225th Hunger Games: Blood for Blood
by PowerPlayer
Summary: A Quarter Quell with precisely two twists to make this arena the deadliest. Tributes will fight, tributes will get blood on their hands, others will get their blood on their hands until no more can be shed. However, who leaves is no where near as simple, because for there to be Victors in any game, there has to be many more losers, and victory isn't all you lose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm reposting this, whole story, and I hpe that you still review everything. Thanks, and Read and Review :)**

**Gamemakers Meeting**

"I would like to introduce you to Zray Rischia, your new Head Gamemaker."

As I stood at his side, President Krell had introduced me to the other Gamemakers rather reluctantly.

He was an unnaturally thin man who is very short with brown hair, most of which had fallen out though you wouldn't know since he had surgery to make his hair grow back. This was the only modification to his body; he wanted a more natural look.

Somehow, even if you couldn't see them under his sunglasses, you could feel his light-brown eyes staring at you.

Those who are members of the government that had seen them directly compared them to those of a wild beast, hiding in the bushes and waiting for you to let your guard down so it can attack.

This fits him perfectly considering his zero tolerance for anything that goes against his wishes, and how he fires anyone almost automatically when he's disobeyed

I suppose this reluctance is to be understood, though. No one expected my predecessor to "pass on".

I use the term "pass on" lightly because I'm wise to what goes on in the head of my president, and what he considers passing on to be.

The real reason for this hesitance was that he killed off the Head Gamemaker, Brin Thots, because he was the one who made the alterations to the 200th Hunger Games which resulted in a boring Quarter Quell, a serious taboo for any Gamemaker.

I'll admit he deserved to die for his arrogance.

He was getting on in years yet he refused to step down because of his stupid pride.

Our president, however, was being rash when he had ordered him dead because while the Quarter Quell was boring there were no candidates to take the Head Gamemakers place.

While I know that I would make a fine Head Gamemaker I'm only being chosen because I was an apprentice of Brin's. It's insulting, but this is the only way I can live my dream of becoming Head Gamemaker

"While it is quite a tragedy, what happened to Brin," he gave an obviously fake pained expression "it is also an opportunity, an opportunity for a major overhaul."

The other Gamemakers exchanged glances and whispered amongst themselves.

Then one of the elder Gamemakers, 'Jedd Wukn, a wrinkled old man with a beard that would make Santa Claus jealous, spoke up "This is because we are getting yet another fresh face to plan the Games, correct?"

He was one of the few senior Gamemakers left. Recently, most Gamemakers had been pushed out of their positions by new blood.

The ones left were only here just because they represented what a true Gamemaker should be like, one who always thinks up new ideas, and one who was flexible with the arena's setting and natural condition's, who made the unexpected. That's what we go for.

Everyone forced to resign was well around the average retirement age.

Most left without any issues while a few needed incentives, aka death threats, to be convinced to leave.

My mentor refused to listen to anyone, like the stubborn mule he was.

Once when he fell down some stairs and he couldn't get up.

When that happened he spent ten minutes yelling at people trying to help him up until he stood up on his own and limped home.

This really justified rubbing him out, nothing short of death would be able to pull him down from his position.

He was ancient and senile thanks to the marvels of modern day Capitol medicine, keeping you alive until you need to swallow an electrically charged pill to keep your heart from stopping.

"Yes it is. Now I have a few questions for all of you. First off, what was the most significant change made to this year's Quarter Quell?"

Hmm, this Quell had quite a few changes in it.

What does he mean by significant?

"It's how the selection was done, correct?"

Brin had spoken up right before another old guy was about to.

"It happens to be the same as the method used in the first Quarter Quell."

Krell put on a look of disappointment

"I had hoped that one of the younger Gamemakers could answer, but yes. Now this question is for the young ones. Why was this done? Also you should know that I personally asked for this"

The Gamemakers put on confused looks as they murmured to one another, even the oldest seemed stumped.

Let's see, if the President himself ordered it then it would have to be to keep the Districts in line, so then that would mean that this would have to be a serious blow to their morale.

This is done to prevent a third incredibly superfluous rebellion.

These just lead to workers dying, a few insurance bonds sent to the families of any Peacekeepers killed, and Panem having to be rebuilt leading to a slowness of supplies sent to the Capitol.

How dare they? Without the Capitol running things, who would keep the country in line? Those uncouth rebel leaders! Not while I breath.

I will do whatever I can to shatter any worthless hopes they have of revolution even... reminding them of the lives lost in the past! I know the answer!

"To remind them of previous Hunger Games, which reminds them of the lives lost correct." I say with a placid face. I was trying not to show it, but I was happy that I solved he question. "Correct," and I was even happier when I learned I was right.

"Now then, I intend to give the districts reminders of the first three Hunger Games because of their leading up to the second rebellion. This will keep the Districts weak and allow the Capitol to hold power."

"And these Quarter Quells are the reminders."

"Correct, again. You're on a roll." I should feel flattered, but Krell just creeps me out. "So our main job is to add twists to match that Games twist."

"Yes, and I have full confidence in all of you to do this. We'll be using the second Quarter Quells modification of having twice the normal amount of tributes from each District. I expect nothing less than perfection from all of you." As he spoke he gave a smile that seemed almost mechanical.

After the speech was given and he had promptly left, Krell removed his glasses, made eye contact with me, and left a cryptic statement. "All of you do your best, would you? It would be a shame if anyone else had an accident." and as the door behind him closed, a chill could be felt in the room. Those eyes truly belonged to a beast. They were cold, aggressive, and most of all merciless.

Everyone, young and old was panicked, with good reason. They were wondering what they would do if the next Quarter Quell failed to satisfy. If the Districts think that they are the only ones unable to go against the Capitol's will they are sorely mistaken. The only difference between those in the Districts and us is that when someone in the Capitol is under the microscope he or she is in immediate danger.

Things were starting to get out of hand. The Gamemakers were bickering, tensions were high, two people got into a shouting match, it's a wonder that someone wasn't thrown out the window.

"Enough!" Jedds voices reverberated in the meeting room, entirely too big for just a few people discussing something, and was full of authority

He then paused and pointed to me "If you want answers then why are you fighting each other. Let's hear what our Head Gamemaker has to say" and all eyes turned on me.

You old son of a... why is Jedd putting me in the spotlight? I look at him and see a telltale grin on his face. He wants to see if I've got what it takes to be a leader. To see if I can get these people to listen to me. I'll show you, I'll pass your test in flying colors.

"You want to know what we're going to do, do you?" A few nod, though the rest know that this is a rhetorical question "We do what Gamemakers have done in the past and begin planning right now"

One person called out "That's obvious, what about if the games don't satisfy? It'll be our heads on the chopping block." He was right, but this is the only way. "Well then we'll have to go the extra mile. As Gamemakers it's our job to make exciting and unpredictable Games for Panem to watch. And as for going the extra mile we will just have to watch videos of previous Quarter Quells, starting with the 50th one. It is our duty to make each Quarter Quell better than the last, but it will be a lot of hard work so I'll need to know that you are all ready to cooperate with each other and listen to me. Are we understood?"

Everyone looks at me in awe; they really didn't think I'd take charge like that. Everyone except Jedd of course. He's too smart for his own good. "Well let's move it!" And everyone got to planning. We're going to make the Hunger Games and the Quarter Quells the best yet. And if we can't... we'll just cross that bridge when we get to it.

**Hey, here's the whole list of tributes that I have. I hope you guys get back to reading this and sending reviews. Thanks :)**

**District 1**

**Male:**Jake Sage **MaryaBadica-Ivashkov**

**Female:** Avery Sage **MaryaBadica-Ivashkov**

**Male:** Zeb Rendley **tenrosesninefakeonereal**

**Female:** Airian Knoven **HGHPforlife**

**District 2**

**Male:** Teddy Jameson **MaryaBadica-Ivashkov**

**Female:** Alexandria Marie Daniells **Romanticexpressions**

**Male:** Atherton Desby **Jac Danvers**

**Female:** Sommer Riley **MaryaBadica-Ivashkov**

**District 3:**

**Male:** Caden "Cade" Klump **freakazoid123**

**Female:** Farraday "Dia" Provella** Jac Danvers**

**Male: ** Mazin Reniculous **Jamimlia**

**Female:**Meritxell 'Xell' Slavik **Jamimlia**

**District 4:**

**Male:** Cobalt Gernsey **Gilly4Gilly**

**Female:** Zea Chrysler **xRynn**

**Male:** Austin Merril **neb88**

**Female:** Lissel "Liss" Idis Mason (LISS-ell, IDE-iss) **kitresskat**

**District 5:**

**Male:** Dirk Crouch **zorack1995**

**Female:** Saveria Azeleck **Mockingjay1**

**Male:** Sparky Forks **RhiannaNekozawa**

**Female:** Violet Giambanco **Kitresskat**

**District 6**

**Male:** Giffet Langman **Jac Danvers**

**Female:**Krilvia Loress **Jayfish**

**Male: **Gamba Leer **PowerPlayer**

**Female:** Ess Vinisht **PowerPlayer**

**District 7**

**Male:** Angus Chowdry **Jac Danvers**

**Female:** Angela Rio **An Anime Fangirl**

**Male:** Cavet Elxor **neb88**

**Female:** Annabeth Stone **EnjoyEveryChapter**

**District 8**

**Male:** Tarou Orai **RhiannaNekozawa**

**Female:** Azure Farah **RhiannaNekozawa**

**Male:** Chiffon Burrel **Humor Me- Please**

**Female:** Cindia Jodoin **neb88**

**District 9**

**Male:** Nimbus Blaire **RhiannaNekozawa**

**Female:** Twiff Lorrie **Let The Foxx Fly**

**Male:** Orion Greenleaf **Europa22**

**Female:** Dreama Miane **Kyokosakura**

**District 10**

**Male:** Cohen Yokley **Kiwirawr**

**Female:** Alyssa Ruth **JumpersAndKittens**

**Male:** Gelhewmy "Gel" Dozer PowerPlayer

**Female:** Makenna Parsely **Annie (I think)**

**District 11**

**Male:** Judah Redwood **DaggerJay**

**Female:** Riley Rynne **I'm busy saving the world**

**Male:** Devonte Terrence **Hayley TT Showbiz**

**Female:** Bree Periglade **Puff Pastry Breadbug**

**District 12**

**Male:** Jax Throner **xoxOXEmoGirlXOxox**

**Female:** Kate Lockheart **kate882**

**Male:** Reaver Follun **Bowserboy129**

**Female:** Lily Maple **Holly Blossom**

**District 13**

**Male:**Wit Lore **zorack1995**

**Female:**Karea Ayzed **PowerPlayer**

**Male:** Jak Ramill **Holly Blossom**

**Female:** Aleecia Grenwood **Brielle13**


	2. Gems, Peacekeepers, Machines

**Here's the POV's of the mentors from districts 1, 2, and 3. Hope you like. Read and Review!**

**POV's of District 1 Mentors**

**Radianna Jhemm POV**

Ah, the Hunger Games, the smell of blood is in the air. Ah, yeah I remember six years back, the moment I had won. I was eighteen and it was just me and my partner Gawldin battling it out. I faked him out by pretending that the blow he gave to my knee cap crippled me. Then when he let his guard down SLICE, the next thing the viewers saw was my katana coming out of his back, bathed in his heart's blood. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it at the time, not that I'd ever admit that. I've got a reputation to uphold as a victor for District 1.

The reapings are going to start soon and yet there is one important person missing. There are Peacekeepers, the District escort, the kids to be reaped, no the one missing is...

"How's it going Radianna?" I turn around to see the other mentor for District 1, Trijoor Trobv, looking at me with a big smile across his face. I really want to wipe it off

"There you are Trijoor! What took you you brat!" I had been waiting patiently for him to show up early like I told him the other day. I've literally been tapping my foot for an hour waiting to discuss how we would mentor these tributes.

"Sorry, sorry, but you know me. You were my mentor about five years back and should know how I do things." He is so lucky the cameras are going to be rolling any minute now otherwise I would make him regret that statement.

"Well, if you mean that I know you're an idiot too dumb to remember to go to bed early yes I know you very well. Trijoor we need to discuss how we'll train the tributes. We've got twice the normal amount of tributes," As I said this my foot tapped even faster. I am seriously pissed at this guy. He always overslept when I was his mentor for the Hunger Games last year and I had to wait for him to get up. Sure I've tried to wake him up, but trying to do that is the same as trying to wake up a rock. No reaction. Not to mention how he almost never listened to me when I tried to help him stay alive in the arena.

"You're making too much of it. Haven't you heard the saying 'Better late than never'?"

"Haven't YOU ever heard of the saying 'Early to bed early to rise' Trijoor? Because that works the other way around!" My voice had started to rise. I knew I was causing a scene, but I couldn't help it. I get REALLY mad when I'm kept waiting "I am tired of you always spending an extra two hours unconscious while I'm up waiting-"

"Wait, wait, waaaaaaaiiiiiit. Stop talking now, the-"

"No I won't stop talking until you learn to go to sleep early and not make me waste my damned time in the morning!" I hated this guys constant lateness, and no matter how many times I'm kept waiting I still get angry at the one who's late "Alright! I'm sorry! Just shut UP, okay! God, the Hunger Games may not have killed you, but your blood pressure sure as hell will!"...He did not just say that.

**Trijoor Trobv POV**

Oh, no. I've really stuck my foot in it now. "Did you just tell me to shut up?" I think there's a blood vessel about to burst on her head. Oh maaaaaaaan, there are two things Radianna hates more than anything.

One, to be kept waiting.

And two, to be interrupted, especially when 'thing that Radianna hates more than anything one' happens to her.

"N-now Radianna just cal-"

"I was perfectly calm until you showed up!" Whoa she's yelling now, and she's starting to scare me I have to admit. Better back up a few feet. Weird, her foot is tapping really fast now. I wonder if she's aware of it.

"Radianna c'mon, you look really pretty today." Please let this work. Oh please, oh please let this work!

"That's not gonna calm me down Trijoor Trobv. Ever since I took you under my wing you have constantly ignored me. In the training center the only lesson you learned, one of many which I worked so hard to teach you, was how to hold a sword." Oh right that's thing number three. To be ignored.

"So instead of teaching my lessons to you the old fasioned way," I don't like the way she's clenching her fist, or that grin on her face. "I think I'll pound them into your skull!"

So she wants to fight? I could sense evil intent hidden behind that grin. Oh well. "So you wanna lock horns, huh? Well I'd be happy to oblige." I get into a fighting stance and prepare to take on my former mentor.

"You are going to wish you listened to me Trijoor." Man she really has a bad temper. I never even really ever slept in I just always came late because it was fun to mess with her. The idea wasn't even mine. It was given to me by the other mentor that year. All of the Peacekeepers, the other victors, and even the citizens know about her rottent temper. She's been a mentor twice, not including now, and each time her partner purposely came late. When this happens it's best to let her yell and scream until she calms down, but I yelled at her in the middle of her rant which really ticked her off. Wait why did I.. oh never mind I've gotta focus.

"Oh, we'll see Radianna. Are you forgetting how I ripped off a tributes arms by grabbing them and kicking him in the chest. I can tell you I didn't get the name 'Golden Leg' Trobv by sleeping in." I know I shouldn't be doing this live on TV, but I just cant pass up a good... oh crap! That's why I tried to calm her down. The cameras are rolling.

"Wait, wait, oh please wait! Radianna we're on-" POW, a fist right to the stomach. That hurt, and I steeled my stomach too. "What was that?" She had a really smug look on her face.

"...*cough* we're on live." Then she jerked and stood straight up back erect and her arms and legs were a straight as an arrow. She was really camera shy. It was almost sad to watch like this. Then again it was also funny to watch her walk around like she had gout in her knees and elbows and couldn't bend them.

"Trijor! Why didn't you tell me that!" She whispered through her teeth as she smiled for the camera's. Oh man, why me? "I tried earlier when you were lecturing me Radianna, but you, ouch, wouldn't listen" "Oh... hahaha..." "Haha*Hack* *cough*" My gut still hurts from the blow she gave me. "Wanna forget about this and meet this year's tributes?" "S-sure." Radianna walked up the stage in a way that would put a trained soldier to shame while I clutched my stomach trying not to fall down in pain. Man, she may have bad temper, but she's got a good arm to make up for it.

**POV's of District 2 Mentors**

**Dianadi "Deedee" Fenzes**

"Hmmm, I bet that... oh, and if I use this shape... yes yes yes!" I did it. I've finally completed my next great weapon.

"What do you have there? Another method for killing? That's the only time you put on an expression that shows any emotion." I'll just ignore that last statement. The other mentor for the District 2 tributes Sentawn Erder looked at my sketch with a smile behind that grey mustache of his. We were both pretty interested in the Hunger Games and typically discussed how to make the battles more interested.

"Actually it's a weapon for tearing out a person's heart. I bet the Gamemakers'll be clamoring at my door for these ideas." It's such a good feeling when I make a new method for killing for my book. I wonder why people get creeped out when I tell them that?

"Oh, if only I could think up idea's for the Games like you. Alas, Deedee, the closest I can come to that is watching the Hunger Games and imagining how the Games will play out." Sentawn has loved watching the Games since he was a kindergardener. Even when he was a toddler he would jump for joy when he watched them. At least that's what I've heard.

"Well Sentawn it's only a book of ideas that I work on for my own enjoyment, I don't really think the Capitol will publish it because it'll give people knowledge on how to kill. If others haven't read it then they will be at a disadvantage." It really is fun. I started thinking up ideas for murder when the Hunger Games started and I got hooked on it. I had so many ideas leftover that it felt like such a shame to just leave them to be forgotten, so I started my book Ways of the Kill solely for the purpose of self-entertainment.

"I suppose you're right, though it's too bad. It seems like quite a waste." We've always been on good terms which isn't exactly the norm for Victors. There are those who have different beliefs in the Hunger Games, like it's wrong to have them. I don't know what goes on in the heads of those people. The Hunger Games are a chance for fame and glory for a child, the best thing to happen to Panem ever. Whether they be good or bad we should enjoy them. They're part of our daily lives and aren't ending anytime soon if ever.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask you something Sentawn,"

"Of course. Fire away." He sure is a cheery old man.

"We've known eachother for eleven years since I met you in Victor Village after winning my Hunger Games, yet you've never told me how you won yours."

"Hmm, how I won my Hunger Games? Let me think a moment," He then stared into space and played with his mustache as he reminisced about his own Hunger Games.

**Sentawn Erder**

"Hmm, how I won my Hunger Games? Let me think a moment," It was about 56 years ago so it was the 144th Hunger Games and in a mountain range. What did I do to win? Of course I have a very good memory, but I'm getting on in years. The simplest things seem to be getting harder to remember. Ah, that's right.

"Stealth. I hid in the shadows and picked the tributes off one by one using a knife on my own. I decided not to go with the careers, they would have been dead weight. Unfortunately, Deedee, I was forced to fight the last tribute, someone from District 7 I think, head on. I blew my cover by stepping on a twig and he saw me hiding in a bush. And then..." What then? Dawn was just starting and he came at me, but what then?

"Go on."

"Just give me a moment. Ah now I remember, he tried to carve me up with his sword. Too bad he didn't know how good I was with a knife." I started to train with a knife when I was only seven. It's my weapon of choice, though as of now I'm a bit out of practice.

"Right, you took on a thief who snuck into your home and tried to kill you. You almost killed him with that knife, didn't you?"

"Yes, although I'm very out of practice as you can tell from that man's condition." The attack wasn't so bad. I was actually a chance for me to use my old skills again. When you're trained for the Hunger Games for your whole life you get painfully bored after winning. No reason to train anymore, nothing to look forward to, we lose our purpose to live. Recently a victor from District 4 actually committed suicide because of depression from winning the games.

"What are you talking about Sentawn? You stopped him in his tracks, and you even let him live. If it were me, I would turn anyone attacking me into minced meat." Ah, youth. It seems like only yesterday I could kill a man in an instant.

"That was my intention. I missed the heart and only hit a lung. It was because I pulled a muscle and my arm jerked to the side. I'm quite ashamed of it actually." No matter how hard I train it seems no one can beat age. My muscles are weaker than they used to be and I typically pull something if I move too fast.

"Don't sweat it. It's probably for the best. Had you actually killed him there's no telling how many annoying Capitol reporters would come for an interview. Those people only want death, not self-defense." Well, she's got me there. Killing a man would tarnish anyones reputation.

"The Capitol is relentless with many ways, I suppose getting a story is one of them. It feels like yesterday I was killing off the tributes in the arena. It was so exciting, hiding in the shadows with the feeling that you could get caught any moment. When it finally happened the rush was something else. I was so excited that I didn't even run. I fought back and killed that tribute with the knife. Somehow I managed to keep his sword at bay using said knife in self defense." Suddenly a look of surprise came appeared on Deedee's face. Rather unusual considering her usual stoic expression

"Is there a problem Deedee?" What was so shocking about what I just said.

"No, it's just... that's the exact same way I won my Hunger Games." Now I remember. She fought off the last tribute who was using a sword with a knife. The way she masterfully deflected the blows, that blade may as well have been a shield.

"Yes, I watched your Hunger Games, and I must say I haven't seen anyone as skilled other than myself"

"Oh gee, thanks. I'm as skilled as an old man who pulls a muscle if ho moves more than 2 miles an hour."

"Hahaha, good one, good one." Though a little insulting "It looks like the reapings are starting, we'd better take the stage."

"Yep, let's go. I'm excited to meet the tributes. Twice as many tributes means twice as much fun in the arena and I'm anxious to get started." she ran up the stage, book in tow, as I followed.

As we were introduced, the roar of the crowd made me feel young again, as it always did.

**POV's of District 3 Mentors**

**Aiyis Aghmps**

Ugh, it's so bright out. Why couldn't this happen when it was dark and cool like my room. As an indoor person I prefer to stay locked in my room alone with my thoughts. Making blueprints is my passion, my life, the only thing I was ever really interested in. Most people get married when they grow up, but I'm one of the few who prefers to stay alone. There was this one young man Attrey whom I dated, and I fell head over heels for him. He was reaped and had proclaimed his love for me in his interview and promised to return. He had done two horrible things to me, not that I hate him for that. He really was a nice guy and he couldn't harm a fly.

Attrey was killed just when he made it to the final eight. The first horrible thing was dying. I really thought he'd be able to come back, that we'd be married, that we'd be together forever. Of course I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I now know how cruel fate can be and have long since then stopped expecting good things to happen to me. After the Hunger Games I locked myself in my room for the whole year, exiting only to eat and occasionally play with my family.

Then the reapings happened and in what those stupid Capitol people refer to as a "cruel twist of fate." Attery's sweetheart, me, was sent off to die in the Hunger Games. Only I didn't die. I survived. In the arena I only had my wits, a few supplies and some throwing knives with me when I fled from the Cornucopia. I made an alliance with a few people, but everyone in the alliance was killed at the bloodbath and I was left alone. Luckily I found some nightlock berries. By using the poison along with the knives a simple cut killed anyone and everyone. I was then the last one standing. The victory was bittersweet. Attrey was still dead and the only thing I had to look forward to was to go back to being locked in my room.

"HEY! AIYIS!" Then a voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Wh-what! I can hear you perfectly fine!" How long has this man been here?

And more importantly who is he? A short husky man, who is completly bald with blue eyes. No, I'm good with faces, especially since I don't see that many these days so I know that we've never met.

"Did you here anything I said to you? Like my name?"

"Oh, ah yes I have. You're name is... uhm..." Think. Think. I'm sure I heard his name while I was lost in thought. He said his name was... it began with an "N"

"N'Saulitor? The victor you're working with to teach the tributes how to survive?" Oh damn. I've got to pay more attention to my surroundings. I always feel so stupid when I'm asked about things I'm told, but didn't listen. When I was informed of the fact that I was a mentor tis year I sent an e-mail to the victor I was working with. The victors sent me their e-mail hoping I would

"Right, sorry. So N'Saulitor, how are you today?" I'd better start some small talk. Hopefully he'll forget how I ignored him.

"I'm just great. I saw my daughter today and I'm gonna say goodbye to her later on." He was giving a wide grin. I wonder if he new that he was smiling, or was just so happy to see her.

I hope we don't talk long. I want to start writing down some formula's to make a new type of force field. It'll be much more efficient, using much less energy than the normal force field. Hopefully that'll give the Districts more energy. Ever since the second rebellion the president had put a huge barrier up around the Capitol. He really just did that to shut up the public there. They were totally paranoid, and didn't care about how useless the barrier was, or how kmuch of a burden it was on the Districts.

"AIYIS!"

"Oh! Sorry! I was thinking to myself. What did you say?"

"I was talking about my family. And I thought you were listening."

"My bad." I did it again! This is part of the reason I don't go out much. I'm bad at dealing with people. I can never hold a conversation because I start thinking about something else entirely when I talk to someone.

"So about this family of yours, who else is in it? You mentioned a daughter." I wonder what my life would be like if I had had a family.

"Well, I got married after I somehow won the Hunger Games. Unfortunately I was really stressed out after them and started binge drinking when I was married to forget my troubles. And when I drink I become very... unpleasent. My wife divorced me after two years. Right after that she was concieved with my daughter Wrin."

So this man had his own life ruined by the Hunger Games as well. I suppose we're just some of the unlucky ones. Others live out their dreams surrounded by friends and family, able to move on from the trauma and the lives lost. People like me and N'Saulitor simply can't get past it and are haunted by it every day.

**N'Saulitor Ckote**

"Yeah, I have custody of her on the weekends while my wife does on the weekdays. Here's a photo." I take out Wrin's photo. One of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen.

"She looks more like her mother, but she got her eyes from me. Her 7th birthday came up a while back. It was so good to see... Aiyis?" Lost in thought again. Better snap her out of it. I really just wanna talk, it's the only thing that calms me down right before the reapings. Okay first I'll call her name a few times, snap my fingers to try and get her attention and so it seems, yet again I'll just have to yell-

"AIYIS!" Great I've brought her back, but now the trouble will be keeping her here outside of her thoughts

"Ah, sorry N'Saulitor. Oh my, I'm so rude. Please forgive me." At least she doesn't seem to mean it. Everyone knows everyone else's family member in Victor Village, Aiyis is really the only one who stays alone. Most Victor's want human interaction, especially the other Victor's who understand what's happened to them. Aiyis is in many ways the opposite, needing no one to help her carry the burden ever since Attery died 23 years ago, but this doesn't make her better off. She seems to resent friendship, to be afraid of getting close to another person. Not even her family feels very close to her. Though I don't blame her. Her first love died and because he told all of Panem Aiyis was forced to pay the price in the Hunger Games.

"Don't worry about it. If you're really sorry you'll tell me about yourself like I've been." C'mon I'm trying to be your friend here. At least tell me what you do locked in your room

"Me? Just a little designing here and there."

"Design what?" I've heard that she sends blueprints around the Districts to different factories, so no one knows exactly what she designs. She always asks the factory managers to keep what she makes a secret.

"I do a little of everything. Mostly they're blueprints of improved machines. From simple lightbulbs to factory machines."

"You must make quite the pretty penny."

"Oh, I don't charge money N'Saulitor. Why would I need to, I'm rich afterall thanks to my winning the Hunger Games. I just do it to help Panem as a whole. Since District 3 is the sole maker of machinery the improved machinery sent all over the country, improving the tech and increasing the speed and efficiency of how things are built or work to benefit everyone." I already knew that she was rich, I was just trying to see if she'd say why she spends all her time trying to improve machines. If she does it trying to help an entire country than Aiyis is a saint.

"Wow, I would never have guessed that. Your really devoted to the country."

"Not at all. I just want to help people, that's all there is to it." She really is generous.

"That's very kind of you. On to a different matter. Can you belive this Quarter Quell. Twice as many tributes, please. Even though it's done every year I still can't believe children are forced to duel to the death for entertainment's sake."

"It's rather appauling, but what can be done?" Aiyis suddenly put on a look of deep depression. Not that I can blame her. Nothing can be done. 225 years and every time we try to break free we're defeated and forced to live out our lives of sending kids off to arena's to die. This is depressing. I'd better change the subject

"...Well anyway I saw your Hunger Games on an old recording. That was impressive, how you used the poison from the berries on those blades to make them more lethal."

"...Hm? Oh right my Hunger Games. Thank you. Yours was rather creaative as well. How you won I mean." Well, at last I didn't have to yell at her this time

"Yeah, and I won't lie. I was pretty proud of myself for coming up with the idea of lodging a sword in a tree to use as a lightning rod. I was just lucky that the Gamemakers put that wire in the Cornucopia. I was also lucky that all of the careers chased so many tributes into that lake." I can't say I was happy with the results. Watching their bodies jerk and twitch from the electricity. There faces showed, anger, sadness, but most of all fear. It wasn't over then. I still had others to kill. I was forced to break the neck of one tribute from District 9. Those images will be burned into my skull forever.

"That is very impressive, I suppose."

"Yeah,"

"Miss Aiyis! N'Saulitor!" It was the Head Peacekeeper Faradent. These guys were all unpleasent, and the violent punishments they give out doesn't match their name. They are very cruel, but the head of the Peacekeepers here didn't abuse or flaunt his power. He's just an honest man enforcing the laws. A very stern man, but he has good a heart. And I should know. We're good drinking buddies. He even helped me learn to drink in moderation, if only I'd met him sooner before the marriage... I've got to move on from that.

"Faradent, whassup," The two of us fist bump and strike up a conversation "Who me? Just the usual keeping people in line, keeping an eye out for crime, punish any rule breakers. Damn I am so good at my job that the criminals are afraid to act. I haven't seen anyone doing anything wrong in weeks. Honestly it's a little boring." Feredent became a Peacekeeper for the rush of catching criminals so I no he's much more than a little bored. "But enough of that. The reapings are starting soon. I figured I should remind the two of you to go on stage." As he said this he glanced at Aiyis. I think she's the only one he wanted to remind. Despite her being a shut-in she's actually one of the most popular people in District 3. She's mysterious, and when someone learns anything about her, fact or not, the info. seems to reach every end of the District. I heard that she was really spacy but it wouldn't have been bad for this to be wrong.

Oh no. She's in la-la land again.

"Miss Aiyis are you listening? Miss Aiyis?"

"Hold on, hold on. She's left us, but lets see how long it takes for her to realize she has someplace to be."

"Huh! Is that really a good idea N'Saulitor! What if she's late?"

"Then she's late. They won't start without both mentors on stage, they can just postpone the reapings until Aiyis can get to the center of town. I just wanna see how long it'll be until she stops thinking and observes her surroundings to find out about the situation. We'd better get going. So I hear that your and my daughter ganged up on our son, is that right? It seems he's inherited your brains. The proof being him taking on two people at once."

"Hahahahaha! Oh he's a chip off the old block. Sounds like the time I took on these two thugs on my own. Got my ass handed to me."

As we talked there was just one question that bothered us. It would stay with us until the reapings started. Will Aiyis ever stop thinking and head to the stage?


	3. Fish, DNA, and Transportation

**Here are the tributes for District's 4, 5, and 6. I hope you like them. Read and review please! **

**POV's of District 4 Mentors**

**Corella Reeefs**

Ah, there he is. I can see my fellow mentor just arriving. Man he looks horrible and broken. Something bad must have happened... I've gotta hear about what would make the 'Immovable Iceberg' Rodrick feel something. I've heard all sorts of rumors like that he got into a fight with his wife. Maybe his daughter was sent to the hospital like my friends said. Maybe he got drunk at a bar and was just having a hangover. I know that I shouldn't be gossiping, but I'm still young at heart. Heck I'm not even that old. I'm only 28, and no matter what anyone says that still means I'm in my twenties.

Here he is. Finally! Way to drag your feet old man. I'll just show some concern and try to work the news out of him. "Oh man Rodrick you look awful. Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing Corella." Your eyes say otherwise. They're bloodshot from being awake all night. This looks like this could take a while. Rodrick wasn't popular for being talkative, he only got sponsors in his Games because of his emmense size. He tower's above most people here, including me. Why couldn't someone who at least knew expressed emotions on a daily basis be working with me? At least I could get them to pay attention to me so I could tell them about myself. I got the most amazing necklace the other day, but I don't want anyone to think I'm self centered just because I want to talk about myself, or what I did or anything. I either stare at my little whatever so anyone can see it, or pretend to talk out loud about something, giving only vague descriptions, so someone gets curious enough to ask. I'm good at manipulating people and when I'm not doing that I'm trying to think about new ways to do it in my room.

"You can't fool me, I mean you don't look upset and you always look upset." Maybe 'inadvertently' insulting him will get a response. His normally stern face really does look solemn.

"..." Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand nothing. So your ignoring me now? You may not be much for dinner conversation, but you never ignore someone. Well its no use, the more you try to safeguard your secret the harder I'll work to wrench it out of you. People are so predictable. Using that fact is how I won the Hunger Games. I chatted with a bunch of alliances and tricked them into thinking I was on each their sides. I learned their weaknesses and exploited them, bringing each tribute down one by one. In the end the last tribute felt very close to me because I had brainwashed her so well that she had practically fallen in love with me. I got caught, held in check by a sword to my head, but thanks to my "best friends" act she let her guard down and I disarmed her. The next thing she new she was in a sea of her own blood.

"Look Rodrick, I know that whatever it is is hard for you, I can feel it, but you won't feel better," Just spill your guts, you'll be saving us both a lot of time. No human can resist my manipulation. People are just dolls for me to play with, and when I get bored with my toys or if they break I just throw them away and find new ones. Right now I'm leading on a group of little kids to think I'll teach them how to fight and convinced them to steal money from their parents, though they're taking pretty long to bring me the money this time around this time around. I am such a genius. Nothing I've thought of has ever failed. Except maybe... nothing. No nothing.

"You should know." 'I should know'? What's he talking about? No matter what Rodrick always gives me problems. This giant is more trouble than he's worth. "Fine, since you don't want to speak to me about that then what about the Hunger Games? Will you respond to that?"

He nodded and muttered "Whatever." Hm, I'll have to work at a different angle. Let's see. If I start up a conversation about the Games than I can probably lead it to whatever's bothering him. All I know about how he feels about the Hunger Games is that he hates them so I'll need to work with that. I wonder why that is? It really is out of character for a career to dislike the Games. Maybe I'll get him to cough that up too.

"Can you believe that we're going to have TWICE the tributes to teach. I bet it'll be they've done this before in the Second Quarter Quell they have to make it more interesting. What do you think they'll do." I look as scared as posible. I've got to make sure to sell my act "M-maybe a hurricane will blow the tributes around the arena, o-o-or-or possibly a tidal wave to drown a bunch of them." I'll just wrap my arms around myself looking like I'm trying to keep myself from breaking down and crying "It's *Hic* all so horrible that I *Sob* I-"

"Cut the crap."

What! No way! How did he see through me! My acting skills are grade A, and when added to my ability to cry whenever I want to, I could become an actress if I needed to work. No one sees through me, especially not a musclehead like Rodrick. Could this guy be smarter than I thought? He just used brute force in the Hunger Games, but maybe he just didn't need to think too hard. A lot of the tributes were really young, even the career tributes. I certainly wouldn't have to think too hard to kill around 23 kids. But I could just be drawing an early conclusion. Yeah, that has to be it.

"Wha... Whaddyou mean Rodrick!*sobbing* How dare you *sob* talk to me like that when I'm- wahaaah~ when I'm opening up to yoooouuuu*Hic*" Alright you've resisted me so far so lets see you ignore a weeping young lady you've distressed.

"If you want me to tell you so much than I will if you shut up." Well that was like pulling teeth "You've got a lot of wrinkles too Corella."

"*Sob* Okay you'll- What! Wrinkles!" I pull out my powder case from my jacket pocket and take a look at my skin in. Smooth as a baby's bottom.

"What the hell are you smoking! My skin is flawless! You need... why are you smiling?" What's with that proud grin on his face ...AHHHH, I've been screwed! I don't believe this. I'm supposed to be the controller not the controlled. But here I am getting lured into his trap. And I've been caught hook, line and, sinker! Okay just calm down Corella. Calm down. First I'll put my powder case back in my pocket and wipe away the tears. I was running dry anyway.

"Fine. You win, you've found out about me. I was getting bored of that act anyway." I will never let anyone know that I've been fooled.

"I've known about you for a while. Well technically I've known about you since your Hunger Games where you had eight alliances. Everyone knew about you, but assumed you only did it for the Hunger Games. And I think you know that I'm not 'everyone'."

"What gave me away?"

"Nothing, I'm just a good judge of character and I've always been able to know who to trust."

"Is that really a basis for doubt Rodrick?"

"Well I've never been wrong about people. And it seems I was right yet again." Grr, to think I was caught because of a stupid hunch

"And about what's bothering me, it happened one month ago. Does that jog your memory Corella?"

One month ago. One month ago... That's right, now I understand. And I thought it was something more interesting. That was when his son killed himself, but I still don't understand his reason for doing that.

"Thats what I've been trying to find out? How boring, I already knew about your son Gownd Fysheenon killing himself. I- aah!" WH-why..! Why has Rodrick suddenly gotten so angry?

"So that's boring? Well Corella I'll tell you something you don't know." His face is red with anger. This is bad, I'd better get some Peacekeepers to calm him down. When I try to run he lifts me up just when I turn around, with a deathgrip on my neck.

"I really hate you."

**Rodrick Fysheenon**

"I really hate you." I'm enraged. This wench is incapable of understanding the value of human life.

As she struggled to free herself she muttered "W...why...?" She knows why. I loosen my grip so she can speak, but still hold her up. I don't want her thinking that she can avoid this. I won't let her go no matter how hard she struggles.

"Tell me. How did you know my son?" I ask calmly, trying as hard as I can to keep my anger in check

"The... w... we dated remember. Why are you asking me?" She is very angry. This only happens when something doesn't go her way. She didn't plan to be attacked.

There are two sharp contrasts between us. Firstly I don't care what anyone cares about me. Corella really hates it if something makes her looks bad while it doesn't matter to me. he other and most important differenc is how I actually care about human lives. Although I was a Career from District four, my reasns for volunteering for that waking nightmare was to help my family. Her's was for the fame. When I killed each tribute I knew that I wasn't eliminating competition. I was ending the lives of innocent children, most brought here by a crue twist of fate. Even the Careers I felt a little bad for, trained to kill and win the Games, but still only children. I was happy to feed my family, but I wonder if it was really worth going through all of that.

"Yes, and the relationship ended, didn't it? Why was that?"

"Well YOU should know that. He dumped me! I've never been more insulted in my life."

"I think you mean they dumped you." She stops struggling and calms down

"I don't know what your talking about." So she actually doesn't know.

"I think you do, but won't admit it. That you were dating about ten men including my son Gownd Fysheenon and they found out about each other and simultaneously broke up with you." I barely kept myself from laughing. Corella's face turned as red as a tomato because she was so angry.

"That is the last thing I want to talk about. All of them met each other at my house at one time somehow and dumped me on the spot. It made newspaper headlines. I was a laughing stock." And my amusement turned to pity. I wonder if she even knew about this beforehand or blocked it out along with any other bad memories where her plots have failed. She's infamous for plotting and getting people to do whatever she wants. She somehow keeps doing it no matter how many times she gets caught because she can't handle that fact that she was caught so she suppresses the memories. Recently the District found out that she was taking advantage of little kids by tellng them that she'd teach them, but little kids aren't good at being quiet.

"I'd imagine,"

"Wait, we're getting off topic, why are you holding me in the air by the neck."

"As you know my son was a Victor, but after he lost the Games he became depressed. He had just fulfilled his life purpose and nothing seemed to bring him joy." Gownd always just went and did his usual things. Eating, sleeping, playing around, training, but not like before he won his Hunger Games. There was a lifelessness in his eyes that only I was able to see. Otherwise everyone would have grown concerned about him.

"Are you sure about that Rodrick?"

"What?"

"When I first met him and since we started dating he was all smiles."

"That was something him and you had in common. Acting." My son was a good actor, pretending to be an idiot in order to get the othere tributes to lower their guard around him. He also pretended to be happy when he was actually miserable, fooling everyone including Corella

"So that was an act?"

"Yes, but he did find something to look forward in his life. You." She hasn't realized it. The way she talked about it I thought she knew about her importance to Gownd

"Me?"

"Yes, you were the reason he got up in the morning. You gave my son joy in his life and when he learned you were cheating on him, with nine other men no less... I think you know what happened." She doesn't seem very talkative right now. I should probably... oh no.

"Put her down Rodrick. I don't want to hurt you." Peacekeepers. Hmph, 'I don't want to hurt you'? Yeah right. They don't care about people. The only reason I wasn't shot was because I'm a Victor and that fact protects me.

I drop her and she gets up, a little shaken from the looks of it. With Corella safe the Peacekeepers leave, one reminding us that the Reapings are going to start soon and to get on stage.

"Hey Rodrick..."

"What? If you want an apology you aren't getting one." I really hate this girl, she is dangerous. Corella's a complete sociopath, something that can be ascertained by the fact that she is so good at manipulaing just about anyone. It's creepy how she does things that hurt people and can act so normal.

"I didn't kill him." Hmph, is that her version of an apology? I can't tell what goes on in this girl's head.

"I know. And I should probably say thank you." The next thing I knew she was shocked and who could blame her? She had just been thanked by the man who had dangled in the air by her jugular

"Thank you? Thank you! You just attacked me for killing your son and you said thank you! I thought I was going to die!"

"I lost my temper when you said my son's death was 'boring'." Who wouldn't get mad at something like that?

"That isn't what I meant. I only meant that I already knew about it. That's all."

"Whatever. Before you ask, I wanted to thank you for keeping my son alive." Suddenly Corella was in awe

"Are you senile or something? killed him, like you said."

"No, you gave him a reason to live. The day he met you he took a knife that had gone missing from my kitchen when he visited one day and hid in his room and put it back, saying he accidentally brought it home with him. You and I both know that this was no accident. So again thank you." there was a short pause before Corella sighed and said

"But you still hate me, is that right?"

"Yes. My reason for hating you is your callous attitude towards people, and how you manipulate them."

"Listen. You don't like me and I don't like you, but we have to work together in order to teach our tributes as much as we can. So let's put our hatred aside for now and do our job's as mentors, agreed?"

"As if I would let life be lost because of a grudge with you. Of course."

"Let's go Rodrick. It's time for the reapings."

"Yes." At least she's not totally heartless. She at least cares enough about the tributes to put aside our differences.

"Also one more thing." Why's her face turning red "I was planning to end the other nine relationships."

"And you only loved my son? Is that it?"

"If you don't believe me I don't care."

"I believe you. Don't ask why." I'm almost intuitive with people whether it's what type they are or if they're lying

"I see... wait why am I talking to you. We've got to be on stage. Move it you ancient relic."

"Don't order me around." I make my way up the stage with Corella. As I go up the stairs, my anxiety increases with each step I take. I hope that we can bring on of these many children back home to their families.

**POV's of District 5 Mentors**

**Djina Mixen **

"Oooooohhhh..." I have a migraine. My dreaded migraine that I get every time the Reapings happen. I'm told that I should go see a doctor, but I know the cause and I don't want to spend my money on something I don't need. It's because all of the stress, despair, and anguish of this horrible event that I am forced to live with bubbling up all at once. It's the same thing every year, my headaches lasting until the moment the winner is declared and I don't have to be forced to think about the killings happening live in HD. I wonder what it's going to be like teaching twice as many tributes. I wonder if they'll like me. I know that they won't respect a small young girl like me. I'm only 17, and I won the Hunger Games when I was 14. It was pretty traumatic.

"Djina?" I'm pulled out of my mind by my mother. She is really kind and taller than me. She always supported me when I was hurting or needed help. She was my pillar of support when I was reaped and was what I fought to return to, along my family. Does she know how much she's helped me in life? I know she loves me very much and that I feel the same way. If only these Reapings didn't have to happen then my life woud be perfect. I had a house in Victor Village, all the money anyone can need, my family is living the good life, and I'm in love. Yes, love. I thinks that's what it is. It was with another Victor whom I always opened up to in order to get my grief off my chest until I had nothing to complain about. When that happened we just talked about our lives, our hobbies, our families, and I had so much fun talking to him. He also enjoyed my company because he lived all alone in his house, away from his family for some reason. Before I knew it I felt my heart race whenever I saw him and realized...

"Djina, why's your face red?" Oh no she noticed. I'm constantly get teased by her about my crush on the Victor Coda Alttrin. That's his name. "I see your thinking about my future son-in-law again." she said with a wide grin. Oh no, has my face gotten more red?

"D-don't be silly." I look away so she can't see my face in case it changes to a darker shade of red. "We're only friends. Really."

"So you aren't admiring him from afar when you stare at him through the window" She knew about that? I think I should change the subject.

"So anyway these Hunger Games are pretty different."

"Don't want to talk about Coda? All right then. So do you think that you can handle this?" She suddenly turned very serious "As a Victor you have the lives of children in your hands and it's your responsibility to teach them so that they can survive." I wonder if I'm up to this. If I do a poor job then not two, but a total four people could be dead. But I have to do my best, for the sake of the tributes, and hopefully I can teach them about hiding and living off the land.

"I know. And I can do it. It's my duty as a Victor and as a mentor to use my knowledge to keep them alive."

"That's good." She seemed completely cheery again. "I was worried that you might be impaired by your headaches. Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor about that?"

"No way! That's a waste of money."

My mother let go a sigh of exasperation before going on to say "Your such a miser Djina. Your always ignoring your symptoms whenever you're sick so you don't have to pay for a check up at a doctor's office, you only buy thing when they're on sale, you act like we're still poor and living in that our wooden hut."

"I am not a miser! I just... I just like to pretend I'm in my old normal life. We were always so careful with our money and I suppose old habits die hard. You taught me how to survive off of what little we had."

Mother nodded in dissapointment. Though this seems to be for herself. "I suppose I did. Though teaching you to ration food did help you survive in the arena."

"Yeah. I can't thank you enough." For no reason I wrapped my arms around my mother. I just love her so much for all that she has taught me. When I entered the arena I had gained some skills like how to use a blade, but not enough to survive the Games by fighting, so I did what I was best at. Running. I must have covered every square inch of land within the force field.

At first I was a member of the Careers along with my district partner and two others from District 6, but it was a lie. They just wanted four easy kills. The three of them were so trusting and they were killed in cold blood, but I managed to get away. If there's anything cheap it's the Career tributes and their promises. I snatched some supplies from the Cornucopia and escaped, aways moving, occasionally getting caught by another tribute. I rationed what little supplies I had very carefully because there was no edible food in the arena, only at the Cornucopia. If I didn't I would have probably have starved to death. I was hoping that all the other tributes would starve, but knew that this was unlikely for the Careers because of the bountiful supply of food they had gotten after the Bloodbath. After that I was lucky. Really lucky. An alliance had formed to take down the Careers and it really weakened the them.

In the end it was just me and the girl from 2. We somehow ended up in the same spot and when I was seen by her she took off at full speed actually managing to keep up with me. She was probably having an adrenaline rush considering all of the cuts and bruises she had. She was furious because of that attack that killed all of the careers. Those two things coerced her to chase me and put my head on a stick. I climbed up a cliff and scaled, but the District 2 had the same idea. She grabbed me and pulled me down, but at the same time her adrenaline rush had ended and she dropped to the ground with me. I landed in a shrub and got a few broken bones, but the girl... wasn't as lucky.

I let go of my mother "I didn't do anything. It was you who did all the work. I only prayed for your safe return. And my prayers reached you."

"Thank you so much."

"So about Coda." Oh no, she's going to bring him up. "Where is he. I thought he was the mentor you were working with. What did he say when you met with him earlier." Right, I wonder where he is. He said that he needed to run an errand but what was it... that's right.

"He needed some medication. Coda ran out of that special one he always uses and suddenly panicked."

"'Special medication? What kind Djina?"

"I don't know. Whenever I try talking about it he gets all skittish and clams up. He only acts like that with two things; his medication and the Hunger Games." Suddenly in the corner of my eye I saw Coda running here at full speed. I waved to him, but he didn't respond. Something was wrong. He stopped running and stood next to a woman with two children, most likely her son and daughter. He looked terrified, swinging his head from side-to-side like there was some sort of immediate danger. Suddenly he swung his right arm and looked down to his right like he was looking down a well and mumbled something to himself.

"What's up with him? Has this ever happened before?" my mother asked.

"No. This never hap- *Gasp*" I stop midsentence and run at Coda at full speed. I don't know why, but all of a sudden he knocked the woman down and she screamed. Then without warning he drew a dagger from his pocket.

**Coda Alttrin**

_*Hah* *Hah* *Hah*_

_This is bad! This is really, really bad! I've got to get away before they kill me. _

_My feet are swollen and sore with blisters. My throat's bone dry. I'm drenched in sweat and blood and I'm freezing. It's night time and I can barely see a thing. But I keep running, I'm driven by the thought of getting killed by the Careers._

_Damnit. Damn! Damn! Damn! Why did this happen to me! Why was I the last non-Career tribute! Why was I reaped! Why am I being chased!_

_I actually know full well why I'm being chased. I was ambushed by the Careers and escaped. The blood on me isn't even mine it belongs to 2/3 of the Careers, and the remaining two are on the prowl with me as their prey. I barely even knew what happened because of the darkness. Now that I think about it I think I've got a good grip on the incident. I broke free from whoever had grabbed me and cut his throat. Another came at me with a sword and grazed my torso with it before I somehow stabbed him in the back three times. The grotesque sound the knife made with each stab still reverberates in my ears. Two others attacked me at the same time from opposite sides, but I dodged them both, causing them to kill each other._

_Then began the run. I left that area and just kept running for what must have been and hour._

_Stop. I have to stop... I need to rest, they couldn't have followed me all the way into ths forest. I had better look around. Dawn is just starting so I can get a good look at my surroundings. I'm in a forest. How did I get into this forest? Woah, a few steps to the right and I would be at the bottom of this cliff. I guess I was just running forward. I never considered where and even if I did worry about it I'd still be be lost because of the darkness. Then all of a sudden the bush a few feet in front of me_ _rustled and the male Career from 4 came charging at me screaming, sword aimed at my heart at least I think that was his intention. He was wearing strange glasses that looked like... the night glasses used in our District for night work! So that's how he followed me, but those are usleess right now. _

_Can he see now with all of this light! Thank god, he can't see at all. He went way too far to his left and only gave me a small cut. After that I smash his head with my right arm and send him hurdling down the cliff. I take a look down and mumble "He's dead..." to myself_

_"No!" The girl from District 1 jumps from the foliage, but I manage to knock her dowm. Then I raise my knife and bring it down into her_-

"Noooo!" I'm rammed by a force that seemed to come out of no where, and hear a voice that's familiar. What? What happened? I'm in District 5. I'm safe but the Hunger Games I was in are... over.

"Coda! Why! What were you thinking!" Djina. She's on top of me and I'm flat on my back. She must have knocked me down. Bless her. I look around the area and see people staring at me, all shocked, some disgusted. I see Djina's mother Parsha is one of the shocked. I can hardly blame them with what I must have done.

"Djina..." What? There's something dripping on my face. Is it raining? No, it's Djina. Her eyes are full of tears. No doubt because of whatever happened because of me. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" She got up and I followed. She stared me straight in the eye and smacked me across the face. Hard. When I rub my cheek in pain she starts yelling. That wasn't anything she would normally do.

"How can you be asking that!" She points at a mother embraced by her son and daughter. They stared at me as if I was a monster. "You just attacked that woman! She was just here to watch the Reapings! How did you forget! And why did you try to kill her!" She keeps screaming. How could this happen? how could I have been so careless? First things first, I have to apologize to the woman I assaulted and her children.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" They cringed in fear "I'm sorry for what I did, but it won't happen again, I promise."

"Wh-Why did you t-t-try to kill m-me?" her voice shook.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I'm afraid I'm plagued with a sickness, if that's what it can be called."

"Disease?" I think she wants to hear me out. She appears to be calming down along with her kids.

"Coda?" Djina probably wants to know what I mean. I suppose she wondered what the meds I used were for. Might as well tell her now so she knows.

"You realize that being a Victor can be a brutal burden to carry. Some people get along fine afterwards, some are distressed and have to find ways to suppress their feelings, and some lose their minds. Well I'm somewhere between the second and third camps." The mother and her children listened intently along with Djina and her mother . "I suffer from involuntary recurrent memory."

"What's that?" Djina sounded a bit worried. I wonder why? She must be scared of it. That's probably it. I smile at her and say "Don't worry. It's not contagious. Simply speaking I have flashbacks of the Hunger Games. You ma'am just happened to be there when I was in the middle of one. I have medicine for preventing it, but I ran out. I got more from the pharmacy, but I slipped into my memories before I could take any. Speking of which..." I take the bottle out from my pocket and remove a pill, chew it and swallow. I look at the family that I almost destroyed and can't understand the expressions on their faces.

"Well then I should be going." I should leave before I trouble them anymore. "Hey wait! Are you going to be alright Mr. Alttrin." I turn around and see the woman's son asking the question.

"Yes, but... are you worried about me? I mean I almost harmed your mother."

"Well if it was an accident like you said than it doesn't matter. Plus I don't think you'd hurt anyone." So pure, so innocent. I envy this child. To be ignorant of all the pain in this world is a blessing. And once that is lost, there is no going back "We've gotta go. The Reapings are going to begin soon. See ya ." The boy tugged his mother and sister into the audience. I used to be like that. Like him. When was that all lost?

"So Mr. Alttrin here is someone who has flashbacks. This is like something out of a fiction novel." Djina's mother had her hips at her side. "So when were you planning to tell my daughter that?"

"Erm, never." *Smack*, I'm hit yet again. The first time was justifiable, Djina had the right to be angry, but there was no reason for me to be hit by Parsha. "Oww. What was that for?"

"Mom!"

"Coda, you and my daughter are close so why didn't you tell her this. I thought you trusted her."

"I did. I do. It's just that I was afraid she wouldn't want to see me." I can't lose another friend because of this curse I have.

"Coda..."

"Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Do either of you know why I live alone? It's because my family is afraid that I'll go nuts and harm them. That was after I found out about the flashbacks which made me run into wall. I freaked them out and they are too fearful of me to come within 10 feet of me."

"Hey, Coda. Did you really think that?" I don't want to, but it's simply a fact. What choice do I have, but to belief it.

"Well Djina I don't..."

"You're an idiot if you think so. I would never do that." She smiles at me and I can almost feel a warmth radiating from her smile. She always cheered me up no matter what. I really have come to love her. Too bad she wouldn't be interested in an older guy like me. I'm 7 years older than her. Well, as long as I can see her I'm content.

"Djina..."

"No matter what happens I won't stop wanting to see you. You were there for me when I needed to vent about my issues. When I needed a friend to talk to. I need you. To me you're... you're..." Weird she's getting red again. The same shade I turn when I think about her. Like we're in love. Like she'd be interested in me. Though that couldn't happen, right?

"I think," Parsha suddenly cut in "my daughter is trying to convey her true feelings."

"Mom, j-just shut up! Lets go Coda!" Suddenly I'm dragged off to the stage by my close friend. She was a bit flighty. There was something I had to do before the reapings. I stopped her and turned her around.

"Djina listen. I have to say something."

"What? Is it about my mom because if it is I'm really sorry."

"No. I just wanted to thank you for being my friend. In a lot of ways your all I have."

"R-really?"

"Yes, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Um... I... Your welcome..."

"And one more thing."

"O-okay. What is it?"

"Ya' can't beat me to the stage!" I run off to the stage as fast as I can. It takes Djina to realize what just happened then she yells 'Hey' followed by a giggle and starts to race with me to the stage.

**POV's of District 6 Mentors**

**Sireninna Jectshun**

"Thanks again deary." My grandson Endii helps me down the stairs. When we get down he last step I take hold of the railing while he runs back into my house to get my wheelchair "Oh, don't get that. You know I can walk just fine." I let go of the railing and start walking off on my own. I suppose I was only trying to fool myself, just walking has become such a daunting task. Endii panics and runs inside my home. I keep walking and my grandson comes up from behind me with the wheelchair and implored me to sit in it.

"Grandma c'mon. You can't walk anymore. Your going to hurt yourself." Please, I am perfectly capable of standing up on my- woah! I almost face-planted onto the concrete. Good thing Endii was at my side, I managed to grab his shoulder. "See. You need this." I give him a cold glare.

"What I need is for you to stop worrying about me. If it'll get you to relax I'll take my seat and let you roll me around town. It's only more work for you. We could have left later when the reapings actually start. It doesn't take long to get me there."

"Sure, sure. Whatever" I really appreciate his concern, but I despise the fact that he, along with the entire District, is constantly trying to baby me. I don't need anyone when I was a teen and I certainly don't need it now. After 65 years since the Hunger Games that hasn't changed. When I participted I was the odd one out. Nobody wanted me in their alliance, but they never actually said that. I just assumed so. I wonder if I only needed to ask. Well either way it was a loss for them, I was a doctor-in-training and could have healed them.

I showed my sponsors my skill when I patched up a gash on my stomach. The Career tributes left me for dead and never bothered to make sure I was dead. After that the sponsor gifts poured in including some smoke bombs I used to take down the other tributes. I dropped a bomb, took a big stick I found and hit everyone I could, I couldnt kill them it just went against my profession. As a doctor I aimed to heal people not hurt them, let alone kill, I was barely able to hit people with that stick. When I ran into the forest the members of the alliance thought that one of their friends attacked them and they all turned against eachother. I did it with all of them, all who shunned me were always watching their backs thinking they could be killed by those they once trusted. I kept tormenting them and then the best thing that can happen to any tribute happened. Everyone met and because they were all so tense a huge fight between the 12 surviving tributes broke out and it was a slaughter fest. Everyone died and I never killed anyone. Never killed a living human being. Never got my hands dirty. Looking back on it I sometimes wonder if I really deserved everything I had been given.

Looking at my grandson diminishes any doubts that what I did in the arena was right. I struggled, like everyone else. I was challenged like everyone else. I fought for my life and I did what everyone else would have done. I found a way to kill the other tributes. It may have been a bit boring for the audience, but I didn't care to entertain them. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as I could. The thought that I could be killed me at any moment completely stressed me out, it was torture. I couldn't relax which led to me being constantly tired. To this day I'm still unsure how I wasn't ambushed by anyone.

"You know Endii, I don't actually know who's going to be helping me teach the tributes this year. Have you heard?"

"You were supposed to get a letter telling you about that. Don't tell me you forgot. Are you going senile?"

"No, just tell me you brat." Although I sort of hoped I was going senile. I hope that my mind is going on me just so I don't have to work with the person mentioned in that letter.

"You are working with... gimme a minute." He was gripping his head trying to remember my partner's name as if he was trying to squeeze out the answer. And he has the nerve to call me senile."Regent Araishioun. That's him." I face palmed in dissapointment. Why, oh why does this have to happen to me. I'm not going.

"Take me back now."

"What! Why are you-"

"Just do it. I don't want to work with him."

"Why not, he's a nice guy. And it isn't like he'll do anything to hurt you. No one would harm a help-" I shoot him a look with daggers in my eyes. I am not even letting him finish that word, 'helpless'. I hate that word. It's what everyone calls me and I hate it "...harm YOU I meant to say. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he'll annoy me into an early grave. He keeps on talking, and talking, and talking. It never ends."

"That's it? Are you an old woman or a little kid?" I didn't mind being called old.

"I'd rather be a little kid than a mentor working with that ex-morphling addict."

"Just live with it. There's no way to prevent this. Once you get picked for mentorship there's no way out. It's even done randomly just to make it fair. Can't you just grit your teeth and bear with him."

"Considering you're the one pushing me it isn't looking like I have the option to do otherwise. I really think that he was better off pumping morphling into himself."

"Grandma! It's great that he broke away from his addicton to that morphling stuff. How could you think that? He's isolated from everyone, even his friends and family, because of his problem. As it is the only ones who talk with him right now are Victors like you. Soon I'm sure he'll get a ton of friends. Why would this be a bad thing?" Well I suppose I can't really fault him for having trouble getting close to people. The Games change you, and I don't think it's ever for the better. They made me into a person who resented help because I had to fend for myself and kept telling myself 'I'm fine on my own.' That thought just sunk in. As we get closer to the town square where our Reapings are held I notice a haunted looking man. He was trembling quite a bit considering I noticed it from a distance. It was Regent, so he's here early too.

"Oh look there he is. I'll show you why." I pull out a slingshot from my pocket and grab a small rock. I pull the sling back and aim for the top of his shivering head.

"Wait, you aren't..." I release my grip and send it hurdling at his head. "You are..."

The rock hits his head and he jumps about 5 feet into the air screeching like a little girl. When it lands he bugs out turning every whichway, snapping his neck at every possible angle. He has a terrified look and is practically oozing fear.

"That's why he was better off constantly drugged."

"What the hell just happened? You hit him with that pebble and he freaked."

"Regent happens to be an emotional mess unless he's under a painkiller-induced trance. I know that morphling wasn't good for him, but he could die of shock if he doesn't find a way to unwind. Well that's not quite right. He does have one way. Only it drives people away."

"What do you mean?"

"He loves to chew the fat with others like I said before. It helps him forget his troubles and relax. The only problem is his tendency to never know when to stop talking. His motor mouth drives everyone away which ironically was what happened when he was blissfully intoxicated."

"Well at least he's aware of what's happening around him now. That's good right? You have to agree with that."

"Don't get me wrong Endii, I'm happy for him. I just feel sorry for him. Which ever way he goes he ends up alone. Hardly anyone gets him and why he's drugged himself in the first place."

"And that's where you come in along with the rest of the Victors. You all went through the same thing so you should help him. He would do the same for you. Besides, I'm sure he isn't that bad. Hey Regent!" And after he hear his name called that coward suddenly crouched down and covered his ears, shaking like a leaf. That's what it takes to scare him?

"Well you're right about that. He's not that bad, he's much worse." This is going to be a serious test of my patience. I just know it.

**Regent Araishioun**

What? Who? Where? Someone called me? Where? I'd better get up. Just calm down. Deep breaths, deep breaths. I'm up so I have to look for whoever wants me. Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble? Maybe I should just go home. No! Man up man! You have to steady your nerves. This is District 5 not the arena. There's no reason to be afraid. I can't be hurt like back then, this place is safe. Lets see whose around that may have called me. Not that woman, she's not looking at me, and those children are all playing so they aren't paying attention to me.

"Regent!" What, who, where? Oh I flinched in fear from hearing my name. Good. It's not as bad as my last reaction, however I still have to stop acting so frightened. I turn around to see a young man waving at me pushing an old lady in a wheelchair. Hey it's Sireninna, or Siren as everyone calls her. That must be her grandson Endii she talks about. Man she seems upset about something. Could it be me? Did I upset her? No, no, no, I can't be worried about something like that it's probably the Reapings. Those are truly something to be angry about. I'd better go up to them.

"H-hey there S-siren. What's u-u-up?" Stupid stutter.

"I'm fine. I see you nearly had a heart atack from that pebble."

"Oh y-yeah. I-i-it was... y-you wasn't it?"

"You really must forgive my Grandma. She didn't want to scare you. Right." I've got a feeling that this guy is trying to force an apology out of Siren considring the force in that 'Right'.

"Ha! D-don't make me l-l-laugh. Sh-she does that sort of th-thing t-to me all the t-time." The man seemed pretty surprised at this.

"Grandma! Why would you do that?"

"O-oh i-it's no bo-bother. She s-s-stopped after it g-got boring f-for her." Then he just gave Siren a dissapointing glare. I suppose it's deserved and I feel glad it's someone besides me who does this. "B-by the way, i-its n-nnce to meet y-you. I-i-i'm Regent. Y-your E-endii right?"

"Sure am." AHHH, why's he hitting me, I only wanted to... oh a hand shake. He thrust it out pretty quick. I thought I'd be punched in the stomach. "So, uh, do you want to shake?"

"M-my m-mistake. It's nice to m-meet you." I shake his hand. He seems very well mannered. I wonder if him and Siren are really related.

"Likewise Regent."

"It doesn't matter when or where you are. Regent, you act like your in some sort of immediate danger."

"Y-yeah, I don't blame you f-for thinking that. It was all because of th-the Hunger Games. In my arena there was plants, trees and leaves e-everywhere no matter where you went that made for excellent camoflouge. I was ambushed by a tribute and some how managed to fend him off. I was on edge there which was what prevented me from I was ambushed by one tribute, but I killed her. Then a second tribute came at me with the same results. Eventually I had won after killing the final tribute, my tenth kill. I still couldn't believe that out of all the 26 tributes there I was targeted by ten of them. I guess that's a downside to having all that camouflage. The good thing was the fact that the Career pack got seperated because of all of the greenery blocking their vision. They would have killed me in an instant a the bloodbath if it wasn't for the forest as well. Now that I think about it that was a pretty antichlimactic ending, me killing someone when they run out of some bushes. Not that I mind that. I'm just wondering why that would be a good idea if they wanted to make the Games more interesting. It definitely dragged them on considering everyone basically spent a week looking for eachother in that arena. How do you think they go about making those arena's anyway? Do they just find a patch of land in the middle of nowhere there and spruce it up with a few modifications or do they maybe find some barren landscape and completely revamp-... hello?" Oh no. I started rambling again. Siren actually fell asleep again and even Endii's dosing off. "I did it again didn't I?"

"Um-I-No! Did what? I didn't notice any... well you were sort of rambling, but I enjoyed listening to you. And you seem calmer now." Well he's honest about his feelings like Siren so I suppose they are related. And I have calmed down a lot. If I talk to people I stop studdering for a while and I'm not nearly as nervous, but I'm still a chatterbox. Even if they don't listen, I really like talking to people. Oh it looks like Siren is waking up.

*Yawn* "So anyway we might as well get a bite to eat since there's no reaping for a while. Regent you know this area better than I do. Is there anywhere good to eat?"

"It's funny you should ask that? I just passed by this restaurant with delicious food. It must have been a year since I visited. I wanted to treat myself because the night befor-"

"Regent!"

"Yeah?"

"I figure I ishould give you a few words of wisdom before we go to this restaurant. Eat or speak. Choose one and one alone." Was that suggestion just to keep me from talking? Oh well, I can't blame her for that. Might as well let her have her way.

"Alright I'll just eat. I'll just squeeze in as many words as I can before we get there." Siren scowls at that, but Endii seems to be ammused. Lets try and enjoy ourselves until the Reapings. "So how do you think having twice as many tributes will affect how the Hunger Games play out."

"Well it's hard to say right now. If they'd tell us these other conditions then I'd have a better grasp of what they'd be going through."

"I agree with Grandma. Plus even if they told us it would be pointless to speculate. The arena's sure to give all sorts of problems to the tributes along with whatever changes the Gamemakers made."

"I suppose. There doesn't seem to be anyway to get an idea of what could happen until the Games start for real. I shudder at the thought that there is something else to watch for other than other tributes. Even without the twists of a Quell there are all sorts of hazards you have to watch out for. I personally think that the most dangerous thing is the muttations. Those things are specifically designed to hunt tributes down until they're dead. Those abominations are probably the most dangerous things in the Hunger Games. Who knows how many types of them there are or what kind the tributes will be dealing with. Perhaps there are mutts being designed for future Hunger Games even as we speak. Hopefully they'll run out of ideas for them and won't be able to think up any other ideas for future-"

"Regent, stop talking." Man Siren really can be harsh. That was pretty uncalled for.

"Okay fine lets just go. I'll lead the way. This should be fun, I know the perfect place." And I led the two of them to the restaurant. It should be fine so we can spend time relaxing until the reapings begin.


	4. Trees, Clothes, Grain

**POV's of District 7 Mentors**

**Sawtia Lumbra**

As I sharpen my axe on the whet stone I take a good look at it and deem it ready to cut. I'm very meticulous with my axes and don't want them to break because of simplle oversight, the same being for every one in my collection. I use them of course. What's the point of having something if your not going to use it. Naturally as a resident of District 7 such as I use axes and work in a lumber mill, but I'm a Victor and a strange one at that as far as everyone in the District is concerned. I'm called strange for two reasons; 1. I collect axes which everyone sees strange, but I it as a hobby and 2. I actually work when I have enough money to buy the lumber mill I work at and that won't even put a dent in my winnings. It isn't like I want to do it, I don't even ask for pay. I just need something to keep me busy and chopping wood is the only thing I've ever really known. Being a Victor can be tough. Now everyone looks at good old Sawtia differently like I'm a murderer. Even if I am I never had a choice.

If I was never reaped I'd be perfectly content with working at my old job until the day I died. Unfortunately I had to use my axe skills on people. That wasn't why I learned to use an axe, but it sure did help. I first held an axe when I was nine and I got a kick out of chopping trees. I always worked overtime as much as I could which gave me entertainment and put food on the table for my family, even more then my parents did. By the age of fifteen I was great at chopping down trees even better than some adults who did it years longer then I have. Then the reapings came, but I wasn't scared when I was reaped. I was excited and strangely enough I felt confident in winning. In the arena I teamed up with my partner and a girl from 12 out of pity. The three of us dominated the games, not even the Careers could stop us. However when we got to the final four everything changed . My friend from 12 killed my partner in his sleep and I decapitated her for revenge, but looking back at it I really couldn't blame her for doing what she did. Kll or be killed. That was the golden rule for the Hunger Games that I learned the hard way. After that I went toe-to-toe with a boy from 9 who for some reason was trained with an axe. He was a Career, but I wonder who he was. I'm really bad with names.

Why am I even thinking about this? I should be focusing on the lumber here that hasn't collapsed. Okay grip the handle, bring the axe back, swing it forward and CHOP it goes through the bark and into the wood, and I repeat the process. Never get tired of that satisfying thump. I'm the go to girl when it comes to teaching how to chop wood. That's how good I am. Whenever I take on a few pupils they all bail out after a few lessons. That's the problem with kids these days, no dedication. They just can't handle the amount of hard work that I did when I was there age. At this moment I'm the only one working. Where is everyone anyway? Is it like some sort of prank they're pulling by not showing up to work at first and showing up later. Whatever's going on I sure as hell wasn't told about it. Oh, looks like this ones about to give. Time to step back and watch the magic happen.

"Tiiiiimmmmmbeeeeeerrrrrrrr!" I shout as the tower of lumber comes crashing down. I don't really mind working alone, but I can't move a tree on my own. I usually just cut'em down while everyone else just drags them away to be shipped of to somewhere in Panem. Seriously though where is everyone? As I contemplated this I heard my voice being called. The source was a man carrying a baby with with an unusual pink strap with flowers on himself. Pink with flowers? Wait no, that strap is... oh man only one man would be caught dead wearing that. That strap he has is for carrying babies and there's only one guy I know that would be carrying a strap. In this century the manufacturing of those things had been discontinued because some victor in 8 declared them unfashionable. There's only one guy I know would be trying to bring it back, in pink with flowers no less.

"Saaaawwwwwtiaaaaaa! Oh there you are! What are you doing?" My neighbor in Victor village. He's a new father and happily married. He loves his kid so much that he practically spends every waking moment with him, or at least more than his wife. Plus he loves fashion so much that he could very well have snuck into district 8 and blended right in.

"Dude, if your going to talk to me than don't wear something like that. Only you'd be caught dead in that gaudy pink rag."

"What! this 'gaudy rag' happens to be the next great fashion statement of Panem! I'd rather you didn't insult my work."

"It's pink and has flowers on it. How can I not insult it?"

"FYI this is made to appeal to woman vecause they usually take care of the child the most. I have a ton more designs in a notebook back home."

"Woman usually take care of the child yet you're the one who takes care of your daughter the most between you and your wife. That's saying something about the relationship between you two."

"Shut up. Shouldn't I be insulting you? Your the one who's late." Please. I am not late. I always arrive on time to work. "You don't realize that I'm talking about the Reapings do you?"

"No, the reapings are... Aw Crap!" That's right! The Reapings are going on today!

"Shhh, not in front of the baby." as he stated this he covered his daughters ears

"Oh, it doesn't matter what I say in front of someone if they can't understand me! More importantly why didn't you remind me! You always remind me to go to the Reapings!"

"I did. You just forgot because usually the only things you care about are eating, sleeping, relieving youself, and working." Hey, I have other things that I care about other than those. The first three are things I need to do as in I'd die if I didn't. My work isn't all that I do.

"I resent that. There are a ton of other things I like to do besides work. It's just that this is one of my favorite things to do."

"Whatever. The point is the Reapings are something everyone has to attend whether they want to or not. Especially you and me."

"I'm not a child. I know we have to be... wait why us?"

"Sawtia we're the mentors, but I never told you. I suppose that was foolish of me," ...! Yeah it was! I mean how could all this be happening without anyone teling me! "to think that you'd actually remember the message you got in the mail about the two of us being mentors." Oh yeah. I... I suppose I should be a little more responsible with those kinds of things.

"Right, right, I'm sorry okay. I'll try to make sure to remember important stuff. Let's just go to the Hall of Justice for the Reapings, okay."

"Noooooo, the only reason we'd be going there is if we were arrested. The Hall of Justice was vandalized so we're going to another location. Okay."

"Okay, so..."

"So?"

"Where are we going? Don't you know?"

"No Sawtia. We agreed to meet each other early to discuss how we would train the tributes. You had the location and insisted that you'd remember it and bring us both to the new location."

"What! Well why don't you know!"

"Because you refused to tell me!" What was I thinking! Why would I say that! My pride is important to me, but it won't help me get directions to where we need to go.

**Levlied Frest**

God, Sawtia really needs to get her priorities straight. She's always forgetting things that she has to do. The woman would lose her own head if it wasn't attached to her body. I bet the only time she was able to focus solely on something that didn't revolve on work was the Hunger Games, though I shouldn't speak so lightly about it. The arena tributes are forced into is just one big torture chamber, and I should know. I saw things that no human should ever have to see. Bodies torn apart by mutt wolves, living humans turned to withered husks by muttation mosquitoes, people killed by my own hands... it's good that she can get her mind off it. I remember when she came back it was about 12 years before I was reaped. I was six, but I could see that even when she talked to people her mind was elsewhere, engulfed in the events of her Games. Eventually she got better but the scars left by the Hunger Games would never leave her, just like me. Working as someone who helps deliver orders of fire wood during the colder seasons gave me some muscle that allowed me to overpower the last tribute I was against, and I was forced to beat him to death. I kept beating him until he... stopped breathing, waited for his cannon to fire, and left that place, my hands covered in blood, and not just in the metaphorical sense. I hope that the person I train doesn't have to go through anything like that, but that's all I can do; hope. Man this is so depressing, but I've got just the thing to cheer myself up.

"Look, there's no time to talk, we'll just have to look everywhere for the Reapings. I'll chack the area around the Hall of Justice while you look around town. The Reapings start in a half hour so we'll meet at the Hall of Justice in 20 mintes. At least one of us should know where the Reapings are by that time, okay."

"Well, can you agree that if we look dumb for being late that it's your fault?"

"Yes, fine. Whether it's one or both of us than the blame is on me." It really is, but I'm not the one being made to look dumb "Just don't forget what you're doing or the blame is on you."

"Shut up. Okay we'd better start. I'll see you in a few minutes." And off she goes, running at full speed. It's rare to see her so determined. I almost feel bad sending her on a wild goose chase someone constantly forgetting things... almost. I really hope she doesn't forget what she's doing. I don't expect it, but with Sawtia you can never be sure. Well whatever it's just a harmless prank and she won't hold a grudge about it, not just because she probably won't remember it after a few hours. She doesn't concern herself with things that she dislikes, that's the kind of person she is.

"...Mmm...Aaa..."

"Oooohhhh, is baby Drimmy hungry, I think she is. Yes she is." I can't help but do baby talk with my daughter Drimm as I head to the Hall of Justice. How can I resist? She's soooooo adorable. I reach for my pocket and take out her bottle to feed her. There are three things I love most in this world. 1 A dead tie between my wife and my daughter, 2. Learning about other Districts when I meet the other Victor's. I mean it's so interesting to hhear about what life is like in the other places. We're all confined to our own lands, but I communicate with other Victor's in different Districts by phone. This is especially the case with the Distrsict 8 Victors, who showed me that clothing wasn't just something you use to cover up you body, it's also an art. Even if my fashion career hasn't really taken off I'm sure it will eventually. and 3. Messing with Sawtia. It is just so much fun.

As I make my way to the Reapings I admire my daughter and then I wonder what I'd do if she was ever Reaped. Those arena's are no playgrounds, and there's a good chance she would... No, I almost forgot about what I promised myself the moment she was born. I would train her for when she's reaped. I hope that doesn't happen, but the idiotic citizenry making up the Capitol love completely obvious things like the offspring of a tribute being Reaped. They see it as surprising, but anyone with an IQ above 10 could see how obviously fixed the reapings are. I wonder if they're stupid, or simply innocent? Whatever they are, I refuse to allow my own flesh and blood to be murdered. Shhe'll be prepared and she will win, no mmatter what and I'll see her through this all way. I'll even make sure I'm her mentor, and if I'm not I wil do whatever it takes to replace the one chosen to be her mentor. Even if I have to kill him with my own hands.

After a few minutes of walking I arrive at the Hall of Justice. I've got plenty of time before the Reapings. But before that I need to drop of Drimm with her mother.

"Levlied!" Oh there she is.

"Rayss, it's so great to see you!" The two of us are about to run to hug eachother and stop when we realize that w'd sandwich our baby between us. We let go our sighs of relief and laugh it off before I hand our child over to her mother.

"I believe this belongs to you."

"Thanks Levlied. Where's Sawtia? Is she going to be here soon?" In response to her question a tell-tale grin curls up on my face "Seriously, again? You've gotten a penchant for messing with that womans head, you know."

"Yeah. I know." Then a wave of sadness rushes over me "Hey, Rayss."

"Yes?" Without warning I kiss her on the lips and tell her what I need to say.

"I'm just really gonna miss you. Both of you. This is the first time that I've left the District with a child at home, so just... you know... take care alright." Man I'm really bad at gooodbyes, but luckily my wife knows this and chuckles lightly.

"Don't worry we will. But I think your forgetting something."

"My wallet?" Better check my pocket check my pocket. No my wallet is with me. What does she mean?

She nods no "I meant your latest fashion break through." Right, almost forgot. This is a bit ridiculous.

"Heh, I suppose I'd look a little silly carrying a baby strap without the baby." As I struggle to unhook th strap my wife goes on to tell me something terrible.

"That isn't what I meant. I meant it looks silly with or without our daughter in it."

"What! No way! I was sure that it was good!"

"Um, dear-"

"I mean I took lessons on how to stich clothing and what colors go best with what so I know I have professionalism!"

"Levlied-"

"Could it be my own creativity! Perhaps, just perhaps! I need to ask my critics if they're nice comments were just that; nice, not honest!"

"Could you-"

"Oh on, oh no, oh on, oh no! Who knows how many of my fashion designs are flops! I need to ask every person whose ever bought something of mine if they've on ly done it-" *Smack* Rayss slaps me across the face "Thank you, I needed that... what were we talking about?"

"Your clothing. I was trying to say how you would look silly wearing your baby strap."

"Oh, no it's-"

"Because it's designed for women. Remember Levlied how you designed it to appeal to us? That's all. I like your fashion sense and so does everyone else."

Aw man, I cannot believe that I just bugged out. I can be pretty sensetive about my clothing, but my wife opinion matters more than anyone elses. If she says something negative about something that I designed then go off the handle and start panicking. The easiest way to snap me out of it is a quick slap to the face.

"Sorry. So moving on. Is there anywhere you want me to take you."

"Oh yeah! There was this really cute sweater I saw at a store that I'd love to get."

"No need. I can make one for you when I come back. So lets do something else. Maybe we can work on our sewing together."

"Oh yeah. Fun" Than as the three of us head towards a local shop made to teach people to sew, mostly those who can't afford new clothes, I can swear that I heard her mumble under her breeath thta she really wants that sweater, though it's probably just my imagination.

**POV's of District 8 Mentors**

**Apply Kay**

"Alright class, let's see what you've got so far." I scanned the room and no one seemed very enthusiastic about showing me the work they completed. "If no one comes up than I'll have to call someone randomly." And no one left there seats "*Hahh* Alright than I'll pick. you'll go first." The twelve year old girl was surprised, she never thought that she would be picked. I don't enjoy calling someone out, but I need to look at the work that everyone has done. She walks up to me and unfolds a blue sweater with a design of an antelope on it. They were working on designing sweaters.

"Well I don't see why you were so nervous. This is a lovely antelope." Suddenly ' head drops down and the class starts giggling. "Did I say something amusing?"

"But, that isn't an antelope. It's a bunny."

Upon hearing this I burst out laughing and the class follows suit " Hahahahahaha! You can't pull the wool over this old girl's eyes now. I mean it clearly has two antlers jutting out of it's head." And I point to what are clearly two antlers on the so-called 'bunny's' head

"Those are it's ears." Upon hearing this and realizing my mistake I give the girl an apology and tell her to sit down. The class continues laughing, but I shut them up when I remind them that I'm going to need to see all of their sweaters.

I should be quarantined from little kids. I always seem to embarass them because of how I always misinterpret their work. The only reason began teaching sewing in my own little school was because I enjoyed it and thought that I would have fun teaching others, but instead I just embarrass them on feel bad about what I do at the end of the day. Though it does help me forget about the ordeals that I went through during the Hunger Games. Oh well, I'd better just dismiss everyone and get to the square for the reapings. Let's see who I'm working with. I never got a chance to read my letter. Lucky I remembered to bring it along with me. Okay, just gotta open it up and see that I'm working with... Paylan Thoutrest. Oh dear, I'll have to go to his home to get him for the Reaping.

The Reapings... I wonder if we'll always have to live with them. I always wonder what the world was like before the Hunger Games came into existance. When I sew I always incorporate that idea into my clothing. I ake designs showing people convering happily, without a care in the world. Families who don't have to threat of ther children being sent off to their doom constantly looming over them. Whatever the world was like way back then I'm positive that it was better than this world we have to live in now. Oh look I'm here. Better knock.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* No Response. And that guy deactivated his doorbell so I'll just have to pick the lock again. I've always been good at sneaking around which was how I survived my Hunger Games. It was forty years ago so that means it was the 185th Hunger Games. That wa in every way scary. If you weren't careful than you may have died, at least that's how I felt. I worked together with another tribute and for a while we were alright. We ate, slept, and stole food from the Careers and anyone that wasn't careful. We were aware of how our partnership had to be only temporary. When we were about to seperate we were attacked by some tributes and I ran, but my ally wasn't as fortunate. Even though we were about to split up I still felt bad about leaving her to die. It was a truly terrible tragedy, but it gave me the anger and resolve to avenge my friend. I asked for and recieved some wire and used it to win the Hunger Games. I worked with thin strings like this all the time. There were a few differences, but the main one was how I could use it to kill. I would pretend to be asleep and surround myself with traps. I felled quite a few enemies, but unfortunately one last tribute, from 11, managed to survive. He pounced on me and nearly killed me with his knife. I should actually be dead. The knife pierced my heart, but I found out that wire is also good for asyphixation...

Okay, I'll just ue my I.D. card to open this door. They aren't very well secured, but it's risky to try and steal. You get the death penalty if your caught. Okay, door's open. Better go in. I wonder if the old I.D. card trick was used way back- *smash*

"Urgh... Ow!" I wake up to find that I'm in town square. What happened? I was walking into Paylan's house and then nothing. All I can remember is a sharp pain and a shattering sound. Agh, my head feels like it's about to split. Wait! If I'm injured than why am I in the square sitting at a table?

"Finally, your up! Coffee?" Oh there's Paylan. As usual he's toting around his idea notebook in case he gets any inspiration out of no where. I try my best to work up a smile. Does he know what happened?

"Paylan, why am I here? And more importantly what hit me?"

"Hit? You want to know about being hit? Why would you want to know about that? I wouldn't know about that."

"Than how was I injured? While we're at it could you tell me why I'm here in the square."

"Oh yes the injury yes of course. I can tell you about that right now. And I will. R-right now."

"You're acting pretty strange Paylan. Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? Wrong? What could be wrong? Everything's right as rain!" He's acting really strange. I bet it's just because of his sleep issues. Yeah that's probably it. Sleep issues... "Hey, wake up!" Almost dozed off there.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired."

"Oh yeah tired. Eheh." I wonder what's got him all hot and bothered?

**Paylan Thoutrest**

Aaaaauuuuuggghhh! I don't belive this! What should I say? I can't tell Apply that I smashed a vase over her head! Maybe she'd understand because of my insomnia. I have trouble getting to sleep, and I have ever since the Hunger Games 8 years ago. I doze off at random times and sometimes I can't tell the difference between what's a dream and what's reality. I hard somebody knock on the door and dragged myself out of bed to open it, but I freaked out when it suddenly opened on its own. Who wouldn't? I panicked and hid, grabbing a vase to use against the burglar entering my house. I thought it was some sort of nightmare so I hid in a hallway and when the person wasn't looking Bam. Th vase collided with skull. It took me a moment to realize what I had just done. Apply was passed out on he floor and her head was bleeding. First I pinched myself to makesure I wasn't dreaming, oh how I wished I was dreaming. After that I picked her up nd ran her over to the hospital. The dooctors there told me that because she was a mentor they couldn't keep her in the hospital, so I was tasked with making sure that she be sent to a Capitol infirmary as soon as we get there.

I've been screwed up by my insomnia ever since I was in the Hunger Games. I was so on edge that I stayed awake way longer than I should have, the longest time being a total of 18 hours. It helped me by letting me kill tributes in their sleep and I managed to avoid any trouble except from those woken up by the cannons. One by one I killed every tribute until I got into a struggle with someone who had figured me out. The girl from District 2. She apparently managed to get a good look at me when I killed one of her comrades and was aware of what I was doing. She used me to thin out the competition by seperating from the Careers early on and sleeping in trees at night to make sure she wasn't attacked. It was clever I'll admit, but she made a fatal miscalculation; she thought she could take me down. She was arrogant enough to explain all of this to me and appear right in front of me in broad daylight. I refused to let all of the effort I put into that ordeal be the product of that Career's survival. The light kept me from hiding, but we were in a field which meant that there were no trees for her to climb in. It was a battle of swords. I fought tooth and nail and somehow managed to beat someone who has trained all of her life for this.

Unfortunately I got nightmares because of these events. Top that off with how messed up my sleeping schedule was and I would wake up and fall asleep who knows when. I even have trouble telling what is and isn't real. I really wish that that whole incident was a dream.

"So here's what happened. You fell and hit your head okay, so let's move on!"

"But I-"

"Look I'd rather not talk about what happened when you took that blow."

"So I was hit?"

"No, I meant when you fell onto the vase." Apply looked confused. "I mean when the floor hit you over- I mean when I used- oh just drop it okay!" I am not good at keeping a secret, at least not when it comes up in a conversation. "I really wanted to talk about the Reapings okay."

"Okay. No need to get so worked up over it. Could you tell me why I'm here instead of at a hosptial?"

"Well that head injury you have isn't that bad so you were released early for the Hunger Games." Actually you were let out because you had to appear for the Hunger Games. The only reason a Victor can't show up for mentorship is if they're dead or in a coma. Maybe. The doctors advised me to bring her to some Capitol doctors to be fixed. Also I have to make sure that she doesn't fall asleep or else she might fall into said coma. It's amazing that she woke up so soon, the doctors were sure that she would be out for another hour.

"So what were you thinking?"

Glad I managed to get out of that conversation. Think I'll sketch out an outfit now that I can think properly. "Well, I was considering that we each teach one boy and one girl and alternate each day in order to teach them as much as we can. What do you think?"

"That sounds alright. Probably the best way to teach the tributes as much as we possibly can. Though that means that each pair will have gotten more training with one of us than the other and vice versa."

"You're right there Apply. Should we even bother swapping? Maybe we should just do what we usually do and have the mentor who is best at dealing wth a tributes specific problems. That's the best way to ensure that our tributes have the best chance at surviving." I said as a designed a suit in my sketch book.

"Sure, sounds good to me. We'll just have to wait until our tributes are Reaped."

"How far do you think they'll make it?"

"In the Hunger Games?" All of a sudden an expression of concern came over her face. I wonder if it was for if the tributes would die, or whether or not her own mentor skills would be enough to prevent that "It's hard to say for sure Paylan. I really just hope that they make it past the blood bath. I mean I want them to win, but it really is just sad when someone dies like that. Before even getting to do anything."

"I know. I feel that way for those who do die in the bloodbath." I can imagine the frustration of being out of something just when you get in it. I suppose that happens in any game. Those with the least skill lose early on in the games. It's actually pretty common when you think about it. I suppose that the same counts for a game in which the losers lose their lives

"To be honest that's what I always hope that our tributes manage to get past."

"I feel the same. Believe me. It's actually rather ironic when you think about it. You go to the Cornucopia to get things that will allow for your survival, yet going there could be what seals your fate."

"Weren't you almost a bloodbath tribute?" I cringe and drop my notebook "I'm sorry, that was-"

"No, It's okay. Do you want me to talk about it?" As I reach to retrieve my notebook from the concrete I begin to tell my story.

"I was standing on my metal plate, poised and ready to run off to the golden horn. When the gong rang I ran full speed to the bounty of supplies before me along with the 23 tributes. As I grabbed the last thing I needed I looked aroung for my alliance members, but I saw that they were all killed by the Careers and I was about to join them. At least that was my thought when I felt the knife plunge into my stomach, a pain overcame me that was so unbearable that I collapsed to the ground. That career came at me so fast that I barely had time to side step to the left so the sword he had wouldn't cut my spine. After that I was left for dead the Careers had left promptly after taking the last of the Supplies that they needed, everyone else who wasn't dead managed to escape from their wrath. I was positive I would die when an important lesson I learned back at the training area came to mind We were learning about the locations of the organs in the human body and for some reason I recalled all of hem at one time. Then I realized that none of my vital organs had been cut. I managed to get up and realized how little blood I had lost. I thought I lost a lot more. After that I found a medical kit left by the Careers, patched myself up as best I could and went off to win the Games."

Looking at Apply, you would think she was in some sort of trance, from the way she was enraptured by my tale "Well. Anything to say about my story."

"No, just that it was really interesting. I wish I could weave tales like you. Maybe then my class would like me." Aw, man I really hate seeing her get all sad like this.

"What do you mean your class doesn't like you? Why wouldn't they?"

"I always embarrassing them by accident in front of the class. This happens to every child I call up when I look at what they sew."

"Come on, your worried over nothing. You only do it by accident so I'm sure that the students are just embarassed. Plus it isn''t like you single a person out and constantly tease him, you do it by accident. I'm sure they like you. I mean they talk about you all the time and they always say good things about you."

"Really? Everyone around town always talks about how much the kids like you because you make them laugh. They say some really nice things about you."

"They do!" That put some spring in her step "Like what!" And I went on to tell her all of the things that students said about her around town. They were mainly the good things, but Apply didn't need to know that. I''ve go to get her to feel better abot this. I don't want a single thing disracting her when we teach the tributes, and even if this trivial thing distracts her for even a second we could have our tributes returning hoome in coffins because of her negligence. The same being for me, both of us need to maintain a laser focus while we train our tributes. I can't be dozing off in the middle of any lessons, I've got to make sure I'm wide awake.

**POV's of District 9 Mentors**

**Feadris Depopuli**

_"Mom, I'm scared." My son Sstainer had just been reaped for the Hunger Games. I still can't believe that this is happening to him._

_"Don't be sweetie. You have an edge. One that nobody will see coming." He nods. I can't say it out loud because of the cameras sending everything we're doing to all of Panem, but Sstainer has a huge advantage that no one else has in the poorer Districts like ours._

_"You'll do fine kiddo. I've seen you training, no one will be able to beat you." My brother Nutritor did his best to comfort my son, thougg i does't really help much. No matter what anyone says you still have to see to it that 25 people that are placed with you in an arena is dead. That's how I felt when he comforted me, and I think he knew it. He did his best to make me feel better even though I just brushed his words away. In my selfishness I was so angry about being reaped that I couldn't even say goodbye to him or thank him for his efforts. I am eternally greatful to my brother, if it wasn't for him I may not have come home. Afterall he was my only family. Our parents died and we were orphaned on the streets as children who worked 90 hours in a week at the lowest wages just to keep ourselves barely fed. He was all that I had and he meant the world to me. If I didn't have Nutritor to come back to then I probably would have let myself die in the arena. I hope that the love from both of us can bring Sstainer back to District 9._

_"I know. Thanks for all that you've done for me. Both of you" Nutritor and Sstainer hug eachother before the two of us embrace and squeeze as hard as we can, as if that will keep the two of us from parting. Sadly it doesn't. A Peacekeeper comes to escort me and my brother from the room. As I leave I feel tears running down from my face. I waited until my son had left for the Capitol, then I broke down crying. All sorts of emotions poured out of me along with my tears including fear, anguish, sadness, and even anger towards myself. Instead of comforting me Nutritor just let me cry it all out, he always did know what was best for me and I had a lot to cry about. After all it was my fault that my son was reaped._

_Everyday for the last six days I watched as my son came closer and ever closer to victory and then finally a week had passed since the Reapings and Sstainer was one of the only tributes left, the other being a girl from 7. She was good with an axe, but I worked hard to make sure Sstainer would become a Victor. I trained him to fight with an axe for five consecutive years, so the two of them were on even playing grounds. Oh, it looks like the two of them have met in a clearing. It's nearly pitch black out, the light from the moon barely lets us see either my son or District 7. C'mon Sstainer you can do it. Please come home to me._

_The two go all out, neither of them missing a beat. Their axes constantly clashing so hard, the clang of metal clearly audible. But suddenly the noise stopped, and there was a glare of light bouncing off an axe in the air. It was knocked out of one tributes hand. Before anyone knew it there was a reflection of the moon in a growing puddle of blood next to the tribute who lost the weapon. I held my breath. I know what this means. After the cannon fires then the winner is announced. _

_*Bang*_

_"Congratulations Sawtia Lumbra..." That was all I heard before I dropped to the the ground crying. My brother held me tight I had hoped to hear two words, two simple words and I would have been the happiest woman alive. Stainner... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for putting you through this, it's all my fault, all my fault..._

"...all my fault, all my fault, all my-"

"Feadris getup! You're having a nightmare!" I hear someone yelling at me to wake up. As I open my eyes I see my brothers figure in the door way. "Good you're I might have to wake you up myself. Breakfast is ready and we have a guest." A guest? I wonder who that could be.

"Who is it Nutritor?"

"Omniv Hress. He wanted to see how you were doing. Also he told me about you two being mentors." I really didn't want to think about this in the morning. This is when I like to sleep in, not discuss things like these. I hate the Reapings and I hate telling tributes that they could win when there's a good chance of them dying.

"Alright, tell him I'll be downstairs in a moment." After I get dressed I walk down to see my brother sitting at the table with Omniv who is gorging on some ham and eggs. No matter how many times I watch him eat I still can't believe that he can eat so much food. He's cleaned off three plates and I think he's still hungry. It's a good thing he was born into one of the wealthier families, otherwise he may have starved to death.

"Good morning Feadris. How did you sleep? I was told that you had a nightmare involving your son."

"You just had to mention that, didn't you Nutritor?"

"I wanted to tell him in case you were to, you know, suffer another relapse." I've suffered from depression twice in my life. After my son died was the second time.

The first time was after I became a Victor. The gory, inhumane acts that I was forced to do are something that I could never handle. Honestly some of it's a blur because some memories were hypnotised away. I have my friend Omniv to thank for that. He became a therapist for Victors in District 9, and he is a skilled hypnotist although the reason for either is beyond me. He helped me get over my issues, but the worst of them were too much for my mind to handle so they had to be forgotten. I still remember the moment I won. It was a sneak attack. I was hiding in the bushes from the Careers from District 1, it was only the three of us at the time, and I was observing them for a perfect moment to attack. I was extremely lucky for the boy to have pushed his District partner off of a cliff. He watched her fall to the bottom as she screamed with a sick grin. He was actually happy to be rid of her and he would be haappy to kill me as well. That's when I used a mace that I had brought with me to knock him off the cliff for him to share the girl's fate. That was one of myy less gory defeats of tributs, or so I'm told. After that I was stuck in a deep depression that caused me to become addicted to anti-depressants. Eventually Nutritor became worried about me and introduced me to Omniv. Ever since then he's been like a second brother to me. I might as well have three because Omniv eats as much as 2 people.

"Don't worry Omniv, I'm fine and I have you and your therapy skills to thanks for that."

"Don't mention it Feadris. Now you're positive-"

*Bang* "Yes I'm positive!" I yell as I hit the wall with my fist. My issues are something I really dislike talking about. Great, now I've scared them. "Sorry. The nightmare was about my son." Suddenly an air of sorrow fills the room. You can almost feel it.

"I never meant to upset you, I just need to make sure that my hypnosis wasn't wearing off. We worked so hard to help you recover, both times. Are you certain that you don't want me to erase memories of your son?"

"Thank you Omniv, but I'll have to politely decline. There are too many things that remind me of him and would bring back the memories. And even if you could make me forget I would never want to forget my son Sstainer."

"We appreciate your concern, but some wounds can't be healed by your hypnotism. You're the one who told us that."

"I know Nutritor. I just wanted to know if I could help at all. I became a therapist to help those emotionally distraught over being Victor's. My hypnotism became useful for this profession as I could erase memories of past events in arena's." Since he's here I should ask him a question that I've wondered for quite some time.

"Omniv, why do you know how to hypnoise people in the first place?"

**Omniv Hress**

"An excelent question, my friend. You see the reason I learned to hypnotise others was to help my friends." I must have learned when I was no more than 10 years old.

"What did they need help with?" It seems that Nutritor is as curious about this as Feadris.

"The law. Many people, as we all know, are very poor. As a result of this people have to jump the rarely electrifed electric fence to hunt which is extremely illegal. Friends of mine were occasionally caught and whipped. I could do nothing but watch. My parents did not like me associating with those who weren't part of 'our class' and they would never spare even a scrap of food. I decided to take up hypnotism to make Peacekeepers forget what they see, give them false memories, or even make them fall asleep to help my friends eat. I also managed to use it to great effect in my Hunger Games."

"How so?"

And so I told them everything. I brought my pocket watch that I used for hypnotising others with me as my token which passed because no one ever suspected anyone of hypnotism. Even so it wasn't a weapon technically, though I made great use of it as such. Mainly during training, I hypnotised tribtes who I knew were in alliances to kill their allies after a certain number of cannon fires were heard. No one had known about it and no one ever would. I managed to join the Career pack for protection and with a bit of mental adjustment made them protect me and take down everyone else. I programmed the Careers to kill eachother after 19 shots were fired so that the careers would be gone and I would be victorious, but things didn't go quite according to plan. One Career was killed early on which meant that when my hypnosis kicked in there was one tribute left to kll. It was especially tough for me because I was expremely frightened by the prospect of killing someone. I searched and searched until I found her, District 12, the last survivor other than myself. With my luck she heard me russling in the bushes and tried to tear me apart with her teeth. She must have gone mad from all of the trauma, yet she could still think somewhat clearly having the sense to pin down my arms, one of which had a knife my only weapon. It was a dumb move to bring just a knife when I could have taken so much more from the Career sbodies, I know, but I wasn't thinking straight. Right before she ripped my jugular out of my neck I got one hand ou from her grip and shoved her off. After which I drove thhe knife into her chest multiple times to ensure that she was dead.

"And that's everything." The two siblings were surprised by my story. I suppose they must have ignored my Hunger Games. I can't blame them. There is no end to the Capitol's brutauty, or the lengths they'll go to show the power theey have over us.

"That was something else. It must have taken some intense planning to do all of that. Really, thatt must have taken you all three days of training."

"Oh, it did. I thought of a bunch of scenarios. I never actually imagined that I would have to kill someone with my own hands. The Hunger Ganes are terrible"

"Yeah... Speaking of which I wonder what the twist will be for the Quell."

"It is supposed to make things more exciting, so we can all agree that it won't be good." Feadris and Nutritor nod in unison. "I'd rather not talk about it right now. Could we just enjoy our time together before these horrible Games begin."

"Certainly. Nutritor make me some breakfast."

"I did. It... isn't right on the table. Where the hell did it go!" I accidenly let out a loud belch. It became a habit of mine because I liked to bug my folks with it and other rude manners. They stare at me accusingly, but brush it off. Sometimes I can't control myself when in it comes to my appetite. They've come to expect this.

"So how do you want the eggs, sunnyside or scrambled?"

"Scrambled please." And for a while we just talked and talked like we usually did. They really were a lot of fun to hang around with, unlike my parents. They were real snobs and sticks in the mud. We keep this up until the clock rings 9, and then head off. We like to be at things early, and the Reapings are no different. And after one agonizing hour the Reapings will begin, and not two but four children will be sent off to fight to the death or die trying.


	5. Livestock, Agriculture, Coal, Nuclear po

**POV of District 10 Mentors**

**Tenter Lloyn**

I slam my hands on the table in shock, slightly ruffling the cloth covering it, "What, you're kidding me! Twice the tributes in one arena?" The waiter slightly nods and seems upset at my reaction. Him along with every other person glaring at me in the restaurant. I glare at them all and each person I stare at hides their faces in their books. Yeah, you'd better be scared you ungrateful jerks.

"Awesome, why didn't I hear this sooner, I'm gonna get to watch twice the fighting." I don't bother to hide my excitement, no matter what anyone thinks of me.

"Are you sure you should be saying that?" Oops, I forgot to glare at the waiter. I'll fix that now.

"Don't you have other orders to take?"

The only career tribute in District 10, that's me. I didn't always love the Hunger Games, but they grew on me.

When I was a kid, me and my family were so poor that sometimes we wouldn't be able to eat for a day. Any scrap of food was considered a miracle. The water supply we had frequently made us sick, and there were even thieves that would steal what little food we had sometimes. My parents were both so thin, while me and my sister were... well were thin too, but my bones couldn't be seen. Then one day, I had an idea of how I could change everything.

The Hunger Games.

They were my only hope to helping the two of them. I owed it to them. I would have been easier for them to just give me up, but they kept me, raised me, took care of me, and most importantly fed me.

I knew about the many horrors that I would face, but in the end, it was a forked road. If I won, then I would get enough food to feed my parents and sister for ten lifetimes. If I lost then I wasn't going to be a burden for them anymore. Either way, my family would still have less trouble with food.

I started training in the woods using some rusty butcher knives. They were too dull to be used for cutting animals, so some butcher put them in a dumpster. His trash was my treasure.

I managed to practice with them to get the feel of real knives and learned how to use them. Throwing them in the woods until they were as good as I could get them, practicing some basic knife moves, and I didn't think I would enjoy it that much, but I actually had fun.

Whenever I pictured that I was killing someone when I was training, I got unusually excited. Training with knives became a hobby of mine, and I did it a lot.

The day that I volunteered, my parents and my sister cried so much. They kept asking over and over, why I volunteered. I tried to tell them, but they just didn't understand that I was doing it for them.

As for the Hunger Games, I killed three people at the bloodbath, just some young kids, nothing too special. I hid out in the woods, managing to battle two other tributes, until the last few tributes were brought together for a final bout. The final two came down to me and a girl from District 1 that could use knives too. The fighting, the blood, the excitement, it was the greatest moment in my life.

Unfortunately, life is boring now. That was my peak, and now I'm just training in some fields to enjoy myself. The closest that I can get to the Game is mentoring the brats that have to go. And I mean against their will. No real enthusiasm, no fun, it's just a priority to save their lives.

"Good morning, Tenter," I get pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my mother's voice "How are you doing?" She says with a bit of a slur. Hangover. My Mom has always been extremely stressed during the Hunger Games. I didn't think about how going into the arena would affect her, but it could be worse in a lot of ways.

She falls into her seat, nearly falling to the floor when she tries to rest her head on the table. She catches herself, but she definitely needs to hold off on the bourbon.

My Dad sits down, and so does my sister Emily, who gets straight to the point.

"What do you need Tenter? Couldn't it have waited just a little later, you aren't leaving for the next five hours, why now."

"I just needed to talk to you now.

**Zac Rair**

Eves dropping may be wrong, but my moral compass has always pointed in a different direction then most. I enjoy knowing about people, and what they do. Habits, hobbies, personalities, quirks, things I just enjoy. I've always known how to hide and blend into a crowd, in fact that's how I won my Games.

I laid low, I stayed hidden, and I outlived everyone else. Whoever wasn't too busy getting themselves killed was too busy doing the killing to notice that the little twelve year old from 10 had disappeared.

Unfortunately, it got painfully boring for the capitol and I was nearly killed ten times! I think half of those traps were sprung just so that I would get killed like the nuisance I was, not even for entertainment.

Enough thoughts about my many near-death experiences, I should get back to listening to whatever idiocy Tenter's babbling on about.

"Okay, this is my first time leaving so I did all sorts of things to make sure that you're okay."

"Tenter-"

"I cleaned up the house so that you won't have to do it mom, "

"Dear-"

"And don't worry, I waxed your car, Dad, so you don't have to do it. I even changed the oil too!"

"And did you-"

"Clean your room, Emily? Of course, just like I always do!"

Not the sharpest tool in the shed. Tenter fought her Hunger Games using brute strength. The only reason that she ever actually managed to survive them was because she trained with a knife, and got some sponsors for her enthusiasm. Add a bit of dumb luck into the mix and you somehow end up with a victor.

"That reminds me, I have to clean up the rest of the house! I'll see you off later, and promise you'll be alright without me!" Tenter makes a mad dash out of the restaurant, nearly knocking over a waiter heading towards her table. It looks like she already ordered food for her family.

I've heard how people tend to be very 'caring' about loved ones, but Tenter is too caring. She helps them even if they don't want it, which is most of the time since they've got victor money supporting them, and she automatically does her families bidding when asked.

That to me just doesn't add up. Why help people if you don't get anything in return? My parents hardly gave me anything, I was barely fed and clothed. They were too scared about what would happen to their own health and frequently forgot to provide for my.

Well, I'm currently forgetting to let them live with me and share in my spoils of victory.

"Is this seat taken?" I look up at a man in a grey trench coat that is obviously too big for him. It's rather similar to the one I brought with me.

"Yes, but about your attire. I'd prefer that you didn't wear it."

The man chuckles in amusement "What, are trench coats your thing?"

"Actually yes, they are. However, that is a matter for another time. Do you have what I need?"

Out of his jacket, an old leather bound book is placed on the table. "And you?"

I pull out my own item, and the two of us trade. I try to take a quick look at the contents of my new read, but then notice the lock on it.

"Forgetting something?" I ask, pointing at the lock.

"Well, I don't have the key with me right now. The smaller it is, the easier it is to lose. I hid it, follow me and we can retrieve it without any issues." I look at the man warily. Should I trust him? Hell, I've only known him for five minutes, not even.

Then again, I don't really have a choice, I have to read this. I nod reluctantly and I am beckoned to the entrance.

"Are we going somewhere local?"

"Let's just say that it's a place everyone knows about."

I just hope that I can get this over with before the Reapings get underway. Never be late to the Reapings, one rule that should always be followed.

**POV of District 11 mentors**

**Bonnie Pluccr**

"You kids be careful up there! Be sure to keep a good hold on the bark, understood?" I shout instructions to the kids climbing up the apple tree. They're only eight, and they're just starting this job, so they need the guidance. I've seen too many kids slip from these trees and break their necks.

My job as a supervisor is perfect for me. I've spent seven years climbing up fruit trees, so I know the most about how to climb them, where to step, what to do, everything.

Not to mention how this job helps fill up my day. I've spent so much of my time picking stuff off of these trees, I never realized how much my life encompassed my work. After I became a victor, I didn't need to work, and I was so relieved that me, my parents, and all of my brothers and sisters could relax.

But then I realized that I had literally nothing else to do with my time. I tried to find some hobbies like reading, but I always read through the books so fast. The one downside to being a speed reader.

So, I decided to volunteer to become something like a coach for kids just starting out as fruit pickers. I yell out instructions and keep the kids from getting to the ground the wrong way.

"Wah!" I hear a child yelp and see a branch fall to the ground a few trees. I look up to see a kid hanging from the trees, flailing about. "Heeeeelp!" Shit.

I run frantically to the tree and start shouting instructions, "Listen to me! Stop moving so much and calm down, you'll break the branch if you don't!" The kid gets as still as a statue. I'm glad that she understands the seriousness of this situation. Kids here usually know to respect those older than them. Smart kids.

I slow down as I get closer to the tree. "Okay, that's good. Now slowly slide further down the tree until you get to a thicker part of that branch, where it's safe." The girl complies and gingerly slides over to a part of the branch that's supposed to be safe. Unfortunately it isn't safe, because the branch snaps and only a small bit of it that the screaming girl is dangling from is keeping her from falling to the ground.

That branch is gonna give! Without a second thought I rush to the tree to cotch the girl, but the branch snaps before I get there. Come on, there's still time! I can still make it!

I reach the girl and as I jump to catch her, I accidentally ram into her as well, saving her from the fall. The two of us roll on the ground for a moment before I untangle the two of us and lay the girl down to check for any injuries. No broken bones, just a bad scrape on her arm that was called by the roll. Plus she was passed out.

Looks like I had better bring you to the infirmary.

I look back at the trees and notice that all of the other kids have stopped working.

"Back to work! If a Peacekeeper catches you slacking off, they'll use you guys for target practice!" The kids get back to work without any protest. Like I said, smart kids.

**Greey Culcher**

"Alright Ed, just keep the pressure off of that leg and you should be walking within a week." The fifteen year old boy stands and balances himself with the stilts I gave him.

"Thanks Greey!" Ed hobbles off as cheery as ever, despite the fact that he won't be walking for a while. When I said a week, I lied a little. It doesn't happen that often, but lying seems to be a habit of mine.

I hope he makes sure to see a doctor like I told him. Then the doctor will be able to tell him that I was off by about two weeks and he'll know think it was an honest mistake.

I've always been a people pleaser, I just can't bear t watch someone get hurt. I always fell horrible and guilty when i hurt someone knowing that I can keep them happy.

"Got another one for you."

I turn to see Bonnie hauling a little girl that's unconscious. "What happened to her?"

"She fell out of a tree."

"What!" Oh my God, if she fell out of a tree and smashed her head on the ground, then she'll get away with being in a coma at best!

"Relax! I caught her, she just fainted. Also, I need you to patch up her scrape. Do you mind?" I calm down after knowing that the little girl's alright.

"Of course. Put her on that cot over there on that cot."

Bonnie walks to the cot and plops the girl down. I barely manage to stop myself from reprimanding her. I'm still getting used to how rough she is.

"Well, I've got to hurry back to the fields before anyone else falls out of he trees. I'll see you later Greey." Bonnie gives me a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

She may be a little rough, but that's one of the aspects that I love about Bonnie.

The two of us have been a couple for over twelve years. I still remember the moment that I proposed to hear. It took me about ten minutes just to work up the courage ask her to marry me even though at the time we had been dating for over a year.

Needless to say, I was relieved after she said yes. I was so scared of rejection, I think I'd have died right there and then. The two of us have been a happy couple, and life couldn't get any better for us. For the most part anyway...

"S'cuse me, I sprained my ankle."

"Ah, of course! Come in, come in." I can't afford to slack off when I have so many people that need healing. I had better get ready to get to work, there are a lot of people that have to be bandaged up before the Reapings start up.

**POV of District 12 Mentors**

**Dygris Cavest**

"Move dammit! Get out of there now!" I shout out to the miners as loud as possible. Of all the days for a cave in, it just _had _to happen this morning, when the mines were full of people working overtime because they can't work on Reaping day.

Thankfully, the cave-in is still happening, meaning that nobody is trapped in the caves by debree. For now at least.

Workers pour out in huge numbers, like a flood of water. Eventually the flood trickles to a small stream, and I begin to help check if there are any injured miners anywhere. The number depends on how fast I'll need to work.

...I hope I learn to move at the speed of light within the next ten minutes. People are practically sprawled everywhere, groaning and bleeding, and a lot of them have black footprints stamped on them by the boots of their fellow workers.

There are about thirty people, including myself, so normally this would be an easy fix, but one problem. This scene is just at the outside of the cave, I can see bodies as far as the light reaches, and there are many more beyond that.

"Time to move! Clear out everyone in front of the cave! And remember, our goal is to keep as many people alive as possible! Focus only on the living, the dead can wait until after everyone is safe."

The team scrambles to carry everyone they can to some doctors that were called up here to heal the wounded. I start carrying miners as well, quickly moving them to the medics gathered a few feet away.

The group is working very fast, speeding to each person, feeling for a pulse, for breathing, for any indications of life, and if there isn't anything, then they automatically move on like clockwork.

They almost seem mechanical, but that is something that can be understood. How else can you deal with a dead body and function without locking up your emotions?

I remember doing that all too well. I led a group of four tributes into fights, and with calculated precision, ensured my survival. Sacrifices had to be made for my survival. They were a means to an end, and they probably hated me for betraying them in the end. But I still-

Stop! Focus! I have to help out, I promised that I'd-

Suddenly the ground shakes and a crashing sound can be heard from deep inside the cave. Inside of a mine, a noise like that always means one thing. Every wall breaking, every rock falling to the ground, it's obvious that the cave in finally happened.

Everything is silent, and I am the first person to place my three middle fingers to my lips, and hold them towards the mine, in respect to those that didn't get out of the mines. Everyone else, whether they're breaking down from sadness of what just happened or stone-faced, trying to keep their emotions in check.

All of them show their respect for the fallen, and to their families that have just lost them. This event isn't very common, but when it did happen, many people went home with broken hearts or gut wrenching fear that they'd be next to die.

My eyes wander to a rope outside of the cave leading into it, placed there during the incident. I wonder if he'll be able to manage.

...Brock, I hope you come back.

**Brock Tumbler**

The parts of the mines that were collapsing are gone, along with my preferred exit.

Since I can't get out from there, I'll have to see if I can find some alternative routes open.

Some may think that my extensive knowledge of these mines is useless, but it comes in handy during incidents where people are lost or trapped.

I recall memorizing every single line on all of the maps that my Dad had made over the years from working in those mines. He was caught in a cave-in himself and got kind of paranoid about it, and starting making out all of these maps. They were really useful for getting around sections of the mines, but unfortunately they're useless for the group of people I'm searching for.

Last night, a unit was sent into these mines to continue their work on a new section of the mines. Because it's still in the works, no one has had a chance to map out the area that they were working on. I decided that I would help them and managed to make a plan to lead them out.

Even I didn't know exactly where the path in the mines led to, but I memorized the maps that were made and would know where a mine shouldn't be. The moment I found a tunnel that wasn't on the map, I went inside and started searching.

Right now, I'm hoping to find them not only for their survival, but for my own as well. That cave in blocked out my exit and I need explosives that the team was given to blow the debris away and make my exit.

Thankfully, I have a lantern to help me navigate these mines. It's really helpful for keeping me from tripping over rocks... or anyone that recently passed...

Up ahead, I see a light and realize that I've just found the team.

"Hey!" I shout at them and they're all relieved to see me here. I'm well known for my mining expertise, not to brag or anything.

"Listen, I can get you out easily. I tied a rope to myself leading to the outside, but the cave in happened. You have some mines left right?"

The group smiles simultaneously and they show me a big drum full of high powered explosives. Looks like I'll be out in time to get to the Reapings.

**POV of District 13 Mentors**

**Siferila Salt**

So this is where that tower of smoke was coming from.

In District 13, most people have stayed underground here since we have so much space an no alternative use for it. Because we live underground, nothing in the sky ever really changes because there isn't any sky, just a rock ceiling.

So imagine everyone's surprise when we all see all of that smoke coming from... well anywhere. Everything has always been extremely strict here , so accidents that can cause this are uncommon. Anything that isn't part of a person's daily routine is surprising, which explains the huge crowd flocked here.

Looking at the incident, I believe that it is completely forgivable for these people to be shirking their work for this. A hovercraft has somehow crashed into the center of this level.

While this is amazing enough, it actually hit a local factory that makes food for District 13. Tjis means that the Capitol will have to ship food here and the head's up there won't be happy about that. One great convenience of this place is it's ability so sustain itself.

The damage to the vehicle is extremely extensive. Immediately I know who the culprit. There's only one person who can somehow manage to sneak a hovercraft underground and be willing to do something as incredulously stupid as take it for a joy ride.

"Hey! Siferila!"I hear a voice whispering into my ear and can feel a thick, fuzzy beard tickling my skin, which I hate.

"Get away from me you idiot. If they search for who did this, I don't want your DNA on me, Graisd." I whispered back to him. Graisd House, a Victor and my former mentor who was extremely annoying. This man has many mental issues that cause him to be very difficult.

The scientific term would be 'a major pain in the ass'.

"Hey, what makes you think that I had anything to do with this!" He whispered sternly.

"Are you innocent?" Graisd eyes widened in shocked and he seemed to be panicking, wondering what to say.

"Come with me. The walls have ears."

"We're outside."

"Are you saying that people don't have ears? You're talking crazy Siferila!"

"I never said that. Anyway, I agree with your idea. It's astounding because of how rare any sane person would actually approve of something you suggest."

"Why thank you... erm... yeah thanks." Impressive, he actually thought to doubt me. Maybe I can't count the number of IQ points he has on my fingers.

The two of us calmly walk away from the scene, and the second that we're out of the line of sight of any people, Graisd bursts into a full blown sprint. I try keeping up, but despite my small size, I'm not nearly as fast as this monster.

Graisd won using his skill in weapons, and all of his physical prowess. The fun he had fighting didn't exactly slow him down.

A complete neanderthal, and his sanity has worn away over the years. Graisd has been responsible for a long list of public disturbances and property damage. Frankly, he was almost completely useless to me as a mentor.

Where did that imbecile go? What will it take to get that person to realize that the only thing that I exercise is my brain?

*Pssst* "Over here!" Graisd is stuffed in a thin alley, somewhat subtly calling me over.

"This had better not be a complete waste of my time Graisd."

**Graisd House**

Okay, okay, okay... what should I tell her?

I have to be honest with what I say, my lies are terrible.

When I accidentally left some lit TNT in her bedroom after i broke into there to read her diary. I told her that the TNT came to life and then lit itself on fire so no one would ever know what he did, but anyone with a brain would figure out why that wouldn't work.

Obviously the dynamite would be smart enough to realize that the explosion it made would let everyone know that it was him.

Okay, so what can I say... Ah-ha!

"Here it is."

Good, good, that's a good start. Now what should I say next?

"I know you're stalling for time, so just tell me and I won't turn you in again."

"Oh, good, I- again? So you're the one that's always turning me in."

"Because you're always annoying me when you're not incarcerated!" She's starting to lose it, but takes a deep breath to calm herself down. Unfortunately, this girl is emotionless with everyone except for me. I don't understand why she always gets mad at me.

"Okay, easy. Don't get upset like last time, you totally overreacted."

"You almost shot me!" As she shouts, I flinch. Siferila doesn't get mad often, but when she does get mad, she _does_ get mad. But when she doesn't, she probably won't get mad. That's how thngs work with her, as I see it.

"I thought you were a dummy." Wow, that is a dirty look she's giving me. "You know, the stuffed ones, not-" Siferila holds up her hand to stop me.

"I know. I had a hat on with a bullseye pattern and you were crazy enough to think that I was a robotic moving target meant to look like myself."

"The resemblance was uncanny." Her glare tells me that she wants to hear something else.

"Okay, here's what happened. I was walking around on the town on the surface, the one made after everyone was allowed outside."

"I know, I live there."

"Anyway, I saw the hovercraft and noticed how boring the paint job it had was. Do you know what that paint job screamed?"

"Boring."

"It wasn't interesting, but it was boring, just like you said. Wait... your look annoyed, did I say that already?" She nods, and instead of dwelling on it, I move on. Occasionally, I suffer from some short term memory loss. One of my only problems.

"Anyway, I decided that I'd sneak it into the District, and color it up with some spray paint, but-"

"You can't drive a hover craft." She really is annoyed at me. "You've done it before, and things ended with the same result I saw a few minutes ago."

"Anyway, are you gonna tell?"

" 'Are you gonna tell? Am I a complete moron?' "

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"You. Anyway, I won't tell anyone, not because I wouldn't be happy to send you to a jail cell, but because you won't get sent there anyway because of mentor duty."

"Thanks Siferila, I'm glad you care."

"All I care about is that you didn't use anything of mine for this incident. Now lets get going."

Yeah, nothing. And I didn't leave her airbrush there that I stole from her room... I think I'll stay silent about that, she'll find out after she's arrested.


	6. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Reapings**

**Avery Sage**

It's finally time for the latest Quarter Quell, and the timing couldn't be better. I've just turned 12 which means that I can finally volunteer for the Hunger Games, and I couldn't be happier. After years of watching the Hunger Games on the TV, it almost feels like a dream come true to be able to enter them. I am so excited I feel like I could explode, but I'll never let my brother know that I'd do something as childish as getting too excited. I am a Career, a trained killer, and I won't look like a fool in front of him. He's my rival, and we'll finally see who's strongest in the Hunger Games.

"Avery!" Oh, Jake's calling me. "Quit dragging your feet and move it or I may leave you behind. I want to make it there in time so I can Volunteer, don't you? Or are you stalling so we can't Volunteer and you won't have to face me in the arena?" He wishes.

"Oh puh-lease. I'm just trying to make sure I have everything ready. I'm not that good with makeup and it's not like mom has been teaching me much at all." Our parents are really selfish; never even bothering to even show any signs that they cared about us. Most time I never even see them, and my mother just taught me about make up on a whim. Me and Jake basically have to raise ourselves. Alright, I'll just give myself a quick once over and then we're off. Hair, check. Dress, check. Make up, check. I take a moment to see how the mascara compliments my blue eyes, and deem myself ready to head off to the Reapings. I just grab something in case there's a certain problem to be dealt with and call Jake.

"Okay, I'm coming Jake." In response, a door slams closed and I can faintly hear someone running away. "Jake? Hey, wait up!" I dashed out the door and caught up with my brother who was around 20 feet from the house, walking casually to Reapings as if he didn't ditch me.

"What took you?"

"Don't gimme that. You know that it takes a lady a long time to look beautiful like this..." I twirled around "as opposed to a guy who just goes to the Reapings in a pair of slacks." My brother has a lot of confidence in what his looks can get him. Naturally that means he doesn't mind showing off or anything.

"Well, considering it's you, I can see why it would take a long time to make yourself beautiful, so I'll let it go." I'll just let that statement slide for now. "Ready for the Hunger Games, or rather, is you ready to be killed? When I win we'll finally see who's stronger." Oh, we'll see alright.

"Alright than. But maybe we could try to come home together. What do you say to that?" My brother gave me a look of surprise and confusion. Isn't that cute, he thinks it may not be a good idea. Now I don't want to burden his brain so I'll just do it for him. "Oh, so you're that against bringing home your own sister?"

"I didn't say that, but should we really be working together in order to see who's the stronger of us? I mean, even going along with the Careers could make it more difficult for us to kill tributes on our own and keep count or anything like that."

"Poor, simple minded, brother of mine."

"What was that brat?" My brother gave me a stare as icy as the eyes staring at me, but I don't get intimidated by him, I just look back calmly as we walk to the Reapings.

"No need to glare at me like that. I was just going to say how that would help to show the strongest."

"What do you...?"

"I'll explain after we volunteer alright. For now let's just get to the Reapings." Before giving me a wary glance he just walks off just like I said. Looks like he doesn't trust me. I'd be hurt and devastated if he didn't have good reason to be suspicious. He doesn't know it yet, but he's going to be very useful to his little sister. Oh good, we made it to the Reapings. Before we split up or go to our age groups, I want to make one thing clear with Jake. "Don't think for a second that I'll let you win our little competition."

"I was about to say the same thing." And we than split up. I join the other twelve year olds and watch as District 1's mentor, Lilly Treik, hops up the stairs and practically skips onto the stage to join two former Victor's for District 1, Radianna Jhemm and Trijoor Trobv. I heard that there was some sort of scene up here earlier; I wonder if that's why Trijoor's clutching his stomach.

"Good evening District 1! This is your escort Lilly! It has been 225 years ever since the great war that united all of the Districts to make the shining metropolis that is Panem. When the Capitol..." God, this has got to be the only downside to the Reapings. I've heard this so many times that I can say it all word for word. While Lilly rambles on about Panem's history I notice in the corner of my eye a nine year old carrying a cat who was looking for somebody. I think I'd better get rid of him; I don't want a single disturbance dragging this on.

"Excuse me little boy." He turns to see me. "You aren't allowed to be here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask that you leave." I grin at him in order to seem sweet. No one can say know to a sweet girl like me, or at least as I am for now.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to see my... no never mind. I'll go." The child hangs his head and walks away to the crowd. I'd ask what was wrong, but I'm not interested in wasting any more time on him. I just turn to the stage upon hearing that the speech was over.

"Ladies first." As Lilly dug into the glass bowl with the female names I cleared my throat and prepared to scream the two words I have been waiting all my life to say.

**Airian Knoven**

_"...an...Ai...n... Airian... Airian..."_

I wake up to see my brother repeating my name and trying to nudge me awake with my beloved cat Jemma beside him. I push him away and get up, noticing a sharp pain in my back.

"Ouch, yet another wonderful night of sleeping on concrete. Man I need to get some food in me. C'mon Blaise let's go. Would you like some food Jemma?" Jemma meows in response. I'm pretty sure that's a yes.

"Good morning to you too Airian. How'd you sleep?" How did I sleep? I was sleeping on concrete, how does he think I slept? Man, why do I have to be stuck with this guy.

"Lovely. If I can find maybe a bed of nails or a minefield to sleep in, I'd probably sleep even better than tonight!" I hate Blaise. Especially those questions of his like "How are you?" and "Are you alright?" If I didn't need him to help keep suspicion of stealing food, than we wouldn't ever see each other again. It would just be me and Jemma, together forever.

"Gosh, I was just wondering. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the pavement." Oh what a stupid joke. I'm not even going to waste my breath responding to that. I just march off and my annoying brother follows me like a stupid dog. We spend the morning pickpocketing a few people in order to buy some bread from a local bakery and some cat food. When you live on the streets, you have to take certain measures in order to survive, even if it could result in your death. You'll die anyway if you don't.

"So Blaine, why is it we don't have meat to eat? Was it because you were too stupid to remember to jump the fence and kill some food?"

"Airian, I can't go out into the wild every day, I need rest. You never want to go out and hunt. And if you want meat that much than we could always cook up a certain feline." He eyed Jemma suspiciously.

"Try it and I'll roast you alive!" I snarled. No one will lay a finger on my precious Jemma as long as I'm around. I love her more than anything, especially my stupid brother.

"Alright, it was just a joke. Also Airian, call me Blaise. I changed it to that when we got our new life." His tone became depressed all of a sudden. Blaise changed his name to sound cooler after we were forced to live on the streets. It was all a game to him at the time. Our father died in a factory fire when I was only 2 and our mother died three years later. She had a bastard boy who died in childbirth along with her. She gets zero sympathy from me. Because of her affair I'm forced to spend every day of my life with my annoying brother. It's her fault I'm stuck on the streets and forced to live my life out here

Time to change the subject. This is the last thing I want to talk about. I remember one subject I constantly talked about when I turned 12. The Hunger Games. "Hey, do you think I'll get reaped for the Hunger Games?" I ask excitedly.

"Well the odds are against you, so it isn't likely. And you had better not volunteer or else I'll toss Jemma into a lake and you'll never see again!" Blaise was close to yelling. This is one of the reasons I hate him. He is willing to use a defenseless animal in order to make me do what he wants. He has the nerve to keep me from entering the Hunger Games like I've always hoped to when I was are one of the few pleasures in my life and I can't even participate in them

"Fine! So when are the Reapings?"

"They start in a few minutes Airian. We had better get going."

"Pass. You go on ahead. I'm going to see if I can pocket anymore cash for some food for lunch. Plus I see a nice dress on display outside that I can wear for the Reapings after I... acquire it." Not really. This is just to get the little jerk away from me so he won't rant about me arriving late to the Reapings. All I care about are the Reapings themself, not the freakin' 10-hour speech we get every year. Also I really want the dress. It really complements my eyes.

"Fine. But she," Blaise says pointing to Jemma "can't go with you. Pets aren't allowed at the Reapings. I'll just take her off your hands." After hesitating for a moment I give Jemma a kiss good bye and hand her off to Blaise. We finish off whatever scraps of food are left and Blaise goes off, thinking I'll soon follow. Instead I wait until the time when the speech from Lilly is about complete and head off to the Reapings after snagging the dress when no one is looking. I change in an alley and I make it just in time for the first Reapings. I head to the front of the crowd in the 12 year old section.

"Marii Rubil!" Lilly shouts.

A girl from the 14 year old section nervously walks out of the crowd and heads to the stage. Man this girl looks pathetically scared.

"I volunteer!" A girl shouts cheerfully and Marii sighs a breath of relief and goes back to her section. I was surprised to see that the girl was from my section and not much bigger than me. Lucky. I should be the one volunteering. "I will be the one to win the Hunger Games this year. There is no doubt that I will win." If there's so little doubt than why are you bothering to announce that there's no doubt?

"As if! I volunteer!" Some girl from the 16 year old section suddenly walks out. What's her deal? "There's no way I'll let a little kid Volunteer and get killed in the bloodbath! You should be thankful that I'm taking your place." For a moment all was quiet until the 12 year old cheerfully responded with, "Oh yes, I am thankful."

She seems oddly cheerful about that. Something seems off. Normally when someone Volunteers it's either to save a friend or just to compete and either way the person is dead serious about both. Why the sudden change?

"You're welcome." The girl than turned around and began towards the stage when something I never saw coming happened. The 12 year old pulled out a dagger and stabbed the 16 year old through the heart, killing her instantly. Everyone stared in shock. No one dared to break the silence, as if the each person in the audience feared they would be the girl's next victim.

"I just wanted to thank her. I just did it with a knife. Oh well, since she's dead I guess that the only one going up the stage will be me. Any objections?" She acts so cheerful and bubbly, but I can tell that the girl who tried to volunteer for her was an example of what will happen if you get in her way. I think she's proven herself more than worthy to be a tribute. "Goody!" and she hopped up the stage, stepping in the puddle of blood coming from the girl she killed on her way, introducing herself as Avery Sage. Lilly shows no effort in maintaining her cheery disposition and goes on to Reap the next girl for the Quarter Quell.

"Airian Knoven!" A...Airian Knoven! That's me! Yes, yes, yes! This is so amazing I can't stand it. Instead of cheering out loud I start to whimper and drag myself up the stage. A weakling act will get me far in the Games and help me win. I'll hurt everyone there, and I will kill anyone I want. There will be no stopping me. Make sure to whimper and use my fake tears to make myself seem weak and then I'll kill when everyone thinks I'm not capable of it.

**Jake Sage**

Oh God. This is just great. Both of the District 1 female tributes are weaklings. I can probably get the tanned girl to be useful, but Avery will be less than compliant. I can't believe she killed someone in front of a huge crowd. What a show off. This must have been pretty effective in scaring off any Careers because no one seems to even be thinking about volunteering. Usually it's a contest to see who will be first to Volunteer. This is one of the first Reapings I've seen in which a tribute from 1 wasn't a volunteer. It was really rare in places like 1, 2, and 4 in which it's a huge honor to be a tribute. People train their whole lives to become Careers and win the Hunger Games.

When I enter the Hunger Games should I try to keep my sister alive? I mean I want to look as good as possible when I win and saving my own sister from death, the audience will eat that up. Not to mention the sponsors. Looking like a noble hero could work well, and my good looks will get me some slaves. That is what women are, slaves to my good looks. I can get any of them to do what I want when I turn up the charm. As it is, girls in the 18 section are staring at me because I'm topless. I'll use that and my strength as a Career to win. Everyone else will just be stepping stones on my path to victory. Avery... I'll think about whether or not to kill her when we're in the arena.

C'mon dammit pick the first male tribute already. Lilly searches through the glass bowl of names and pluck a paper. "Wilson Perl!" she calls out and I immediately volunteer.

"I volunteer!" and I immediately head up the stage, ignoring the blood that I step through. As if that would make me hesitate. In a few days I would be seeing gallons of it.

"And just who is this handsome young man." Her high pitched Capitol voice is really annoying.

"I'm Jake Sage! It's a pleasure to meet the lovely escort for District 1." Lilly blushes slightly. I introduce myself with a friendly grin to show how nice I am, but it seems I'm being compared to my sister. There were hushed murmurs and I faintly heard things like "You mean like that 12 year old volunteer?" "Is he as dangerous?" "I bet he's faking being nice."

Whatever, I'll just stay nice and the rumors will die out eventually. Just gotta keep up my act. As long as I do that I'll be able to kill everyone in the arena. I'll prove just how much stronger I am than Avery once and for all by winning the Hunger Games.

"And before you ask, I'm the proud sibling of one Avery Sage. Good luck sis." and Avery says in turn "Good luck to you too bro." Looking like 2 loving siblings is a good way to start earning brownie points with the Sponsors. It may help Avery as well, but at least I'm getting something. And it isn't all that much of an act. We get along pretty well. We tend to get in each others throats from time to time, but as brother and sister we're practically obligated. It's just how they are.

I hope that the other male tribute is at least close to being strong, unlike these 2 girls next to me. I look at Avery and as she looks back. I can imagine what she's thinking.

_I'll kill you. I'll cut you open. I'll prove that I'm the strongest. Why don't you drop out now and save yourself the trouble._

That happens to be similar to what I'm thinking.

_You are dead. There's no hope of you surviving the Games, I'm sure of that. Just commit suicide, why don't you? You'll be saving me the trouble of having to kill you._

I'm sure that she plans to kill me, but why would she ask me to help her return home. I'll think about it later after Lilly picks the next tribute.

"Looks like we have some interesting tributes so far." I bet it's because I'm a giant who dwarves the 2 twelve year olds next to me. "Let's see who our next and final tribute will be." Lilly reaches into the glass bowl and then calls out a name.

**Zeb Rendley**

Hm, that woman has dropped her basket and the apples she has are rolling all over the place. She's panicking as she tries to pick them up hoping someone will assist her. Luckily a balding man with brown hair feels like assisting her and helps to gather up the apples along with the women's child. A few feet away a 10 year old trips on an apple and starts to cry from a scrape he got. Immediately a man looking strikingly similar to him carries him off and comforts him. I can only assume that the man is the boy's father. About 5 feet away, a very thin girl around 13 has stolen a few apples and secretly ran away with them. Meanwhile the woman and her child are searching for those apples knowing that she had more before she dropped the others. After no success she decides to go home with what little she has.

This is very interesting. I love watching people; you can never tell what's going to happen with them. If the woman had never dropped the basket than what may have happened? Would the child have gone on his merry way with his father, completely unscathed? Would the girl try to have stolen the women's apples? You can never guess exactly what's going on in a person's head; the most that can be done is speculate. I love to see what people are doing, it is so interesting.

Looks like most people have cleared out for the Reapings. Perhaps we should have gone earlier. By "we" I mean me and my grandmother. I head towards my home and see her on her rocking chair. Cliché' yes, but I guess they are pleasant to sit in. Like a boat out at sea bouncing back and forth. I quickly change into a dark collared shirt and jeans just as dark. "Grandma, are you ready to go to the Reapings?"

"Oh Zeb deary is that you? Yes I'm ready, I just need a minute to get out of my chair." My Grandma is such a frail old women. She has been taking care of me since I was forced on her and I knew she actually gave 2 hoots about me instead of my selfish parents. My father got my mother pregnant as a teen and ran away when he learned about it. My mother, my Grandma's daughter, ran away from us both leaving me in her care leaving only this black ring on my pinky to remember her by. I suppose it's vice versa now. I have to help her around the house with chores because she is so old. I'm happy to help my Grandma in any way possible because she's more of a parent than than my real ones, she's family, and she didn't have to take care of me. She wanted me which was the opposite of how my parents felt.

"Here, let me help you up." I help my grandma up by her arm and support her on our way to the Reapings. I can't wait to see who is chosen to be in the spectacular Hunger Games. I enjoy watching them quite a bit and have always wondered what it would be like to be in them. I envy the volunteers who enter the Hunger Games. I've never had the privilege of training to be in tem so I can't imagine volunteering. Besides I have my Grandma to think about. Still it would be nice to be in them.

I hope that we aren't too late or anything. My Grandma is pretty slow and the Reapings have already started. The sun isn't feeling very merciful today, it's hot. What I'd give to have some hair right about now. We separate and I bring her into the crowd before finding my own section and waiting for the next Reaping. I take a look at what has happened and I can't believe my eyes. A corpse of a young girl is in the pavement, the blood dying it a unique shade of red.

"What happened?"

"You missed it did you? Well you sure missed out. See that little girl up there with the blond hair. Not the one with the tan. She killed the girl after she tried volunteering after she volunteered. It was a great way to start of the Reapings." He says cheerfully. "But I'm not volunteering this year. I won't risk dying at the hands of her and her brother." Brother? Is he referring to the muscular giant with black hair and tanned skin? I can see no family resemblance; the only one is probably a genetic one. So he's chickening out. I suppose when 2 people who are most likely 2 of the deadliest warriors a District it is a smart idea to watch out. I look carefully at what each tribute is doing.

The person that everyone is making out to be a diminutive demon is blowing kisses to the audience. The large man is waving to the crowd happily, and he seems to have caught the attention of most young girls in the crowds. Finally the tanned child is on her knees sobbing, not showing any sign of stopping soon. A sweet little girl, a charming young man, and a crybaby. That's what one sees at first glance, but I know about acting and odds are this is part of it. What little girl can be so cheery after killing someone whose corpse is just a few feet away? Humans are unpredictable, but one thing anyone can predict is that the Hunger Games are going to be interesting.

"Looks like we have some interesting tributes so far." I'll bet my bottom dollar that that line is tattooed on our escort's brain. No one remembers it, but she always says that. It's a complete given. "Let's see who our next and final tribute will be." Lilly dug into the bowl and uttered the last name I was expecting. "Zeb Rendley!" It's me! That's my name. This is wonderful. Now I won't have to speculate about being in the Hunger Games because I'll be in them. I put on my usual grin and step up the stairs. The three tributes give me a sort of suspicious glance that I get whenever I smile for some reason. Just ignore it, they have to stop eventually.

"Alright, and since there are twice the tributes the first male and female selected will shake hands while the second 2 do the same. Yes, that sounds about right." The boy and girl known as Jake and Avery and Jake Sage shake hands while I shake with Airian Knoven. This girl may be the smallest 12 year old I've ever seen.

"Alright everybody, let's hear it for the tributes for District 1." The crowd roars like a lion, and while my escort and fellow tributes are taken in by the cheering, 3 people are doing something else. Or mentors Radianna Jemma and Trijoor Trobv are staring us down. I can only think of one thing they'd be doing; sizing us up, seeing whose worth working on and who should be left to die. Meanwhile I'm observing them back, taking note of Trijoor clutching his stomach and Radianna's stiffness and bruised knuckles on her right hand. I wonder if something happened. Oh well, I guess I'll just take the crowds cheers in while I can. Soon I'll have to say goodbye to my grandmother and that won't be as cheery as this.

**Radianna Jhemm**

When the cheering is done and over with I can barely hear myself think with all of the ringing in my ears. I hope some of the food on the train will help me get over it. I observe the tearful goodbyes of my trainees. Well... what is supposed to be tearful. Usually there's some sort of loud noise or crying, but this year hardly anything.

The Sages didn't have anyone showing up for them and then there's the 2 who were Reaped, something that never happened in District 1. The girl Airian just kept pushing her brother away and held some cat he had tightly. The boy promised to take care of it until she came back alive. Odds were that he'd take care of it until it died. Then there's that pale, bald kid Rendley. His Grandmother and him hugged it out and cried, the two of them trying to keep their emotions in check. They were trying to hold the tears back in order to prevent him from looking weak.

The Reaped don't show much promise, but the other 2 do. I'll call them and dump the Reaped on Trijoor-

"Dibs on the Sages!"

"..." Damn you to bloody hell Trijoor! If I didn't need to save face I'd have broken YOUR face! Time to leave. "Let's just go." and we leave for the Capitol to train 2 Victors of the Hunger Games.

Tribute profiles (This is just some basic info. You'll learn other stuff as you read on.)

Name: Avery Sage

Age: 12

District #: 1

Personality: She is very much like her brother, as she has an attractive natural charm. She isn't as obviously ruthelss, more of a person who hides in the shadows and just watches. Still, she is bright and bubbly at first, before switching a switch in the arena and becoming much colder.

Appearance: She is very small, and the complete opposite of her brother. She has long, light blonde hair, pale skin and lithe features. She is very small in her build. Next to him, she looks like a little doll. The only thing they have in common is their ice blue eyes.

Name: Airian Knoven

Age: 12

District #: 1

Personality: Even though she is only 12, Airian has been living on the streets since she was 5, she is very frightening if you get on her bad side and a sarcastic, mean girl. She takes pleasure in stealing and hurting people (but not people younger then her!). She hates her brother and only stays with him because, together, they have less of a shot at being found out. She also loves to take challenges (sneaking into buildings..etc) because she is ruled by her pride. Her only soft spot is for animals.

Appearance: Airian has very tanned skin, Short, blonde hair that drops down to just above her collarbone. She is very skinny but short even for her age (4'2). She has bright, big, green eyes that take up a lot of her face and thick, long eyelashes. She also has small ears and a small nose

Name: Jake Sage

Age:18

District #: 1

Personality: He has a cold hard personality when the games come around, but before that, he is nothing but sweet and sexy. He uses his charm to focus on gaining allies, before switchin to his darker side once the games start. His is ruthless, and once they are in the arena, he switches off his emotion entirely, not caring about killing or who he hurts in the process of winning.

Appearance: He has curly black hair, and tanned skin. His eyes are an ice blue. He is tall, muscular and very attractive.

Name: Zeb Rendley

Age: 17

District #: 1

Personality: Zeb is quiet and mysterious. He usually stays by himself, but is very interested in people. So, he likes to people watch. No one can tell you much about him. He is very intelligent and manipulating. He answers questions with questions. He is focused and confident, but usually he hides in the background, remaining unknown. But, deep down, he is very nice and kind to those people who find their way inside his heart.

Appearance: He is very tall and skinny. He wears dark clothes most of the time. He has intriguing green eyes and a smile that usually makes him seem like he's up to mischief. He has pale skin and a bald head.


	7. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings**

**Sommer Riley**

*Yaaaaawwwwwn* Mmm, what a good night's sleep. I wake up in my room in the same orphanage I've lived at for my entire life. If I have parents than they aren't interested in me. Those damned people who were supposed to take care of me... how dare they abandon me as their daughter! I would have rightfully abandoned them as my parents if I could talk! They should have felt blessed to give me a home, but no! I was just the result of some stupid little fling, or more likely the result of some prostitute forgetting to use protection... no I can't let that get to me. They don't matter, there's only one person that does. The one person in my life that I'll always love. I get out of bed and walk to my dresser, look at the photo I have of him and wonder if he'll expect my surprise coming. My true love Teddy Jameson, the greatest man in the world. We're in love, but he's always playing hard to get. I know that he loves me back, and I won't stop chasing after him.

_Of course, why else wouldn't he love you? I can't see any reason why he wouldn't. He's just being shy._

"Are you sure?"

_Positive. Are you doubting me? After all we've been through?_

"I didn't say that. I was just making sure that you knew what you were talking about."

_Alright good. As long as you still have faith in me._

"I've got no reason to doubt you yet." I finish talking to myself and get dressed for the Reapings this morning. Let's see, I've got to wear something good to the Reapings. Not much to wear in this closet of Hand me downs... except for this black dress. I guess this will do. I want to look perfect for my big, strong Teddy. I put the dress on and head for the door. I want to see Teddy before the Reapings. He'll be so happy.

"Hey Sommer. I need your help mopping up." Oh son of a... I forgot I need to do chores today. The older orphans need to work to help keep this old shack from falling in on itself. Well whatever, I'll just get out of it. And this guy is going to help me. I put on a tired look and start talking him up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not feeling well. I had trouble going to sleep last night and I'm not feeling like myself." I squeeze my temple in what looks like pain. "I have a headache because of the lack of sleep. Could you please do it for me?" I inch closer, ever-so-gently touching his face. "Please?"

"O... okay sure, no prob."

"Thank you!" I blow him a kiss and run off to the town square see my beloved. That was almost too easy. No matter who it is, no man can defy my womanly charm. Ever since I can remember, I can get whatever I want with the bat of an eyelash or a flip of the hair. When I was 12 I actually convinced this loser I met to give me all of his allowance just because I said I'd hang out with him. I blew him off and we never saw each other again. I guess he thought that would be a first date, but boy was he wrong. Too bad for him.

I wonder what the twist will be or the Quarter Quell. Since there have been about 8 done already, the Gamemakers are going to need to get creative with the twist. They are being pretty lazy, using the twist from the second Quarter Quell, but then again they're probably doing that because that one was the most popular one. Twice the tributes =twice the carnage= twice the entertainment. It definitely was entertaining, watching so much happen, that may have been the most battling I've ever seen on live TV. Most tributes are killed early in the bloodbath, so having so many later on keeps the Hunger Games interesting.

That's something to think about later. For now I need to focus on what's going on right now. I can't wait until the Reapings! There are 2 reasons' that today is going to be the best day of my life. I'm going to watch the Reapings to see who in our District will volunteer. It's practically like seeing a preview of the winner of the Hunger Games. Well sort of, for some reason weaker tributes from non-career Districts win by some miracle of God. Well I don't really care who wins the Games as long as the fight is interesting. I adore watching the carnage every year, it's such a treat. If only there were more Quarter Quells than things would be even better, but I guess if they were done too often, those kinds of things wouldn't be very special because they're done so much. I'm lucky to be watching a live Quarter Quell although I won't be able to watch it because- ah! ...those big muscles, that blond hair framing a face carved by angels, that tanned skin, there's no doubting that that's him.

Teddy is sitting patiently at a bench waiting for the Reapings to begin. As soon as I spot him I run full speed ahead to take the seat next to him and grab his arm- ah! I can't believe he threw me onto the ground. This shy act of his is getting really old. Ever since I met him and started showing my feelings, he has been so standoffish and nothing I do ever get him to like me.

_You're not giving up are you? _

Maybe. I don't really understand why Teddy won't like me though. I've never had this much trouble getting a guy to swoon over me. But I won't ever give up! Teddy and I are in love, and he loves me whether he likes it or not!

_Now that's the mind set you need to keep in order to get him to drop the shy act and go out with you. Later today, we'll show just how strong our commitment to him is._

**Alexandria Marie Daniells**

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Click*_

Time to get up. I rise out of bed and get changed into my training gear. Me and my twin brother and sister are going to be training for the Hunger Games today, even though we have the day off from school. For most people this is an opportunity to rest, but for me and my siblings it's an extra day of training. Most of the time when I'm not studying for school, I spend my time training as a Career tribute. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I can handle my Dad's strict training regime; I just wouldn't mind a break once in a while. After taking a glance at my alarm clock I see that the time is 8:37...

...8:37... Oh no! I've got to hurry. I run out the door, taking a split second to say good morning to my mom, before running off to the training grounds. I'm late! I am so late! I was supposes to be at the training grounds at 7 o'clock sharp. I must have slept through alarm. Oh, man my dad's gonna be pissed.

By the time I get there it's already 9:00 and my dad is waiting at the gate for me.

"I expected you here earlier."

"I am really, really sorry. I slept through my alarm and..."

"It's alright, don't worry about it. It's okay if it doesn't happen too often." Maybe I shouldn't have been so worried because I was late.

"Oh. Sorry I panicked than. Well I'll just start training. What are we doing today?"

"You aren't doing anything. The Reapings are going on soon and you along with your brother and sister need to get showered and dressed for it." I suppose that was the reason that we needed to wake up at 7 o'clock. I can't believe I nearly had a coronary because I was late and I ran all the way here, only to be told I can't train. The three of them could have at least checked that I was awake. And I was hoping I could get some last minute knife practice in. I've trained with a knife since the first time day I held one in my hand, and I don't mean a dinner knife. I may be a volunteer this year, but there is a chance that I would die in the arena. I would never be able to see my home my family, my friends... but I know I would win the Games.

What the tributes have to overcome in the arena is something else. Just watching them gets my blood pumping. I can't imagine how exciting it is to participate in the Hunger Games. I suppose the only way to find out is if volunteer for myself.

We all exchange our "Hello's" and head home to get dressed for the Reapings. I adorn a pink dress and slip on my white shoes and the ring with District 2's symbol on it. This will be my token in the arena. I head to the Reapings ahead of my family. On my way there I see something horrible.

A 19 year old man lies dead in the middle of the road. From the looks of his wounds his death wasn't quick. He was beaten to death and his chest was caved in. There's also a boot print visible. Did someone stomp down on his chest? I could barely look at what was once a human body without losing my breakfast. You hardly ever see a dead body around the Districts. Killing is an instant death sentence, but there have been a lot of corpses turning up recently. Whoever is killing people must be working very hard to keep themselves from getting caught. Either that or the Capitol is feeling extremely generous which I doubt. They already give Panem law, order, and the Hunger Games and these kinds of crimes jeopardize all 3. I can't see why they can't catch the guy... what?

I thought I saw someone slip a Peacekeeper a huge wad of cash. They didn't seem very discrete about it. I decide to ask someone what's up.

"Excuse me." I ask a small 10 year-old. "Do you know why that man gave the Peacekeeper all of that money? Did he owe him or was that just a generous donation to the Capitol?" The little boy fidgets a bit before answering. He seems to be debating whether or to to tell me.

"My Mommy says it's because of some sort of disease." Disease? He didn't seem that ill. "Maybe. It sounds like one. Something called 'Corruption'." Corruption? In the Capitol's police force? There is no way that would happen. The Capitol cares for our wellbeing and would never allow someone corrupt to soil the name of the Peacekeepers. I can't imagine them doing anything to hurt the Districts.

"I don't think that that's right. The Capitol cares about us and is constantly dong good things for us. Like the Hunger Games! Things wouldn't be as good round here without them, right?" The child was taken aback by what I said. Suddenly I was getting leers from all around me. Something tells me that this group isn't fond of the Capitol. I'd better leave and head to the Reapings.

I make my way to the 16 year-old section and wait for the escort Gayotiin Chjopp to finish with the speech. I try to ignore the speech, but his voice is always so deep and loud that no one can help but hear every word in his speech that he gives each Reaping.

"And now we choose the first tribute in the Hunger Games." Gayotiin reached into the bowl full of paper slips. This is his most annoying habit. No matter what he always takes five minutes to find a name and keeps everyone on the edge of their seats. Everyone wants to hear who is going to Volunteer so they have to pay attention until a name is picked. After 300 seconds of paper shuffling a name is called.

"Armetty Millra!" A frail looking girl walks out of the 15 year old section. She may be fifteen, but if that wasn't her section, everyone would think that she was 12. She was very small for her age and was leaning on a crutch because of a broken leg. As she hobbled towards the stage her entire body was shaking like a leaf. How could they even have someone so weak in the raffle? This must be an oversight on the Capitol, that has to be it. One that I'll have to fix.

"I volunteer!" As the words come out of my mouth a wave of excitement rushes through me. I am entering the Hunger Games. I am facing other tributes. I am going to have to kill. And I must win.

**Teddy Jameson**

"I volunteer!" A girl with freckles and an intimidating smile takes the stage.

"Alexandria Marie Daniells!" Our first volunteer. Good. Killing that cripple wouldn't have been interesting. That's what I intend to do in the Hunger Games. Kill everything that is a tribute and has a pulse it's the whole point of being a player in the Hunger Games. You have to slaughter everyone in the arena because it's you or them. And it's going to be everyone that I meet. All of the training that I've been through has been leading up to this. I also have an edge that a lot of the tributes won't have, at least a lot from the non-career Districts. I intend to kill everyone no matter who it is, I'm not bringing anyone out alive.

As Gayotiin searches through the glass bowl I look around to see my potential competition. Unfortunately Sommer notices me and winks at me. If there is a God he hates me and put that wench on earth to torture m. She always clings onto me like a parasite and harasses me to go out with her. I tried telling her that I didn't care about her and I even tried beating the fact into her. Since pushing that idiot down a flight of stairs didn't work nothing will. I'd cut her up if that wasn't illegal. At least I won't see her for a while when I enter the Games. Maybe I'll die ad never have to see her again. I don't particularly want to die, but then I'll never see Sommer again.

After the usual 5 minute wait another slip is produced from the bowl.

"Cara Gitrid!" Before anyone steps forward, a voice that is way too familiar for comfort rings out. The bain on my existence runs up the stairs and takes her place next to Alexandria.

"I'm Sommer Riley! I'm going to enter the arena and win with my boyfriend!" I hate her so much right now. More than normal and I always REALLY hate her. Why does she have to be with me in the arena? Can't I have peace while I'm enjoying myself... killing the tributes.

This isn't bad at all. This is great! Finally! Finally I can kill her without the law getting in the way! I'll ensure that she never talks or touches me ever again. I can cut her in half, push her off a cliff, let mutts tear he limb from limb...! The possibilities are endless. I'll be able to come home without having to listen to 'Teddy, you're so handsome.' or 'Teddy, be my boyfriend!' or even 'You can't deny it. We were meant to be together.' She'll be out of my hair and 6-feet under. As soon as the next slip of paper is picked I don't waste any time volunteering.

"I volunteer!" I step up the stairs and introduce myself "Teddy Jameson."

"Teddy!" Sommer yet again, grabs onto me and yet again I throw her off. This leads to people asking all sorts of questions under their breath. "Is he really her boyfriend?" "How could he be so violent too her?" "Is that girl lying?"

"Oh Teddy, your always playing hard to get." says Sommer with a bright smile. The only game that I play is the Hunger Games. And I plan to win them by killing you.

**Atherton Desby**

"N... No... st-stop... don't..." How pathetic.

"Don't what? Oh you mean-this!" I stomp down on my prey's chest, crushing his lungs and finally killing him. I wish he gave more of a struggle. I can't believe I had to bother beating up this penniless trash, but I didn't like the way he looked at my sister Carina. I gotta watch out for her. She's only 12 years old and there are a lot of dangerous people. It's a good thing that I'm the strongest Career tribute ever! It's all thanks to my brother. He helped me get stronger because could have won his Games faster if he had the strength I had. He needed to be stronger and that's what he made me. I want to drag the Games on, but it'll be annoying if a tribute escapes because I can't keep a hold on him. That's not gonna be a problem with these guns! My arms should be registered as lethal weapons because they can kill anyone at any time.

I'm well known for my strength and I'm always making sure to remind my neighbors. Last week I tossed a log through their window and scared the living daylight's out of them! It was so funny to see their faces after that! They thought I was going to kill them like the bastard I just took care of. If he hadn't told me off than I probably would've let him go with a black eye, but I decided to let everyone know the strength of Atherton Desby. Damn, I wish he hadn't fought back. Now I have another scar to add to my collection all over my body. The struggling makes things interesting, but all the nicks and cuts I'm left with are a bitch to take care of.

Nothing else to do here. No one else to practice my punches on, everyone is hidden inside their homes because they think I'll kill them. I'm done for the day; I have to change my clothes because the one's I'm wearing are stained with that loser's blood. Not to mention I need my next fix. I walk home and I'm greeted by my dad and granddad. My mom stays a few feet away and does whatever she can to avoid eye contact. I must be scary if my one mother won't come near me. That's good. I want those tributes to be scared. I want to see the looks on their faces before I take their lives. I can't wait until I enter the arena.

I put on a shirt and some tight jeans to show off my muscles and head off to the Reapings. Then I grab my steroids and inject them into myself before heading out. I make sure to hide a few on me for when I'm in the Capitol. On my way downstairs I see my sister Carina and my older brother Paolo at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey Carina, Paolo. Ready to watch me dominate the Games!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you kill everyone. And I'll be doing that alone of course." Me and Carina love each other, but I really don't like all of the boyfriends that she's always bringing home. She's 12 after all. I'm always making sure that those creeps stay away from my sister.

"Sure... do you have anything to say Paolo?"

"...You aren't stopping." Oh God. This again.

"Why would I want to stop? Steroids have helped get way stronger than I would have on my own. Besides, you were the one who game them to me. You're taking them yourself."

"Yes I know. However I haven't been affected by them like you."

"Affected?"

"For Christ's sake Atherton you're out of control! You're wrecking property, terrorizing the neighborhood, killing people in the poorer part of town! I had to pay off a Peacekeeper again because of your anger issues. The only reason you haven't been hung is because of our money." My Granddad, Dad, and my brother Paolo are all Victors of the Hunger Games. They have huge fortunes and my family owns 3 houses in Victor Village. We have a ton of money at our fingertips. I'll win the Hunger Games and become a Victor just like they have always wanted me to.

"I don't have time for this, let me through or else." I tighten my muscles to show that I am serious. No one is stopping me from becoming a victor. Not even my older brother.

"...Fine. And hear." Paolo hands me the medal he won in his own Hunger Games.

"What's this for?"

"A good luck charm. Just come back alive, alright?"

"What could happen that would kill me?"

"You'll see. And Atherton."

"Yeah?"

"I'm truly sorry." Without another word Paolo walks out the door and heads to the Reapings. The rest of my family soon follows him. What's he sorry for? The steroids are helping me win the Hunger Games, he's got nothing to apologize for. Whatever.

I find me way into the 18's section and wait for Gayotiin to finish his speech and pick the first name. When it's called I don't bother to see who it is. I just wait for the-

"I volunteer!" A pale girl with freckles climbs up the stage, her creepy smile never fading. "Alexandria Marie Daniells!" Well there's the first one. Another 5 minutes later, another name called and...

"I volunteer!" A girl with pale skin, but not as pale as the other one, steps up the stage and introduces herself. "I'm Sommer Riley! I'm going to enter the arena and win with my boyfriend!" Yeah right! I'm winning this sister. She sure is arrogant.

5 minutes later. "I volunteer!" Another volunteer goes up and introduces himself. "Teddy Jameson." The guy than pushes that Sommer girl off as she clings on to him. Alright, enough watching. I wait for the next name to be called and then shout "I volunteer!" In unison with the guy next to me. Before he can do anything, I punch him in the mouth and knock some of his teeth out. I think it's safe to say that I'm going to be the last tribute of the day.

"Atherton Desby!" I introduce myself and flex my muscles to show off. After shaking hands with Sommer who tells me not to get any ideas, as if, I look around for my family. My mother is giving a small smile and the rest of my family couldn't look happier. Except for Paolo, he won't even look up stage. Whatever, he'll have to watch eventually, along with the rest of the country. Watch me kill everyone. Watch me become a Victor like I've always dreamed.

**Sentawn Erder**

These 4 show a lot of promise. I can't wait to train them with a knife. It'll be so much fun watching them in the arena. Seeing my pupil's in action is what makes me feel most alive. These Games are going to be the best yet.

"Dianadi, who will you take under your wing?" She's so busy writing that she never heard a word I said.

"Hm?"

"Who do you want to train?"

"I don't know. The most inexperienced, I guess. It's the most fun teaching them. Who did you want to teach?"

"Mmmmm, that boy Atherton. I think he would be someone that would be interested in my knife skills. I'll decide later on. For now let's head to the train, the tributes are almost finished." Alexandria is having a tearful goodbye with her family along with Atherton. Sommer and Teddy don't have anyone visiting them. Odd. Well we had better get going. It's time to head for the Capitol.

Name: **Alexandria Marie Daniells**

Age: 16

District #: 2

Personality: A girl with a strong personality she usually over react, she has being prepared for the hunger games since she can remember, an skilled knife user, she likes to play hide and seek with other tributes. But inside that hard cover she's a scaried girl who only wants to return to district 2

Appearance: Medium high with skin whit freckles very thin that's why its complicated to her to be on a fight, she has blue eyes and a scary white smile, and brown short hair

Name: **Sommer Riley**

Age: 16

District #: 2

Personality: She is a charismatic, flirty and sexy kind of girl. She is attractive and she knows how to use it to get what she wants. She is also a little bit insane, sometimes hearing voices in her head. When she falls in lvoe, she falls hard and she can also be VERY over the top.

Appearance: She has long, black hair and violet eyes. Her skin is creamy pale but not too pale and she it tall and lithe with a willowy yet curvy frame.

Name: **Teddy Jameson**

Age: 17

District #:2

Personality: He is cold and uncaring. He is the typical, rutheless career. He hates people who pine over him and he doesn't know how to care or love anyone. He just knows how to kill and that is the only thing that he cares about.

Appearance: He has blonde hair that frames his face, is tall and very tanned. He is VERY attractive.

Name: **Atherton Desby**

Age: 18

District #: 2

Personality: Atherton has been taking steroids since he was nine. He's got a short temper, an even shorter fuse, and the quickest, most unexpected right hook in the district. He has wild mood swings going from cruel to terrorizing to crazy. He lives his life fueled on roid rage, which he takes on the downlow out of fear that he'll be disqualified from the games. Becoming a hunger games victor is all he's ever wanted, and the pressure from his father, grandfather, and older brother (all of whom won their games) has not helped. He has no capacity for mercy or kindness, and has killed before, although his parents wealth is sufficient to keep him out of deep trouble. The people of District 2 are legitimately terrified of him.

Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, shaved close to his head. He has brown eyes. He's tall (~6 foot 7 or 8), hulking, and almost monstrous looking. His muscles just ripple, and not in the sexy ripped way but more like "muscle overload" old school Arnold Schwarzinager type way. He's got scars all over his body, some still fresh and healing. He has two gold teeth in the front of his mouth, an old scar under his left eye. He's not the type of guy you want to run into in a dark aly.


	8. District 3 Reapings

**District 3**

**Farraday "Dia" Provella**

"Do you need any help Dia? I'm not doing anything right now."

"It's okay Dad. I just need to rewire the car a bit and we can get going." Okay, red to red. Blue to blue. _*Vrrroooooommmm* _"Ready Dad! I'm done doing what I love to do something I hate!" Today is the Reapings, AKA the worst day of the year for any sane kids. Every year it's the same thing, go to the Reapings and pray to God that you don't become a tribute. They're a horrible part of my life and the life of everyone else in my District. Even if you aren't sent to your death you still have to watch what happens on TV, whether you want to or not. No point in complaining. No matter what the Hunger Games are going to go on, people will die, and families will be hurt. I don't bother getting changed or dressed. I only wear what I have on now, the only decorative thing being a ring of electrical wire around my finger. A present from my Dad.

"I know you hate this, and I know how you feel. Let's just get this over with. Do you think you can help me with rewiring the house later?" My Dad hates the Games and everything about them just like I do; after all he was once young enough to be Reaped. My mom would probably say the same. She died when I was born, but my Dad did a good job raising me. He taught me everything I know about electronics and machines. Now I get to work under him as an engineer. I don't get why he ever thought he couldn't raise a girl.

"Whatever." Before I get in the car, I pick up a CD player I had been working on for a friend. A little side job of mine to make some cash by fixing busted electronics. As we drive to the Reapings we pass by people running to the Reapings and trying to get there early, at least that's the only reason I can think of for running to the Reapings. While I'm looking, I notice one boy in particular walking out of a doctor's office. He seemed really depressed and looked like he didn't care whether he was late or early to the Reapings, something I can sympathize with. I guess he's one of the people that get depressed about the chance of being Reaped. More depressed than normally at least.

When we get to the Reapings me and my Dad split up and I do off to find my pals Corbin and Berkin. They're my friends through life AND detention. Messing with the teach' gets us stuck there more often then I'd like. There they are.

"Yo, 'sup guys." The 2 of them are very happy to see me. The first one to talk is Berkin.

"Dia! Perfect timing! You got my CD player? I need to tune out Brall's voice." Brall's is our escort and has been for about 40 years. He has clearly had a ton of work done. Nobody looks the same for that long unless there's plastic surgery. His strangest characteristic is how calm he is. There are plenty of people like that, but with him it just gets me upset for some reason.

"Oh... yeah... about that. I accidentally sold it in that garage sale me and my Dad had last week. Sorry."

"Hahaha good one. But seriously hand it over." After a moment of silence he realizes I'm serious. At least that's what he thinks. "You're serious? What the hell! That thing was 40 bucks out of my wallet. I worked for over a month at my job to earn the money to buy it. And now you're telling me that you-" I hold up the CD play in front of his face and he starts to laugh his head off.

"Ahahahahahaha! Good one, good one! You totally had us going there right Berks?"

"Only you'd be dumb enough to fall for that."

"Hey! Take that back right now, or else!"

"Or else what Corbin? You'll whine and complain about something he did until he does something to shut you up, like I did? I gave you a CD player, but you'll only get a knuckle sandwich from Berkin unless you want that from me." Corbin was speechless. He couldn't really think of any counter. "And if you're going to make a comeback just don't start with 'Oh yeah?'." I say just as he opens his mouth, than drops it in shock. Berkin starts laughing and I join in. Corbin coughs a bit before chuckling a bit along with us. He must be upset about me catching him off guard like that. And I think I saw a fly go in his mouth. I notice us getting quite a few stares, but they disappear after a moment. The people here either don't care about what we're talking about or are too nervous to focus on us.

"Anyway... here's the money for fixing this thing, I really appreciate it."

"And I appreciate the green." After that we didn't talk all that much. It's hard to maintain a cheery atmosphere when there's a chance of being sent to your death. All we do is wait this out and hope to enjoy the rest of our day off from school.

**Meritxell 'Xell' Slavik**

_...rising from the ground, the man known as Crass stood up, bloodied and battered by the wolf he was battling with his sword, with little success. Not one to run away from a challenge, he wasn't sure if he really had the luxury of doing so. The bridge behind him had been destroyed by flooding caused by the torrential rain. He had 3 choices laid out before him._

_He could jump in the river to escape, though that had a high risk of drowning._

_There was the option of running away from the beast, but is legs would fall apart if he tried that due to extensive injuries, and even with good legs the beast was faster than him_

_And then there was the 3rd option, fighting the wolf head on. This was the most suicidal of them all, as the wolf had damaged him when he was still in good shape mere moments ago. However Crass wasn't afraid of dying. He certainly wasn't suicidal, just positive he would live to tell the tale of this ordeal. Gripping the hilt of his sword, Crass let loose his war cry and charged at the beast. The wolf responded in kind, howling before attacking its opponent. When the two of them made contact-_

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

"Xell, start getting dressed please. The Reapings are starting we need to leave soon, alright sweetie?" The Reapings. The worst day of my life, for so many Reapings. There were many reasons for his. I may get Reaped, my mother has to go through the stress of potentially losing another family member, and I always recall my brother's fate in the arena. My younger brother Sorin, shy like my mother with brown hair and blue eyes like her. He was killed in the bloodbath. His head was crushed on a rock by a career tribute. Watching their brother get killed on TV is the worst thing to happen to a sister. I couldn't bear to watch it, and my mother was close to a mental breakdown. My father was killed in a factory breakdown not to long before that. To be able to keep herself together, my mom is something else.

I put on a sky blue dress with some white trimmings and a pair of black leggings. I also put on some black flats and I also remember the most important thing; my mother's silver chain bracelet with an opal in it. Her lucky bracelet. It was given to her by my Dad when they were married. Hopefully I'll be lucky enough to not be Reaped. Last but not least I put my hair in its usual ponytail and I'm set.

"Xell! Hurry up! We're very late!" Crap. I can't believe I spent so much time writing this morning. I'm good with a pen, but I know next to nothing about electronics. I always get teased because that's District 3's main industry and most other people at least know the basics. I don't like to just endure the insults, I fight back and I don't pull my punches. I remember that I was getting teased by this girl in mismatched clothes, so I told her my skill with tech was only on par with her fashion sense, and I'm clueless with tech. I was really happy that I could make all those people laugh, even if it was at that one girl, that's one of the things I love doing. Along with writing, telling jokes, thinking of witty comebacks, laughing, and gathering secrets. I don't gossip, I just like learning about people. I make sure to keep the secrets from leaving these lips of mine.

My Mom insists that I run on ahead to the Reapings without her because of a chore she needs to do. I start running as fast as I can which isn't saying much considering I also suck at P.E. When I run past a doctor's office I think I hear a feeble cry for me. Am I hearing things?

"Excuse me. Could I bother you for a moment?" I hear the voice coming from the window of the clinic I passed. As I go closer to the window i see that it's a frail, wrinkled old woman with white hair and gray eyes who is in bad shape. She's on life support and it doesn't look like she'll be able to live for long. Do I know her?

"Listen lady, I'm in a bit of a hurry, I don't have much time to get to the Reapings. Is this urgent?"

"What a coincidence, I don't have much time either as you can probably see," she gestures to the machinery keeping her alive. "I need you to do something extremely important. An old girl's last request. Do you know a boy named Mazin Reniculous?" Mazin Reniculous... from school. No one talks to him, or even tries to and he's pretty much the school outcast.

"Not personally, but we're in the same grade. Why?"

"I'm his Great Aunt, and I had a heart attack today. I wasn't really surprised, but Mazin was in a state of shock. I was unconscious and I couldn't say goodbye. For some reason I... have a bad feeling that something could happen to him, and I may not see him again. I'm not asking you to help him; he can take care of himself. I just want to pass on a message for me. Tell him I said 'Goodbye' and 'Thank you for making my life worth living'. Would you do that for me?" Whoa, heavy. I didn't see this coming, it's so sad. Hearing this story has me crying. How can I say no?

"O-of course! Don't w-w-worry, I'll tell him for sure!" I respond as I try to stop crying. Mazin's Great Aunt seems elated by this.

"Thank you Dearie, you've just made my day. Now don't you have somewhere to be?" Oh right the Reapings!

"I've got to go! Goodbye! Also my name is Merixell!" As I run off I hear her say her own name is Enila. Enila Reniculous. I'll be sure to deliver her message.

**Caden "Cade" Klump**

Going to the Reapings. I hate this day, and what happens after it's over. The Hunger Games happen and 25 tributes die. It's even worse this year because of the Quarter Quell, in which as many as 50 tributes will die in the arena. This day is horrible; I don't know how my little Marylinn will deal with it when she turns 12. She's 8 and will be eligible to be Reaped in 4 years. I love everyone in my family so much; I can't imagine anything happening to them. We're really close with each other.

"Cade, when this is over, can we all go out for ice cream?" She's so cute.

"Well I'd love to take you, but shouldn't you ask Mom? Or Dad?"

"It's all right Cade, you can take her out later okay, but not until we eat lunch."

"Yaaaaay!" Marylinn is literally jumping for joy. She has such a nice smile.

While we're all walking I notice a group of people staring at me. They're from school and just don't seem to like me. I've never been a people person and I never bother to try to be one. I'm not disinterested in making friends with people, I just don't make an effort. I have a few friends just not a ton of them.

This morning is horrible, not just because I couldn't sleep in today, but because me and my family were rushing I couldn't eat much, and I love a big meal.

"Mom, why did we have to eat a continental breakfast? I barely had anything to eat."

"Because you were sleeping in late this morning. Not as long as usual, but long enough to have us ready and waiting for you to get dressed for the Reapings." Right, I turned off my alarm and didn't get up early like I was supposed to. I was lucky that my Reaping outfit was a simple one. Right now I have on a V-neck and some black shoes and dress pants. I also have my charm that I got from my mom. When I was 10 she taught me that boys who wear jewelry are real boys. Since she gave it to me I've worn the black charm with pride since she gave it to me.

When we arrive, I hug my Mom, Dad, and Marylinn goodbye and head off to my section. In the crowd I spot my best friend Roy. I remember back when I was 4 and we first became instant friends and have been close ever since.

"Hey, Cade.'Sup." Not really in the mood for a chat I see. I can't blame him though, this day gets a lot of people down and I'm one of them.

"Nothing much. I'm gonna go for ice cream after lunch with Marylinn. Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

"Hey guys!" Oh it's my friend Tate. I still remember when I met her about 4 years ago. We became really good friends.

"Oh hey Tate. What's up?"

"You're never going to believe this. I saw our Victor Aiyis getting scolded by the Head Peacekeeper."

"No way. What'd she do?" Aiyis is known for being a shut in. I can't picture her as much of a rule breaker.

"I don't know, and I didn't want to get involved. All I do know is that Faradent was shouting her name at her. Loud." As we go deeper into this discussion, the Reapings begin and I don't really pay attention. It's the same thing every year and I want nothing to do with it. Unfortunately I can't ignore our escort when I hear one name in particular called.

"Caden Klump!" When I hear those 2 words my world is shattered. It's me. That's my name. What should I do? I can't die, I have my family and friends I have. I consider running away, but that won't do any good. Peacekeepers are everywhere to ensure that that doesn't happen. I just walk on stage and I make sure that I show absolutely no weakness. I have to so I can get sponsors. The task is only made harder by Marylinn's crying face. My lovely sister Marylinn... don't worry. I'm going to come home.

**Mazin Reniculous**

Well that Chemistry paper was the last thing that I had to do for homework. And I'm out of parts to make electronics. Now what do I do. ...Nothing. Great, I've finished all that I can do until the Reapings. I guess I'll go see how my Aunt is doing. I walk across the hall from my room and peer into her bedroom.

"Aunt Enila? Are you awake?" She takes a moment to wake up and respond.

"Oh. *Yawn* Good morning Mazin. How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine Aunt Enila. Did you sleep alright?" No matter how hard I try I can't mask my concern for her. My Aunt Enila is my only family. My mother died giving birth to me and I have no clue what my father did. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her.

"No, I'm afraid not sweetie. Woke up because of another coughing fit." Aunt Elisa has been in poor health recently. I even have to take care of her by cooking and cleaning and such.

"Oh, I see. What do you want for breakfast this morning? I'll bring it to your room." I give her my warmest smile. As warm as I can manage anyway, it isn't something I usually do.

"Oh I'm not that old and frail. I'll come to the dining room. Some scrambled eggs would be lovely, if you wouldn't mind." Mind? Why would I? I head down to the kitchen grill some eggs for my Aunt and Me and set them out on the table.

After 5 minutes she still isn't here to eat. Did she fall back asleep? I had better wake her up. As I walk upstairs

I notice a strange *Thump* which has me nervous. Could it have been... no way that could happen. I peer inside of her room and for some reason I don't see my Aunt any-

"Aunt Elisa!" Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! What's happened? She's on the floor sweating and breathing heavily. What's happening? Is she having a heart attack? I need to get help!

* * *

I stare at my Aunt Elisa asleep in the hospital bed, who looks worse off than ever before. She seems so peaceful. If I didn't hear the regular *Beep* of the heart monitor than I might think she was dead. I have my neighbor to thank for lending me here phone. Normally only the rich can afford them, but my neighbor saved up money for one in case there was an emergency like this.

It was a small heart attack, nothing too serious normally. However, in the case of my dear old Aunt it is a life-threatening case. Right now she's only being kept alive by the life support she's on. The doctor's even considered pulling the plug, but I didn't let them. She'll live, but I'd really like to say goodbye to go to the Reapings. No one is exempt, only those in critical condition are excused. No choice, I've got to get going

I walk down the road twiddling a wire that can generate heat in my fingers. I made things like it to entertain myself. I even made our TV so my Aunt wouldn't need to walk to the square to watch the Hunger Games.

I arrive in time for the first Reapings. Our escort Brall Lon walks up the stage and gives his announcement. His calm attitude about this gets me mad. How do these escorts pick someone to be sent to their deaths and manage to sleep at night? Disgusting. I go into the 16 section and wait. I want this to be over with so I can take care of my Aunt.

"Farraday Provella!" I hear a small gasp as the first name is called. It comes from the owner of that name Faraday, a girl who looks like she just came out of a workshop with oil smeared on her face and her hair all over the place. Guess she didn't really care what she looks like, after all no one thinks they'll need to look good. They would only do that if they were Reaped which nobody thinks will happen to them. As she walks up she acts calm, but I can tell from that gasp that she's shocked that this happened as anyone  
would be.

Brall takes a moment to shuffle through the names filling the glass bowl and calls out the second girl. Twice the tributes. Somehow I think this'll be worse than the last Quarter Quell when this happened. After all that's only the first twist.

"Meritxell Slavik!" The moment he calls out the name, a girl collapses to the ground and begins crying violently. "Noooo! This can't be happening! This isn't a coincidence, these Reapings are rigged Damnit! You took Sorin from my mother, please don't take me!" She screams at the top of her lungs, some parts of what she says barely audible because of the crying. She doesn't try to hold back her emotions. If anything she's pushing them out. Peacekeepers have to pick her up and drag her on stage. They aren't making an effort to be gentle. She's thrown onto the carpet and Brall starts searching for the next victim in the other glass bowl acting as if nothing happened.

"Caden Klump!" A boy with olive skin and shaggy dark brown hair walks up the stage. His most distinguishing feature is his pitch black eyes. As he walks up he has a very calm demeanor. That's probably a front. He's worried. I can tell by the way he's looking at a little girl that resembles him crying her eyes out and being comforted by 2 adults. That's his family, and odds are it'll shrink by one member.

Our callous escort reaches into the bowl once more to find the last tribute. While everyone else wonders who will be Reaped next I think I'll slip away early. This is almost over and the Peacekeepers probably won't care. I have to get back to the clinic and take care of my Aunt however I can.

"Mazin... Reenycolows?" It was mispronounced, but that was my name. I stopped where I'm standing, about face, and head to the stage. No that's not right. I'm heading to my doom. I am going to participate in the Hunger Games as a tribute from District 3, and I'm going to get killed. I'll never see my Aunt again, I can't even say goodbye to her because she's still at the clinic. As I get closer to the stage, I hope desperately that someone will volunteer for me. I know that won't happen of course. The people in Districts like this one aren't stupid; they aren't going to throw their lives away just to save someone they don't know. They all probably feel very sorry, but sentiment is cheap. I'm being sent off to my death and no one is going to try anything to help me get out of it, that's the reality of this. On stage I correct that stupid Capitol-bred idiot that he pronounced my name wrong.

Brall responds with a curt "Whatever." and asks that we shake hands. The first boy and girl chosen, Farraday and Caden, shake while I shake hands with Meritxell. For some reason I can see a sense of pity in her eyes. Or maybe it's my imagination.

We are escorted to rooms to say goodbye to our families. Well that's just the case for the other 3 tributes; I won't be visited by anyone today. After Meritxell has a tearful goodbye with her mother we have a moment alone with each other before we are taken to the train to be sent off to the Capitol. The bigwigs running this horror show didn't bother to splurge for extra rooms so tributes could have what will most likely be final goodbyes with their families.

"Um, excuse me?" She wants to talk it seems, but I just ignore her. I really don't want to talk to her. "It's about your Aunt Enila." What, she knows about my Aunt Enila.

"You know her?" She doesn't seem to feel comfortable talking to me. I never really got to take a good look at her, but now I see that she isn't the type to brush her hair. The black curls are stuck in a messy pony tail. She has big blue eyes and now that I think about it, after her scene she has been smiling nonstop. In that sense we're opposites, because I always seem to be scowling. Hardly anything makes me happy.

"Y-yes. She had a feeling that this would happen. I ran past her when she was in the clinic and she had a feeling you'd... get Reaped. She told me to say 'Goodbye' and 'Thank you for making my life worth living'." My Aunt said that. Can I trust this girl? I don't see why not, she has no reason to lie about this and she knew her name. I'm going to do something that I've never done before in my life.

I extend my right hand and say, "It's nice to meet you Meritxell, my name is Mazin. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." An introduction. I've never really talked to many people unless I've needed to. This girl sent a message from my sick Aunt, so the least I can do is try being friendly, that which I've never done.

Meritxell grabs my hand and shakes "Likewise, I'm Meritxell, but most people call me Xell. Pleased to meet you." She gives a bright smile and I try to smile as well. I'm glad to have made a friend. I just wish that it wasn't under these current circumstances.

**N'Saulitor Ckote**

So these are the tributes this year. I hope I can keep them alive as long as possible. As for getting someone out alive I'm not as hopeful. There are twice the normal amount of tributes who are going to be fighting to stay alive and the odds are that one of my tributes will die at the Bloodbath.

I decide to have a word with Caden and Farraday after they've said Goodbye to their families. I can't go over to face Xell, at least not until I have to. I was a mentor during the Hunger Games that her brother was in. I mentored his District partner, the one who killed him. I feel guilty enough for training someone to kill; I don't want to see the sister of the boy I practically murdered. At least not until later. She still seems a little shaken up about being Reaped.

As I'm walking over to the I notice that they're having a talk. Good, at least they are being friendly. "Hey guys, what's up?" Gotta be cheerful, but not too cheerful. "Looks like we're going to be student and mentor."

Nothing. Can't blame them, after all-

"Excuse me, why was Aiyis yelled at?" Oh crap. Well people were bound to hear that. I can't believe I yelled at her so many times.

"I'll tell you why I yelled at her n the train. You'll find out even if I don't."

"I thought she was yelled at by the Head Peacekeeper." Oh yeah. She never came and Faradent had to yell at her to get her attention.

"Well so did I." Here comes a Peacekeeper. I guess it's time to get moving.

"We'd better go, you can tell me a bit about yourselves on the train and you can even ask questions about me." And with that, the 6 of us, one of which needed to be yelled at to get her attention, got on the train and headed to the Capitol.

Name: **Farraday "Dia" Provella**

Age: 15

District #: 3

Personality: She's a bit on the quiet and socially awkward side, but she's tough. She's run with the boys most of her life, and knows how to take her punches, and deal them back. She's not a girlie girl- never has been and never will be. She's incredibly clever and sharp witted, but you have to "get her" to understand her humor. Killing is something she never thought about, but to defend herself, she'll do it.

Appearance: She's a tomboy through and through, and there's nothing you can do about it. She has short brown hair (think Ginnifer Goodwin) that's normally sticking out all over the place. It'll be a stylists worst nightmare. Her eyes are green, and very pretty, if you can get past the oil streaks on her face and her eyebrows- which are more a unibrow, than anything else. Dia is skinny, definitely not muscular, and very tiny. Normally she's covered in oil and cuts from the metal she works with.

Name: **Meritxell 'Xell' Slavik**

Age: 14

District #: 3

Personality: Xell is a clever and funny girl. She likes to make people laugh and is coming up with new jokes all the time. She usually uses her wits to stop people from making fun of her because she can't mess with electronics to save her life. She does well in school in everything except P.E. and Electronics. She only passes because she's good in everything else, especially Writing and English. It's her dream to become an author and live in the Capitol instead of the districts. She makes friends easily. She likes to gather secrets, and keep them to herself. So she isn't exactly a gossiper. Everyone who isn't her friend calls her the 'Secret Harvester' as a mean joke. She is charismatic and nice to talk to. She has no idea how to handle any sort of weapon and has a huge fear of the Games since her brother was reaped and killed in them.

Appearance: She has curly black hair and huge blue eyes. She doesn't really brush her hair, just slips it into a ponytail most of the time. She likes to wear dresses and leggings. Her cheeks are usually red from running everywhere. She likes to smile and has small hands. She has pale skin since she doesn't like to go outside, she likes to stay inside and write.

Name: **Caden "Cade" Klump**

Age: 16

District #: 3

Personality: Cade has always been a loner for as long as he can remember. The reason is because he's not much of a people person and people don't seem to like him so he's never given the effort of trying. But Cade does care deeply for his friends and loved ones; he'd do anything for them. Cade can be a nice out-going guy when you get to know him. He's just always had this bitter and lone wolf façade about him. You'd have to break through his shell to see this hidden part of him, but it would take a while since he doesn't people easily. Cade isn't looking forward to killing people, but he will kill people to get home because nothing is more important than coming home.

Appearance: Cade has shaggy dark, dark brown hair, bright olive skin, pitch black colored eyes, a normal built for his age, he weighs 114 lbs., and he is he is 5'9.

Name: **Mazin Reniculous **(Ren-eh-cu-lo-us)

Age: 16

District #: 3

Personality: Mazin is a more quiet and sullen kid who seems annoyed all the time. His face seems to be stuck in some sort of scowl. Hardly anything can make him smile. He has good grades because he literally has nothing to distract him. No friends, no family, nothing. School seems to be the only thing that keeps him sane. He is basically the school outcast. He hardly talks to anybody else. He is pretty good with electronics, and makes up little things to entertain himself at home. He made the TV him and his great-aunt watch the Games on.

Appearance: Mazin has dark, floppy black hair that falls in front of his eyes. His eyes are dark blue. He has lightly tanned skin and is about 5'6 in height. He weighs around 114 lbs.


	9. District 4 Reapings

**District 4**

**Zea Chrysler**

Ten minutes. That's how long I've been out on the water in my boat and its ten minutes longer than I want to be out here. If only the Peacekeepers weren't on patrol at this hour I'd be hunting for breakfast for me and my little brother's, Zenos and Zephyr, than I wouldn't need to be out here in this horrible sea. I used to love the water. When you spend your life near the ocean it's the best way to enjoy yourself. Also the cheapest for the lower class families like my own. At least how it was before that day.

The memories are vivid, almost as if it happened just yesterday.

* * *

_Ooh, my very first fishing trip! I'm so excited! I've never been so far out into the water before. I'm so happy I can't stop grinning. The water looks so deep that I can't even see the bottom._

_"Now Zea, be careful. I don't want you falling into the water; it's a lot deeper than the water near the shore."_

_"Don't worry Mommy. I'll be careful. So what're we out here for? Are we looking for breakfast?"_

_"You're sort of right Zea. We're going to find oysters, but they aren't what we want."_

_"Wait so we're getting... a pearl?"_

_"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Oh wow. Pearls can feed a family for about five weeks. We really need food because of how we've nearly run out of the food from the Games that we won. I wonder what it'll be like to enter the Games as a Career tribute. With all of the training I do, it had better be worth it._

_"I'll be diving down for the oysters so hopefully I'll be able to get a pearl in one of them."_

_"And you're sure it isn't a present for your favorite daughter?"_

_"I wish we could give it to you, but we're going to need it for food. Otherwise I would hang it on a necklace and hand it to you right away."_

_"That's okay. A pearl won't fill our stomachs. Come back fast Daddy or we might leave you hear."_

_"I'll keep that in mind, hahaha." Daddy did a dive into the water, and went down until I couldn't see him anymore; the water once in the spot where he dived was now in the air._

* * *

"Noooooo!" I hug myself and start shivering. I have to stop thinking about that, it's in the past. It's too painful to remember. We were so happy; everything was great until that day. My parents... I miss them so much. Suddenly I start crying. Why did that have to happen, why! My mother and father... why did they have to... no. No that's all in the past. I can't afford to get caught up in my memories; I just have to focus on taking care of my brothers, that's all that matters.

I take a moment to regain my composure and go back to fishing. A few minutes later I catch some snapper's snapper's for lunch and paddle back to shore as if my life depends on it, which it does.

I run back home to see Zenos and Zephyr still sleeping in late. "Come on guys, it's time for breakfast." Zenos pops up when I mention breakfast and helps me wake up Zephyr. I have the two of them set up the table and get out some water while I cook our meal. The salt is washed off and the fish are skewered over a fire we eat and I remind my brother's about the Reapings today.

"Awwwwww, do we have to? We go every year. Can't we skip it for once?"

"I wish Zenos, but we need to go, after all its compulsory to attend." Just than Zephyr started crying. "Zephyr what's wrong? Is the fish too hot?" This is odd. Zephyr's a little kid but he isn't the type to cry over little things like a scraped knee or hot food. I wrap my arms around him tight as if that would squeeze his troubles away.

"Zea... your *Hic*"...you might be... reaped..." Ah, so that's it. I've just turned twelve and Zephyr thinks I could be sent to the Hunger Games. They both look scared, but there's no way that would happen. This isn't one of the poorer Districts, we're a Career district. Even if I am reaped someone else is going to volunteer to participate. I pat Zephyr on the head and say,

"C'mon that won't happen. I'll stay here forever. It'll be the three of us together."

"Promise...?"

"I promise. Now both of you go get ready. The Reapings are starting soon."

After helping the two of them get cleaned and dressed, I dress myself in my Reaping outfit. A dress that looks like something pulled out from the history books. It has a medieval look to it with butterfly sleeves and even a gold rope as a belt. There are some Dark Age designers who seriously had their work ripped off.

When we're all dressed we leave my small shack of a home holding hands. It's not the coziest thing in the world, but nonetheless it's home. I'm not old enough to get a real job so this is the best the three of us can manage. Most people that know us or knew our parents are always trying to offer assistance. I can't accept that. I've learned to be independent; I am not a charity basket ready to except pity money. I've done well on my own and this is the way it'll stay.

On our way to the Reapings we pass thru the richer part of town. This is where the careers are. Usually when this time of year comes around all of them are saying that they'll volunteer and boasting about how they'll kill every other tribute in the arena. However today things seem quieter. I can feel a tension in the air from the career tributes heading off to the Reapings. What could that be about?

When we get there I give each my little brother's a kiss on the cheek and leave them in the crowd while I head to where everyone else my age is. Everyone is fidgeting around thinking that they might get Reaped. There really isn't much to worry about if that even happens. A career will just volunteer to participate in the games just like every year and the ones Reaped will get to go home safe and sound. The Capitol's anthem plays and we see the escort Mardel hobbles onto the stage. He's wearing some... are those high heels? How does it make sense for a guy to wear that? It's got diamonds studded in it, it's clearly for girls.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to the Reapings for the 225th Hunger Games! As you know, this version of the Games is similar to the second Quarter Quell two hundred years ago. Despite how alike they are, there are supposedly going to be twists that will make this one much better than that." After the usual speech we get to the Reapings and the first slip is drawn.

"And our first tribute is..."

Two words. Those two words ruined everything. I won't be able to take care of my brothers anymore. There won't be any more fishing or hunting trips for food. I won't go home. I'll be joining my parents. A memory pops into my head. I don't bother to surpress it, it's already a huge ordeal to keep myself together.

* * *

_Ten minutes... that's how long he has been under. Could he be hurt? Is he alright?_

_"Mommy, D-daddy's really g-good at holding h-h-his breath, r-right? He'll b-b-be back son w-won't he?" _

_"What? Yes... yes there's nothing to worry about. You're father always brags about how long he can hold his breath." Yes, my Daddy ' fine. I know he'll be fine. He always tells us about how he can hold his breath for over five minutes._

_Five minutes._

_... five... minutes..._

...

_"Daddy!" I jump, screaming, into the water as if the boat is on fire and start searching. Where are you? Please be alright. I can't lose you!_

_"Zea! Get back here this instant!" I barely hear my mommy's calls and even if I did I'd ignore them anyway. I keep swimming, my tears mixing into the seawater. Nothing else matters, I just need to find my Daddy._

_I hear a splash and soon after my mother grabs me and pulls me into a hug. I scream and desperately try to wriggle my way out of her grip, but can't. After a few minutes I can't struggle anymore and I just cry into her chest with her repeating the words "It's okay" over and over until I catch something in the corner of my eye. Something red in the water. I've seen it before, on the TV's in the square during the Games. Blood._

_"M-mommy. What's *Gulp* that...?" My mother and I stare at the scarlet circle in the water. Then, bits of white start floating up. They look like they've been torn, and I realize it's skin, completely drained of the blood. Next was the most horrifying moment of my life. There were very large chunks of flesh and bone rising up, the largest being my father's limbless, lifeless torso with a huge chunk of flesh missing._

_"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"_

* * *

My Father died, attacked by a shark everyone says. No one even knew anything as big as that was still alive these days. After my father's death, my mother fell into depression. Like a cancer, it grew and eventually killed her. I've never went into the water since then. There's no telling what's living in there waiting to eat me alive.

"...Zea Chrysler!" For some reason I know nobody will Volunteer. The sea took my parents' lives. The Games will take my own life. My little brother's will be all alone.

I walk on stage and my mind starts racing. Questions upon questions bounce around in my mind. What will happen to Zenos and Zephyr? Who will take care of them? Am I real going to die? My thoughts were interrupted by Mardel's shouting.

**Lissel "Liss" Idis Mason**

"Lissel Idis Mason!" What? That's my name. I've been Reaped... oh no. This is not good. This is bad, very bad. What am I thinking! This is horrible! I'll have to fight for my life with over fifty tributes. I can't show weakness. If I do there'll be hell for me to pay. Weaklings are targeted first, so I have to act happy. That'll make it at least seem like I'm prepared for these games like a Career. Just act the opposite of how I feel. I perk up and put on a big smile, enthusiastically running up the stairs to the top of the stage.

"Nice to meet you Mardel! It's a pleasure to be Reaped." I shake his slimy hands and immediately pull it away after. They're slimy with apple scented hand sanitizer. Man this fruitcake sure is girly. Now I smell like a scented candle.

"Likewise." Mardel turns to face the audience with his hands on his hips. "Well that's the girl's; now let's move one to the boy's." I make sure to keep my smile big and wide for the world to see. Ugh, I feel like one of those bitchy mean girls at school trying to act like something I'm not. The difference between me and them is that I'm doing it to stay alive, while they're just beasts.

I hate the Hunger Games. Always have, always will. My perfect day would be having a good laugh on a velvet cushion and enjoying a delicious cupcake. While watching news about the Hunger Games being cancelled of course.

As the bowl full of names is searched thru, I grip the cupcake shaped charm on my silver chained necklace. This is making me sooooooo nervous. I guess this will be my token. I take a look at my mother's and father's faces. They may not be together anymore, but they still care about me like good parents would.

I remember why it is that they broke up. Apparently I was a bit odd when I was a little kid. My mother was really worried about me and decided to take me to sessions. She's always been pretty OC with keeping things perfect, which apparently included how I acted. My Father got angry because the sessions were behind his back and he knew I was fine and the two of them broke up. It's hard to believe that they were once a young happy couple years ago before I was born. They met at a Reaping at age 18, dated for six years, married, and had me. Seeing their faces now, distressed and full of fear, this may the first time in a while where they feel exactly the same about something.

I take a quick look at the other girl Reaped. Zea isn't paying any attention to me or Mardel, just focusing her attention on somebody on the crowd. Her brothers probably. What happened to her was pretty big news. No one has ever heard of any attacks from underwater creatures in District Four or any District. She's as tough as nails, I can tell by the way she declines any help at all from everyone offering it.

Could she become an ally of mine? Or will I have to kill her?

**Cobalt Gernsey**

Alright, a few more blows to this dummy and I'll head to the Reapings. I just hope it can take that many. As a career, I always make sure that I'm in top physical condition. I have to be since I'm going to be in the Games next year, when I turn eighteen and I'm at my strongest. Being a Career tribute means being the best of the best. I know that that's already what I am, but it doesn't hurt to wait another year.

Okay that's enough training for today. This dummy's nothing but a pile of straw now and I need to get ready. God I'm sweaty.

"Hey!" I call out to a guy with blonde and brown hair near the towel rack. He doesn't notice me at first and I have to repeat myself. "Hey you! Clean out your ears! I'm talkin' to you."

"Me...?"

"Yes you. Throw me a towel. I'm sweating buckets over hear."

"Oh, umm... sure." He tosses me a towel and I dry myself off. When I try to thank him, I notice he vanished. Well whatever. I probably don't even need to thank him, after all he didn't do it out of the kindness of his own heart. I ask and receive, that's how it's been all my life. There are those disobedient ones, now they're serious jerks. I hope no one like that is in my Career pack when I go into the Hunger Games.

Taking the scenic route, I marvel at the ocean in its endless, blue glory. I'm really lucky to live here; I get to swim in the water whenever I want no matter where I am.

When I get to my very humble abode-a dirty little shack of a house-to begin changing out of my clothes and get dressed for the Reapings.

"Ah Cobalt. Good to see that you've been training." Oh, it's my Dad doing his usual thing, wood carving. Being a craftsman isn't the usual job that you get in District Four, and it isn't paying as well either. We're pretty poor even though he crafts boats, which I would expect would sell better in a place where fishing is how you survive.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my time there. I'm the strongest Career in the District. It's a serious waste of time." Suddenly my Dad slammed down his tools and looked upset. Not so much angry, but more sad.

"So it's a 'serious waste of time' is it? It's a waste of time to make it so that you have a winning chance?"

"Look, I'm-"

"It's a waste of time to train you to come back home from the Hunger Games?"

"I just-"

"Well I don't believe so and neither did your Mother!" What? He's bringing her into this? ...Damnit! Why am I crying...? I don't... I'm a Career, I can't cry. But whenever I think of my mother's smile... that was harsh and wrong in so many ways, and I think my Dad realized it. "I'm sorry, that was too much. I shouldn't have said that. Just... get showered and dressed for the Reapings. And please just don't give me a hard time about taking a shower this time, okay?"

I nod and wash myself up, dressing into a T-shirt, shorts, some slip-on shoes and a cap. I don't really care what I look like since I won't be volunteering this year, and frankly I won't when I do volunteer. I may be training for them, but I don't see the Games thru rose colored glasses like most other Careers. Killing people, the only upside to doing it and winning the Games are the rewards Reaped from winning. I'll finally get the life I deserve just like the richer people in the District. A big house, three square meals being a frivolity instead of a luxury, money to spend at my leisure, all of it should be mine.

Why were they so lucky? It should damn well have been the one who was given such an easy life, but instead I have to slaughter people to do it. That's definitely unfair.

When I'm finished getting dressed, my Dad and I stay silent on our trek to the Reapings. It's been that way since this morning since he brought up my Mom. I can't believe he used her in an argument. I know he didn't mean it, but I'm still mad over it.

It was five years ago. My Dad had tried to hide it from me, but the newspaper was left on the table. On the page that my Dad was reading was the obituaries. I read it and one name caught my eye. It was my mother's name. Written under it was what caused her death. She drowned around eight o'clock this morning during her daily swim.

How does that happen? ...How do you drown when you swim every single day of your life...? Why is she dead! Why did she have to die! It isn't fair! I want my Mom back! I want us to be a family again! ...I want us to be together again...

"Cobalt? You're looking a little pale, are you alright?" I was sweating and breathing heavily because I got so angry and I never even realized it. I've got to learn to control my emotions.

"I-I'm fine. Let's go." He knew the opposite was true, but didn't press me on it. I guess he can tell who I'm thinking about.

The two of us split up and I take my place in among the other seventeen year olds. Mardel does a combination of a balancing act and a walk up the stage. Every time I have to see this freak, the phrase 'cross dresser' pops into my head for some not so mysterious reason.

"And the first tribute is... Zea Chrysler!" A tiny girl with pigtails walks up the stage nervously which is strange. She actually walked up the stage as in nobody volunteered, which was really weird. Most of the time, the Careers can't wait to become tributes and get in the fray, but somehow things seem different. Everyone looks excited, and not in the good way. It's more like they're anxious about the Reapings like the poor Districts in Panem.

Next some girl called Lissel Idis Mason is Reaped, with as many people ready to volunteer as the first girl. She's got a tan, long dark hair, freckles, no real distinguishing characteristics other than a cheerful attitude. What's with all of these weak tributes? Neither of the ones we have so far are real Career's, anyone can tell that. I wish I was Reaped so that our district actually had a fighting chance this year.

"Cobalt Gernsey!" My wish is granted. I'm going to be in the Hunger Games. No, I'm going to win the Hunger Games like I've always wanted. This is supposed to be the greatest moment of my life, as if fate is telling me that I can win. Unfortunately it feels bittersweet, and I have to look at my Dad to realize why. It's because of my Dad that I have a sinking feeling in my stomach. I might not be able to ever see him again, and then he'll be all alone. The only Gernsey left. I don't want that happening, so I'll have to win and beat all of the other tributes. I'm the strongest and they're all weaker than me. That's all there is to it.

I snap back into reality only to realize that I've missed the name of the last person Reaped, though it doesn't really matter because of two words that this Reaping has been seriously deprived of.

"I volunteer!"

**Austin Merril**

*Stab* my trident goes thru the block of wood set up for me like its tissue paper. I toss the impaled lumber into a wall hard enough for it to shatter ihto pieces. "See that Mom? That's going to be what happens in the arena, only it'll be a tribute I impale instead of wood." I hope they like this. I tossed it as hard as I could.

"...Were you trying to impress me just now? If so you weren't doing a very good job. I've seen dozens of teens throw around a hunk of wood, and you're form with a trident is only mediocre at best. Also, this" she points to the wood fragments "isn't even enough damage to kill a boney twelve year old. And don't get me started on how slow you are. Wipe the sweat off of you. We're leaving for the Reapings, I'll see you home." And with that she leaves. Urgh, why can't they just say anything good just once? No matter what, I can't get their love.

Why do I even try? I'm useless! I'm weak, I can't swim, I can't fight, and I can't even use a sword! My survival skills- I don't have any! I'm the world's weakest tribute, I'd be more useful just fishing for the rest of my life1 At least then I'd be doing more than wasting my parents time trying to train me! And if i can't do that than maybe I should just crawl into a hole and die. That's all a weakling like me-

"Hey you! Clean out your ears! I'm talking to you."

"Me...?"

"Yes you. Throw me a towel. I'm sweating buckets over hear."

"Oh, umm... sure." I toss a towel to some kid with a mullet and I leave for home and get dressed into what I'll be wearing later on. I consider thanking him for snapping me out of my mental rant, but I'm on a serious time crunch.

I walk into the home and instead of a hello I'm greeted with the usual looks of disapproval from my mother and father. I change into a light blue shirt and some black dress pants. I put on a tie and my silver necklace. I take a moment to look at my family. My full family, me, my parents and my older brother before he died. I can still hear his voice enthusiastically volunteering for the Games. I can see him in his Reaping outfit during the interviews, and acting all cocky like he always was. I can see the moment that he was killed in the arena.

I'm going to be in the same position as him within an hour, volunteering, being interviewed, going into the arena and... dear God this is horrifying. Those gruesome deaths look so painful; I can't believe they make children watch that. Even as a teen, for me the Games were like watching the twisted dreams of a serial murderer. No matter what, I'd curl up and try to block out what was happening on the screens.

I make a mad dash to the Reapings and get in my section, with some abnormally nervous teens my own age. I bet this is because of the Quarter Quell. Whatever the new part of these particular Games is, we can be guaranteed that it will make the tributes suffer for the Capitol's entertainment. I've watched all of them and each of those Games are twice as vicious as the last.

The first few Reapings pass and all eyes are on the escort who pulls out the last name to be Reaped. Alright here it goes. I'm gonna do it.

"Guller Hii!" A fifteen year old starts walking onto the stage, darting his eyes everywhere.

The time is finally here, the day that I enter the Hunger Games. My whole life I've trained for this so I should be ready... Damnit, stop shaking! I can't be scared I know I can do it. I think.

"I volunteer!" I shout out with all my heart. The next thing I know I'm passing by Guller who mouths "Thank you," to me. "My name's Austin Merril."

"Finally, a volunteer. It's about time, why isn't anyone here as lively as usual? Oh well, I need you each to shake hands with your female District partner's. Give it up for the tributes for District 4!" As I shake hands with Lissel, I can't help but wonder why she's so happy.

"Nice to meet you Austin, I'm Liss, hehe."

"Back'atcha." At least she seems friendly, but her smile seems a bit out of place. Is it just my imagination? Probably, I don't really think my gut instinct is really reliable. I mean it has been good before, but Dad says that the way I always think about doing things in the arena will get me killed in the bloodbath. I think of things that are better and better, but they are never good. How will I survive the next few weeks?

* * *

Time for the goodbye's. Lissel and her folks are crying their eyes out. On the monitor I can see the little girl Zea having a tearful goodbye with her brother's while Cobalt, who's in the same room as her, chatting with his Dad. Cobalt must be stronger than the rest of us, or at least me. I'm just a few seconds away from totally breaking down.

"Austin." They're here. Well I guess I'll get the usual, "Do better," speech. That's what I believe until both my parents wrap themselves around me, doing their best not to tear up.

"Austin, please come back. We couldn't live with ourselves if you... if the same thing happened to you as your brother." What?

"Austin, we're so sorry for always having to push you so hard. Me and your Mother just wanted you to be as strong as you could get so you could return home to us."

"We need to go; we can't cry in front of the cameras and make you look weak..." And without another word they left. My... parents... my loving parents...

Mom... Dad... I don't know what'll happen, and I'm terrified right, now. But I'll do whatever it takes to come back home to you. No matter the cost!

**Corella Reeefs**

Man, what a letdown. Most of these tributes aren't warriors; they're weaklings, except maybe Cobalt. It'll be an act of God if any of the other three make it past the bloodbath. Maybe I can charm the two guys into training until they can't move. Any man will do whatever I want them to.

"So Rodrick, how about you get the little losers and I'll take Cobalt and Austin."

"I was thinking the other way around." Tch, he really just wants to spoil my fun doesn't he?

"Aw, Rodrick, I'm hurt that you'd try to keep me from having my way just to get my goat. But... it won't work, because I'm a pure and innocent soul! Nothing gets me upset." Like I've ever needed to get upset over anything.

"You're memory's as faulty as ever. And my suggestion makes more sense than you having your way with them."

"That's not what I meant you rat bastard!"

I know I didn't see a smile creep up on his ugly face, because if I did I'd cut his mouth off.

"You see," Don't just brush it off! "I'll teach them my fighting style, for those with a lot of fighting style, and you'll teach the girls who aren't as strong you're fighting style."

"Don't be such a meanie. I'm strong."

"...You have more mood swings than a pregnant woman."

"GRAAAAAAAGH! I'll kill you!" My anger gets the best of me and I charge sat him with a knife I keep hidden in my sleeve, only for him to grab me by the head and stop me in my tracks. As I slash at the air and scream he says. "I'll meet you on the train." And pushes me onto the ground. I hate this guy so much!

Name: **Zea Chrysler**

Age: 12

District #: 4

Personality: Since young she has been an intelligent girl. She might be timid and shy most of the time because she's always so busy taking care of her family she has no time for others. Being the eldest of 3 siblings, it was her responsibility to make sure her two younger brothers Zenos and little Zephyr and are properly fed after their parent's death. She has learnt to be independent and not depend on the sympathy of the people in her village. After being chosen for the game, she feels scared and alone but very determined to get home for her siblings.

Appearance: Flowing, silky straight dark brown hair down to her waist. She usually wears her hair in pigtails tied with thick blue ribbons. She has big sea green eyes fringed with long, thick eyelashes. She looks elfin, and has delicate features with slightly tanned complexion, full pink lips and rosy cheeks. She has a petite, small and slender figure that does not look life-threatening in any kind of way. Therefore, she is always dismissed as weak and useless.

Name: **Lissel "Liss" Idis Mason** (LISS-ell, IDE-iss)

Age: 15

District #: 4 is preferred, but any district is fine, really.

Personality: Nice, but not a total sweetheart. She has her rude moments, but tries to keep things passive. She gets giggly over hot guys, but isn't a total girly-girl. Liss is likable, but not much more than average. She doesn't have any really notable personality points, aside from the fact the you don't really notice her if you aren't her friend. She is basically a typical teenage girl.

Appearance: Lissel has wavy dark brown hair cut exactly three inches below her shoulders, which she can never get to have much volume. Her eyes are a light teal/aqua/blue-green, and her skin is tan. She is neither beautiful nor ugly, but is a little less than decent-looking because of her non-flawless skin and the freckles sprayed all over her face and arms. She is also short (which she hates,), but her eyes are very pretty.

Name: **Cobalt Gernsey**

Age: 17

District #: 4

Personality: He is a very arrogant little brat. He wants things he can't have and thinks he's the boss of everyone. He is very protective of his family and thinks he's the best at everything. He is an overconfident kid.

Appearance: Tall and weighs 75kg. He has brown long hair in a mullet style. He also has light brown eyes and is very muscular.

Name: **Austin Merril**

Age: 18

District #: 4

Personality: Ever since he was a kid, his parents had wanted a victor child so they trained him for the games. When he started training his parents always criticized him and told him he was weak. This hurt him a lot so he tends too easily put up a mask too cover up his emotions. He is an overall nice person and whenever he has an emotion that he doesn't want to show, he just bottles it up and puts a mask on. He is actually deeply afraid of the hunger games even though he trained his whole life. Every once and a while he will have a little melt down cause he think he isn't good enough because everyone has suck high expectations of him.

Appearance: Austin has short messy light brown/dirt blonde hair. He has bright big brown eyes and is about 5'11. He is pretty muscular and tanned. Overall pretty good looking but not amazing. Water is one of the few things/places where he feels like he can feel like he has no worries or troubles.


	10. District 5 Reapings

**District 5 Reapings**

**Saveria Azeleck**

A red dress with blue streaks, a bit of makeup, a nice pair of high heels, and last but not least my favorite ring with a big, shiny ruby in it. I'm ready for the Reapings. Glad I got ready early, now I don't have to worry about it later. What can I do now?

Hmmm. I think I'll see what Luna's doing. When I'm about to go downstairs, I notice the guard rail for the stairs next to me. Then an idea comes to mind. I decide to slide down the railing. Since nobody's here to stop me, there's no reason I shouldn't.

I sit on the rail and slide down fast, the pictures of my family blurring past me. When I reach the end of it, I almost land on my feet. By almost I mean I lost my footing in did a face plant into the floor. I get up and run towards a mirror on the wall to see if it's noticeable. Luckily it should only leave a small bump so no one will find out what I did.

*Haaaah* I breathe a sigh of relief thinking that I'm safe until a strong arm wraps itself around my neck, getting me in a headlock. I take note of how I'm being weighed down and know immediately who the culprit is. My big sister Luna. Big in age not in height, she's shorter than me but stronger. I've got a feeling that she's upset at me.

"...Hello Luna."

"Hello Saveria. Saveria, do you know why I'm holding you in a headlock?" She keeps a calm smile on her face as she says this; however I think I feel her arm getting tighter.

"It's because you're angry, right?"

"Yes. Do you know why I'm angry?"

"Because you never went through your growth spurt?" This gets a quick laugh out of her, and then she starts tickling me. "Hey, what the-hahahahaha! Sto-stop it Lun-ahahahaha!"

"This hurts me more than it does you Saveria, but it's your punishment for always doing dangerous things. First when you were jumping off of the table, then you'd fly off the swings like a bird, landing with a tumble and some cuts and bruises, and a lot of other things I can't remember. This is your punishment to make sure you don't do it again." She gives me this speech calmly while she tickles me, a wry smile on her face. Why are you throwing things out of proportion, it's not like I'm constantly putting myself in danger, it's just fun that I have from time to time.

By the time it's all over, my sister looks down on me triumphant. I'm sitting on the posh and polished floor of my home gasping for breath, red in the face from laughing.

"So have you learned your lesson?" Never try doing something interesting with your shorter-but-stronger-than-you-big-sister around.

"Never do things that could get me hurt." I said in a defeated tone.

"Girl's, what's all of the fuss about?" My mom walks into the room, wondering about what happened. Not really worried about anything. I and my sister get along great, she's just teasing me. The two of us are like peanut butter and jam.

"Saveria slid down the stairs and hit her head." My mom stared at me with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Is this true Saveria?"

"Well yeah... sort of... but Luna was tickling me just for that and I could barely breathe!"

"You're exaggerating."

"I thought you were going to tickle me into a coma!" while we're arguing, the two of us can't wipe away the grins on our faces. It's so stupid to argue about something like this that it's fun. It's just really dumb. All of a sudden we just start laughing with my mom joining in. An ordinary family having a good time, that's what we are. Sort of.

When the laughing dies down, my mother asks to check my head to see the bump. It isn't very serious. "The worst you'll get is a minor bruise on your forehead. I doubt this will discourage your many suitors in school." Suitors? Is there someone that likes me?

"What do you mean Mom?"

Her tone becomes teasing, "C'mon Saveria, don' act all innocent on me. I know how you're always flirting with guys at school; Luna says that you do it every day." So you've been feeding her this malarkey. I'll get you for this later Luna. "Are you kidding or serious?"

"I'm serious. I have no idea what you mean." She nods and decides to drop whatever she was babbling about.

"Ah, well, it can' be helped. Come, let's just go eat breakfast. I've got a real nice spread for you girls." We walk into the dining room and see some of the most delicious food most people in Panem can only dream of eating. Bacon still sizzles after getting out of the pan, hash browns with a delicious scent steaming off of them, and fried eggs sunny side up looking as yellow as the sun itself. The only way that we have all of this food, and our giant house is because of what my mother went through.

Cressa Azeleck, winner of the 206th Hunger Games at age fifteen.

We live in the Victor village with all of the other Victors and their family. We have them over as guests from time to time, including the new girl in town, Djina Mixen. It's hard to believe that a shy little brunette like her managed to get through the Games. If I had never seen her keys to the house right across from us, I would have assumed that she was just a timid girl in the same high school as me trying to make a friend. She still goes to school even though she's rich, probably to try and be like everyone else, so I suppose that assumption I made was in fact spot on. Was that what my Mom did that when she won her Games, since she was only fifteen when they happened? Whatever she did, she gave me and Luna everything we have today.

She fought like hell to survive, and it's all thanks to her that I'm living my life like this. It would be perfect if only he was here.

I look over to the empty seat across from me belonging to one Kindle Azeleck.

My deceased Father.

He was a great man who never deserved to die. It happened a while back and I vaguely remember what I was told. All I remember was that my Mom was holding onto me and my sister as tight as she could, crying even though she was trying her hardest to hold them back like a dam about to burst. My Dad had died in a house fire in our other home. Apparently the oven was left on and the flames engulfed the house and swallowed up my Dad and took him away from all of us.

As I enjoy the awe-inspiring meal before me I can't help but think about how happy I am and how good my life is, even without my father. I pray that the life that I have will always be the same.

**Violet Giambanco**

"Guh!" I let out a grunt of frustration when I see my hair in the mirror after trying my best to work on it. Still thin as ever, lacking the fullness and luster of other girls at school. For Christ's sake, what's it gonna take to get better looking hair? Maybe I'll see if there's some sort of conditioner at the shops in town. While I'm at it I might as well get something for my acne that won't go away. Thankfully it's covered up by my hair. I wonder if my skin issue is being caused by a bug. I sure hope that I don't have anything, I mean, I did go to a doctor twice this week. Perhaps I can make a third trip to the clinic; the Doctors there probably miss me already. I chuckle a bit at my own joke and decide to go to the kitchen after dressing up in my white ruffle blouse and green skirt. I finish my outfit off with a clay bead necklace.

I head downstairs to see my mother setting out a bowl of fruit. Strawberries! My favorite, I bet she's setting them out for me. I run over to the table to pluck and eat what will be the first of many of the red fruit's to disappear from the fine china, somehow earning a light scolding from my Mom.

"Now Violet," she wags her index finger at me while she talks "don't eat all of these strawberries at one time. I put them out for everyone. Perhaps your Father would care to enjoy one after returning from work, or I may be a bit fatigued and care for a bit of vitamin C to perk me up. Be sure to consider that as you wolf them down." I "wolf down" another berry before responding.

"That's dumb Mom! Of course I'll save you and Dad some food; I'm not a glutton or anything. I couldn't even eat this much fruit, but if you want, I can try just so we can see. Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill." My Mom squeezes her temple while she talks to me. Looks like she's pissed which isn't good for me.

"Saveria, firstly I can't believe you'd try to fool me into letting you eat all of that food," Well she's mad enough to take a joke and think it's something serious. That much I know. I also know that she can't stay mad forever, so I'll just wait a minute or two before talking again, "secondly I think you should be careful to leave things for your family instead of gobbling every speck of feed in your line of sight. It is a very big deal if you aren't considerate about your family."

"Mom are you-"

"Serious? I don't think I need to tell you how serious I am. That much you should already be aware of."

"Haha, yeah it's just like you to throw a fit over food." She still looks extremely angry.

"This isn't about food; it's about sharing with those close to you. First it starts off with a few strawberries kept to yourself and before you know it your hording money in a shoebox and burying it out in a yard."

"So you know this from experience?" She gives me a rather cold glare "I was just kidding, I'll, uh, you know be considerate and such, okay?" This satisfies my mother which is the only way to end an argument without yelling and cursing. I'd have an easier time trying to convince a morphling addict to quit cold turkey.

"Well as long as you see things my way." Is she trying to convince me that I had a choice? If so than what was with that blind rage earlier. "It's time to get going. We need to meet your Father at his office."

"No you don't, he's already here." I spin around expecting to see a kind man wearing a suit for the Reapings. Instead I'm greeted by a stranger garbed from head-to-toe in white. My heart nearly jumps out of my chest and I reel back screaming. Doctors totally freak me out, that and their offices reeking of those drugs and medicines that they've used on people over the years. My Dad's a doctor himself, a dentist. I may have to check my pulse whenever he's dressed like this, but my teeth are as white as sheets under these braces of mine.

"Sorry Violet. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to surprise you and well... I guess that's how I scared you in the first place so..." He looks down to his feet like they have what he needs to say to get him out of this awkward situation written on them. As my heart rate goes back to normal I start to giggle to try and laugh it off. I don't do a very good job; he probably knows I'm just pretending.

"Ehehehe, it's alright Dad, don't worry. Could you just change before you... you know give me another heart attack." This gets a laugh out of him and he seems cheerier now. He runs up to get dressed in some formal attire, assuring us that he won't be any long than two minutes. We than head off to the Reapings.

**Dirk Crouch**

...Done! Whoa, that was a good read. I could barely put the book down. Just like people say, when a book lands in my hands, it's impossible to get it back when I start reading. You only get it back by the time I'm done with the last sentence in the book. I'm a booklover yes, but that kind of behavior is how everyone else who enjoys books are like, and keeping you reading is what a good book does.

It's getting late; I'd better change to go to the Reapings. I got so caught up reading that it got so late. Time flies when you're having fun.

Some tight black jeans and a red shirt make up my Reaping outfit for today. I clip on a very important charm bracelet of mine. I've worn it for so long that it feels like I may have been born with it on. It really is special to me.

I go down wondering where my Mom and my brother Derik are when I see a note on the table.

_Gone to Reapings ahead of you. We'll meet you there. Run fast,_

_Derik_

So they left me high and dry, did they? Whatever. A quick run down to the Reaping should be good for me. I may even run back home leaving them in the dust. I'll bet they wouldn't like it, hehehe.

I dash out the door and head off to the Reapings. Other than two things it's a pretty normal day. The first oddity that catches my eyes is how everyone is heading to the center of the District, of course this is yearly so I'm pretty used to seeing it.

What's really strange is how the front yard of a house I pass by looks like it was the victim of a terrorist attack. Pieces of stone and dirt are scattered everywhere around the yard. What happened there? I suppose I can ask someone later, people are more concerned with who's getting picked for the Games right now.

I sprint to District 5's center hoping that I can slip into my age group without anybody noticing me, but I'm stopped in my tracks when I hear someone call my name. It's our escort, the last person anyone wants to hear their name from.

"Dirk Crouch!" I'm a tribute. A tribute from the Games. This is insane! I can't go to the arena, I'll die. I crumple under the weight of my own body, my grief taking away the strength I have to hold myself up, and I openly cry. A Peacekeeper sees me out in the open and assumes I'm the latest tribute. He hauls me up the stage like a flour sack and drops me onto it, the soft carpeting helping to cushion my fall.

I don't bother to stand up. I couldn't even if I wanted to. My head just happens to be positioned to see my District partners. A girl with blonde hair is crying her eyes out and isn't bothering to hide it. As for the other one, another blonde but chubbier, she's got her hands covering her face and is shaking her head from side to side. Trying to deny reality most likely like anyone else marching to their death.

This is insane.

Oh God... Derik... Mom... I can't die...

**Sparky Forks**

It's quiet in the kitchen, too quiet. My oh-so-caring parents are staring at me without saying a thing. Better brace myself for another lecture from my old man. I start chewing on some mint. Ah, mint, the best flavor of them all. I just can't function without it.

*Bang* "This is unacceptable!" I hate it when he yells at me, what did I do wrong? So I have a hobby that's different from other people, big whoop. There's no reason to get so steamed over it. "Sparky you need to end your shenanigan's this instant! I won't have any more of it." Here it comes. My Dad is a first class jerk. My parents seriously hate my hobby and they both make sure to mention how bad it is to do it, along with every one of my friends parents.

Not my fault. Some kids like puppies, others like toys, and I like fireworks. And explosions. And fires. And making fire and explosions. And anything else at least remotely similar or related to fires and explosions that I can't think of at the moment.

"Haven't you heard of the saying "play with fire and you'll get burned"? Well even after learning that lesson first hand you still don't stop." My old man grabs my left arm with a bandage covering the latest burn I received and brings it to my face. He really doesn't care about what I do; I think he's just yelling for the sake of yelling and being strict.

My parents start arguing about how to deal with me, and I head into my room not wanting to bother listening to them.

My Mom thinks I'm just playing around with my lighter. My Dad's seen firsthand what I do. Why are they suddenly acting like they care? They never paid attention to me before. My parents were never around to play with me when I was little. To entertain myself I learned about fun with pyrotechnics.

In five minutes I'm heading to the Reapings, but before I do I'll just have a little fun. I wear a green-grey jacket and some pants. I load up on firecrackers and sparklers. A few lighters just in case one runs out. Be prepared.

I position a few rocket fireworks on my windowsill and light them all at once. These things are five minutes of my life wasted. Every aspect of these Games are just so dull. What's entertaining about watching teens in a slaughter fest? God I wish I didn't have to go to the Reapings.

All rockets shoot off at once, shooting into the air and then they're supposed to explode. Unfortunately they don't. They head back to the ground and land on my front lawn. Well that sucked, but at least they didn't-

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

"Sparky!" I think I'd prefer the window over the door as an exit right now. I don't want to see my Dad at the moment. I think he feels the same.

* * *

Finally the speech is over! It was so boring I was about to shoot a flare at the escort just to liven things up.

"Let's pick District 5's tributes!" Avis, the escort for my District, reaches a feathered hand into the Reaping bowl. What is it that they do in those operating rooms? Superglue animal parts onto the freakier looking Capitol people?

"Saveria Azeleck!" a girl with blonde ringlets marches on stage, slowly. She's sad and miserable, that much I can tell. She also looks familiar, and I can see who she recognizes when I hear a woman scream. She's the daughter of Cressa Azeleck, a victor for District 5.

"I volunteer!" Another Victor lookalike, most likely her sister. If a volunteer isn't surprising enough in this District, what happens next really startles me.

"I reject the volunteer." The girl that's been reaped just denied a volunteer! Who does that? Why would you keep your own sister from taking your place in something as dangerous as the Hunger Games?

"Saveria, no! I'm the older one, the stronger one! I should be the one to do this! If you were to die then I-" The girl that volunteered stops talking when the girl that was Reaped hugs her. Then they both cry for a minute before a Peacekeeper grabs one girl by the arm and forces her to the stage. The other is dragged back to the audience, crying violently.

"Wasn't that heartwarming, I was nearly brought to tears myself," Liar. "Onto our next tribute!"

"Violet Giambanco!" A girl with flat blonde hair opens her mouth to turn it into a perfect circle. No scene this time, just more tears. She walks up and puts her head in her hands.

"Dirk Crouch!" I watch as a sixteen year old suddenly collapses onto the ground cry. Things aren't looking good for us in terms of tributes. Wonder who the next guy heading to the Capitol is going to be.

"Sparky Forks!" What! Me! It's me? I'm heading to the Capitol and to the arena and then... Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

This is so bad! This is really, really bad! How am I going to come home? How will I do? Will I have enough mint gum? What am I thinking of that for, I'm gonna be killed!

In what seems to be just a second I notice I'm staring at the rest of my District. When did I get on stage? I must have done it subconsciously?

"Let's have a round of applause for our lovely tributes!" No applause. No one ever cheers for people that are being buried, why would they cheer for people who are just as dead?

**Coda Altrin**

"No, means no! I understand how you feel, but it simply isn't possible." Cressa isn't budging no matter what I say. Why can't she just listen to reason?

"Coda you have to do this for me! She's my daughter, I can't just see her off with a goodbye, it won't feel right unless I help her myself." Her voice is cracking. She just seems so broken. I've never known old rough and tumble Cressa to act like this. The only time was during her husband's funeral. She's really scared.

"Cressa, you know I'd love to do that for you, but there are two problems with you being a mentor instead of Djina."

"Problems?"

"Yes. This raffle system we made up isn't something that can be changed. It was made so that victors were picked to teach randomly so everything was fair. Furthermore..." I don't know if I should say it.

"Yes, what is this other problem?"

"...There can't be a Mentor picking favorites." *Smack* She's pissed.

"How dare you! How can you even suggest that! I just want to spend time with my daughter, to teach her myself and you have the nerve to say that I'd focus solely on her."

"But am I wrong!" *Smack*

"You…! You...your right Coda..."

"Cressa?"

"I... I would do just that... I just want to bring her... Uwaaaaah!" Cressa bursts into tears and nearly crumbles to the ground. I catch her just in time. She cries into my shoulder, trying to compose herself, but she just can't stop. By the time I need to head onto the train heading to the Capitol I notice the cameras have been recording me and Cressa.

Was this rigged so that her daughter would get Reaped? Just a publicity stunt? Well I hope you enjoyed it to you sick freaks. Making a woman lose her own child for your entertainment.

Name: **Saveria Azeleck**

Age: 14

District #: 5

Personality: Very shy and doesnt like to talk to people much but if you get to know her she has a very bubbly personality and she is quite funny. Makes everyone around her laugh. Flirts with boys but she doesnt quite know it. She usually wants to please everyone. She can be a very kind person if you arnt a total **. Will kill if it came to that and she was in a rough situation. She doesnt care if she shows her emotions to the world and will cry for a serious reason. She is very brave and will check to see if its a person that she hears but she wont just protect someone she doesnt know, only her friends or allies. She loves to learn new things and meet new people. Very trust worthy to people and would never back stab. It is very hard for her to let things go. A bit vain. Is very sweet and kind and doesnt trust much boys but if it comes down to it she believes a boy will break down the barrier around her heart. Will kill if it came to it.

Appearance: Honey suckle blonde hair that curls into complete ringlets down to her mid-back. Midnight blue eyes. Small nose. Thin pink lips. Muscular in the legs. Long, thick eyelashes. Medium height 5'5. Weighs 115. Loves to smile.

Name: **Violet Giambanco**

Age: 14

District #: 5

Personality: She's bubbly, optimistic and VERY loud. Usually she doesn't think before she talks, and is extremely clingy. She's pretty outgoing and she's kind of funny, and giggles at everything. She's also very sarcastic and honest. She's a bit of a hypochondriac, and hates doctors offices. She doesn't adapt well to anything other then her current life.

Appearance: She has fine, thin blonde hair that goes to her shoulder blades and has side bangs. She wishes it was fuller and gorgeous, but it's not. Her hair gets greasy really easily. She has large, dull brown eyes and short eyelashes. She has a heart shaped face and pimples on her hairline that drive her crazy. Also, she has braces and relatively white teeth (her dad is a dentist). She's not really skinny, but not fat either. She's in the middle.

Name: **Dirk Crouch**

Age: 16

District #: 5

Personality: he is very stubborn and serious when he's in the arena because he wants to win but before he was in the arena he was very calm and nice. Under pressure he can sometime get hotheaded and think unrassionaly

Appearance: he is 5"11 and weighs 175 lbs. He also has dark blue eyes and light brown hair. He is muscular but not ripped.

Name: **Sparky Forks**

Age: 14

District #: 5

Personality: He's fun to be around and a great person. However, he's obsessed with fire and blowing things up. Also mints. He constantly has firecrackers and sparklers on his person, along with several lighters. He can't sleep if he hasn't got the taste of mint in his mouth. Literally. He's forever brushing his teeth whenever he can. Most of his friend's parents don't approve of him :')

Appearance: He's quite small, with dirty blonde hair that's just that bit too long. His eyes are hazel, and long lashed. He has quite big teeth but that is part of his… Charm? He's not great looking but you could count him as cute. He's usually got some kind of burn or injury.


	11. District 6 Reapings

**District 6 Reapings**

**Krilvia Loress**

I wake up in bed staring in the cieling. Well wake up isn't right, I never actually slept. There isn't really anything to do now that my fun ended a few minutes ago. I suppose that I should just make breakfast.

In the kitchen I find a few pieces of bread and there's some butter in the fridge. I also find a rat I can use to entertain myself. I grab it by it's tail and hold it over the kitchen table right before cutting the tail off. When it tries to get away I grab it and say

"I'm sorry , but I want to have some fun before I leave my District. Now what do you want more? Do you want to die by asyphixiation or blood loss? Squeek once for the first one and twice for the other one, okeydokey?" I begin to giggle as it tries to wriggle free, so afraid I'll hurt it. It should be. I hear one squeek and get started.

"One squeek! Death by blood loss! Ooooooh isn't this exciting!" I grab a knife from the kitchen drawer and start carving designs into the rats skin. As more and emore bloood comes out my laughing gets louder. I burst out laughing when it's organs fall out and it's still alive, writhing in pain and wanting me to ended it!

"Oh I'm a-Ahahaha-afraid that's-Ahahahaha-a big no-no! Hahahahaha, this is really, really fun and we just started! I'll be so very bored with you dead! Ahahahahaha!" I toast and butter some bread as I watch the rodent sqeek for death. Of course this is nothing like the Hunger Games, now that's the ultamite dinner theatre!

I reminesce about the ways people their died! The death by mutts was great, but dying by another humans hands; marvelous. The mutts can't be held responsible for killing because that's what they're programmed to do, but humans can. The arena is probably the only place in the country that you can hurt a person without getting in trouble. I mean, I hurt my parents all the time, but I need them for food and money so I can't kill them. Plus if I didn't discipline my Dad every now and again he'd tell the Peacekeepers about me.

Today is the day that I become part of the yearly carnage, I'm volunteering just like my Dad said, he _was_ the one who gave me the idea afterall. Neither of my parents like them though, I've had to throw things at them just so I could watch without them turning off the TV. He wants me to go away, but he was right, all of the gore is just too good to pass up! I can't spend the rest of my life just cutting my miserable parents when there's about fifty-one other people available for me to slice.

As I finish thinking about volunteering I notice that the rat bought it. I'll just leave his carcass for my worthless mother to clean. She'll need some proactice since she was blinded recently. Alright I think I'll just change and head out.

I walk to my room and get a splinter in my foot from the floor. Grrrrr, stupid pain! I hate pain! I hate it when I feel even a little pain! Pain for anyone else is fine, but I despise it when I'm hurt.

Anyway, I tie my long black hair into a bun and put on a low-cut dress and flats. I look into the mirror and see a very thin girl with a doll-like face and huge green eyes.I'm almost complete, there's just one thing that I need. My tokens, my special earings. These couldn't have been made without my mom, at least she's good for something. Before I head out I had better write a note for my Dad, I'm not sure when he'll wake up.

_Dear Dad,_

_By the time you read this your wish will have come true, I'll be on the train to the Capitol and far from District 6. All of the drugs I gave you will probably have worn off by then. If you're wondering where mom's eyeballs are, don't worry. They're safe with me, I gauged them out with a knife and stuck them into two metal hooks, you should see me wearing at least one of them during the Games. You should probably take Mom to the hospital, she seemed to be dying with all of the blood she lost. Don't bother if she's already dead though._

_-Krilvia_

There, I think this should suffice. I've been in this dump eighteen years longer than I should have, it's time to kill.

**Ess Vinisht**

It's ten o'clock and the Reapings are going to be starting soon. This is the worst time of year for me. I can't stand having to watch the Games, it's just... just... so horrible! All of the pain and suffering those innocent children have to go through! Why can't the Capitol do something smart like me, there's no reason to waste lives like they do. The harsh punishments and overwhelming power they have over everyone is sure to keep the Districts in line.

It's all because of those damned rebel's. They just HAD to try and fight off the great government that holds our great nation of Panem together. And not only once, but twice! It's no wonder the Peacekeepers are trained to be so harsh, they aren't acting cruel, they only want to do their job which is in the best interest of the people. They want to keep the order and not have the Districts turn into a hell hole thrown into dissaray. We wronged the Capitol, we're just being made to pay.

I love what the Capitol does for us, but the Games are definitely beyond harsh. If they didn't exist then there wouldn't be this constant tension between the Capitol and the people.

I mean, look at my life. I live in a comfy home, three square meals, and but a single car in the world. Thank God I won't be elligible to be Reaped next year. One more time and I'll be free.

I do my best to hold down my cereal and not think about what I'm going to see on TV in the next few days.

Please, please, please! Please make it so that I don't have to watch them. Anything so I never have to see those horrible images ever again.

If I were in charge, the Games would be gone lickity-split. I'd just make sure to set up hidden cameras and speakers at potential meeting places for rebels. Houses, warehouses, garages... pretty much anywhere that there could be privacy is a threat. If that were to happen than there would be no crime of any sorts, and peace would be guaranteed for everyone in the nation. That is the right solution, no question about that. The control is but a necessary evil, and far less evil than our dangerous revolutions.

When I finish, I run to wake up my parents Their a bit groggy and I've needed to do this for the past month, but I don't mind, afterall. They're taking care of my adorable siblings! My baby twin sisters that were born just a month ago have been such a handfull. I've had to pitch in to from time to time because of the burdden. My parents kept telling me how exhausted they would be after taking care of me in one day. Without me, managing two babies would be impossible, and I've been busy with those two. But seeing my sisters, Lowwv and Leah, smiling, giggling and happy, makes me so happy. Every ounce of work is worth it.

"Mom, dad, time to get up. You know what day it is." They move a little in bed, so I know that they're alive. Well barely. They stayed up all night to take care off the twin's crying.

"...Ess ...just go ahead... we'll catch up..." Looks like I don't have a choice, otherwise I'll have to wheelbarrow them to the Reapings.

When I get there I see my former friend from high school Jana Kuri. Sure, we were friends, but she's just too stupid for me. A lot of people are. If they saw things through my point of view than they'd all be happy as clams. But no, they just HAVE to insist on their crazed ideas that the Capitol is "evil." What garbage. And I'm forced to stand next to her by an unfortunate coincidence. Fate doesn't seem very kind to me today.

"Hello, Ess." If you don't like me, than don't talk to me idiot.

"Jana." Neither of us waste energy to face eachother. It seriously isn't worth it.

"Still worshipping the Capitol?"

"Ha! I worship no one. I merely see the the world as it truly is, one in which we're punished for our past sins."

"Oh, so it's a sin to want freedom! You realy are just a puppet of the Capitol you know that!"

"Like I said, I see the world as it truly is. You and everyone else that doesn't think the Capitol has its best interest for us in heart have just too few IQ points to even comprehend something so obvious!"

"No, everyone else doesn't look at the world through rose colored glasses. So you actually support the Hunger Games. I thought so." How dare she!

"You have some nerve putting words in my mouth! I absolutely hate the Hunger Games!"

"Than why do you like the ones who made them!" That's when one of our famous arguements started. We've been fighting and bickering for as long as we've known eachother. Even as kids. Everyone in town knows about them, and how long they last.

"Hey!"

I hear a shout come from the stage. It's our escort Dahlia. She's got an outfit made to look like it's covered in dahlia petals and it even gives off a sickly sweet stench of the flower.

"If you two are done bickering than I'd like to get started. Unless you prefer being filled with lead." No one knows if she's bluffing or not, but with all of the venom in her voice, nobody ever tries to disobey an order of Dahlia's. Everyone calls her the Black Dahlia for a reason. Well, actually she doesn't do anything, but you can just somehow feel that she will. It's scary.

She reaches her hand into the bowl and I'm shocked to hear someone actually volunteer right before the name it read.

**Giffet Langman **

"I volunteer!" A volunteer. Cool! We never have any of those in District 6, that's probably the first one we've had in years, and I'm gonna be the second.

"Finally, a volunteer. It's about time, you people should show more enthusiasm! You'll never win the Games if you don't have strong people volunteer instead of some unlucky weakling. What's your name?"

"It's Krilvia Loress lady. I'm super excited to be a tribute for the ninth Hunger Games." She sounds very polite. And she sort of reminds me of a ten-year-old girl I knew.

The Hunger Games are so amazingly, super cool! The best thing in the whole wide world! I hope me and the doll lady up there can be friends, but I'm sure that we will. Everyone in District 6 is so nice and happy, but a lot of them seem to be dieting. Mommy says that that's why a lot of people don't eat food much. I feel bad for the ones that have to go to sleep after not eating so long, I'm so happy that I always get to eat.

The 224th Hunger Games were the best ones yet! The special effects are amazing, and the tributes that didn't come back were made into stars by the Capitol. My favorite scene was when that one guy from 10 was incinerated into a pile of ash. It looked so real.

Some people get all the luck, especially the two kids that were Reaped last year. They didn't get past the bloodbath, but at least they get to live in the Capitol. Their families were so happy that they were crying for days.

Daddy and Mommy don't really like me watching them, but I don't see why. There's no other movie out there like the Games.

"Ess Vinisht!" A girl with brown hair hair comes out from the eighteen year old section and walks on stage. She must have wandered there by accident before the Reapings started, she's definitely only fourteen. And she must be cold, because she's shivering a lot.

Dahlia asks for another volunteer. I bet nobody will.

It looks like somebody who took that bet would volunteer would be losing some candy to me right now.

Another piece of paper is held high in the air. "Alve Collerr!" A chubby boy in the thirteen-year-old section passes out after the naame is called. I'm sure that he's the person being called! He must have passed out because he's afraid to go on TV. Not everyone likes being famous. I hope he isn't mad about me taking his place.

"I volunteer!" I yell out and rush up to the stage. "I'm Giffet Langman, and I can't wait to become an actor in the Hunger Games." I say with my brightest smile.

"Noooooooo!" Oh, it's Mommy. She's crying like all the other families that had kids sent to the Capitol. What's she souting for?

"You can't take him!" My Dad tries to run up the stage t get me, but he's been tackled by a Peacekeeper. What's wrong with them? "He's just a child, he doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Yeah I do Daddy, I'm going into the Hunger Games, the greatest movie ever!" When I call out to him he seems to feel better. He osn't really moving at al, and the look on his face has me nervous. It looks like a little of angry and sad. My Mommy and Daddy sure seem to be acting strange today.

"Well, sounds like he knows what he's talking about to me. Is there something someone would like to _say_?" She doesn't seem very happy about my parents, I'd better apologized.

"Dahlia, I'm sorr-"

"Shut up! Only speak to me when spoken to!" I'm so scared that I can't talk. Why is she so mean? Mommy and Daddy are always talking about how nice the Capitol people are!

I stand straight and silent. She'll be even more mad at me for interupting her another time. I just decide to wait and listen to the next name being caled.

"Gamba Leer!"

**Gamba Leer**

So I'm heading into the Hunger Games am I?

Oh no, this is not good, this is absolutely horrible... for all of the other tributes that is!

The Hunger Games are going to be a breeze. I mean I'm the luckiest guy in the District, how could I not survive? I've fallen out of a nine stor building as a baby and landed n a soft cushion in a dumpster, who survives tha except for the luckiest guy in the world? No one, because that guy is me.

I calmly walk up the stage, trying not to seem anxious. This is gonna be the biggest gamble I've ever made in my life, but I'm more excited than nervous. As I walk up I flip my lucky pennyup and down to look cool. I found it one day and I've always been able to guess the correct side it landed on no matter what. This is my token.

We're asked to shake hands by Dahlia and comply without saying anything. No one disagrees because there's no reason to do so and that woman's freakin' scary when someone doesn't do what she wants.

I decide to get a look at my competition. The girl Ess is small for her age and looks thin and that stupid kid Giffet doesn't seem to have any advantages. The only one that I should watch out for is that doll face Krilvia. Literally, her face looks like a doll's, and not stretched tight like a lot of those Capitol people, and the fact that it's natural seems scary. I may be afraid of doll seems, and lets face it, some seem like they'll come to life any minute, but that girl's a bit... I don't know, off, with the way she talks. It's disturbing. I'll steer clear of her.

As we're escorted to our waiting rooms, the kid just won't stop talking. Giffet just goes on and on about how excited he is. He really doesn't have a clue what he's in for. I heard him say something about the Games being a movie.

"Hey kid."

"Yeah mister?"

"Didn'cha hear Dahlia, my name isn't mister, it's Gamba. I just have a quick question. Who the hell told you that the Hunger Game were a movie."

"Oh, my Mommy and Daddy! They told me all about how the Reapings are when they pick actor kids like us and how the ones who don't win stay in the Capitol and how happy everyone is with them and..."

Now I get it, this brat's been sheltered from the world. His parents must be pretty wealthy if they don't need him to take tessarae. I mean if they did then they would tell him in case he was Reaped. Heh, looks like that seriously backfired on them.

When me go to our rooms, I'm with Ess whose parents come in a half hour after we come in with two babies. They say that they woke up five minutes ago and came to see her off as soon as they came. Well aren't they just the parents of the year, sleeping in to nearly miss there daughter getting sent to theur death. After that there's a bunch of sobbing, crying, reminiscing, and exchanges of kisses. The girl is especially sure to hold the babies a bit longer. I can see why, she's gonna die for sure.

Not like mine were. My one parent, my father, hobbled into the room and just gave me an encouraging speech and a quick hug. He has always been pretty emotonless, but the sorrow in his face was way too obvious. I'm all he has left.

When I was a kid, my family got into a car accident. I remember it all vividly. My mother screaming, my father nearly getting hit wwith the glass shard that pierced my Mother's heart, the glass from my window, cutting my cheek. My Dad was crippled and I was left with this scar, and the responsibility to gather money for the two of us. So I gambled money and I was damned good at it. Everyone hates me though, of course that's just because they bet their money and lost it. It isn't my fault they made a bad bet, it's their own bad luck against my good luck.

I continue to wait around forus to be escorted and my mind wanders to Giffet Langman. I feel a little bad for him not know ing what he's gotten himself into, but nothing can be done about it. In fact he could be useful to me.

Since he's here, I think he'll make a good ally. I could use him to scout out areas, hold some equipment, and even be a decoy for me. Things are looking up for me.

**Siren**

"Well, things aren't looking up for us."

"Wh-wh-wh-why would y-you s-s-say that?" I'll keep this conversation brief. I hate his ten-hour speeches.

"Well, three of them are hardly meant for combat. Most kids aren't I mean, but these guys have had some pretty soft lives from what I can gather. I had an edge with my doctor's training and you were kept pretty strng with your job workking on cars, but these guys... well you get my point."

"I-I-I-I sup-p-pose you're r-r-r-r-right. B-but that doesn't m-mean that they're f-f-finished. W-were we o-o-obvious v-victors?" Yeah I guess he's right, not that I'll ever tell Regent that.

"Whatever. Come one, I want to say goodbye to my family before we leave, don't you?"

"O-o-of c-course."

Name: **Krilvia Loress**

Age: 18

District #: 6

Personality: Krilvia pretty much emobodies the meaning of the word "sadist." Her favorite thing in life is to terrify people, and hurt them, if she can get the chance. She finds a lot of things funny, particularly sadistic, bloody things, and will laugh out loud at the thought of death or blood no matter where she is. She likes to toy with her prey, and particularly loves to give them choices (ex: Either I can torture your ally to death right here and let you go free, or I'll kill you and leave your ally.) The notion of being beaten does not exist within her; she is so incredibly prideful she can't imagine losing at anything. She remains calm most of the time, even while killing, because when she gets extremely angry, she falls asleep (see Background.)

Appearance: She has long black hair that comes to the small of her back, and massive green eyes with long eyelashes. She has an hourglass-shaped figure, and is quite pale and extraordinarily skinny. Her face is doll-like and delicately angular, and when she grins her teeth have a sharp quality to them.

Name: **Ess Vinisht**

Age: 18

District #: 6

Personality: She's a very stuck up person who thinks that the way she thinks is how everyone else should. She usually feels that everyone else is below her. Hates the Games, but feels that we need the discipline and that there should be different mehods used to keep the Districts in line. Extremely stubborn and won't accept when she's wrong about something.

Appearance: She has brown hair down to her back and a very small build. Is very short and young-looking for her age. Has blue eyes.

Name: **Giffet Langman**

Age: 12

District #: 6

Personality: Giffet is a sheltered kid, to his detriment. His parents were not wealthy, but they tried to raise him to be protected from the horrors of the world around him. They taught him as a young child that the Hunger Games were a television movie, that the kids who were on it were just actors. Suffice it to say, the boy is incredibly naive, never had a bit of training, and thinks the world is this bright, shiny place. He's a nice kid, who's nice to those around him, never picked a fight. [In essence: utterly screwed.]

Appearance: Giffet is a small boy, weighing at 140 lbs and standing 5'0". He hasn't hit puberty yet, so he's got quite a bit of baby fat still on him, and is not muscular at all. He looks every bit his age. He has sandy blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. His skin is pale white, and his voice has not changed. He has a dusting of freckles.

Name: **Gamba Leer**

Age: 16

District #: 6

Personality: Gamba has lost all sympathy for people ever since his accident in which he lost his mother. He believes that he can criticize anyone else an doesn't think that their pain matters, but only verbalizes the critisism when someone talks about a bad past event. He lives to gamble and believes his luck will continue to earn him money and keep him and his father wealthy. He is arrogant and thinks he can do anything with his luck. He's been taking some big risks recently and has only gotten out of the situations by the skin of his teeth, so he's incredibly lucky.

Appearance: Average height, light skin tone, brown eyes and light brown hair in a crew cut. Is chubby and has a scar on his left cheek.


	12. District 7 Reapings

**District 7**

**Angela Rio**

It's me eating the last of my eggs, my mother going on about how I'm never grateful for what I have, my dad trying pointlessly to reason with her and convince her that she didn't give birth to a demon, and my brother inside with the volume on the TV cranked to the max. He's trying to drown out my mother's hateful coments. That really sounds sad when I think about it, a parent hating her child. It's something most people can't imagine, but I'm not most people. At least I try not to be. I love to surprse people, talk when they least expect it. They're reactions range from scared to shocked to weirded out, but one thing they all have in common is how funny they are.

"Emily, she's your only daughter. Can't you show a little empathy for your own flesh and blood?" I think my dad is just a few words about from getting down on his knees and begging her to accept me.

"As a matter of fact no I cannot _Drake. _She is an ungrateful brat who never even utters a single 'thank you.' Why would I love someone like that?"

"But she's your daughter-"

"No, she's _your_ daughter, and it's about time you taught her some proper discipline. This discussion is over."

"But-"

"End of discussion! We aren't speaking about this again! Understood?"

"I understand that you're going to hate me for the rest of my life." I say casually, as if that was the topic at hand and I was part of the conversation. MY father looks a bit surprised, but mostly because of what I said about my mom. He's come to expect my random interjections. As for my mother, she just glares at me.

"That's another thing. I can't stand how you're always blurting things out whenever you feel like it. Just stop it, all of it." My mother stalks upstairs. I hear her think out loud "Why does she have to by my daughter." Man, she is just mean sometimes. Yet I'm somehow able to get past that aand still love her. Well whatever type of person, she's still my mother. I guess part of me will always be attached to her.

I polish off the last of my breakfast and head into the living room. My Dad tries apologizing for my mother. I nod 'no' to him. I won't forgive her for what she says unless I get an actual apology from her. Dad's nice to me. If anything he shouldn't even have to discuss these kinds of things with my mother.

So I don't talk much or socialize. Does that mean that my mother is supposed to hate me? Since I don't have friends that should actually make us all the more closer. She just despises my personality. Plus I'm not isolated from the world, I have Dad, Rus, and my two friends Melody, and Eva. They like me and I like them, simple as that.

I take a seat next to Rus who is lowering the volume, but still keeps it considerably high. Note to self: by Rus earplugs so he won't go deaf trying to ignore our parents.

"Don't let her get you down, she's a real bitch sometimes." Rus has always stood by me. He makes sure that I don't have to hear any crap from kids who bully me, even if it comes down to blows. Mostly his blows to their faces.

"She hasn't done it before and she won't do it anytime soon." If I cared what everyone thought of me, than I'd be addicted to antidepressants by now. People can get mean. But I'm happy, healthy, and I've got good school grades, not a problem in my life as far as I can see. "By the way, thanks for the skull earing." I tell him smiling.

"No prob." Me and Rus have always been really close to eachother. "It's time to go." My brother responds by simply getting up and walking to the door with my dad and mother following suite. It's these days that Rus is most nervous. He's not in the aging range of course, I'm the ony one eligible to be Reaped in our family.

I think I'll meet up with my friends right after the tributes are chosen. We should be able to have fun, even when the Games are on. Maybe I can space out while they're on.

When we reach the edge of the forest where the Reapings are I split from the rest of my family. It's been done as a precaution since some kid tried hiding there when his name was called. He almost got away. Poor kid, he got killed before the Games even started. Slipped on his plate and triggered a mine.

I try searching out Melody and Eva, but that's when I get the shock of my life.

"Angela Rio!"

My eyes go wide and I stop in my tracks. My name. I've been Reaped. Normally someone would cry, but the shock of it keeps my emotions locked up.

I walk up the stage silently. Everyone I love looks on silently, and my mother just doesn't care. I think I can even make out a small smirk. Love you too, mother.

**Annabeth Stone**

I slam my axe into the steel shield my dad holds to block it. He's been having trouble keeping up with my moves recently. Guess I'm progressing faster than he thought I would. Well I'm not pulling my punches old man, I'm gonna keep up the pressure.

I leave eight more scars on the already disfigured shield when I decide to drop my one blade and take up another. A sword to be more precise. My blade creates a melodic series of clanging sounds as it bounces off of the shield, causing my dark brown curls to get in my face a few times though it isn't much of a bother. Then my dad loses his grip on his shield and I press my sword's tip to his throat.

"...Hahahahaha, that's my girl! Annabeth, you don't have any worried should you be Reaped. Hopefully that won't ever happen. Could you put your weapon away?" I sheathe my sword and lean back, allowing the grass to cushion my fall. I just smile and stare at the trees towering over head. I love the forest here. It's practically where I've lived my whole life.

It's good that practice just ended, I was just about out of energy. Plus I'm covered in sweat. I need to get showered up.

"Are you ready to go back Annabeth?" asks my dad. I don't see why he's asking if I'm ready to leave, he's already on is way back to District 7. I stand up, staggering a little bit. My legs feel like jelly from running practice.

"No I'm not, and I know what you're going to say but I do _not _care if I'm late. and don't ask if someone's ready to leave if your already going."

"Yeah, I know you don't care, I know I don't care, but the Peacekeepers... well they probably don't care either. They're just doing their jobs. And whenever someone breaks the rules, your either tortured or killed. And it doesn't matter who." I think he stoppd talking to m around th middle of that statement, he seems to be talking to himself. I know what he means.

I touch the scar runnig down my face that the whip made. That lashing was meant for my sister, Lucy, after she accidentally took some stupid little bobble from the mayors house. She's such an explorer, if only she had chosen somewhere else to look around.

After the Peacekeepers found out that she stole it, her sentence was reduced from death to thirty lashes. I jumped in front of the whip, which gave me the scar I have today.

Lucy was nine. A nine-year-old getting whipped, that's just too cruel. I hate the Capitol for doing this to us, and I hate the Hunger Games. My brother was a tribute and died in the Games ten years ago. Some bitch from 13 turned him into a suicide bomber without him even knowing it and used him to blow up the last of the career pack.

ever since than, I've been training in case I'm ever Reaped. I won't be driven to form a desperate alliance with anyone like my brother did. I'll fight and kill anybody that gets in my way.

When I work up the resolve to leave my comfortable bed of grass, I head home and get washed up. After that I put on a short silky-white dress given to me by my mother and let my dark brown hair down.

" 'Morning Annabeth!" Lucy runs up and hugs me, nearly knocking me to the ground. She's really grownup. I can still see the scars from her punishment. How is she so happy all the time?

"Good morning, Lucy. How are you this morning?" I ask, running my hand through her blond hair. I love her so much.

"I'm doing great! Oh, guess where I went this morning? I went into Levlied's house!" Wait, what?

"You mean Levlied the Victor? Lucy, I thought we talkked about this, no breaking into other people's houses."

"It's okay. Levlied's wife was there and she was happy to have some company. She let me look aaaaaallllllll around their house and I got to see all sorts of stuff, like the weird clothes in Levlied's house. I even saw their baby in it's crib. But I had to be quiet because it was sleeping." Lucy whipers the last part. Well that sounds fine.

"Okay, good. You were invited into their house, that's not breaking and entering."

"Uh, yeah... Annabeth...?"

I'm gonna regret responding to that. "What?"

"Is it bad if you pick someone's houses lock and invite yourself in? Even if the owner of the house catches you and says it's alright and you never intended to steal anything?" I was right. I do regret it.

"In this order, 'Yes,' 'Yes' and 'Yes'. Now before you say anything ls that'll make me believe you'll be breaking and entering as aare, go outside and wait for me, I'll be out there in a minute."

"Are you mad?"

"Sort of," This brings Lucy close to crying. "Hold on, hold on. I'm sort of mad, but I'm sort of proud that you've got such a handy skill. It'll be good if you're ever in a pinch and need money, but only us it if you asoluly n to stl somhin. Stealing is bad. Capisce?"

"Yep! Only in an emergency. Got it!" Lucy runs out the door telling me to hurry up. I just need to get a ring from Mom. It's gold with a little golden leaf encrested with emeralds. Time to get this or with.

**Angus Chowdry**

"Annabeth Stone!" A girl with black curly hair walks up stage. She's lot calmer than that girl Angela, she looked dead already. Though that may not be the best approach, being scared won't make people scared of you. If you're scary than everyone would stay the hell away from you. If I had known this would happen to her than I'd have told her that she should have stomped up stage to let eryone know she's pissed. When people are angry, that's when they're the scariest.

Also I think that a ponytail would look better. And maybe she should have ironed her dress to get a few wrinkles out. And combat boots, to show that she hikes a lot and she's strong. Oh, and to show that she's impatient and wants sponsors now, she should cross her arms and tap her finger. The hand she isn't good at writing with just to show how pissed she is about waiting.

As for the girl Annabeth, it would have been much cuter if she cried. She is obviously weak, that would have good use of how she is. Plus I feel that I should have told her, had I known that she'd be Reaped, that it's better on your foot if you put the front part of it down first then the back. It'll help out even more when she's running away in the arena.

"Drooling over those girl's Angus?" I turn around to see my old friend Desire looking mildly upset. Odd how she's only upset when I'm flirting with a girl.

"Hey Desire. And please, girls are the ones who drool over me, not the other way around." I brush my red afro with my hand, showing off one of my great features.

"Angus, it's not like that. Girl's you flirt with don't like you the way you think. It's all in your head." No way. I know that those girls just can't resist me. "By the way, I found a letter for you in the office of the my folks lumber mill. I think you should read it."

"You know, it's bad to read other peoples mail. You sshould ask the person that the letter is for what it says. Of course if you're really interested than you can hold a letter up to a light to-"

"Just read the letter."

_Dear Millers,_

_I'm resigning. I'm sorry to bring this up all of a sudden, but I can't stand that freak of nature Angus Chowdry. He constantly talks to me and doesn't stop no matter what I say. Again, I'm sorry, but I just can't take it any more_

_-Jacob_

_P.S. I know that your daughter is friends with him. When you get a chance have her deliver this letter to Angus sometime._

_Angus, if you're reading this, than turn over to the other side._

Lets see.

**_I swear to God, if you ever come near me and talk to me again, than I will not hesutate to kill you! I am not jokingn! Never come near me again._**

"Hehehe, good one Jacob. It's been a while since I got one of these"

"Angus, I don't think it was a joke. And what do you mean ''one of these?" she asks me in a suspicious tone.

"You see, Desire, my closest friends who I talk with every day tend to send me these gag-letters. I get one every couple of weeks. For some reason they're never around anymore for me to tell them how funny they are. Odd, huh. Though this one is a bit lazier than the others, they usually go into greater detail." Desire just deadpans at everything I say. I thought she'd be surprised, this doesn't happen to just anyone.

"I don't know what's sadder, the fact that that actually happens to you, or that I can believe that happening to you so easily."

Before I understand exactly what Desire means, I hear the most shocking thing anyone can hear.

"Angus Chowdry!" Me. I hear my name. Desire's just as shocked as I am. Her hands are covering her mouth and I can see some tears trickling down her face.

I start up the stage when I realize that no one would let me die. Everyone loves me! I'll be volunteered for sure.

I stand around for a minute and hear my name again. Okay, maybe my buddies don't remembeer my name. I decide to walk up stage and give a confident smile and wait for the volunteer to come up. They'll recognize me for sure.

"Any volunteers. Anyone. No? Moving on then." What! No one's volunteering to save me from my death? What's going on? This is so weird! This is impossible! Everyone would be lost without me, why won't someone else come up?

**Cavet Elxor**

I look at the time on the wall clock in my room and realize how late it has gotten. I need to dress myself for the Reapings. I lay down the Physics textbook I got from my local library next to the evergrowing stack of books that I have read. The first was about the history of Panem, the second taught me about how the blacksmith's forged steel, which is very similar to how it's done today, the next was a book about the laws of Panem, after that was a book about politics, and so on.

Learning is something I have always had a passion for. I had a ball in school, but I had to be pulled out to help my family make money. That does not stop me from doing what I love. I even pay a visit to the school I previously enrolled in from time to time to see if my teachers would be willing to give me a few lessons.

I put on a simple dress shirt and pants. Naturally, I'm sure to tuck my shirt in and look neat, unlike most men my age. A lot of people here are not that interested in their education, their interests to want to cut down what the text books are made of. Lumberjacking is the best way to earn money, even if you would be really poor with what little money there was. The only way for anyone to get some decent cash is to try becoming an entrepenuer. The only problem with it being how finincially ruined you would end up if you failed at it.

The rest of my family is already downstairs waiting for me and we start walking to the Reapings.

"Still reading every hour?" My brother Darsk asks me with a smirk. I should respond in turn with the same tone, confirming his suspicions. Also to mimic his snyde attitude, I think I'll ask him about something he usually does, hehe.

"Indeed, I am still reading, but mainly I'm doing it with the intention of learning. Are you still eating all of the candy that you can fit into your mouth?"

"Yep!" I get a smile that could melt anybody's heart returned to me. I consider asking why he thinks that his sugar intake isn't an issue when I feel Toren nudging me in the shoulder. He's the middle child of our family of five siblings. As I respond, he's nudging me with his elbow so hard that I think it could be categorized as assault. It seems appropriate to alter my countenance to give an air of dissaproval.

"I understand from the bruising that you gave me that you'd like to have a conversation with me. Well, let's start then."

"Tell me you notice it." I haven't the foggiest idea as to what he could mean. Maybe some sarcasm will help to show my lack of understanding.

"First off, I would appreciate an apology for your bruising my rib cage. Secondly, if you were any vaguer, I'd assume that you meant every 'it' on the planet. I can only guess that you mean a thing. I'd be thankful for a bit of elaboration."

"You don't notice anything? Nothing at all." I think I should just repeat what I said.

"Yes _Toren, _If I did notice something than of course I would understand what we were talking about, but I do not, so I cannot contribute to this _fascinating_ conversation. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Y'know what man, forget it. Just forget it." He seems to be in a surly mood. Why is he upset at me?

* * *

By the time my family and I are actually at the Reapings, the first victim of this years Hunger Games is called to the stage.

"Angela Rio!" A tall girl with black hair walk up, the shock of being Reaped evident by the expression on her face. Potential volunteers are called out, but nobody does. No surprise. The next name is called.

"Annabeth Stone!" A sixteen-year-old walks up stage looking calm. She seems so frail. Poor girl. I hope that she's killed quickly in the bloodbath.

"Angus Chowdry!" The name is called again before a confident looking person with... a red afro... tanned skin... a huge adam's apple and scrawny limbs... he looks quite awkward. And his confidence dissappears after no one volunteers to be in the Games. Did he seriously believe that the impossible act of someone willingly sending themselves to die would actually happen. I hope the last tribute is smarter than him.

"Cavet Elxor" I think he is smarter than him, though I don't really know for sure. It's me. I've been Reaped.

Okay, just calm down Cavet. Just keep yourself calm. Don't let anyone else know that your scared. Just walk up the stage and don't think about the Hunger Games. Just focus on what's happening to you right now.

"Lady's and Gentleman, our tributes for District 7!" The only sound heard in response is a chorus of crickets. This isn't a time to be happy, it's the time to break down and cry, like my family is doing along with the other two families... why only three? There are four of us up here meaning... one of us is an orphan. At least that persons parents don't have to watch their children die.

As we are excorted to the Justice Hall where we are to give our final good bye's, I decide to interact with my District partners. The boy with the red afro still seems to be in a state of shock, he won't be much for conversation. He probably won't even hear me.

I look at the two girls and notice that they're both already looking at me. They look a bit surprised when I look back at them. After some odd silence, it would seem that they merely intend to burn a hole through me with their eyes.

"It's impolite to stare, is there something that I can help you with?" In response, their cheeks turn to a light pink shade and they merely look away. The girl, Annabeth I think, gives a stammered "Sorry," and says nothing more.

Odd.

More importantly, I need to assess my chances of returning home as one of the two who remain alive. I'm smart, I know it from all of the books that I've read. And I've become strobnng between work and the time spent working out. It would seem that I have some good odds. Plus I have one more advantage. I stare at the twine bracelet on my wrist that Darsk and Toren made for me.

I have my family to return to. A family that loves me. A family that needs me. But will that fact be enough to return me safely to their warm embrace?

**Levlied Frest**

These tributes look... promisin? Rig nnow, te only person impresssing me was Cavet, the other three just don't seem like victor material.

"So you'll get the weakling's and I'm gonna take the strong ones. Agreed? I don't want you screwing our chances of winning by taking care of the tributes who can actually win." Why does she have so little confidence in me?

"What makes you think that I can't turn one of these kids into a winner Sawtia?"

"I didn't say that. I just meant that I'm a much better mentor than you." she states matter-of-factly. Better? Not after the last time she seperately coached somebody.

"Didn't a big guy that you had been training super hard and looked like he could win get himself killed in the bloodbath?"

"Levlied, he was snuck up from behind. No one would survive a sneak attack." Your memory's failing you Sawtia.

"Sawtia, I saw what happenned, all of Panem did. He was eager to get to the cornucopia and he stepped on the mines killing himself. You got him all revved up, but you forgot to have him keep in mind the fact that mines were there."

"Come on, I swear I thought he'd remember that."

"People forget, and your year mentoring was the first time in like ten years that a mine went off. Everyone was reminding tributes about them. You're a good mentor, but certainly not the best."

"The past is in the past, what matters is our future and the future I'll be giving to my tributes, and I know I'll be doing my best to make sure that they survive the Quarter Quell."

"The past reflects our actions and-hey wait up!" Sawtia runs ahead off me and hops onto the train. I can hear the steam blowing and the engine running. It starts moving slow and gets faster and faster. I run full throttle to it and just barely manage to grab Sawtia's hand. She gives me a mischevious smile.

"I had the conductor get the train started five minutes ago and I told him we'd be on in time. I wanted to see if you lost your edge, but your still sharp as ever."

"Yeah, great, still sharp, perfect, now PULL ME INTO THE TRAIN DAMMIT!" That was so not funny.

Name: **Angela Rio**

Age: 18

District #: 7

Personality: Angela is the stereotypical "Loner." She doesn't like to talk with people she doesn't know and she doesn't care what people think about her. She can be considered to be a "Wild Card" almost because since she doesn't talk much if at all, she can surprise, giving her the advice. Very smart.

Appearance: Tall, about 5'9, long straight black hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin tone.

Name: **Annabeth Stone**

Age: 16

District: 7

Gender:Female

Appearance: Her hair color is a very dark brown, which most people mistake for black. Her hair is naturally in light curls which fall down to a little above her waist and is usually in a ponytail. She has emerald green eyes which she inherited from her father and thick eyelashes. She has light muscles from cutting wood (Her job) and stands at the height of 5'5. A scar is plastered across the side of her face. She weighs at about 115 pounds. She has a slim body from training and a few cruves. Her face is clear except for a spray of freckles across her cheeks and nose.

Personality: She is definitly not like she appears, which she uses to her advantage. She is strong-willed and very stubborn. She can be social at times, and tries to make the best of a bad situation (She copes with the Hunger Games well). She hides things well, and gets annoyed easily. I guess you could say she's waiting for that special someone to bring out the best in her. She has walls built up around her heart and is not very willing to let someone in to get to know the real her. She's cautious about many things and is always on gaurd.

Name: **Angus Chowdry**

Age: 16

District #: 7

Personality: He's a lumberjack and he's ok! No but really, Angus is that guy. You know. THAT guy. The guy who thinks he's your best friend. The guy who always has advice for you, no matter what the situation, no matter if you want to hear it or not. Angus loves nothing more than to butt into everyone's business. He'll talk your ear off for an hour, even if you have a pot of stew on the burner. He thinks he's everyone's best friend (they're not). He sees himself as a paragon of virtue that everyone looks up to (they don't). He thinks women can't resist him (they can... very, very easily).

Appearance: Bright red curly hair, more like an afro. Normally pale white freckled skin, but since he started working as a lumber jack, he's always sunburned. He's scrawny, with a huge adam's apple, and freakishly flexible for a guy. Like double jointed flexible. He likes to show this off cause he thinks it impresses girls (it doesn't)

Name: **Cavet Elxor**

Age: 16

District #: 10

Personality: Cavet is a complete nerd. He loves to read and spend all his spare time learning something new. This could be about animals or something more book like like math or scince. He is very curious and loves learning new things. He is always talking about new things and smarticle stuff. Everything he does and says is smart and he will always think something through before doing it. Overall hes a nice guy but doesn't have a huge social like but if people are willing to listen and except him, hed be kinda and return the favour.

Appearance: What makes Cavet different from most nerds is that he is pretty gawd damn good looking. Girls are always staring at him but he doesn't really know and wouldn't really care. He has shrt messy light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is muscular and tanned perfectly because his family owns a farm and when eh isn't learning he is out working. He has an overall very good sexy looking body but he thinks nothing of it.


	13. District 8 Reapings

**District 8 Reapings**

**Azure Farrah**

The Reapings... they're starting soon.

I hate the Hunger Games, they're the worst. Watching them is the scariest thing ever. Whenever I do watch it, it takes me hours to get to sleep. The stress and heartache the people have to go through isn't something that any human being should be forced to endure. If I get scared just by watching them, I can't imagine how the tributes feel.

"Hey Azure." My twin brother Grey knocks on my already open door. "Could you get dressed? We have to get this thing over with." I nod to my brother and start dressing up to go. I care so much about Grey. I care about my two sisters Red and Vermillion. I don't want anyone to ever have to go into the Hunger Games again, but there's nothing that can be done. I can't change the way things are done, I can only deal with it.

I put on a pair of tight red jeans, black boots and a white blouse. I have a look at the reflection of mylsef in the mirror and yet again I notice my small size. Most girls my age are taller, they have longer legs, they have better figures, but it doesn't bother me. My fashion skills help me change the way that I look, even if I'm smaller than most. For example, I could put togethor an outfit that'll show off my curves, like this one.

I have my mother to thank for it. She's a pesonal tailor and she's taught me all sorts of things about clothes. My Dad is a CEO for a major clothes production company. They've made the best of living in the Textile District. I mean, look at our house, it's huge. We have a fridge full of food, the nicest furniture, we live in the best neighborhood with all of the other people who have joy in their lives. Everyone is living pretty happy lives, I mean unlike most other people here.

I've seen the families who live out in the streets. They use tattered sheets in the trash and use them as blankets. Hardly any food, any clothes, how could they be able to enjoy their lives? I'm baffled by those smiles that the people there put on.

"So, Azure, what're you going to do after school? Ogle at the clothes in the store again?"

"Hehe, yeah right. If I need to watch clothes, I can just look at all of the clothes in my closet. What about you Grey? Do you have anything to do today?"

"Well actualy, me and Tarou were going to hang out later on. Were you hoping to come with us?" Tarou is my brother's best friend. They've known eachother for years and the two of us get along pretty well too. He's really nice, and I love being around him when it's about to rain. That's when he gets all upset about how frizzy his hair gets, hahaha!

"Sure, sounds great! Hopefully we'll get to see him before the Reapings start." My family splits up with my parents and sisters going to the crowd while me and Grey head into our section. We looked around and couldn't gind Tarou anywhere. What a shame, that's what I think until I can feel someone covering my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I couldn't possibly say. Is it that infamous mugger that's been terrorizing the District for years?"

"No, I'm no mugger, it's me Tarou, can't you remember my voice?" He's pretty dumb, but he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet. I take his hands off my eyes and turn around to see a boy with dark skin, black hair, and dark eyes, my friend Tarou in the flesh. I hug him and say,

"Hey, great to see you. We were talking about you a little while ago."

"Were you talking about how I'd look? Do I meet your expectations? If not, I can adjust my hair, or run back home to change." I giggle at how nervous he is just because of how he may not look good.

"Tarou, you're fine okay. Now why don't you let go of my sister and talk to me." Tarou takes a moment to loosen his grip for me to get out of the hug, and the three of us start a conversation about what we'll be doing today. First we'll be walking around the area where all of the merchant's shops are and get some clothes, which my brother and good friend will be kind enough to carry. Next, we'll go out to get something to eat at a quant diner in town that Tarou found. He didn't seem as eager to go, even though he was the one who brouht it up. Finaly, I'll be forced to spend the rest of the day doing whatever those knuckleheads want to do. The joke's on them, I told them, they'll be carrying everything that I buy the whole day.

"Speaking of which Tarou, why are you in this section."

"Well I... wait... oh I didn't notice that I was in the wrong section. Do you think I should bother heading to mine or just stay here. I didn't thnink it thorugh, I just really wanted to see you. Is it a problem that I'm in the wrong section? I've never seen anyone do it, so I don't know."

"You mean like how you never see anyone stealing, or see anyone getting violent with a Peacekeeper?" I hint, though I'm just kidding. Tarou should figure it out.

"Wait! Are you serious or is it just a joke."

"Dude, can't you figure it out on your own?"

"..." At least he questioned it.

"Yes she was, now calm down."

This actually gets the three of us laughing and forgetting where we are. But we're reminded about where when theescort hushes everyone into silence.

"Quiet everyone... so here we are for the next Quarter Quell... wahoo." Our escort, Needle Stringer is a man with grey skin, dull yellow clothes, disgusting green shoes,l and a black hat made to look tattered and torn. Needle's depressed attitude doesn't really help brighten things up, but at least he doesn't hop in stage and applaud the death of children. The guy's the epitome of depression. He seems extra down today though. The guy is very experienced in gathering information, so he gives the mentors from 8 an illegal advantage. It isn't trhat helpful though, he only gives hints that only give a vague idea of what'll happen in the arena. He's never looked this bad though, what could be the reason for that?

Wait... does he know about the twist? Is that what's got him so depressed? More then usual I mean.

"Let's get started." With as much enthusiam as ever, Needle digs into the Reaping bowl and calls out the first tribute for the games.

"Azure Farrah..." I hear my name come out of Needdsmout, and I start walking to the stage, all of my sadness pouring out of me as I silently sob. I'm heading to the Hunger Games, and I'm going to die.

I look to the crowd and see my parents faces, traumatized by what just happened. My sister's are confused about what's going on, so they just take after my parents and act upset. I look towards Tarou who is hugging Grey, comforting him. He's going to lose his only sister the Capitol. I'll miss you Grey, I'll miss you Tarou, I'll miss everyone hear. I just wish that this didn't have to happen.

**Cindia Jodoin**

The park I'm in is so beautiful. The grass is so green, the water in the stream is so clear, the birds are singing a happy tune. I love being outside, nature is so serene and it's where I can enjoy myself the most. And the weathers perfect. Warm enough for the cold not to get to you, but still cool enough to keep you awake and cool when you're active, perfect for me.

I make a quick dash and with a good first leap I perform a series of flips, the grass getting flattened under me each time I land. After about eight flips, I stick the landing of what would have been a perfect ten. I love to do gymnastics, I've become sort of a star at the school for it. One of the popular girls. Thankfully I'm only like them because everyone knows me. Those girls are mean, and they only have they're looks going for them. Being jerks doesn't get people far in life.

I decide to do a few cart wheels, and after a few more physical activities, I hear an annoying voice.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Dearae is here with her click of mean girls, and as usual being rude to someone. And he's only a little kid, that's just really mean.

"Hey!" All of them turn around and give me a collection of scowls. "Why are you trying to torment this guy? He never did anything to you."

"Hmph, as usual you are sticking your nose into something that's none of your bussiness. That's quite rude of you Miss Goody-two-shoes."

"I'm making it my bussiness, but I don't have anything to do here. My reason for talking to you is gone, so I'll have to say goodbye." Dearae and the rest of the girls turn around to look at the kid went and are shocked to see that he's gone. In truth, I only just noticed that he was gone. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen a kid like him around. Well, whatever, at least he won't be tormented by those rude women.

I think it's time to get going. The park just got a lot less enjoyable. I take the scenic route home and tell my parents hello as I go into the door. Unlike most parents, they don't humiliate a kid when they try to act all cool. Oddly enough they actually manage to be cool.

"Hi, Cerel. What's up?" Cerel is leaning against the wall, looking really drained. Me and my bro Cerel are pretty close and have always had each others back. No matter, what he's always had my back. When the Reapings come around, he was always more worried about me getting Reaped instead of himself, and I did the same for him. Now that he's too old to be Reaped, I only have myself to worry about.

"You know, the usual..."

"I'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about. And even if I am, I'll beat anyone that I need to so I can get home." I thrust a few blows into the air playfully, but Cerel, just scowls and says,

"It isn't a joke, don't take this lightly!" He really is stressed out about these Reapings. Same as any year, but he still makes me sad to see him like this. I hug him tightly and tell him one more time, "I'll be fine. Honest." Cerel nods, looking a little better. I walk to my room, stepping over some training equipment I use to help stay in shape and put on a short white dress with ruffles at the bottom. I look at the silver locket I keep with a picture of my family in it, smile, and put it in my pocket.

When we get there, it's the same thing as usual, sans the twist with twice the tributes. Me and my family split up and I wait for this whole thing to be over. I really don't like any aspect of the Games, not that I'll tell anyone. I really just don't want to talk about them at all.

"Azure Farrah..." A small looking girl steps up the stairs crying, and I feel a slight stab of guilt that no one volunteers. Not that I'll volunteer. Everyone wants to live, and unfortunately no one wants to give up their lives for someone else. It's the way the world works.

Needle reaches for the next name and says it so that it would be impossible for anyone to hear had he not used a mike, "Cindia Jodoin," It's me, I'm the tribute! How... how did... how did this happen! What'll I do? I can't kill anyone, I'd never want to do anything like that.

This is bad... this is so stupid! Out of thousands of kids why did it have to be me that got picked? At school there were kids who were sent to mental wards for trying to kill themselves, and kids who have tried doing it are still free. Why can't this happen to someone who doesn't want to live? I have my family, my friends, I have so much going for me! This sucks. This really sucks. I walk up the stage and stand next to Azure who still had tears running down her face and wait for the first male tribute to be called.

**Tarou Orai**

Aw man, I just... I just can't believe this... Azure, one of my closest friend in the whole world is going to die, and my best friend is here crying about it. Crying over his twin sister. I can feel a few tears streaming down my face, but it's just bad luck that it's Azure.

The Games are something we need, I mean, we keep rebelling and getting people hurt. This is probably the best way to keep everyone under control. Still... this bites. I can't live without Azure! She means so much to me, without her, I don't know what I'll do!

I think about my sister Mao, and how she lost her Boyfriend. He was Reaped and killed in the Games, and Mao was destroyed by it. She was depressed for days before she got back on her feet. She's a lot better and even started dating, but she hasn't gotten over him. No one expects her to. And that'll be me, miserable when Azure is gone... but we're not dating or anything, so that can't happen! Right?

I remember when we first met. I was in a local Clothing store looking at myself in the mirror. I was trying to manage my unruly black hair which had gone frizzy because of the rain and I was trying to get it back to normal. I was not looking good that day because I had spots all over my face. I could barely even look at myself in the mirror, and had spent hours staring at my reflection trying to figure out what to do. Thinking back on it, maybe I shouldn't have been staring so much as I should have actually done something.

The day I met her and Grey, Azure looked beauti- I mean nice in her light blue dress and Grey was wearing some light black clothes. For some reason those colors seem to be perfect for them, but I just can't think of what it could be. I noticed the same thing when I see their sister Red wearing scarlet and Vermillion wears pink. Maybe those are just their colors.

Anyway, Azure had asked me to move over so she could take a quick look at herself in the mirror and after another minute of looking at myself I gladly moved over. The two of them joked about how I enjoyed looking at myself in the mirror too much and we all laughed... though at the time it figured out until few days later that it was me we were laughing at. Ever since that day, the three of us had known eachother ever since.

As Cindia steps onto the stage, I continue to hold onto my old friend Grey. It's good that I'm here, otherwise he couldn't even stand without me helping him stand. He's shaking so much, he'd probably be crouching on the ground crying.

"Tarou Orai..." After hearing my name, Grey just tenses up. He breaks away from me and struggles to balance himself. I offer him help, but he just pushes me away and tells me to go. I can see the despair in his eyes.

I walk up the stage and somehow manage to keep my cool, despite what's happening. I'm sad of course. I'm sad for Azure who's going to die in the Hunger Games, and I'm sad for Grey who's losing his sister. What's going to happen to Grey after all of this?

**Chiffon Burrel**

After I walk in through the door, Sheldor walks up to me and starts yelling at me.

"Chiffon! Wear have you been? I've been worried about whether or not you were being tortured by Peacekeepers!" Peacekeepers, eh? They are pretty vicious, but I doubt they do that, they probably have professionals who would torture me.

"No they wouldn't. They'd have to know who I am, and no one knows about me." I've never gone out much, at least not enough for anyone to remember me.

"Well... you aren't the least bit worried?"

"Nope. Should I be?"

"Well, I mean, if the Peacekeepers find out about you then you and your Dad, not to mention me, could all be executed. That doesn't worry you at all?"

"A little I guess."

"You sure don't sound worried. Good lord Chiffon, you and your Dad need to be more discrete, or we're all ending up on the chopping block." Sheldor has been keeping my Dad safe from the Peacekeepers. The two have been friends ever since they were kids, they're like brothers. My Dad's profession doesn't make him very well liked by the Peacekeepers, or anyone carrying substantial amounts of cash. My Dad's a thief and an infamous mugger. Unfortunately, he's made a name for himself robbing money from merchants in this part of town. Stealing is a death sentence for the thief, _and_ any accomplices of his.

"Speaking of which, where is Dad? Normally he'd be giving me his usual bear hug by now." My Dad really does love me. He tries his best to keep his business from becoming a family business, and I never get involved with his work. Plus I', not a particularly big fan of what he does. Money just isn't stable, and we're feeding three people. It can go from us having to live off of last nights scraps to the three of us having a feast fit for a king.

The door is kicked open and slammed shut by none other than my Dad. He's breathing pretty heavily, it looks like he's been giving the Peacekeepers a run for their money. Literally. After taking one last deep breath, my Dad notices me and Sheldor staring at him and says,

"Chiffon, Sheldor! Great to see you two, you're looking great!" Dad hugs Sheldor so tight that it looks like he can't breathe and than gives me the same hug. Yep, he couldn't breathe. "Did you have a nice walk around town? I know that you don't get to go out much, I hope you had fun."

He gives me an apologetic smile. My Dad tends to worry about me. My Dad usually worries about me. Probably because of his age. He's twenty-eight and I'm twelve, he probably wasn't prepared for me, and neither was my mother. That would explain why I don't have one.

"My walk was fun. I met some mean people in the park who are usually mean to me when I go out, but this nice girl defended me. I decided to walk away before I could thank her."

"Wh didn't you thank her?"

"It just slipped my mind I guess."

"Wait Kente, you knew about this? If Chiffon is going to go out than at least tell me so that I-" *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Suddenly, there's some loud banging on the door. Peacekeepers no doubt. Oddly enough they're some of the most violent people in District 8. Sheldor tells us to go up stairs. my Dad dashes up while I calmly step up the stairs. Getting panicked isn't something I've ever been able to do. I always keep my cool. The only time I can't is during the Hunger Games. That is one of the few things that freaks me out. Every time I see all of that fighting and the confrontations between tributes, I just get upset and bury my head into my Dad's chest so I don't have to watch them. I can barely understand anything that goes on in them.

Sheldor locks the attic door behind us and we can hear him answer the door. We can only hear mumbling as he talks to Peacekeepers. My Dad is sweating a lot and looks really nervous. He's gripping a railing on the wall so tight that his knuckles are turning white. Should I be scared like that?

*Click* My Dad jumps a little when the attic door is unlocked and is relieved to see that it's Sheldor.

"It's okay," He says, "They were just asking around, they still don't suspect a thing. They did mention seeing you run through this part of town. Try losing them a little better next time, okay?"

"Y-yeah..." My Dad wipes sweat off off his head with his sleeve, "Thanks a lot man..."

"Sure.. Now you had better be going Chiffon. Unfortunately you still need to be at the Reapings. Here, put these on." Sheldor hands me a grey striped shirt and trousers for me to change in. My first Reapings. I hope it doesn't drag on.

* * *

"Tarou Orai..." A guy with dark skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes calmly walks up the stage, and the girl Azure bursts into tears. I guess the two of them know each other. As he goes onstage I notice him adjusting his clothes. He must be a bit worried about his looks.

So these are our three tributes. Honestly, I don't really think that we have much of a shot at winning this year. I hope at least two of them come back, but that isn't likely even if we have a contender or two. I wonder who the next tribute will be.

"Chiffon Burrel..." Well I guess Ch... oh that's me. I walk up the stage and take my place not feeling anything. People are normally angry that they got picked, or sad that they have to leave their family, or scared that they would die, or even happy that they were going. I should be sad and miserable, probably having some sort of nervous breakdown, but I don't. I don't feel much of anything. I only walk up stage calmly and shake hands with... oh it's the nice woman from earlier. She gives me a sad smile, and I smile back telling her.

"Thank you for earlier Cindia." She just nods, not saying anything. She's probably really upset about this. Just like my Father probably is. He won't be able to see me, and I don't blame him for it. If he does he'll be shot on sight, so no one is going to visit me. I guess the only way we'll ever see each other again is if I win. Could that really happen?

**Needle Stringer's POV**

Another year, another few tributes sent to die. District 8 isn't very famous for having any Victors, just like District 12. Making clothes can get you pretty far when you want to be a tailor, but not in the arena. Most of the time the kids have hardly any kind of advantage other than what they can learn in training.

I really wish that I could just quit this job, but than no one would be escorting tributes in District 8. Most potential escorts are lining up for positions at the Career Districts where it's most "interesting."

If I didn't need the money, than I would never have taken this job. Anything would be better than this job where someone who actually cares about peoples lives sending them off to their deaths. Nothing anyone wants.

I sit waiting for the tributes and the mentors Paylin and Apply. Twenty years, and only two kids came back to District 8 while I was a entor. I wonder if any of these kids will be as lucky.

I stare into the most likely cold soup that I asked for and see a man who looks like he's sixty when he's only forty-two. This job is taking it's toll on me, and knowing the twist that everyone is going to have to endure isn't lowering my stress level.

I heard it along with the other Escorts. Those that are involved with the Games are required to be there, but I honestly don't understand why we go. Not that anyone would try blabbing about what would happen in an arena was killed after smashing through the window of the train he was on. I guess it's so that they can use anyone who does give any hints as an example of what happens when you don't do what you're told.

The twist that those tributes are going to have to endure... is literally the most monstrous thing anyone could do to them...

**Alright, here's a sponsor question. Which character in the book that died do you wish survived till the end? And for a second one, answer this; who do you wish died in that characters place?**

Name: **Azure Farrah**

Age: 15

District: 8

Personality: She doesn't like to let peope get too close to her, as she's made some bad mistakes in the past. Despite this, she sometimes trusts people instantly. She's pretty quiet, but when she's around friends, she comes out of her shell and becomes immature and good fun. She's materialistic, but she's always mature at home.

Appearance: She has layered, strawberry blonde hair that reaches her ribs. She's quite short. She's got a small bust and waist, but she's slim. She knows about clothes, however, so she knows what clothes to wear to make her look taller, or curvy, or her legs look longer.

Name: **Cindia Jodoin**

Age: 15

District #: 8

Personality: Cindia is very light spirited and friendly. She tends to be nice to everyone even though she is considered one of the popular girls. She always respects other people unlike her friends who are more like the steryo typical popular girls. She is very open and is not afraid of many things. She will jump into situation with out any fright. She just bottles it up and hides it away. Sometimes though after bottleing it up for so long it all comes out in a mass of emotion.

Appearance: Cindia has brown hair that falls just past her shoulder, she tends to keep it in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She has dark chocolat brown eyes and is about 5'8. She is also very skinny and pretty muscular.

Name: **Tarou Orai**

Age: 15

District: 8

Personality: He's loud, funny and endearing. He isn't the smartest of tributes, but he has a heart of gold. He's nice to everybody, even when he shouldn't be and he likes people to think well of him, even if he doesn't like them himself. He's charismatic and artistic, and is good at sports. He's also a bit vain.

Appearance: He's got dark skin, and black hair and eyes. He's mixed race and his hair is wispy, and goes frizzy in rain, which he hates. He's got long eye-lashes and quite nice, slightly small eyes. He has scars from spots he used to have. He's quite good-looking.

Name: **Chiffon Burrel**

Age: 12

District: 8

Personality: Chiffon is very laid back and relaxed. He doesn't care for fighting and hatred although he is not ignorant of their existance. He is fairly emotionless most of the time and mildly happy the rest; he doesn't get stressed easily and always keeps a level head.

Appearance: Chiffon is fairly tall for a twelve year old but still looks young. He has dusty brown hair and brown eyes.


	14. District 9 Reapings

**District 9 Reapings**

**Dreama Miane**

I sit in my chair that I place by my window, staring at the faint reflection looking back at me. I move closer to the window so that I have an easier time seeing through it and then let my mind wander to all of the things that I see.

As a blue jay happily singing in a tree next to my house, I wonder what tune it'll sing as its death throes.

I notice it staring contently at its young as they fight over a few worms. I look at the worms trying to wriggle and survive the juvenile animal's attack. I giggle as each one of the worms stop moving. They're dead.

I look at a little kid getting ganged up on by three bigger boys. He's getting pummeled pretty badly, but it doesn't hold my interest. There isn't any blood, they're only trying to scare the kid and hurt him for fun. He won't even be rushed to the emergency room; he'll be fine in a few days. Psychologically he may be destroyed, but I'm not interested in that.

As I fantasize about the boy getting beaten to death instead of just a mild beating, gunshots ring out that scare away all of the birds and kids away.

I jerk my head in the direction of the noise and see a young child with a pack of bread in his hand. And he's bleeding from the stomach! I listen to a few more gun shots and realize that those Peacekeepers chasing the boy are pretty far behind him. Come on, hurry up! Catch him!

My hopes are dashed as the kid hides in some bushes on a right turn. By the time the Peacekeepers arrive, they think he went right. The child runs away in the opposite direction. Plus thee wound isn't even fatal. And here I was picturing that kid getting turned into a beehive. That would have been just… so… cool!

In my point of view, I mean. Hardly anyone in a loser District like District 9 finds any pleasure out of death. But I'm not everyone, I'm me. The girl that has a mother that's terrified of her.

We've never been close ever since I was six-years-old and told her what I wanted to do when I was older. I told her something along the lines of:

_Mommy, when I'm older, I wanna volunteer in the Hunger Games and kill everyone!_

In an excited voice. Ever since then, she's pretty much shut herself away from me and pretends that she's a single woman without any kids. She has as much interest in mothering me as I do in interacting with people. In the end, she just wants me to go away forever.

As for people, they aren't interesting at all. All of that crap about how it's good for you to make friends is meaningless to me. The only way a person could peek my interest is if they're getting killed.

I love death! It's amazing to watch someone get killed; it excites me to no end. It's so enthrall ing, just watching the life fade away from someone's I have to stay quiet about my interest because I hate being looked down on. That's all anyone around here does. They look down on the only thing that I love.

If only I could be Reaped for the Hunger Games, it would be amazing! I mean if killing is so wrong than would the deaths of twenty-five teens be shown to an entire country. Plus the fact that the number of people getting killed is gonna be doubled; genius! Just genius!

I'd volunteer, but like I said I hate to be looked down on. Suddenly I hear the door slam shut and look at the clock. The Reapings are going to start up soon. Typical mother, never even willing to give me the time of day, and this time literally. Good thing I'm already dressed. I go through the door wearing a white lace dress with black trimmings, my black heels tapping on the stone walkway.

I take a walk and look at one of the many grain fields littering District 9. Along with Districts 10 and 11, we're the ones pretty much keeping Panem alive. It would be rather interesting if some of the grain fields were lit on fire and a few people had to starve to death. I mean I'd probably see it in the newspaper only if it was in another District, but it could happen here. Then again, it isn't the most exciting thing's to watch. It's still fun, but not as enjoyable as say a spear to the heart or an axe to the neck.

I almost bump into someone as I come out of my fantasies. I've already gotten to the square. And the speech has just started.

I look up at the escort Cardiger and I'm immediately disgusted. He has his hair dyed black; he has fangs, red eyes, and a symbol of an hourglass on his stomach. Just like a spider. I hate spiders, they're absolutely disgusting. People think death is scary, what about a little eight-legged monster that makes webbing and sucks the blood out of things? That's downright nightmarish!

Cardiger reaches into the Reaping bowl and digs out the name of some lucky kid who's probably going to whine and cry about being part of the great thing in Panem!

"Dreama Miane!"

"…" I don't say anything, I can't because I'm too happy! I'm doing everything I can just to keep from jump for joy and scream "Thank you, thank you so much! Oh my God! I'm gonna kill people *Shrieks*" I can barely contain my excitement.

I calmly walk up the stage. No laughter, no cheering, just a march up the steps. I'm heading to the Games to kill people… I'm so excited!

**Twiff Lorrie**

I walk out of my room early in the morning, as I tie my long blond hair into a messy bun. The sun is still rising and it's dark out, almost like it's night time. Very similar to dusk. I can even see the moon in the sky. This morning sky is strikingly similar to the late afternoon sky that me and Jessamine played under two years, twenty-eight days, four hours, and thirty-two minutes ago.

Sometimes I amaze myself with how easily I can remember things. Such as that flower on my window sill. On quick glance let me know that it had exactly fifty-three petals. Can also tell in just an instant that it grew five inches within the last year by comparing the flower I see now to the one I remember from last year. That's just a natural talent of mine.

First, I tiptoe into my brother Saxon's room and nudge him awake.

"Wh… what is it…?" He says groggily.

"We need to get food Saxon. The fridge is empty again." Saxon drags himself out of bed and puts some shoes on. He doesn't need to get changed, because he's already prepared for this sort of thing. We both wear regular clothes to bed in case we need to get up to get food. Most mornings we do.

Saxon splashes some water on his face to wake himself up and the two of us leave the house.

We walk a short trek to the house next to mine to ask Jessamine to join us, but we notice that she is sitting at her steps. Her hair has grown a half inch in the last week. A girl's hair sure does grow faster than a boy's. My brother's hair has only grown one eight of an inch.

"Hey Jessamine, how's it going? You knew that we were coming out this morning?"

"No, I kind of just guessed. With how our families have been holding up, and how long the food in our house lsted, I assumed that all three of us needed food. I wouldn't mind being wrong about it most of the time." Jessamine and I… well our families are at the bottom of the food chain when it comes to money. We're dirt poor, and we're always running out of the little food that our families can actually afford. This isn't anything that'll last forever. If there's anything that I have to be worried about, it definitely isn't, but thanks to my talent, I've gotten us enough food so that we can survive.

Super-Autobiographical memory, also known as photographic memory. I discovered when I was nine that I remembered everything just by looking at everything once. Not in the sense that I memorized something like a different language I read or the stitching pattern on a sweater like normal people do. I think.

Anyway, I remembered all sorts of minor details like one time, a person in class handed in a test he failed with a near perfect signature that had everyone fooled. I wasn't fooled. I thought about the image he had from when he failed another test and could tell right away that it was different. Things like the spacing and the slanting of the letters were all off, but I never told on him. I'd never want something like that to happen to me, besides people learn from their errors. I bet he'll learn to study for his tests someday.

By the time the three of us enter the merchant part of the District and look around to see that all of the shops are open, and the sun is high in the sky, shining over District 9. The shops are guarded twenty-four/seven by Peacekeepers to make sure that nobody steals any food, which we plan to do.

We have to be careful when we're stealing. I got caught doing it once and I was left with scars from a whip after I was punished. I was put in front on a mirror so that I could watch as the two Peacekeepers lashed at my back. I learned my lesson that day. Never piss off a Peacekeeper, they can be vicious.

The three of us still steal, and I'm more careful with the Peacekeeper's guard shifts. I noticed gaps in the schedule when food is left unguarded and ours for the taking. After handing each of them a sack to be used for storing food, I direct Saxon to a crate full of oranges a few shops down, and I direct Jessamine to a butchery where Peacekeepers on guard won't be around for a solid ten minutes.

As for me, I wait and watch a vegetable vendor's security. I hide behind another shop until the guards on duty leave, and when they do, I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm terrible at waiting for things. I always get all anxious and fidgety when I do.

I quickly steal a few carrots, a head of lettuce, some stalks of our Districts main produce, I'm sure to fill the sack that I brought with whatever I can before leaving and meeting up with Saxon and Jessamine. We exchange our food so that Jessamine has some oranges, meat, and some of the vegetables that we gathered, and so we do as well.

Those two are the only ones that know about my photographic memory. I'd trust them with any secret.

We head back to our homes and go to our own houses. Saxon and I stock up our fridge and wait for our parents to get up to get us food. They don't approve of what we do, and neither do Jessamine's parents. But it's the only way. We'll, that's one thing out of the way, and next come the Reapings. I just hope that the speeches aren't as dragged out as speeches in say the Reapings for the 148th Hunger Games, or the 199th Hunger Games. And especially not like the Reaping for the 202nd Hunger Games.

"Dreama Miane!" A girl with wavy blond hair going down to her shoulders and tanned skin splashed with a few freckles on her face walks up after name is called. As she walks up, something just doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is, but I know that this girl is different from anyone I've ever met.

There is something that seems to unnerve me in the image of her I see when she walks up, but I can't place my finger on it. It's right there, I just need to focus-

"Twiff Lorie!" My concentration is broken as I hear my name called out. No… I'm a tribute. I can feel my face go pale and images flash through my mind. Images of every death from every Hunger Games that I've ever seen. A girl getting her head chopped off, a small boy torn apart by a pack of wolves, a boy getting impaled by spikes… but then I remember how first impressions are important. Tributes who appear weak get the lowest sponsor points.

Instead of crying like any person who hated the Hunger Games and was as terrified of them as I was would do, I smile. I stand tall, cock my head, and put on a happy smile. It's fake of course, but I need sponsor money.

After getting on stage and standing next to Dreama, I see something that's missing from when I first saw her. Something that she was trying to control. The side of her mouth was twitching… she was trying not to smile. Plus her body language wasn't anything like that of someone who was scared of entering the Games. It wasn't even that of someone who didn't care. She had a spring in her step, one ever so small, that has me nervous for my own safety in the Hunger Games.

"Cory Mathis!" Cardiger Reaps a small child that walks on stage with tears in his eyes. I feel so bad for him. There are no such things as volunteers in District 9. Only a choice few who wanted to rescue their sibling or best friend, or a few other unique cases. The odds are extremely low here-

"I volunteer!" Though as unlikely as it seems, it still just happened.

**Nimbus Blaire**

I can feel them all, every single one. Every eye in my District looking at me. Every person in all of Panem watching me as I step up the stairs to face my destiny.

I spent over an hour with my mom making sure that I looked my best. You've got to take pride in your looks, right? Especially when an entire country is looking at you.

As I stand on the stage and introduce myself, I feel a bit of shock at all of this. In truth, I never imagined that I'd be a career entering the Hunger Games. Heck, this is District 9. Asking if we have careers is about as obvious a question as asking if we've run out of grain.

This was something my mother wanted, and she's really been pushing for this for the past few years and managed to convince me to train. Somehow she even managed to get her hands on some weapons for me to train with. I never asked how, and I really didn't want to know the lengths that she went through to get them.

She's kind of become a bit obsessive for having me win the Games, but that's mainly because of what happened to my older brother Vence. He was Reaped for the Hunger Games at age fourteen and immediately slaughtered at the bloodbath. Thank God I turned away in time to avoid it all, but my mother wasn't as lucky. She just watched what happened. She has told me that the few seconds it took for her own child to die were the longest seconds of her life.

I've been training to get revenge for her. It's kind of twisted when I think about it. She really just wants me to become a winner so that the other Districts can lose. She wants the families of the kids that are Reaped to feel the same pain that she's felt for the past six years, and I'm the one that's going to get it for her.

She certainly still cares about me, and more than anything wants me to come back, but she was scarred for life after losing for oldest son. After that, she went into serious depression and had seemed to lose purpose in life. No matter what me, my sister Alexis, or even my younger brother Norris could cheer her up. She just became obsessed about my brother. I can only hope that me winning will bring her some peace.

I'm not really into the Hunger Games, but being famous is something that I don't really mind. I'm gonna be the best of the best in the Career pack, I'm sure of it.

Before I know it, I'm dragged off by the Peacekeepers along with Dreama, Twill, and… and… someone else. A sixteen year old guy who looks pissed, even a little freaked out. Someone with brown eyes, a dark skin tone, and black hair who's tall and looks pretty strong. I wasn't paying attention to him, when he was Reaped. Whatever, I'll learn his name soon enough.

I'm escorted to my waiting room and my entire family runs in. My bro Norris runs into the waaiting room like a speeding bullet and tackles me in a hug. He's only seven, and he doesn't really know what's going on.

"Nimbus, Nimbus, did you see me? I was waving to you in the crowd! Did you see me, huh? Did you?"

"Hahaha, calm down, I'm afraid I didn't see you." Norris pouts when he hears this. I guess he really likes the attention that I give him.

"But I can see you now." I tell him jokingly.

"That doesn't count, you can see me this close any time, like I can see you. When am I gonna see you again Nimbus? Mommy says you're going away." I try to think of an answer that would satisfy him, but he'll just ask another question so I can keep talking to him. He loves it when someone gives him attention, including me.

"He'll be back in a few weeks, alright? Now hug your brother goodbye and let me speak with him, alright?" My mother tells Norris with an authoritive tone. She hasn't been anywhere near motherly for years.

Norris gives me a quick hug and runs out to some friends.

"Nimbus." I turn my head to see a very sternlooking woman with her hands behind my back. Standing behind her is my sister Alexis, as is she's waiting on a line to see me.

"Yes Ma'am-er Mom?" I can't count the number of times I've accidentally called my own mother 'Ma'am'. She really acts that serious.

"Remember, why you're going into that arena."

"To win. That's my only goal. I know alright, I'll be back before you know it. Honest." Then, for the first time in years my mother smiles. I can't even remember the last time she did that.

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Fight hard, and make sure to come back." And with a goodbye about as warm as a block of ice, my mother leaves. My sister comes in to say goodbye and just babbles on about some gossip going on at school. A typical teenage girl, who loves her drama.

Then, my friends come in and the three of us strike up a conversation. Roman is very funny, joking about how my best friend is my own mirror, and Amber and Ethan are supportive, but I'm the one that has to hold up the bulk of the conversation. I guess they're worried about what'll happen to me.

"No need to worry guys," I tell them "I'm coming home no matter what."

**Orion Greenleaf**

A healthy body is a happy body. I've always been an active guy in sports and I manage to stay in pretty great shape. I play basketball, soccer, baseball, anything that manages to get my blood pumping. I love spending my time playing with my friends, and I'm happy for my physical health. I just wish that I can get along with people better.

I try my best to help out my friends with any trouble that they have. I enjoy making people happy, who wouldn't? Of course, there are limits to that.

I don't really like helping people if they're needs get in my way. I can't help someone every time they have some major issue. The say that I'm not a true friend for not helping me, but it's not like it's my fault that I happen to be busy when they have problems. It's just an unfortunate coincidence.

Enough thinking, it's time for some sports.

I run near the fence at my house, drop a soccer ball and start kicking it into the fence. Each time it ces off, I run to kick it again. It's good practice and it's just pretty fun to do.

As I kick, I miss the ball a few times, but manage to keep it up for the next hour. I'm not particularly fast, but I've always had good endurance.

While I'm kicking, the clock in my house goes off ten times. Ten o'clock, I have to get ready for the Reapings.

If I could skip the Reapings, I would, but everyone knows about the harsh punishments that you receive for missing them. I hate the Reapings, they're a major waste of my time. I don't like it when I have to do pointless things like this when I could be doing much more worthwhile things with my valuable time, like doing more sports.

Well I am not getting whipped, or whatever kind of horrible torture systems they have set up for District 9. There have been issues with rebels recently, and things have gotten a lot more strict, and I don't want to have to endure anything crazy like having my skin burned or getting cut or anything! That is never going to happen to me!

Damn, these Reapings had better go by fast, I don't like being around all of these people.

"Dreama Miane!" A tanned girl walks calmly up the stage. Nothing is out of the ordinary, but something… doesn't seem normal about her. It's probably just my imagination.

Cardiger digs out the next victim from the bowl without even asking for volunteers. I doubt he'll get into any trouble for that considering there are literally no volunteers from District 9. That Capitol would only care if it happened in one of the Career Districts.

"Twiff Lorie!" A tall, athletic looking girl with a messy hair bun walks up next, uneventfully. She's just as calm as Dreama.

"Cory Mathis!" A small boy starts walking on stage, but not before I here someone shouting something. To my surprise, it's a volunteer. He steps on stage and introduces himself as Nimbs Blaire and seems excited to be there. Alright, one more guy and this whole thing is over.

"Orion Greenleaf!" What! What! I'm a tribute… you've gotta be kidding me!

I step onto the stage reluctantly, to avoid any punishment, but I don't make an effort to hide my anger. This is the worst possible situation for someone like me. I'm terrified of pain, and not like anyone else. For me it's a phobia, like someone being scared of heights, or water.

Dammit, no choice, I'm gonna have to win. I don't like people, so fighting them shouldn't be a problem. I'm strong, I've been playing sports for years, so I can outmuscle anyone whenever I want. I just have to hope that I can avoid getting hurt…

Name: **Dreama Miane**

Age: 16

District #: 9

Personality: She is a quiet girl who likes to blend into the background of life. Dreama sticks to herself and isolates herself from everyone else in her district. She hides herself away, but she doesn't mind. Dreama lives in her own, deranged mind. She is always thinking dark thoughts, and is the kind of person who wonders how someone would react if she tried to kill them. She loved the hunger games and has always wanted to participate. She keeps quiet about her obsession with them because it is looked down upon in distirct 9, and if she was reaped, she would want to be able to have the control to not scream in excitment. She is slightly crazed, and has always wanted to let loose, and just kill.

Appearance: She has waves of gold hair that reach a little past her shoulders. Her skin has a slight tan and she had a few freckles on her nose. Her eyes are a light blue, and people feel like she is a little strange when they look at her, though not many can really place their feelings.

Name: **Twiff Lorrie**

Age: 14

District #: 10

Personality:First off, Twiff has an extremely rare thing called Super-Autobiographical Memory (it's real, you can google it). This is where she remembers every single thing that has happened to her at every single minute of every hour of every day of her life. You can ask her what she was doing at exactly 2pm 93 days ago and she will know exactly. Along with having this ability, she is obsessive, a serious coin collector and is left handed. As a result of remembering everything, a series of random facts have stored infintly in her mind and she is freaky smart. Besides her ability, Twiff is a very positive and optimistic person, but also stubborn, persistent and determined when she sets her mind to something. Tends to be friendly, but from a distance is sometimes judgemental - remembering specific people in her mind has given her insight into what actions define what sort of people and so she can tell who to stay away from.

Appearance:Very tall with a naturally strong, athletic build, broad shoulders and long legs. Her skin is tanned. Twiff's hair is sand blonde with a tinge of red; it's very long, but she keeps it tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes are a deep hazel than switches between green and brown depending on the lighting. She has an angular face with high cheek bones and thin lips. Twiff also has a series of scars on her back from being whipped by peacekeepers.

Name: **Nimbus Blaire**

Age: 17

District: 9

Personality: He's a nice enough person, if a bit vain. He loves being the centre of attention and hates being second in anything. He's not the brightest of people, but has an amazing memory. He's super honest and doesn't like to sugar coat things but, at the same time, hates to hurt people's feelings. He's different around girls to boys – with girls he tends to be gentler but with boys he's rowdier and louder.

Appearance: Dark hair cut quite shaggily with a fringe over his right eye. Large, bright greeny-blue eyes with wide pupils. He's got soft features – a ski-slope nose and undefined cheek bones. He's quite tall, and fairly muscular with wide shoulders and a slim waist.

Name: **Orion Greenleaf**

Age: 16

District: 9

Personality: Orion is a very "alpha male" type of guy. He likes to take charge, and has serious issues letting other people control the situation. He is definitely a loud mouth, and tends to demean those around him. He isn't a 'people person' and doesn't really know how to act 'friendly' with someone. If he doesn't like someone, he makes it perfectly clear to them, and all of Panem, for that matter.

Appearance: Short, black hair and dark skin. Tall and muscular.


	15. District 10 Reapings

**District 10 Reapings**

**Alyssa Ruth**

'Do you think that you can grab the key from my room? It's on my windowsill, and it's shiny and pointy. I'll give you some more food as a reward.'

The little sparrow chirps yes in reply and flies off of my hand.

"Thank you!" I shout. I hope he doesn't take too long. Then again, I'm the one taking time from it when it can be getting food for its young, so I should try not to be a burden on the little guy.

"Ally, how's it going with that hay? These horses are hungry _now_."

"I'll get it to you in a minute, I just sent a bird to grab the keys. I left them in the house!" I shout to my brother Jarod.

"Okay, no prob."

Just because I have the day off from the Reapings doesn't mean that I get to slack off from work on the farm. That counts for everyone in my family. My Dad, and my three older brothers Jarod, Max and Will. I don't mind the hard work, it's something that I'm used to.

In the corner of my eye I notice a spot of brown coming my way with a shiny storage room key. I hold up my hand so the bird can land and it perches itself on my finger.

I take the key from its mouth and replace it with some bird feed in my pocket. I give the sparrow a minute to eat it's fill before telling it goodbye.

'Thanks again for the help. Take care and be sure to avoid any hawks.' The bird flies off and I use my newly acquired key to remove the lock on the storage closet.

Let's see, I'm looking for hay…

Weed killer… chicken feed… manure, yuck… here it is. I'll need about four bales of hay for this. I pick up the first one and bring it to the stables where Jarod is tending to an injured horse. Its foot got caught in a hole and it injured itself. Poor Daisy. That's her name, Daisy.

I set the hay next to my brother who notices that I'm sweating a little bit. This hay is pretty heavy for me when it's packed together.

"Would you like me to get the rest?"

I nod no, "It's fine, I can handle it. You just keep tending to Daisy."

I pet Daisy on the head and ask 'Are you in any pain?'

Daisy lets me know that it isn't as bad as earlier.

I smile at Jarod and tell him, "You're doing a good job! She says that her leg isn't hurting as bad as it was before."

"Thanks, I try my best. I'm gonna start bring this hey to the horses. You can just leave the other three bales here, I'll pick them up later on."

"Sure thing!"

I return to my errand and one at a time, bring each bale of the cried out plant to the stable for my brother to use to feed the horses. I also occasionally say 'Hi' to one of my brothers or an animal passing by.

I don't tell the animals anything with my mouth, I just think it and they seem to know what I'm saying.

It's a gift that I was lucky enough to be born with. I've always been able to communicate with animals and tell how they're feeling. When everyone learned that I had this, they were shocked because it had become nearly nonexistent in District 10.

A lot of people in my District used to have the ability to communicate animal's a long time ago, back in the dark days before the rebellion. Unfortunately, after that had happened, almost all of the people that had my gift were killed in all of the fighting… so sad…

I use my gift to help out people in town with animal problems. Usually they jus need me to train an animal, or get pets to stop nasty habit's. And then there are those unruly animals that just don't want to behave.

I remember last week when a neighbor of mine had been tricked into buying a hot blooded bull that wouldn't sit still or listen to anyone. Everything was a huge fight with it and that bull would never do as it was told.

My job was to get it to calm down and listen to its owner, but my gift alone couldn't do the job. So I was forced to use my whip to help make it see things my way. I didn't enjoy doing it, but I didn't have any other choice. Whipping animals is the best most humane way to discipline them.

Plus, it doesn't really wound them if I'm careful, just stings them. I could never even imagine killing an animal. There is no way I could handle working at the butchery. All of those dead animals would simply break my heart.

As soon as the last bale is delivered, I decide to take a short break before getting back to my chore list. The hard work has me tired, but I'm a lot better off than most other people here.

A lot of families starve from a lack of food every day in District 10, but I'm lucky enough to have a good family. Being the youngest, I don't have to worry about the tesserae or even going hungry because of how hard Jared and my Dad work. They're the breadwinners of the family, and thanks to the money they earn, I've never had to take tesserae once, and my brothers don't have to worry about it either.

Though Jarod couldn't do it even if he wanted to because he's past the age limit.

After a few minutes, I stand up, stretch my arms into the air, and get back to work. Skipping work isn't something I've ever done, and it's nothing I intend to do anytime soon.

**Cohen Yokley**

Ugh, Reaping Day. The one time that I'd rather be trapped in school with my face buried in a textbook.

Needless to say I'm one of those quote unquote "rare" individuals that dislikes the Gmaes. Yeah, that's what our escort says. He's a clueless idiot, just like all of the other freaks living in the Capitol.

I really don't get how anybody could volunteer for that kind of thing. Well… I may have wanted to do it a few years ago, but that would have been when I was younger.

Back then, common sense didn't ever really register with me. I was always the one that was known for doing all sorts of crazy and wild stuff. Man, I still laugh when I think of how I ate that tub of paste and the teacher got so angry! Laughing at my teacher that is, the glue was really bland.

I lived, I learned, I used glue the way it was supposed to be used, and I didn't do crazy stuff like that ever again!

…At least not nearly as often.

I poke my head out of the door of my room and immediately hear my sister shout from downstairs,

"You aren't leaving that room Cohen. Mom said you were grounded for that incident with the bull and the red cloth. That poor farmer is still fixing his house, for the last three days and you're being grounded until he's done." I'll give that Kaleena is smart, but she isn't into risk taking like I am. She'll probably tell on me if I try leaving.

"Why do you care anyway? Did Mom make you my keeper while I wasn't looking?"

"Hahaha!" I heard my Dad laughing at my joke all the way downstairs, "Good one Cohen! Hahaha!"

I swear, right after that, I heard Kaleena mumble "Don't encourage him…" under her breath.

"Anyway, I don't want to stay locked in here all day. I had plans to meet up with my friends, so I'm gonna get going."

"And pray tell how you're going to do that. Mom specifically said, 'Do not pass through these doors,' so unless you have a better way…"

I walk to the other end of my room and climb out of my window and start lowering myself to the ground.

"What're you doing?" I hear Kaleena ask in a half surprised, have annoyed tone. "You were told-"

"Not to use the door, yeah, yeah. But technically I'm using the window, not the door. No one said anything about me leaving this way."

As I step onto the ground, Kaleena shouts "You know you're really getting it after the Reapings."

"Eh, probably. See you later." I give her a smile and run off to meet my pal Jack. As usual he's tense about the Reapings, and getting Reaped. He doesn't notice me when I walk beside him, so I have to tap him on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Ah! … Oh hey Cohen… what's up?" He tries to regain his composure, but Jack just can't seem to straighten out.

"Nothing much. You alright?"

"W-well…"

"If it's about the Reapings, don't worry, you're not gonna get picked. You've got a better chance of being struck by lightning ten times."

Jack lightens up a bit. I don't like the Hunger Games, but I don't mind joking about them once in a while.

"Yeah I know. It's just… I really don't want to have to go, like anyone else."

"I figured. Well, it wouldn't be good if I was Reaped later. I'd wipe out all of the competition in an instant."

"Hahahahaha! What? You couldn't even beat an egg! How would you ever last ten minutes in there?"

"I'd use my amazing personality to charm everyone to death." A not so dramatic flip of my dark blond hair has Jack doubled over in pain from laughing so much that he's crying. The same goes for me.

I laugh along with him, and for a few minutes we actually forget about the grim circumstances that we're joking about.

Having people sent off to die? Wrong, in so many ways. I've watched kids my age, older and younger, get sent into those arena's, and what happens to them usually isn't pretty. I really wouldn't want something like that to happen.

As soon as we're done laughing, the two of us look at each other, knowing what time it is. The Reapings are going to begin. Both of us wipe the tear streaks off of our faces and start walking there.

When we arrive, the escort has just started with his speech for how the Districts were defeated and how we were beaten by the Capitol.

Man, this speech takes forever. Plus, I can't talk to Jack, or anyone else with me in the age section until the speech is over. The only thing that I can do is try and tune this all out until this is all over.

**Makenna Parsely**

As usual the speech is taking forever!

I hate coming to these things, the Reapings are one of the three things that I hate most, one reason being that it reminds me of the two other things. The Reapings lead up to the Hunger Games, which were started by the Capitol

Basically, this is the last place that I want to be. All of my friends know how I feel about the Games because they feel the same about it All of them know how I think that the Hunger Games are so horrible and cruel, and we are always just hoping that they would just stop.

That's not going to happen. If it did, then the Districts would actually be able to live happily, God forbid that should happen.

I hear that the first tribute has been called out, but I'm not paying attention to who it is Luckily, Vendril calls out the name again. It looks like whoever this person is, I guess she wasn't paying very good attention

"Makenna Parsely? Is there a Makenna Parsley in the audience?" Then I can hear it. My name is being called out in that disgusting accent

Everything suddenly stops. I can't hear anything, I can't see anything, I'm too shocked to look around. My feet seem to have a mind of their own, because they somehow move me to the stage without me telling them

I've been Reaped? That's impossible, there's no way that this could happen to me! There must be hundreds, no, thousands of names in that glass bowl. Not to mention kids that took up tesserae for grain and oil. This shouldn't be happening, and yet here I am.

Wait, when did I get on stage? I don't even remember coming up stage

"Alyssa Ruth!" In the corner of my eye, I see a small girl walk up the stage, tears streaming down her face. She's wearing a short white dress that actually makes her look like a fairy. I'd compliment her if I didn't feel like I was just hit by a ton of bricks.

All of my senses seem numbed, I and barely make out the shouting of three boys I think they all want to volunteer, but the Peacekeepers are restraining them. They must really love her if they're willing to die…

"Cohen Yokley!" I search for a distressed boy, but instead I see a boy who is more surprised than scared And not my surprised, but the kind of surprised you are when you get a present and you're hoping for an exciting toy, and you get a pair of socks instead. He's way too calm.

I look over at our mentor, Tenter Loin, and wonder if I'll be mentored by her. She seems to mean well most of the time, but she isn't very bright. I think Zac would make a better escort, he… wait, now that I think about, he isn't here

I slide over to Tenter to see if she knows

"Hey," I whisper to Tenter. She looks around for a minute before looking at me. I wonder if she thought someone other than a person was talking to her.

"What's up?" She blurts out, interrupting Vendril as he's about to read the name of the last tribute. He gives her an enraged glare with his blue eyes, but she doesn't seem to notice. I'd better ask quickly.

"Where's Zac?"

"Oh, Zaaaaaaac!" Why can't she know when it's time to talk, time to whisper, and time to shout? "Well, he had some business in the Justice Hall, but no worries, he'll be here-"

Then it rings out. A loud, earsplitting sound can be heard throughout the air, forcing everyone to cover their ears. The pain is almost unbearable, a lot of people are screaming in agony, and in the distance, I can see the cause. Different Districts have different arrangements with Reapings. Such as how the Hall of Justice here is about a mile away from where they're held.

That same Hall of Justice is lit up by the flames, bursting out of its wall. Someone just set off a bomb in it.

**Tenter Loin**

"Aaaaagh, dammit, what the hell is going on!" All of a sudden everything got so frickin' _loud_! I don't know what's going on, but the Hall… shit, that's where Zac is!

I start running, but I take a second to look at my tributes. Nothing fatal, so I can get going. The mayor and any staff seem fine, and the escort is just shouting frantically at Peacekeepers to find the last tribute. He shows them a picture of some kid on a small screen… I don't have time for this! It takes me almost ten minutes to get through the crowd, everything's in chaos!

The Peacekeepers are trying to get everyone's attention, and they're even going as far as using gun fire, but that's just getting them more excited.

As soon as I get out, I run full speed to what's left of the Hall of Justice, running through the quiet streets of District 10. This place is really eerie when it's all empty.

When I finally reach the Hall of Justice, it reminds me of staring at the sun. Man, someone must have bombed this dump. I'm not complaining or anything, I actually like this place on fire, but not when my partner is near it.

"Zaaaaac! Zaaaaac!" I shout out his name again and again, but he doesn't answer. Come one man, please be here, please be alive… yes there he-

…No…

Zac's here, lying on the ground, with a large puddle of blood pooling out from the wound in his head and a gun in his hand… Dammit!

**Gelhewmy "Gel" Dozer**

*Slam* "Ouch… what the…?" I wake up on a carpeted floor of the waiting room. Wait a minute, the waiting room? But that's where tributes go… ah hell.

What happened? One minute I'm taking a relaxing nap during my break at work, the next I'm participating in the Hunger Games.

I must have slept through them and got chosen. I wonder what the Peacekeepers reactions were like when they found me, I may not have picked the best place to take a nap. They might have mistaken it as a dirt nap.

I fell asleep in a grave I don't really see what the big deal is with using them for things besides their intended purpose. I mean, once their owners use them, the holes are filled forever, so why not use them for something while you can.

I work at the local graveyard, and I get paid pretty well I have two jobs. One is to drive away any animals that sneak into the fence and try to dig up any dead bodies. The other is to actually dig the graves.

I get pretty good pay at this job, but I really hate it. Anyone who scolds me for complaining about actually being able to provide for myself doesn't know what I do.

I bury people. I'm the guy that has to drop dirt onto coffins with dead people in them. People who were once alive. Nearly every time, that person had at least one person that he was close to when he was alive, and whoever that was would usually come to mourn for them when they were buried.

This used to be done with one person that was close to someone else putting one pile of dirt into the hole at a time, but people don't have the time for that. They can only mourn for a few minutes and get back to work. The heartbreak gets to you, and I've stayed up more than a few times, thinking of all of the faces of those people. How sad and miserable they were.

Not to mention how frequent death seemed to be. People were constantly dying of natural causes; starvation, disease, accidents on ranches, all sorts of different ways. I'm nearly always at the graveyard working, morning, noon, and night.

I decide to crawl up to my seat, it's more comfortable than the floor. I am pissed about this. Not because I'm going to die, which I am (why should I be an optimist about things so unlikely?) but because of the irony. Earlier today, I dug four graves for our tributes.

That was how many we expected to come home dead, and I'm going to be one of them. I dig them out in an exclusive space for tributes that have died in the Games, a way to honor them I suppose.

I've actually dug my own grave I look over to a little girl talking with her brothers. All three of them are upset and crying along with an older gentleman who I'm assuming is their father.

She's lucky. I'm an orphan. I don't have any family, any friends because of my job, anything. All I have is a rented apartment and more money than I want and need. Money really can't buy you happiness, I've learned that the hard way.

Well, enough moping, I'm going back to sleep. I don't have anyone to visit me, so no reason to stay up. I'll just rest and the next thing I know, I'll be riding a comfy train into the lap of luxury… before floating down into a slaughter house…

Name:**Alyssa Ruth**

Age: 14

District #: 10

Personality:Ally is soft and caring and loves animals. She has been cared for and protected all her life and she is not fit to be sent to the Hunger Games. However when she sets her mind to do something, she would get it done regardless of the hard work or pain it would take her to do it. She is very determined and her determination is what made the villagers of 10 respect her and not take advantage with her talents. But it's not like she could talk to them or anything, she just has the personality and talent to let the animals trust and follow her orders. Ally could tame and train any kinds of animals from insects to birds and she is able to make them do what she wants as if she could communicate with them. This talent has long been lost to the people of District 10. She cares for people and animals and would never even hurt a fly. When she was chosen for the games, her family was sure that they were never going to see her again. How can little fragile Ally kill? will the games change that about her?

Appearance:Dirty blonde hair that reaches right below her shoulders, her eyes are pale grey they look soft and innocent. Her skin is a little tan from working at the farm. She is small and petite but healthy compared to the other villagers of District 10 who usually does not have much to eat.

Name:**Makenna Parsley**

Age:14

District #:12

Personality:Funny, loving, doesn't care what others think

Appearance:5'7, Blue eyes, Light chestnut, long, straight hair, athletic and slender, tan

Name: **Cohen Yokley**

Age: 16

District #: 10 or 11.

Personality: Cohen is typically a laid-back guy who gets along with others. He's got a good sense of humor and doesn't mind other people poking fun at him.

He's very creative and imaginative, and always the first one to try a crazy new idea. Sometimes he can get a bit impulsive and eccentric, but most of his friends

have gotten used to that. Honesty is his policy, and he'll be the first to say if something is bothering him or if you've got food stuck in your teeth. Cohen is very good at making friends, since he is a good listener and enjoys helping others.

Appearance: Cohen has short light blonde hair that kind of contrasts with his dark brown eyes. He is fairly tall, being 5 ft. 10, but he isn't the most muscular person out there.

Name: **Gelhewmy "Gel" Dozer**

Age: 17

Personality: He's a really laid back kind of guy, typically bordering on depression. He somehow manages to muster up the energy to get out of bed and do things most of the time, but other times, just spends his whole days sleeping.

Apearance: Is tall pale and thin. Has short black hair and dark green eyes. Has a slight build.


	16. District 11 Reapings

**District 11 Reapings**

**Judah Redwood**

I wake up in my room, anxious to get out of my bed and get active. I wonder what I'll do today? I don't really have anything constructive to do since I've already cleaned up my room and I don't have any work, so I guess I might as well relax.

I'm the kind of person who hates doing pointless things. Not that playing games or relaxing is something that I hate doing, I just hate doing something for the sake of doing nothing, is one way that I can put it.

Since there isn't much to do, I decide to stand up and start pounding away at the punching bag in my room. I love to fight people, so it it's helpful to know that you can punch a bag like this really hard. The harder you can hit it, the harder that you can hit a person.

I enjoy a good scrap now and again, but my girlfriend doesn't approve of it. She's so sweet, but she worries too much. Her name's Avital Weepwillow, and she's the best girlfriend that I could ever ask for. We're as close as two people can get. The two of us are very steady and it could be said that we're already prepared to get married.

Maybe we are going to get married, who knows? I hope so.

As I pound away at the punching bag, I wonder if I'll get Reaped today. I'm eligible for it, and my odds are as good as anyone else, better because I needed to take out some tesserae.

It's necessity because of my living conditions. I'm an orphan and I live with other people that don't have parents to care for them. I don't know what happened to my parents, but I don't think it really matters.

I'm lucky enough to be supported by my District as much as I already am. Working is just to help get any extra food or a luxury now and again.

Each of my blows knows the big back a ways away, showing my strength. I'm pretty good at landing some punches, so I'd have a fighting chance in those Games, not like I'd ever want to enter them.

I seriously hate the Games and everything that they stand for. Fighting is one thing, but a life and death battle with a bunch of other people that only one can walk away from? No thanks, I'll pass.

I can fight, but mainly for fun, nothing serious like that.

After about an hour of sparring, I'm covered in sweat and gasping for air. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal, but since the Reapings are happening today, I have to hurry and get ready. Avital won't be happy if I'm late.

As I step out the door, Avital is waiting right in front of it for me.

"Oh Avital, hey! Great to see you!" I run up and give her a hug.

"Hey, Judah how have you been? I see you're leaving right on time today."

"Yeah, just like I said I would. I was going to meet at the farm that I work in… but what are you doing here?"

"Silly. I just thought that it would be nice if the two of us could walk together. You know, that thing that boyfriends and girlfriends do."

"O-of course." I take Avital's hand and the two of us are on our way to the Reapings, just like that. It would be an enjoyable walk if I didn't have to head to the Reapings.

Man… I just hope that the guys that head into the Games have a fighting chance.

**Riley Rynne**

My name is Riley. I am known for being very privileged. My family consists of my two parents, my twin brother, and my sister's. All of us live in a big mansion with plenty of food to eat and money to spend. I'm living the kind of life that most people would kill for.

That's the picture I paint anyway.

"Hey Riley! What's taking you so long? Get your ass out of bed and make us breakfast." My brother Logan yells from downstairs. He is horrible to me. They are horrible to me. My family treats me like crap!

Every day it's the same thing. I wake up, and I always try to run out of the house before anyone notices me. Sometimes I manage to get out, but most of the time it doesn't happen.

Most of the time, I'm shouted out of my sleep by someone else that's awake. If I don't get up, then someone will pull me downstairs by my hair.

I manage to lift myself off of the floor and drag myself out of the closet that I sleep in. Yes, I sleep in my majestic manor's closet, not even given a bed to rest on at night. They know that I'm claustrophobic, and they realized that it's torture to try and fall asleep when the walls seem to be closing in on you.

I take off the rags that I used in place of pajamas and put on a long dress with short sleeves. It works perfectly for covering up my bruises.

I quietly walk out of the closet and step downstairs into the kitchen. Everyone in the house smiles at me, and they're all looking forward to hurting me today. The smiles they have… something just seems so wrong. Maybe it's the reason that they're smiling…

"It took you long enough. We don't have much time until the Reapings start, so just scramble up some eggs and make some toast quick." My older sister Katie is as demanding as ever. It's too bad that she isn't eligible to get Reaped. Maybe if she was she could still get sent into the Games and get killed.

Maybe that could happen to Logan and then I'll have one less person tormenting me.

All of them are being horrible to me even as I serve them. I'm not their relative, I'm their slave. The slave that they can do whatever they want to. Like stab me with a fork when I'm placing utensils, or tripping me so that I hit the floor, or even slapping me across the face because I took just a _little_ too long for me to get breakfast ready.

As I check myself for any noticeable wounds, my sister gets in my face and tells me "Are you ready for your chores? We have a chest in the basement that needs to be brought up to the third floor. I'd get it myself, but I have something that I need to do. You're free though, right?"

Her innocent tone gets my blood boiling. She knows very well that I always leave. Anywhere is better than staying with these people when I don't need to.

"Actually yes I do have something to do. So just let me through-"

*Slap*

I'm hit for the second time today. My parents are inside, leaving only me brother here to laugh at me.

"What the hell are you saying you worthless brat? Are you questioning me?" None of them will accept that I won't listen to them. On the counter to the left of me, I see a rolling pin that looks pretty sturdy.

I was debating whether I should use it, but my inner debate ends when Katie slaps me again. I immediately grab the rolling pin and smash it into her head. Before Logan can even react, I run out of the kitchen, pushing him out of my way, and head out from that prison that I have to call home.

I just run out of my home and as I get into town, I slow down and look at my reflection in the window of a store to see how I look. I wasn't hit that hard and my clothes cover any noticeable marks. The only thing is my expression. I looked really down and depressed. On the outside I look like how I feel on the inside, but that won't work.

I take a deep breath, and change my expression to the one it's supposed to be. The face of a girl with everything. Everyone is convinced by my act, and if I ever slip up a little, people will pay too much attention to my looks. Everyone around the District considers me beautiful, and that fact helps me with my act.

I walk into town and all of the kids around town that are around high school level all stare at me and banter about things like how jealous they are of my life or looks, or even how strong and proud I am.

It's really how strong and proud I _act_.

I only pretend to be and act happy all of the time for one reason.

"Hey, Riley."

"Hi, Danielle." I give her the first real smile that I've put since the day started. Danielle is my best friend, and one of the only friends that I have. There are those annoying popular girls that always talk to me, but they're really self-absorbed.

Danielle knows the real me, and she also knows about me and my family.

I've tried to run away from home more than once, but I've never gotten away for long. One of those times, I met Danielle when I was running and that was when we met.

Danielle has been so great to me, she even brings me food to eat when I meet her. My cheapskate family hardly gives me anything to eat while they feast on their meals every night.

She even helped me train with a sword in case I could ever defend myself. That's helped me out, and I managed to make good use of it today. They won't be happy that I stood up to them, and that suits me just fine.

The talk with Danielle to the Reapings is one I don't want anyone hearing, so the two of us whisper to each other.

"Are you alright, Riley? Your cheeks are looking a bit red."

"Y-yeah…" I rub my cheeks to see if they still hurt. Some of the pain is gone, but they still hurt a little. I try massaging away they pain while we talk. "they just slapped me a few times, this morning wasn't as bad as some of those other times."

"You know I'd rather nothing happen to you at all, right? By the way, have you been able to use those skills that I taught you?"

I smile at her and describe what happened this morning when I ran away.

"Good, I'm glad that you've been standing up for yourself. Are you sure that you don't want to try talking to the Peacekeepers about this?" The two of us have just arrived at the Reapings and both of us squeeze into the sixteen year old section.

"Danielle… I can't… they've been saying things. Things about how they would hurt you if I tried anything."

She isn't really fazed by this. "Riley, stop being such a coward. I hate to say it, but when people are abused and the abuse doesn't stop, one of the main reasons is because the person abused is too scared to tell anyone."

"But… but is isn't an irrational fear! My family is very wealthy and has a lot of influence. The Peacekeepers probably wouldn't care, they might even want to watch what they do for me. They're still from District 2, meaning that they love violence and-"

"Riley." Danielle interrupts me. "It's going to be alright. Now after this is over, the two of u are going to go to the Peacekeepers and describe what happens. Nothing will happen. Trust me."

"…Alright.. I… I guess I-"

"R… Ri. Ri-riri… Riley….. Ry-ry-ry-ry-… Ry… Rynne?" It takes me a few seconds second to realize what has just happened, and fear rushes through my body.

No… this… this shouldn't be happening. I was just about to stand up for myself. To tell people the truth of the horrible people I have.

I want to cry and scream, I want to show all of my pain and fear that I'm hiding, but I can't.

My family would love to watch me break down and I can't afford to look weak on camera. Give Danielle a hug and walk up the stairs, not letting my confident personality fade for a second.

My family smiles, and as much as I hate it, I ignore them and just stare out into the audience. I don't know what will happen. I might win… I'm kind of strong, but… I… I… I just don't know…

**Devonte Terrence**

"Are we gonna need anything else Mom? Do we have enough food, because I've still got a little money from work left."

"It's alright, we've still got some leftover's from yesterday. Don't trouble yourself." I nod and walk away, and stop in my tracs when she calls me.

"And Devonte, don't forget that with food, mi casa es su casa." As I leave my house, I try to keep my laughing to a minimum.

First off, my mom doesn't even know what that means and it isn't used right. 'Mi casa es su casa' means 'my house is your house'. That doesn't have anything to do with food.

Plus, she isn't even spanish, and neither is anyone else in my family. All of us have brown skin, along with a good chunk of District 11's population. Apparently, years ago, people from all over the world came to Panem when it was still the United... something. I can't remember right now.

Anyway, I'm considered an African Panemian, because apparently my ancestors were originally from some place called Africa. I tried to look it up, but I couldn't really find anything about it that was recet. It was probably destroyed in the war from back then along with nearly everything else.

Well, the worst part about that is that I won't get to know about my roots. Oh well.

I decide to take a stroll into town to visit a friend there. As I do, I notice some of the wealthier families stepping out of their impressive homes.

My family has nowhere near had much money as these, but we make enough to get by. Every Sunday all of my relatives visit my home and we all get together for a big feast. It's a tradition that we always do, even if some of us have to skip a meal or two so we have enough food.

Personally, I think it's just as good as being rich, especially from some of the issues a lot of wealthy people have. There are a lot of issues with kids and adults alike. Not that I have anything against them, I've just heard some pretty bad stories about some wealthy families.

Speaking of wealthy families, I happen to notice Riley Rynne walking by talking to a friend of hers. She is one of the people that falsifies my opinion of the rich. She's smart, pretty, and she has a big happy family that she can live with and eat whenever they want.

That doesn't sound like much to some people, but to others it would be a dream come true.

"Hey Devonte, what's up?" I turn to my left to see my friends Aitu, Savieh, and Petulia walking up to me. The four of us start talking to each other while we walk to the Reapings. Being with my friends helps make this day a little bit more bearable.

As usual, Aitu is getting all excited about his new record. We work making fields by pushing trees out of the way, and he's really proud about how he recently tipped over the biggest tree yet.

Seviah is acting all cocky about how he can knock over trees like we do in his sleep. He's a funny guy, but when it comes to his strength, he's all bark and no bite.

And Petulia… well, I like talking with her, and I kind of like her. You know, as in I like like 's short, with blond hair and blue eyes, and honestly, pretty cute.

When we get to where the Reapings are being held, the three of us say our goodbyes and give each other hugs in case. it happens. I accidentally hold on to Petulia a few seconds longer than I should have, and my friends make fun of me for it.

Note to self: give Aitu and Seviah a good beating later on.

I step into the seventeen year old section, and listen to our escort Hinj start reading his speech Only issue is that he keeps losing his spot and starting over at random places. Plus some of the places don't even make sense. God, why is this guy our escort?

I like to watch people and learn things about them, but this guy is someone that I don't want to know anything about.

Hinj is a man that should be in a mental hospital. He is constantly detached from everything going on around him, to the point that he's receded inside of his own mind sometimes. Plus, he's always a nervous wreck about one thing or another and freaks out if anyone ever offers him help with something as small as him opening a bottle. His hands really shake a lot.

After butchering the speech and making it much longer then it should have, Hinj takes actually manages to walk a few step to the Reaping bowl to pull out the first name. I was sure he'd space out or something.

Now he's going to read the speeches and that won't go well. The most focused he can be is when he's reading that speech, otherwise he can barely form a simple word. The Capitol just cuts him out during the Reapings because he's so annoying.

"R… Ri. Ri-riri… Riley….. Ry-ry-ry-ry-… Ry… Rynne?" It's more like a question than him calling out her name. I see the wealthy Riley Rynne gracefully stride up the steps looking as confident as ever. It's good to see that she isn't scared, but she seems to be acting like there's no way she can lose. She seems sort of overconfident.

Hinj stares at Riley for a minute before realizing that more names need to be called out.

"R… Ree… B. Br…Bree… Peri… gla… de?"

A tall girl with freckles on her pale skin steps up next. Her ginger hair is tied tightly back with purple hair pins, and she's wearing a white blouse and a green skirt. She seems nervous and she's constantly smoothing out her clothes every time a single wrinkle appears.

"Bree… erm, Bri… ee… Bri…an K… Kort?" A small child steps out from the twelve year old section with a cast on both of his arms. You've got to be kidding me? The Capitol is going to let a little kid like this step into an arena? Damn, they really don't care about anyone they Reap, do they?

I take a second to volunteer for the kid, but I throw away the thought. The chances of me dying are good, and even if I'm strong, that doesn't mean that I can win.

While I'm not willing to take a chance, someone else feels different.

"I volunteer!"

A kid from the fourteen year old section, who introduces himself as Judah Redwood, walks up to the stage calmly. Volunteering for someone takes guts, and it looks like he isn't regretting what he did. I just hope that won't regret it when he's in the arena.

"Devi… Devy… Devo… Deva. Vonte…. Devonte Terr-Terr-Terr-ence…?" Even though it's in pieces, I can still recognize my name and feel my entire body tense up.

I walk up to the stage stiffly, and I can hear my mother crying. I look in her direction and see my Dad trying to comfort her, when he's in just as much pain.

I look around at the crowd, and can see how devastated my friends are. I probably won't come back… No, I wo't give up. I can't. I think I have a shot at this.

I've been working at the fields for years, and that has gotten me strong. I've gotten skilled from my work, and that should help me along the way. Even if it's not definite, that doesn't mean that I can't win…

**Bree Periglade**

Oh dear, I can't believe that this is happening. I was Reaped… I was Reaped… and these Peacekeepers won' let me return home to finish my chores for the day!

I should be back home finishing up my daily list of chores. I may have washed the clothes, dried and folded them afterwards, cleaned the windows, dusted off the shelves, reorganized everything that I removed from the shelves, organized my younger sister Pisces' toys, put my older sister Gloria's music CD's in alphabetical order… Gaaah! There's still so much to be done!

I need to clean out the gutters, tend to our flowers to make sure that they aren't wilted, clip off any leaves that are wilted, pluck any weeds that are out of place, and several other things. Then, after that is when I relax. When everything is perfect.

After that, I like to do some shopping. I was going to by some more soap for this year. I keep my own personal stash in which I keep all sorts of cleaning supplies in my closet, neatly organized of course, just in case I ever run out. I used up the last of my reserves to restock all of the cleaning supplies that we had, and I don't want to run the risk of us not having soap. Otherwise, my home isn't clean, and I can't let it be anything but perfectly spotless.

I was planning to browse the stores to see if there was any jewelry that I could buy. It probably would have been fake jewelry, but it still helps me look elegant.

Honestly, all of this, plus the fact that I'm going to have to kill people. Killing people is so messy! When someone gets killed they're blood gets everywhere and it makes a huge mess, and gets all over everything, including the person who kills them. And the corpses… ewwww they're both sooooooo gross.

I really don't want to have to kill anyone, but there isn't much of a choice for me, is there?

In the waiting room, my mother, and sisters are here to comfort me.

The main reason that I'm not very worried about how I'll survive is because of how I'm probably going to die. There is no way that I can win the Hunger Games, I just hope that I can do something to be remembered.

"My baby… I... I'm… so sorry… so… sorry..." my mother has her head on my legs, apologizing to me over and over again for nothing. Well, she doesn't know it, but there is something she should be sorry for. That animal that she got married to, Robert.

He's my stepfather, but in title only. I will never acknowledge him as my parent. He beats me and my sisters up all the time, and our mother doesn't even notice. I've always been good at hiding the bruises he gives me, I don't want anyone to see any flaws on my body.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Gloria asks me.

"Of course, no prob. I just have to remember not to worry about soap or cleanliness or neatness… hehehe…" *Gulp* Gloria gets a laugh out of that, and I do the same, but mine isn't an actual one. That statement was half joke, and half-truth.

"Hehehe, good." Gloria leaned in close to hug me, but right before pulling away, she whispered "Would you like to have a moment alone with Pisces? This could be your last chance to connect."

My eyes widened in shock, and I groan. My sister Pisces and I aren't close with each other… well, more like she's never been close with me. I love her so much, but she has never shown any signs of liking me. I've tried to talk with her, but she never really says enough back to me to start a conversation. I've seen her with friends, and she's pretty emotional.

Why couldn't she be like that with me?

"Sure, thanks. Both of you take care, okay?" My mother and sister exit the waiting room leaving me and Pisces all alone.

Pisces takes a seat next to me, and I try talking to her.

"So Pis-"

"When are you coming home?" Pisces says in her usual monotone voice, cutting into my sentence. Whle the way she says it isn't different, she never interrupts me. In fact… she usually does that when she can't wait to talk.

"Well… I… you know what the Games are right?" Pisces nods, with an unfeeling expression on her face. "Then you know that I might-mmph!"

Pisces suddenly stops me from talking by covering my mouth. This is weird. What's up with her? I know my sister, and she hardly even touches me.

"Mmmph. Mmmmm- Pisces, what are you... Pisces? Are you alright?"

For the first time in years, ever since our father died, Pisces has shown me something that I never thought I'd ever see again. Pisces is crying, letting out her emotions in front of me. Her stiff expression has softened, and she shakes her head back and forth frantically.

Shaking from both crying, and whatever she's feeling right now, Pisces manages to talk. With every word, my heat breaks a little more. "D… don't… don't say it…!"

"But I-"

"Nooooooooo!" Pisces shrieks and latches onto me, crying into my shirt.

Then I realize something. Something that I have forgotten after years of being treated coldly by my little sister. I realize that she still loves me. That she never stopped loving me. And that she has to deal with losing her big sister.

I'm overjoyed and in anguish at the same time. I know Pisces still cares for me, but only now I have to leave her, and I may never come back. The floodgates open up, and I completely break down. I hug Pisces as tight as I possibly can, and for a few minutes we just cry and cry, but then my hour is up.

My sister doesn't want to leave, so a Peacekeeper picks her up and out of the room.

"Get off her!"I scream at the top of my lungs, and two Peacekeepers flank me, and keep me from running. I struggle as hard as I can, but it isn't any use. They're too strong for me.

Pisces is kicking and screaming even more than I am, trying to get away.

"Bree! Breeeee!" She screams so desperate, so scared, nothing like the cold little girl that I'm so used to. I can't get away, I know that much, but there is one thing that I can do.

"Don't worry Pisces, I'm coming home! Promise me that you'll be a good girl, alright!"

"I will! I promise! Just don't go!" I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice.

I'm dragged by force towards the Hall of Justice, and I don't stop struggling.

That was a mistake, but I don't regret it.

While I'm struggling, my body jerks and I feel a sharp pain surge through. Then I go limp, and I slowly black out…

Pisces… I'm… coming back…

Name:**Riley Rynne**

Age: 16

Gender:Female

District:11

Appearance (Hair, eye color, body type, ect.): Gorgous. All guys think she is super hot. Golden brown hair that goes down to her waist, piercing ice blue eyes, skinny but not to skinny, about 5'6 in height, long legs. But she is not all that she seems...

Personality (Please tell me as much as possible! I need to know who they are): Is an actress. No one really knows he but her friend Danielle. She puts on an act. She appears to be strong, confident, powerful, in control, and kind around people, but she usually tries to hide herself in the shadows. While all those things are true about her, and she can pull off any act, she is insecure, scared,and lonely.

Name: **Bree Periglade**

Age: 16

District #: 11Personality: Extremely neat, OCD, even though she's in a poorer district she tries to act like District One/Capitol girls,

Appearance: Straight ginger hair that's always pinned back and never moves, pale complexion, tall, freckles on her cheeks, long fingers

Name: **Judah Redwood**

Age:14.6

District #: 11

Personality: loyal, loves combat, intelligent

Appearance: tall, pale skin, steel-grey hair and eyes, huge hands and feet, perfect teeth

Name: **Devonte Terrence**

Age: 17

Personality (Please be descriptive): He's like a cactus prickly on the outside but nice in the inside to his allies friends and family. Family and friends are very important to him. He doesn't like to fight but if somebody challenges him or insults him or pushes him around he'll step right into the fight. He hates laziness and likes to get everything down right then and now and don't hold it off till later. He likes to observe people and nature, it's his guilty pleasure. Not there body's but the way they talk and act and the things they're good and bad at. He's very smart but doesn't trust a lot of people

Appearance: tall, pale skin, steel-grey hair and eyes, huge hands and feet, perfect teeth

Appearance:

Hair: black hair cropped close to his head so that it's somewhat fuzzy

Eyes: a deep dark brown that looks black unless you stare at him straight on in the face

Skin tone (Light, Fair, Dark): Dark

Height (Tall or Short): he's around 6,3 so yeah tall

Build (Fit, Weak etc.): his build is REALLY muscular from knocking down trees for new harvesting fields


	17. District 12 Reapings

**District 12 Reapings**

**Lilian "Lily" Maple**

Ugh, what is taking my brothers so long? I must have been waiting for over an hour, why won't they just hurry up.

Marcel and Danny left earlier to shoot some hoops with some of their friends. And by left I mean left me behind. I'm fifteen years old, but because I'm the youngest one in the house I'm the baby of the family. Those two are always doing stuff without me and never ask if I want to do something.

But over the years, I've found my own way of getting back at them for their lack of attention. And a good way to make sure that they don't forget me.

Oh, I can hear them talking from outside the door. It's muffled, but all they're saying is stuff about their game.

I listen carefully to every sound that the make. The creaking of the door as it's open and shut, the tapping of their shoes on the floor as they man their way to the kitchen, their conversation about how hungry they are… perfect.

I hear one of them, Marcel by the sound of it, walking towards the cabinet and when he opens it-

"Baaaaah!" I shout at him, and he topples backwards screaming. Danny jumps too, nearly falling over, and it looks like both of them are going to have a coronary.

"What the hell are you doing in the cabinet!" Marcel looks mad that I just got him, hehehe. That's right, I was hiding from them in the cabinet so that I could scare them.

I learned that I have a knack for sneaking around and hiding places. I sneak up on these two now and again for fun. This keeps them from forgetting me, that's for sure.

"What am I doing? Sitting, breathing, procrastinating… that sort of thing."

"Why *pant* *pant* why are you in *pant* there?" Looks like Danny is the more surprised of the two.

"Hehehe, why not? It seems like the perfect spot where I can hide. Then I thought two people who left their sister behind might stumble in for a bit of punishment, hehehe."

Marcel understands the point of the prank, but Danny takes a second to think about it before realizing what I mean. Sometimes people don't get my sense of humor and usually when they do, they don't laugh at it.

"Very funny. But do you know what's even funnier?"

"What?" I ask as I step out from the cabinet onto the counter.

"This!" Marcel grabs me from the counter and holds up tightly against his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around me so that I can't get away.

"Hey! Let go!" Then Danny rushes towards the two of us and starts tickling me. "I-Hahahaha!- I-I said *Hahaha!* I said let go!" I struggle and squirm and despite Marcel being a lot stronger than me, I'm able to slip out of his grip and run out of the kitchen. I head into the living room and run towards the only adult in the house, since my parents are away.

"Grandpa!" I run up to him and hug him, waking him from his nap, trying my best to sound scared. Marcel and Danny run with smiles that are wiped away when they see what I'm doing.

"Easy now, kids, easy." Says my Grandpa, trying to calm us down. "Now, what's all of the fuss?"

"They were picking on me." I hide behind my Grandpa, so that he thinks that I'm really scared of my brothers. They caught me in a sneak attack after they came home and started tickling me! They wouldn't listen to me when I asked them to stop either!"

"Is this true boys?"

"W-well… technically yes-but you don't know why we did it! Just hear us out!"

Grandpa nods and asks them to "Go on,"

"Well, hehe, it's gonna sound crazy, but we had just come home after playing some basketball with our friends and we were hungry."

"You should have taken a shower. Otherwise that horrible smell on you will stick to the walls and furniture." I tell them. Marcel and Danny glare at me, but instead of talking back, he just goes on.

"Anyway, the two of us were starving so we went to get a snack, and would you guess who we found in there, waiting for us just so she could scare us." Marcel points at me accusingly. "She screamed at us, we were startled, and the two of us thought it would be funny to get her back."

Grandpa just glares at them, and after a moment of silence he finally says "Both of you, to your rooms."

"But-"

"Now! Or I'll have you grounded for a week. Your parents will decide your punishment when you get home, but for now, just go upstairs and think about what you've done."

"Yeah!" The two of them glare at me again, but concede. I hadn't planned on getting them in trouble though, I just wanted to stop them, and getting Grandpa to think that they tickled me out of nowhere was the easiest thing. I that' just what happens when you mess with the alleged baby, hehe.

"Are you alright, Lily?"

"I guess so. They didn't hurt me or anything, I was… I was just so scared."

"You're sure?"

"Yep, its okay, you don't have to punish them. They were just playing."

"Mmmmm, well the decision is for your parents to make, so I can't actually punish them. Still, they could have hurt you Lily. Unintentionally of course, but still. Those two should be more careful around you."

You _really_ don't know the half of it, hehe.

**Kate Lockheart**

"Hey Kate, do you want to come visit Mom with me?" My little brother Caleb asks me eagerly. I'm in my room applying some eyeliner onto my eyes, so I can't turn to face him.

"Well… Caleb… I guess…" I don't know what I should say to my little brother. Things have been tough on him.

A few years ago, my parents had a divorce, and he hasn't ever been able to imagine that our parents aren't together anymore, not that I can blame him. But he's actually going as far as to worry that our entire family is falling apart.

Well, considering how well me and my Mom get along, I can understand why he'd think that. The two of us don't ready get along, and not in the way that a normal teenage girl just wants privacy and dislikes being told what to do, it's really bad. The two of us cannot be in the same room for five minutes before both of us are shouting at each other.

Right now the two of us are staying at our Dad's, and my brother visits my Mom regularly, but I usually don't want to go. But I guess, for Caleb it won't kill me.

I pat him on the head and smile, "Sure, I'll come with you. I can pack up my things later today. Now I'm gonna start getting ready for the Reapings, I suggest you do the same."

"Okay. I can't wait until we go!" My brother runs out of the room, excited for the Reapings to end. I'll admit that I feel the same, but not because I'm seeing my mother.

The Games are just wrong in every conceivable way. Killing kids is terrible as it is, but forcing them to kill each other? How evil are the guys who run the Games?

I dress up in my usual black jeans and shirt. Like Hell I'm gonna get dressed up for this.

In the mirror, I see myself in black with my eyeliner around my blue eyes and my dark hair. I've always preferred a goth look, and I manage to pull it off pretty well. If only I could get some purple highlights for my hair, but I should be glad I have anything in this District.

District 12, officially the worst place to live in Panem according to recently released Capitol magazines, and unfortunately I think most people living here can agree. There's more poverty here then there is for any other District. So much that we actually have a name for a section full of people who can barely scrape by, the Seam, which I'm unfortunately a member of.

I don't have the usual looks of a Seam girl, but I know how they live. Small house, poor sanitary conditions, the only thing I don't really understand, thankfully, is the feeling of starving. My Dad is probably the best paid man in the Seam. It's amazing how some people take things like food for granted when other people would kill for it.

I pack a few bags of mine for the stay at my Mom's house. The plan is to meet up with her at the Reapings and have her bring us to her home.

I step out of my room, carrying my luggage, and head downstairs to meet my Dad and my little brother to head to the Reapings. Man, no matter what, I can never think of anything worse than going to them.

**Reaver Follun**

My trip to the grocery store did not turn out the way that I had hoped to would. I was going to pick up some stuff for dinner tonight that my mom says she'll make into something delicious for all of us- I doubt it, but there was nothing better for me to do- and I'm short on cash.

I eye the last thing I need. A few cans of soup. I look left and right to see if anyone is looking and when I confirm that I'm alone I snatch them and put them into my bag. Then I run out before anyone else sees me! I can't be seen!

If I'm caught stealing, then I'll be punished! And who can blame me for my selfishness? This foo could be used by a family that's actually starving, one can could be more than enough to hold them over for one day!

Plus how can I forget about the store! This is costing them money, and I'm sure that this is only costing them money! I'm so selfish, and if I can't stop doing this, than it will only get worse!

It's just soup cans for now, but what about when I start stealing money? Jewelry? Cars? Guns? Then I might get caught in the act, and I may have to use one of the guns! Oh my God, I could get taken in for murder because of how I stole that soup!

Okay… okay… let's rationalize this… I just bend the rules a little to help my family out, and only when I absolutely need to. So that justifies it… yeah… And I won't let it get that far. What was I thinking? I'll probably only go as far as becoming a master thief.

As I head home, I can smell something burning in the kitchen. My mother is sitting at the table in my dining room waiting for me, and then I realize just what's wrong with this scene.

First, she just sent me out to get everything we need for dinner so there's nothing to burn. Second, she's here... sitting in the dining room… when I can smell something burning in the kitchen…

"Mom," I ask nervously, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just waiting for you. I folded some laundry to pass the time, see?" My mother looks proudly at the laundry haphazardly piled up on the couch… no wait, those are the clean clothes.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?"

"The kitchen… oh! That's right, something's cooking." My mother realizes the obvious. "I was boiling some water and it seems that I forgot. Let's see if it's up to a boil." She walks into the kitchen when I hear,

"Eyaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oh dear! Reaver, help!" Well, let's see the damage.

When I walk into the kitchen, I'm taken aback. Somehow, my mother must have turned the flame on the oven up too high and it caught onto something, because there's a fire going on on top of the stove.

"Aaaauuuuuuugh! Mom, what happened!"

"I-I don't know, I was folding laundry in here while I waited, then I got bored and moved the clothes off of the stove to the couch."

I pick up the fire extinguisher and start spraying it at the stove-clothing fire. "Who the hell folds clothes on top of a stove!" My mother winces and just says,

"I don't know…"

By the time I manage to put the flame out, the entire stove is charred. Well, I suppose I should feel lucky that the gas didn't get lit and the house didn't get blown up. My Mom tries to be the classic stay-at-home mom who does all of the chores but… how should I put this… she sucks.

My mom can't cook to save her life, the reason I needed to get that soup, she can't clean, in fact anything that is in shambles should be left as is if she's our only option considering how it'll be even messier, plus she even tends to neglect me and my sister somehow. As a mother, she isn't all that great, but at least she tries. Unlike my good-for-nothing Dad.

"It's… it's fine…" Not really, but I don't like her when she's sad like this. "Where's Dad anyway?"

"Right here." Out of the blue, my Dad pops out of his workshop in the basement and into the kitchen.

"Where the hell were you?" I shout in anger.

"I was working. " He looks around the house, taking in the fire that just happened. Does he actually care?

"Was there a fire?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Go to hell!" I yell.

"I'd rather go back into my workshop. Later." My Dad slams the door shut leaving me alone with my mother. I take a seat at the table, keeping my eyes closed to avoid looking at the burnt stove, and as I prepare to start smashing my head against the table, my mother squeaks,

"Could you go get your sister? She's out there doing you-know-what again." Yeah, my sister's really out there.

"Is she trying to inspire the neighborhood to rebel against the Capitol again?" I almost feel sick when I'm asking this question.

"Yes, and please hurry back. I'm afraid that I don't know how to cook what you got us… I lost the recipe." I have the urge to point out that it probably caught fire on the oven, but I just shut my mouth and run out the door to a crossroads where she's "Inspiring the people."

"People of District 12! The Tyranny of the Capitol can and will come to an end, but only if we do something about it!" I groan to myself and yet again I risk my social status by getting my sister to stop.

Sometimes I hate my family. All of them… they're so _weird_!

My Mom is the world's worst housewife! My Dad is addicted to the gadgets that he sels to work! Plus my sister is a complete rebel! She's always ranting to people about rebellion, but no one takes her seriously and the just walk by.

"Hey, Kimmy-"

"See this person right here?" Kimmy points to me shouting. "This is my beloved brother Reaver! A good person and someone loyal to my cause!" I grab that idiot by the hand and start pulling her back home.

"No, Reaver! I can't leave, not when my job has barely even started! There is so much to be done, so many people to-" Kimmy turns her head to see two Peacekeepers walking towards us. "Crap! The enemy has arrived! We must flee to fight for another day! Run!" Kimmy starts running, nearly knocking me over, and I balance myself out and go after her.

Thanks for leaving me behind sis. So much for the brave rebel. The Peacekeepers aren't going to bother going after us, in fact we'll probably just get a bill sent home for disturbing the peace. That's the only thing that Kimmy can liberate, money from my parents wallet to pay for her antics.

For some reason I run home at full speed. I kick the door in, panting from all of my running, and stumble past my mom to the phone in my house. My sister is faster than me, and knowing her she's probably built a fort in her room and is hiding until "the heat is off."

I dial the phone in my house, listen to it ring, and take a deep breath. I have something important to tell her, and since my mom is here and my Dad is in the basement, she's the only one that will answer one of the phones in the house.

"Hello?"

"Fuck you!" I scream into the phone. Then I angrily slam it onto the receiver and stomp up to my room to get changed.

Something tells me it's going to be a long day…

**Jax Throner**

I can hear all of the people around me talking. They're all anxious to leave with good reason.

Everyone hates the Games, even me. That's saying something considering the fact that I've never seen them once in my life. They're still kind of scary because I can hear them especially well.

It's because I am blind. For as long as I can remember, I have been like this, but it's pretty much the only downside to my life.

I work in a butchery owned by my parent's, I'm one of the kids lucky enough to be in a merchant family. Other than having to listen to my stupid little sister's bicker, things are going great for me.

I hate it when those two argue, they always sound like idiots. And I really dislike stupid and annoying people. The only worse thing is when someone is both, like my sisters are sometimes.

Both my parents have earned my respect. They've managed to run their business with two sisters that fight all the time and a handicapped son, namely me.

"Hello District 12! Who's ready for the Hunger Games!" The escort Mally is always so annoyingly happy. I hate silence, but her cheery tone is the last thing that I want filling the air. Not for something like this.

"Now let's see who our first tribute to enter the Hunger Games will be." I listen to the faint shuffling of papers and when they stop, I know that a piece of paper has been picked. I hold my breath waiting. Sure, my sisters may be annoying, but I don't want either of them to die or anything.

"Kate Lockheart!" I can hear the name, but I only get a vague idea of what she looks like from the banter going on in the crowd. From what I can gather, she's seventeen, and has a goth look to her. I also hear a small boy crying out loud for her, her brother most likely.

"Lilian Maple!" People start talking about a small girl literally shaking in her boots. One person makes the prediction that a bony girl like her won't even make it past the Bloodbath. Nice.

The tension in my body diminishes now that the girls have been Reaped. Good, I don't have anything to worry about. Another year that I don't need to worry about anyone in my family dying. We have plenty of money, a comfy life, and when we're finally past the Reaping age, everything will perfect. Nothing can go wrong-

"Jax Throner!" Huh? Wait, what?

Suddenly I can feel the crowd that I'm in shoving me into the front of the line. I remember that I was with some friends from the merchant town, so that was how they know my name… was I just Reaped?

I stagger up the stairs, nearly tripping while I go up, and wander to where I think I need to be. When I hesitate, a Peacekeeper shoves me in the direction that I probably have to go in.

I stand where I think I need to be and try comprehending what just happened to me... I've been Reaped. There's no point in denying it, I heard my name loud and clear, but… I still can't believe that it's happened to me.

I take out a stress ball that I carry around for when I get nervous and start putting it to good use. Since iI can't see, I usually get nervous about tripping and falling, or something worse happening. That was probably my paranoia talking, this is the first time that I've actually had to use this thing for something worth stressing over. The fact that it's so much more quiet on stage doesn't calm me down.

I really don't want to be standing up here, especially with two other random people that I don't even know. Well, two going on three that is. One more person needs to be called out.

"Reaver Follun!"

"Son of a bitch!" My eyes widen when I hear his reaction and I try to stifle a laugh. That was probably the stupidest thing anyone getting Reaped could say! I guess that's why it's so funny.

I hear a few chuckles out in the audience, and even one person laughing openly, as if it were okay to do that.

"Anyway.." I sense some animosity in Mally's voice. Not that she shouldn't be upset, one of her tributes swearing and the other laughing at what that tribute said, she probably isn't looking very good right now. "Our tributes for the 225th Hunger Games!"

Everyone is silent, and everything seems to stop for a moment. I just wish that this couldn't be happening.

I'm a tribute.

I'm going into the arena.

I'm entering the Hunger Games.

I'm going to die…

Name: **Kate Lockheart**

Age:17

District #:12

Personality:sarcastic, stands up for what i believ in even if it gets me in truble, i can be nice to nice people but to mean people im a bitch, i can focus when i try but alot of the time i don't, i am smart but i don't really show it that much, stubrn as hell

Appearance:well kind of gothic, i have brown hair that hangs in my blue-gray eyes - i would say something about the purple highlights in my hair but really thats not something someone from distric 12 would have- short - 5'1 - really pale

Name: **Lilian "Lily" Maple**

Age: 15

District #: 12

Personality: Lily is a guarded girl; you never quite know exactly what's on her mind. She has a great talent of sneaking around and twisting her words to make people believe her. She's smart, calcualting and keen of hearing. Often times Lily has a sarcastic/dry humour that some people don't like. She isn't afraid to take risks.

Appearance: Lily has long, dark hair that is curly and unruly and dark, which is often held back by a head band. She has dark, silver eyes and is of average height, but due to malnoutrishen, she is slightly underweight. She has olive skin and a circular scar around her wrist.

Name: **Jax Throner**

Age: 16

District #: 12

Personality: Jax is a chatterbox. He is extremely talkative and feels lost without speech. He likes a constent background sound to everywhere he goes. Despite loving human contact Jax can be quite hostile to hide how desperate he is. He cares about few people because his view of the world is very limited but even if he doesn't show it he loves the people he does know- with a few exceptions.

Appearance: Jax stands at five foot something and weights about one-hundred-and-a-chunk pounds. He is a decent build, not athletic but of someone who's eaten and unabused their whole life. He is merchent which gives him curly blond hair and blue eyes. His face is quite sharp and is covered in a mop of his hair.

Name: **Reaver Follun**

Age: 15

District #: 12

Personality: Reaver is a bit... Weird. He's rather shy, but he tries to cover that up sarcastic and wittiness. He's the kind of person who easily embarrassed by his family, and concidering who his sister is you can't really blame him. He's not the rebellious type and normally works within the rules to get what he wants, though he does stretch the rules as much as he can without getting into trouble. He's the kind of person who will freak out in overly exaggerated, yet funny, ways that tend to make him look a bit like an idiot, well not really an idiot but he just gets caught in unfortunately funny situations. He's the kind of person who appears like he thinks that he's above everyone else, but that is not the case. It's not that he thinks that everyone's equal, it's just that he really doesn't give a damn. Also he has a swearing problem, a big one in fact.

Appearance: he's 5 foot 9 and weighing pretty much average weight for his hight range, well for everywhere but 12. He has brown hair and light olive skin. His eyes are gray (this is a natural eye color in the HG universe) and he needs glasses for them.


	18. District 13 Reapings

**District 13 Reapings**

**Wit Lore**

What to wear, what to wear what to wear… I have my black shirts hanging in my closet, black pants, black socks, black undershirts in my drawers. I have a pair of black shoes to match everything... I guess the choice isn't that hard then, hahahahahaha!

All black! So much wonderful, mesmerizing, pitch black blackness! I love black.

"Why good morning my son, my son. How did you sleep?" Ugh, that disgusting woman is standing at my door, _and_ talking to me. I can barely stand her for using up so much useful space.

"Good Mommy, how about you?" Do you feel like dying already and getting the hell out of my life?

"I slept great. I had some trouble at first, but after a few minutes I was knocked right out." Why couldn't you say you were dying!

I _hate _her! I hate that man that I have to call father! All my life, all I can remember about them is hating their very existence! And why shouldn't I? I hate just about everyone else in the District, it's not like there's a special reason that I should like them. Is there?

Is having the same blood pumping throughout our bodies really that important? I don't get what is so important about blood and people, at least not when it's applied like that. Besides, if it wouldn't kill me, I would drain any blood that they gave me right out of my body.

The kind of blood I love isn't the blood shared by two people, but the blood shed by all sorts of people when they die. Death is amazing, I love it so much. The Hunger Games are the best invention ever in the history of Panem.

The only inconvenience is the time period I have to wait to watch a new one. Honestly, once every year? How about once every week, or every day even? There are more than enough people that the world wouldn't miss, and I certainly wouldn't shed a tear for them. I'd just laugh and laugh and laugh, hahahahaha!

What would be amazing was if they'd make it so that there was no age limit and anyone could be Reaped. I'd love to watch a wrinkled old geezer or a brat that's just taking its first steps end up dead.

I walk down to the kitchen and begin munching on pancakes. These two people are good at supplying me with nourishment and things for me to enjoy myself. While those are some of the reasons I stay in their care, I still relish the day that I leave this place.

"Are you feeling alright Wit?"

"Yeah, Daddy. Why?" What is this? This man practically never has a care in the world. It's a wonder he manages to make so much money, this jerk probably steals it. I hope that the happy face he gives me is just a mask and he's actually suffering on the inside.

"Well… you're eligible for the Hunger Games today, so I just want to be sure." Oh, I see. Oh yes, I'm completely prepared.

Something that has come out of this idiot's mouth has actually made me happy. I never thought it possible! But, as expected, he's wrong in a way. Him and that stupid mother of mine.

His tone implies that he's concerned if I'm scared of Reaping. That isn't the actual case, what I'm scared of is not being able to be reaped. In fact, I'm oh so frightened that I intend to volunteer if the escort doesn't choose me as a tribute!

I have dreamed of this day ever since I first laid eyes on the amazing Games that I was missing out on.

I'll love more than anything to end the lives of the pathetic excuses for humans. As soon as I finish, I pick up my favorite doll. My voodoo doll. The woman doesn't really like it, and neither does the man, but I love him.

I can pretend he's someone in particular I want to kill and imagine that I'm the one stepping on that person, tossing them around, sticking needles into them, the fun is endless.

Don't worry little doll, I won't be hurting you much longer. There are fifty-one people that I'll be able to hurt soon enough.

**Karea Ayzed**

Circle's! Circle's! They're so… round! I love circles, so much that I've been running around in one to pass the time until it's time for the Reapings. My mom doesn't want me getting this weirdly frilly dress that I have on dirty. Yep… just… running in circles…

"What the hell am I doing!"

_Why are you shouting, it's not like anyone can here? There isn't anyone else here, the granite mines aren't open. _

"Yeah, but I'm boooooored."

"Which is why I thought it would be a good idea to run in circles. You know, to pass the time."

_Oh, like how you thought it would be cool to steal from the Mayor's house?_

"You know, I was sure that the Peacekeepers wouldn't notice. I was really discrete after all."

_Karea, you knocked on the door, punched the man in the face and stole his money. _

That may not have been very subtle, but it's not like she deserved that night in prison. Is stealing really a bad thing?

_Yes. That's why there is a law about it. One that makes adults dead if the break that law._

"Those poor adults, not being able to steal anything. I sure am lucky that I'm still a kid."

_Not for long._

"Huh?"

_When you turn nineteen, and you aren't eligible to be Reaped anymore, in the eyes of Panem, you are officially an adult_

"…Huh?"

He's saying that you're going to die. *Smack* Hey, why're you gripping your head-

"Aaaaaauuuuuggghhhh!"

_Woah! Karea stop! Stop running! Stop screaming! We're going through town! People are watching! Oh I hope you're happy-cars, cars, watch it!- erm, happy with yourself._

Me? You're the one who was saying that she could get killed-woah! Dogs! Hard left! NOW!

_I was warning her of what may happen if she doesn't stop being a complete idiot._

Hey, that's not nice!

_Well, look at where being nice has gotten me. You two are constantly ignoring any advice that I give you, and because of you, the two of us are renting out the head of the local-watch the kids! Go around! AROUND! YES! ...thank you *phew*- as I was saying, local nut job. _

Unlike you, I can accept Karea as she is. And I'm only giving her advice because I think it will help her. When has anything that I've told her caused an issue?

_Note how she's currently running through town clutching her head and screaming. And that's just now. Need I bring up one of the bigger incidents?_

"Like what?"

_Well, there's a long list of… Ah, Karea, I see that you've calmed down… and that we're back home. Why are we here? Weren't we supposed to head off to the Reapings?_

Screw the Reapings, the Peacekeepers won't miss her.

"I was going to walk with my Mom and my brother. Hmm. I'm always reminded of how poor we are on this underground farm."

_They've become obsolete for the most part, that's for sure. With food distribution happening in this District, there isn't nearly as much of a need for farmers to exist, is there?_

I still think we should burn the place down.

"No! I couldn't possibly burn this place down!"

_So, you finally admit that this place has sentimental values for you. It's about time._

"Hell no! I'm just saying that this place can still be useful. It's one of the only places in District 13 that grows any type of vegtables or fruit, meaning that this is the place people will come to spend their cash for fresh produce, unlike what's shipped over from any other District."

_…You're going to burn it down after it isn't useful to you or your family, aren't you?_

"That's the plan."

Arson! Arson! Arson! Arson! Ar-

_Will you stop chanting! Karea, look alive, your Mom is hiding from you again._

"She is?"

Yeah I see the shorty. Hey, hey! Karea, start walking towards her slowly, and get faster gradually. Then if she starts to back up, get even faster, and as she runs into the house, go full speed ahead and tackle her into a hug!

_She's not doing that._

Too late.

"Hey Karea."

Uh-oh, big brother Esint isn't looking happy at you.

_At least he managed to stop you…_

"Don't worry, my brother is probably just going to talk low and frustrated about me, then start yelling when he grills me about some crap that I've done, and finally, just give me an empty threat and walk away."

"I'm right here, bitch."

"Do you mind? I am trying to have a private conversation!"

Yeah, go jump in a ditch!

"What he said!"

"I don't know who you're talking about, and I don't care!" _Esint sounds mad. This isn't good…_ "Just get your sorry ass to the Reapings and-"

Oh no, she's reeling back, don't tell me she's-

"Falcon-_Punch!_"

Woah! Nice punch, just like Captain Falcon himself. 

"If only I had more time to play video games, than I would be able to learn to throw a punch that made my fist fiery… maybe I should try lighting myself on fire! There must be some gasoline, or… or some kerosene! ...or …er … something else flammable!"

_Karea, you desperately need to slow down on the video games. Are you happy that your brother is yelling at you?_

"What the hell is wrong with you you crazy bitch! We're constantly having to beg you to do work around here and you're forcing us to pay you way too much cash. Why are you so selfish?"

_Karea, stop! Let go of his collar!_

No, grip it tighter! Choke him until he passes out!

"Everyone shut up! Look, Esint, I'm not selfish, just human. Humans live for themselves. Whenever you help Mom with dinner, is it out of the kindness of your heart completely? No, it's mainly because _you _want food for yourself. As for me, I'm just trying to get the pay that I earn. I'm literally the only one working here all day, while you two fill out papers, so isn't it fair that I get paid a lot? For doing the real work?"

_…Wow. Karea actually said something that was rather… sensible…_

Is this really Karea?

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to jump off an eagles perch into a pile of hay!"

Yep, it's her.

"Are you nuts! You could die!" _Esint, at least stand up when you're reprimanding Karea, she barely respects you as it is._

"Which is why I'm practicing it! Don't worry, I know where I need to go later on. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

And off we go, diving from a high tower into a bale of hay!

_I hope that there aren't any high towers outside…_

**Aleecia Grenwood**

"Are you ready Aleecia?" Margaret asks me in a kind tone. She's one of the women that work at this place, and she's great at her job, like everyone else. She's also very kind like everyone else.

"I'm ready to win Margaret. You sure you want to do this?"

Margaret puts on a mock shocked expression and says, "Oh, really? Well, unlike you, I've actually played this game before. More than zero times that is."

So she thinks she knows more then me? Let's find out. This should be good to see what she knows.

"Okay. I'm white and you're black. Let's start."

"Mm-hm." Margaret reaches for her own piece, and my chance arises.

"White goes first, not black."

"Huh? Oh-uh, I knew that, I was just… testing you!"

"Or I know more about this game than someone who's played it before." I tell her smirking. Margaret seems to be nervous and I can see her sweating a little. I tend to make people like this.

"W-well, if you know so much about it, why don't you prove it!"

"Gladly." I stare at the board for a minute to see where I can move. Sixty-four spaces in total, and my time is very limited because we'll have to stop in the middle of the game to head to the Reapings for the worst type of game. The Hunger Games.

At first, I'll admit I was slightly interested because of how people used strategies to win the Games, but then a boy from my community home got chosen. He was no older than me, but the Careers still didn't show him any mercy. He literally drowned in his own blood…

"Are you done yet?" I think I'll try something that I heard about a while ago. First, I move my pawn from E2 to E3.

"Interesting…" I can't help but think that she's just saying that to sound smart. She moves her own pawn from A7 to A5.

Thanks to my first move, a path was made for my queen to move from D1 to D5.

Margaret's move, and she moves another pawn from D7 to D6. This is going perfect.

Next I move my bishop from F1 to C4.

Margaret's next and last move has her moving the pawn she used earlier from A5 to A4.

Finally, I move my bishop from C4 to F7, taking out his bishop, and winning the game.

"Checkmate."

"What! No way!" Margaret inspects the board about as thoroughly as a detective would a crime scene, but despite what she sees, she still can't believe her eyes.

"It's a strategy used to beat a person in four moves, as you already know. Unfortunately, there's always a chance that it won't work, and the only people that it does work on are serious novices." If it didn't work, I had already been thinking of other ways to beat her in case she accidentally stopped me.

Margaret shifts nervously in her seat, and jumps up when the clock goes off.

"The Reapings! Yes! Aleecia, why are you sitting here playing this silly game! You have to get ready! Now! Go!" It's obvious that she doesn't want to face me since I beat her, so instead of messing with her a little I comply with her orders and head up stairs with everyone else to get changed. I just slip on my community home uniform, a grey kilt and a navy turtle neck sweater, and head out the door behind everyone else, stopping a moment to take a look at my home.

I'm always a little worried that I won't make it back to my home, so I at least get one last look at it.

Grenwood Community Home.

I remember last year when I was told about where I came from. Well, more like I was told how I got here. I was left on the door step here, wrapped in blankets, and I was still bloody. I at least know that my parents were in a rush to get rid of me since they never bothered to clean me off.

I never even had a name, so the workers here got creative and made one up for me. The youngest kids are given names that begin with "A", which is where my first name came from. My last name is borrowed from Ray Grenwood, the founder of my home.

I don't know who my parents are, and I don't really care. I am Aleecia Grenwood, the girl that wasn't wanted by her parents. I honestly don't care much about anyone that I know, I'm just not close to anyone.

When we take the elevator to the surface town, we are just on time for the speech to start. I've never been above here more than once a year for these Reapings. This place is mainly used to exchange resources between this District and the others.

After the escort's speech is finished, the first name is drawn and I hear a name that I can't bear to hear.

"Aleecia Grenwood!"

For a moment I freeze. This can't be happening! What do I do, what do I do, what do I-! That's it!

"Ahoy, me heart attacks. I was just wondering if we could go for a spin on the rocket to the center of the moon." I'm just thinking of every single random subject that I can and plopping them into my sentence. This had better work!

Acting crazy should be good for getting everyone to underestimate me. I'd be pretty proud of myself for thinking up this plan if it was for someone else. Instead, I'm freaking out about what I'll do to survive!

I won't be able to keep this act up forever, and then there's whatever type of arena I'm going to enter. Dammit, everything s so complicated, what am I supposed to do!

I'm so small, probably smaller than a lot of other people. What I have to do next is start examining my District partners. They're my competition too, and if I can prepare for them, then there may be three less tributes for me to have to worry about. I wonder who will be next.

"Karea Ayzed!"

Hmm, I… I don't know what I should make of her. A threat? A nonissue? Hard to say. According to the grumbling going on in the crowd, the people here either happy that she's leaving or upset that she's one of the people representing our District. They've even forgotten about me, the nutty tribute standing on stage talking gibberish.

Karea is rather well known for her… misbehavior. With that big smile she always keeps on her face, no one can guess that she was in such a huge incident.

The story goes that when she was little, her and her father, who was bringing his daughter with him for some business, got caught in a huge office fire that suddenly started up. The rugs caught fire fast and the building was almost completely aflame by the time anyone got there to put it out. She survived, but… she had gotten injured. The only reason she survived is because she managed to jump out of a window that was about one story off the ground and she hit her head. She recovered with side effects.

She constantly talked into the air to no one in particular, not to mention her serious mood swings. She's the local madwoman, and she's heading into the Games.

"Dammit, let me go! I demand release! I demand my one phone call! I need to order some games before they're sold out!"

This could be used to my advantage. If she keeps a lot of attention on herself then I may be able to train without people seeing through my act. This plan is a good one, and as long as I stick with it, I'll hopefully live through all of this…

**Jak Ramill**

Oh goody, freakin', gumdrops. Two of our precious tributes fighting for victory for District 13 are a new up and coming wacko, and everyone's favorite maniac. We're out of the Games, I'm just going to look away from the bloodbath. I don't want to see these two and the other two idiots going into the Games get slaughtered. It'll just be too humiliating.

I at least hope they put up a fight in there, especially if they're against those damned careers. I may be one of the kids using the old soldier training grounds to learn to fight, but I'd rather take my chances walking across a tight rope. And I'm scared of heights, I'd fall and die without a doubt.

Ugh, I can't wait to see who gets chosen next. Maybe someone with all of his limbs broken, or someone in a coma. At the rate things are going today, someone like that would be a step up from what we have right now.

"Eric Callo!" A fifteen year old kid starts walking towards the stage, his legs shaking like jelly. I bet this guy's about to wet himself, he's so scared.

"I volunteer!"

I hear an excited voice shout out. I turn around to where the voice came from and groan. A third dead person to add to the mix, that should shake up the Games.

A little kid wearing black runs up to the stage, says his name is Wit Lore. He's as dead as Aleecia and Karea, and he's even stupider. No sane person would volunteer for the Games unless they had a death wish or didn't know what they were getting into. I can guess which it is by his expression.

God, I hope this ends sometime today. I hate everything about this. One more name, and it'll all be over.

"Jak Ramill!" Wha- me! I didn't mean over like this! What the hell?

No… no way! This cannot be happening! I can't head into the Games! I don't know what'll happen to me!

I head up to the stage, doing everything I can to keep a straight face short of adjusting my face with my own hands.

On stage, I start wondering about what I'll do in the Games… no, I know what I need to do.

I need to win. I will do whatever I can to win, no matter the cost.

I take a look at my father in the crowd and get annoyed at his expression. He looks so upset about what's happening. Not to mention he's crying. That bastard has some nerve crying over me. I hope he knows that I wouldn't do the same.

I can never care for my father again. All I can do is survive what's to come…

Name: **Aleecia Grenwood**

Age: 14

District #: 13

Personality: Aleecia is very sneaky and cunning. She is nice but has a sharp edge to her that some people find scary. She is very agile and quiet but the gears are always turning in her head, trying to figure stuff out and make plans.

Appearance: She is very short and skinny (5,1) with blond hair and grey eyes. She has a small nose and small lips. She has a mischievous smile that people find either cute or incredibly dangerous.

Name: **Karea Ayzed**

Age: 18

District: 13

Personality: Karea is a very unstable person. Whenever she feels something, she gets very emotional about what she's feeling, and may fly off the handle occasionally. She has two voices that she hears in her head that influence what she does. She frequently talks out loud to them, ignoring everyone staring at her. She tends to immerse herself in a lot of ancient media, and may confuse others with whatever old references she makes.

Appearance: Karea is a tall girl, 5 foot 11 inches, and muscular from her work. She has a dark skin tone that runs in her family. She has green eyes and typically has a big, toothy grin on her face. Her hair is blond. At the top of her head, to spikes up, and the rest goes down to the top of her back.

Name: **Wit Lore**

Age: 12

District #: 13

Personality: He is clinically insane although he has not been diagnosed for it. no one can tell that he is insane he seems like just another sweet little boy but once the games start he goes crazy with rage.

Appearance: He is short with very black personality that goes great with all of his black clothes, his mom thinks that it is just a stage in his life but she's wrong.

Name: **Jak Ramill**

Age: 17

District #: 13

Appearance: Jak has dark, straight brown hair, and wide, hazel eyes, that he narrows when he's pondering over something. Jak is slightly tall for his age, lanky and wiry, with a pale complexion. He has a scar dividing his right eye-brow in two.

Personality: Jak is dark and brooding, strong in both mind and body, yet with the downfall of impulsiveness and a horrible temper. He is a calulater, gauging his friends and enemies alike to see what their next move may be, having a very good judge of character. Jak is ruthless when he wants something, sarcastic at times, but he also has a good sense of humour and flirtatious attitude to him. He hates the careers and their superiority and would never join them. He's very independent and self-assured in himself.


	19. Capitolians

**Head Gamemaker, Zray Rischia**

After watching District 13's Reapings, I am quite pleased with a good majority of the cast we've gotten. They should make the Games good and keep me alive.

My last few arenas have been less than satisfactory. While they have been somewhat exciting, there just hasn't been much excitement in them. I'm banking on the Quarter Quell that we've designed . If it isn't good enough… well, the results aren't something I'd like to think about.

*Smash* I jump in my seat when the TV screen suddenly smashes into a thousand shards, along with everyone else in the room except for the perpetrator.

"Shoxis! You'd better have a damned good reason for ruining a perfectly good television!" Despite my shouting, the small man puts a smile on his face as he responds.

"Oh, just to keep myself awake. I was getting so bored of watching these Reapings that I thought I might fall asleep. Don't tell me you actually like that crap." This man… is so infuriating sometimes!

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you have any self-control?"

"Orrella, don't bother-"

"Sheesh, how is it that you've managed to keep your job? Scratch that, how is it that you've managed not to get executed for being such an idiot!"

"How am I the idiot when you're the one constantly killing off avoxes for a laugh! There isn't an infinite number of them, you're wasting resources!"

"Hey, we can use them for whatever we want, including amusement. You're lucky that I restrained myself from killing the two avoxes in this room with us. Do you know why I did that? Because I am a gentleman."

Orrella grumbles "Yeah, one that tosses remotes at TV's…"

"I'll have you know that I threw a chair at the TV last time!"

"You shouldn't be throwing anything at the TV! It-"

"Enough! Stop bickering like children! Orrella, you are my apprentice, and soon to be the next Head Gamemaker. You have to show more patience to others. A lot of the higher ups don't really understand the work we go through, and you'll need a lot of tolerance to put up with them. And Shoxis, you are a grown man, much older than Orrella and even older than me. Start acting like it!"

"Yeah, totally. You guys are like sooooooo immature. It's just stupid." In this room, there are seven people, nine if you include the avoxes. Out of all of them, the person who just spoke, Cara, has the least valuable input out of anyone. I would rather listen to what the avoxes have to say, and anyone can see the irony in that statement.

"Cara, please just shut up. We just have a few things to go over to make sure that everything is set." Every year, a last minute meeting is held with the three most influential people in the Games. That includes me, Shoxis who, despite his sheer insanity, has the genius that lets him maintain the position of the top-ranked scientist leading all others, and last but not least, Gora, a strong willed and vicious woman that used her muscles and brains to claw her way to the position of head Peacekeeper.

I coordinated the design of the Games, and make my own fair share of the arena, Shoxis provides the machinery and actually makes the arena and everything else we may need, and Gora is in charge of security. Normally, her job would just consist of regular camera checks and insuring that the arena's force field doesn't have any "chink's in the armor" as a certain person had said.

Orrella, being my apprentice, is here to observe what we talk about and everything we need to review. She's been with me at all of my meetings, this one is no different. The two avoxes… Marin and Reed I think, no one really refers to them by names, are just here to bring us food and tend to any other things that we need.

Then there are the Peacekeepers standing guard at the three doors. I only know about one of them, Cara Toyerce. The classic story of a rich girl getting into her position thanks to her family's wealth and power. The members used to have a tradition of sending selected individuals out to Districts as a service to the Capitol, but at some point, one of the parents in that family decided to take the safer way with the least risks and pull strings so that anyone from their family would get positioned in the richest part of the Capitol where hardly any crime occurred-namely places like this

She is trained, but she wouldn't have passed the exams without a big helping hand from her family. The other two, Waren and Calderkeel, are definitely skilled and intelligent, not to mention more well-disciplined. I don't really know much about why they took this job, but I know that they didn't get any help coming to guard a place as important as this.

"Anyway, getting back to what we were talking about before the Reapings began, are we prepared for this Quell? Gora, are all of your troops on standby should anything go wrong?"

Gora gives me a toothy grin before saying "All are armed and ready to kill anyo suspicious persons in… whatever way I want them to." Do what you love, and you'll never work a day in your life. Gora spends a tom of time viewing executions, and whether they're recorded or live, she sure does love them. She even decided to have her nails surgically altered with claws to torture her victims to death when she gets the chance.

I turn to Shoxis who is spinning around in his chair with a bored expression. Frankly, I dislike everything about him, even the way he looks. In fact I actually get a little queesy looking at him. The man is short and thin with black hair, a white lab coat, and his skin is covered in weird patches of colors, all unpleasant to look at, and not appealing in the least. Yellows that are too dark, reds mixed with brown to form a disgusting mix of the two, I will never know why he had his body modified to look like that. Especially those freakish eyes of his. They're an orangish yellow, not the irises, just his each of his whole eyes, and for somereason they seem to be glowing. They're sort of like search lights, the kind you freeze uner because you're so shocked that ou've been caught by someone who's after you…

"Shoxis." He stops spinning so that he is now facing me.

"No need to worry, I just have to store a few hovercrafts with our supplies to finish the arena. Just a few traps to be installed, some mirrors to be set up, and a bit more of that special fabric you made for these conditions. Oh, won't this be the most glorious and goriest of all the Games yet! We've reached the pinnacle my friends, and I can't wait to see the aftermath!" Shoxis shouts to the ceiling, spinning in his chair while standing on it. God, what an idiot, but he is right. This is the most ambition Hunger Games yet. The best though, that's left to be seen. "By the way… where do they have to go exactly?"

I sigh loudly before pressing a button underneath my desk that brings a large screen down displaying a map of Panem with a red dot flashing on it.

"There," I point "The red dot. Just deliver the supplies and have them set up, then we should be finished."

"If I may interject."

"What is it, Calderkeel?" Gora asks her subordinate.

"Was there a reason that the District 10 Reapings got cut out. If it was caused by rebels, I really think we should be informed of that firsthand instead of just being left to guess." Gora chuckles at the man's statement and goes on to say,

"You know how things are, all sorts of things go on, people just expect us to understand it. It's really obvious most times. From what I'm told, this is definitely related to rebels that have to be snuffed out, and they aren't a tiny group of angry protesters taking things too far. No, this is bigger… but nothing I can't handle." Gora's smile fades and she puts on a stern face. "Zray, if we're finished, I have to check up on the statuses of my Peacekeepers and make sure that they're all prepared for the worst to come. If you'll excuse us. By the way, Cal, go look around and make sure that every door on this floor is locked off. If anyone has left even a window cracked, I want their asses put out on the street. There is nit going to be any negligence on my watch."

"Understood." As Cal walks off, I decide that it's time this all came to an end.

"Of course. The meeting was just about to be adjourned anyway. Is there anything else anyone would like to-"

"Ooooooo, pick me, pick me!" I wonder who that could be raising his hand and acting so insanely childish that even my green-horn f an apprentice is thouroghly annoyed at him.

"Shoxis." If only Orrella knew how difficult it was to keep my composure around him.

"I have a new mutt that I would just _love _to put in that arena. May I? Please? He should help keep the Games interesting." I'm about to break his spirits when I consider his previous mutts that he put into the Games. Recall one of his favorites was a giant insect mutation that could split into several thousand insects. If it wasn't crushing tributes, it would split up and eat them alive. I've never really enjoyed death, but it's about what the Capitol enjoys. And if Shoxis has an interesting creature for us, I suppose it couldn't hurt.

"Fin, but I had better not regret letting you do this."

"You won't be disappointed Zray, ahahahahaha!" Shoxis runs out of the office laughing hysterically.

"Well, the meeting is adjourned. You two, go and see if Shoxis needs any help." The avoxes I'm talking to tremble in fear at the thought of having to be near a crazed avox killer, not that I can blame them. "Don't worry, he's too excited for the Games to want to kill anyone. He always stops for his work, and the Hunger Games, and both are going on. You should be safe."

The two avoxes nod warily before heading off to help Shoxis with whatever he needs.

"I'll be off then. Come Orrella."

"Sure thing Zray." I walk out of the room and start heading down to my office to get a bit of paper work done. There's something I'd like to get to before the Games start, so I should finish it quickly. These Games are important, so it is vital that I spare nothing while I prepare for them, but we don't even get close to it.

Halfway down the corridor, I hear a gunshot go off and jump! A _gunshot! _Dammit, what is going on!

"Wh-what was that!" A second after the bang, what sounded like animal cries could be heard. Avox cries.

"Shit!" I start running down the halls to where I can hear the cries coming from. I also hear another shot go off. In fact, I think I can hear Shoxis laughing! What did that idiot do!

"Zray!" I hear Orrella calling for me, but I don't really pay attention. Something running away from gunshots instead of running towards them. I honestly didn't pay attention, I have to focus on this!

What I find is just as gruesome as I thought it would be, but it certainly wasn't what I expected. Shoxis is leaning on the wall with a smoking shotgun, with spots of blood on him. Oddly enough, what surprises me isn't that, but it's justified by hat does shock me.

First off, a giant skeletal mutation with iron grey bones, similar to a giant dog's skeleton with longer claws and a longer jaw with sharper teeth, is on the ground with a hole shot into its head. The ground that it's on is also a shade fo red that is all too familiar to me, it's blood, pouring out of an avoxes body caught in the mutts jaws.

Orrella runs up from behind me and gasps at the scene, while I glare at the most likely cause of this

"What? It was a freak accident, I swear!"

"An 'accident'? That's all you can call this!" I hear Calderkeel yell from the other side of the hall a few feet away, with a smoking rifle in his own hands. He stomps over looking very angry, the white sunglasses he's wearing barely hiding any of his obvious rage. "I saw what you did to that avox! I should have let the mutt eat you. Then again it may not have been able to stomach something so disgusting!"

Cal grabs Shoxis by the colar and as he's about to give him what is most likely a well-deserved punch, I manage to grab his fast and stopn him from making a horrible mistake.

"Don't!"

"Don't give me that! This bastard was instructing that avox there," He points at the corpse "To feed blood to this freakin' mutt to make sure that it liked it enough to be considered a predator in the Games! It was and it craved a lot more. As soon as I saw it start chasing the two of them out of that room, I ran to grab my gun that I hand set down. When I looked back, bothof them were out of the room, and Shoxis shoved the axov into the mutt, and shot him to get the mutts attention."

And then Cal fird on the mutt. Now it all makes sense.

"You can't hit him. You are going to get into a grave amount of trouble for hitting the top scientist here. Do that and you will regret it, and your family will be left wishing that you were never born."

Cal barely responds to me when I mention his family, something that almost always strikes a chord with those who know the Capitols… practices.

"Is that a threat?" He asks, calmly.

"It's a fact." Cal is extremely angry with Shoxis, as am I. I may work to create arena's, but that's mainly to provide entertainment. I don't enjoy the bloodshed very much and I've even trid to tone down on the amount of traps that kill people. The main reason for my last few Games having lesser ratings than usual.

Cal puts down a shaky fist and drops Shoxis to the ground… wait aminute.

"Shoxis!"

"What!" I hate it when he yells like a whiny brat!

"Where is the other avox! Did you do anything to her?"

"No! I sent her off on an errand! Dammit, I have some self-control." I swear the man has no understanding of the gravity of his actions!

I can't be bothered with all of this now, I simply decide to leave all of this and start heading down the hallway, ignoring Orrella and Shoxis' stupid argument hat has just started. I turn to my left to see that I am not alone.

"Hello Cal."

"…"

"I know you're pissed, but you can't lose your temper with Shoxis. It's difficult to anger him, but when you do anger him, there's hell to pay."

"…It's fine, I get it. I just hate how… how people so ruthless and cruel like him can get away with such things."

"…Why did you apply for this job? I'm sure you expected it. You spent plenty of time around a Peacekeeper you got friendly with, isn't that right, Calderkeel Ekrilson, victor of District 10?"

"…"

"I have some business to attend to, but I'd love to chat with you later on about that It will surely be an… interesting conversation."

I just hope I can keep these Games good enough to avoid the Capitol's wrath.


	20. Train Rides

**Train Rides**

**Avery Sage (D1)**

"Aaaaaahhh! These seats are… are... so soft!" I cuddle the pillow on a seat in the private room that I was given, squeeling so that anyone near my cabin can hear me, mainly in case the other two tributes walk by. Besides Jake, no one knows that I'm just trying to act like this. That's our deal, he stays quiet about me, and I'll stay silent about him.

I look around and I can't help but admire the room I'm in. The Capitol really does treat their tributes with a lot of luxuries, especially me since I get my own room away from the others. I look at the colorful walls, the decorative and intricate designs on the pillows, the soft seats I'm sitting on that I'm pretending to cheer about, and I have to admit that the Capitol's standard of living is much higher than any Districts. And I come from the luxury District.

Now that I think about it, I was the only one sent straight into a private room. I wonder if there's some sort of special reason that I was sent here.

Suddenly, I can hear some mumbling outside of my door and I can recognize two voices. Our escort Lilly, and my brother Jake, talking to the Peacekeepers outside of my door. As soon as they're done talking about whatever they were talking about, the door slams open and Jake runs in and gives me a hug.

I know it's just to make Lilly, who's watching us, think that we're on good terms, because I hear him whisper,

"See what happens when you show off?" and can see a small smile on his face instead of a concerned one.

Then I remember why I'm in here… or at least I think I do. After Jake lets go of me, I ignore Lilly who is gushing about how sweet Jake supposedly is and take a look at my shoes. Yep, that's blood.

Now I remember, some random girl in the crowd tried to take my place in the Games and I stabbed her in the back, killing her. It seemed so irrelevant at the time that I didn't even bother to remember, but I've just realized how important it is. I killed my first person before I even entered the Games!

I don't want anyone to think that I'm a cold heartless killer during training, I'll just continue to act like my fake self until everything starts. This'll at least get some respect from people. Since they know how easily I can take a life, I doubt they'll be all that apprehensive in allying with me just because of my age. I know that the Peacekeepers see me as a danger, they put me in here to keep the other tributes safe.

Jake lets go of me and stands up, towering over me, and takes my hand, bending down a little just so that he can reach. He gives our escort a charming smile and says,

"So Lilly, Avery can leave right? She's not going to be any trouble on the trains. She's got plenty of time in the Games for that, hahaha!" I only giggle a little, because it's hard for me to laugh at something so true.

Lilly on the other hand practically bursts out laughing and tells us breathlessly "…All right… sure.. just… just get… along… you can kill everyone later… hahahahaha!"

This woman may be a serious ditz, but I do agree with most of her views. She's so confident in her tributes and all of the blood we'll shed, that she recommended we ask our sponsors for a towel to dry ourselves off when we're done. She's actually amazingly bloodthirsty, something I certainly respect.

The three of us walk out of the room and down the train, and I ask Jake quietly, "We're gonna be allies, right Jake?"

Lilly overhears this and blurts out "Why of course you are! Why wouldn't you be? The brother and sister duo fighting side by side to get home." She throws a few punches into the air, and I have the urge to laugh at her, not forgetting to mention how stupid she looks, but I just keep my mouth shut.

I look up at Jake and he's hesitating with his answer, though it's a brief hesitation. He answers "Of course we are." Lilly cheers Jake on for his "heroism" as if I'm the one who needs to be protected. Then I feel his hand wrap around my arm and start squeezing, which hurts quite a bit.

"As long as she doesn't get in my way." His tone, demeanor, and countenance are the same, so to anyone else, it just seems like a polite statement. I know that this is a death threat. I think I'll respond in turn. I dig my nails into his wrist almost hard enough to draw blood. I may be small, but I'm stronger then I look.

"As long as you don't get in my way, hehe!" Jake thinks he's smarter than me, but he doesn't really know how intelligent I am. I just managed to get him to convince him to let me into the Career alliance, and he doesn't even realize it.

When we get to the cart where everyone else is, I see Trijoor, Radianna, and the other female tribute Airian at the table. Both of our mentors are digging into their food as if they haven't eaten in days. I guess the food is better than anything someone can get back home. The taste doesn't have Airian as excited, she's barely picking at her food at the moment.

The two of us take a seat, Jake sliding in next to Airian and me sitting next to Trijoor. Lilly sits across from all of us, and Radianna is the first to speak.

"Evening everyone, glad you're here. Let's start getting our training schedule down. I recommend training together since you're all going to be in the Career pack, that alright with everyone?"

"Please." Trijoor has just swallowed his mouthful of food and seems annoyed at Radianna.

"Excuse me?" She seems upset by him.

"You just want them to train together so that you don't have to work as hard mentoring Zeb and Airian separately. Plus, you really want to work with Jake and Avery. How stupid do you think I am, idiot?" Trijoor slips in a quick "No offense," to Airian, who doesn't seem to care and listens to Radianna's statement angrily.

"Lazy, am I? Well, let's see if I can call out the will power to knock out your teeth!"

"Only if I don't break your hands first!" This is getting out of hand. I decide to try and calm them down by changing the subject.

"Aren't we missing someone?" I twist my head from side to side, trying to find a certain somebody.

"Oh, you mean Zeb. He's here, just not here."

"What?" I know that Trijoor isn't very brigh, but I was hoping that I could make more sense than that.

"Over there." I look in the direction that Triijor is pointing and my blue eyes meet with Zeb's green eyes. He's just sitting there, staring at us in the shade.

"He's a weirdo, isn't he? He isn't really into talking, he's just away from everyone staring at them. For some reason he even pulled the curtains in front of the window to keep the light from getting in."

"Is that so… well, Avery has a way with people. Why don't you run along and try to get Zeb to warm up to you?" That's my cue to try and get him to join the career alliance. Before leaving, we both decided that having as many people as possible in the alliance would be good. If someone isn't of value to us, we reevaluate what we need them for. That's one way of putting it, anyway.

I walk up to this bald weirdo and he keeps his eyes trained on me as I do.. I don't think Airian will be that useful, but Zeb is a mystery to me. I know he was definitely eager to enter the arena, but he doesn't seem like an actual Career. Then again, the person that I overlook could be the one to kill me.

"Hiya, Zeb! What'cha' doin'?" I give him a smile as bright as the sun itself, and he just stares at me for a moment and says,

"Becaaaaauauuuuse." Zeb doesn't answer me this time. It looks like I'll have to shock a conversation out of him. Luckily, I have the perfect subject for what.

"Wanna join the Careers? My brother thinks you have potential, and so do I!" Zeb puts on a look of shock before slipping into a calmer one and responding with,

"Interesting proposal… How exactly do you think I could benefit you?"

"Well… you…" How exactly should I say this? If I tell him that there wasn't any particular reason, than he may get suspicious. He's definitely smart enough to see through that.

Then Zeb flashes his mischevious smile at me and says, "I suppose I'll find what I'll be doing when we have all of our alliance members. It's a pleasure to be working with you Avery. Let your brother know that the Games this year will be very interesting."

I nod, careful to hide any reluctance and walk away. I'm glad that I have another person to use to win the Games, everyone that I can use is a plus for me, even if they seem useless. I'll just keep a close eye on Zeb. I wouldn't want a puppet's strings to break loose, otherwise it'll ruin the nice little play I have planned out.

**Zea Chrysler (D4)**

I stare at the plate full of the finest fish that District 4 has to offer. It's barely recognizable, that colors have been changed by the addition of spices and all of the cooking it has gone through. The delicious scent it gives off would normally make it impossible for me to resist, but I just don't have an appetite.

Getting sent into the Hunger Games does that to you. For the next few weeks I'm going to have to fight for my life, but what's worse is the situation my brothers have been put in. They'll have to fend for themselves, and I'm worried that something may happen to them. I mean, they're only little kids, and I could barely provide for them on my own. I couldn't possibly bear the thought of something happening to them…

"You okay Zea?" Liss asks me with half of a cupcake stuffed into her mouth. I respond with a simple nod and go back to staring at my food.

I don't really want to get mixed up with any of the Careers, even if Liss isn't really a hardcore one. I can tell, otherwise she'd be more excited about the Games then the food, and she'd probably be stronger physically. In District 4, training for the Games is just a normal things for most girls. The main reason I went along with my parents training was so that I could be like all of my friends.

Not that I dislike her, I'm not sure exactly how I should feel about her. She seems sort of nice, so I guess we could be friends… maybe. As for Cobalt and Austin, I'm trying my best to keep my distance from them Cobalt is right at home in a place where anything he asks for is brought straight to him. He's like a bratty kid in a seventeen-year-olds body. Austin seems kind of nice, but all of his confidence for how he can in makes me think that he probably has a darker side to him.

I look up at the Capitol news and observe some of the latest news about celebrities. Just the same old cheating, pregnancies, deaths of relatives, all of the stories that just seem too dramatic to be real. Then the channel switches to show the Reapings. Let's see who I'm going up against.

First comes District 1, a usual favorite of the Capitol's. The tributes from here are usually very skilled, but I'm slightly relieved to see a little twelve year old girl volunteering. At least we're the same age, so I know that I can fight her on even grounds. But all of a sudden another girl volunteers. I guess thinking that a weak career would volunteer as-

…

…

…oh my God… she was just stabbed by that girl… and she doesn't even care. She just cheerfully runs up the stage, ignoring the fact that she just took another human beings life. I'm starting to wish that that older girl was the one heading into the arena. But I'll just have to deal with the young killer Avery.

The rest of the crowd appears to think the same. No one dares to volunteer when a second twelve-year-old girl, Airian, is Reaped. Poor kid, she's crying so much.

The next tribute, Jake's, last name sends a chill up my spine. Sage, just like the twelve-year-old, but I certainly don't see anything in common. It's like comparing a little doll to a giant, that's how little the girl is. I feel my face heat up slightly as I look at him, and I can see Liss gawking at the TV. We're both probably thinking about how good looking he is, especially without a shirt on.

Another tribute is Reaped, thanks to the younger Sage intimidating everyone else. His name is Zeb, a very pale-skinned boy with a smile that has me on edge. It's not necessarily a dangerous smile, or particularly flashy, it's just one that a trouble maker would have on. I wonder what he'll do in the Games.

Next up is District 2, and I consider averting my eyes away from it. Looking at them may just make me feel bad about my own skills. This District is by far the Capitols favorite, one reason being its amazing fighters that it sends to the arena. Plus if they aren't the best strongest tributes, they're usually the best looking, or the most charming, basically a lot of things a non-District can't find in a tribute of theirs.

Sommer Riley, who is a very attractive person, volunteered to enter the Games, mentioning how she's going in with her boyfriend. She's definitely confident in herself, I'll give her that. As the escort shouts out the name of the next person that probably won't get on stage, I swear I can see Sommer saying something. I guess she likes talking to herself. That's the only reason I can think of that she'd say something to nobody.

The next tribute was very excited to get on stage. But that only seems to be so that she can take the place of a little girl that was injured and wouldn't last five seconds in the Games. At least Alexandria is a nice Career.

After her comes yet another gorgeous guy and his name is Teddy. When Sommer runs up to hug him, I realize he's her so-called boyfriend. I say "so-called" he just shoves her away, looking very irritated. He's much different from Jake. That guy was all smiles and was pretty nice, but Teddy comes across as extremely cold and even violent, but not as much as the next tribute.

Atherton Desby walks up after I hear a small crack. Since there's blood on his fist, I can guess what just happened. He is probably the most intimidating tribute in the Games yet. His muscles are huge, he's got golden teeth, a shaved head, he is going to be an _extremely _dangerous hazard.

Next comes District 3. Mostly everyone else around me spaces out because the Career tribute Reapings are done, and since they were the ones who were chosen or volunteered for the Games, it's only natural that they'd lose interest.

I, however, make sure to keep my eyes glued to the TV screen. I've seen plenty of Games and have learned that a threat can come out of any District, whether it's an obvious one, or an underdog.

The first girl Reaped, Dia's, only outstanding trait is how messy she is. She's got oil and cuts all over her. It looks like she's some sort of mechanic.

Meritxell doesn't have any distinguishing characteristics at all, just a normal fourteen year old girl heading to the Games. I hear her screaming about how her brother was killed, poor girl... It's hard to believe so many innocent people are going to die. The thought makes me sick!

Then a boy named Caden walks up. I notice that he has dark colored eyes, but he doesn't seem like an immediate threat.

Finally a boy whose name is mispronounced steps up. His name is Mazin, and he has black, floppy hair, and just seems like another ordinary kid. No, they are ordinary kids.

It's hard to read anything from them… well, the stereotype goes that anyone from District 3 is smart and at least has a basic level of knowledge involving electricity. Since I am going _nowhere_ near any water, this isn't as much of a concern for me as it is for the other's from 4, I still need to look out for everyone that I'm up against.

District 4 plays out, and I just ignore it. I already know how everyone reacts. I'm shocked, Liss is panicked, but not having a stroke, just really upset about being Reaped, Cobalt was a mix of shock and arrogance, and Austin was ready.

I decided that I might as well eat my fish, it seems like a waste not… where'd my fish go?

"Hehehe," Liss is trying to cover up her laughing, giving me an idea of where my dinner went.

"Erm… did you… eat my food?" I ask shyly, as if I'm the one who ate it, and she's the one who's asking me.

"You didn't seem very hungry, so I thought that you wouldn't mind if I ate it. I am on a diet, sort of, but I just can't help myself sometimes."

"But-but-but I was distracted! That's not fair!"

"Well, neither is life."

I can feel my face growing a bit red. I may be acting a little childish, but I don't like it when I lose food, especially to another person. I've learned just how precious it is from all of the work I go through to get it.

"Oh, calm down. Here." Liss reaches down below the table and pulls out- my food! I look at her, confused. "Oh, I just lied. You're way too tense Zea, act like a kid and just relax, okay?"

Liss' method may have been pretty silly, but she has a point. I've had to be an adult for Zenos and Zephyr for three whole years. I know that kids around age twelve shouldn't have to fend for themselves, let alone two younger kids, but I didn't have a choice. My parents were gone, and I promised myself that I would never be separated from my brothers. We were the only family we had left.

Still, I guess it would be nice to loosen up a bit while I'm here. Gourmet food, comfortable livings, and the best service anyone can ask for… I guess all of the temptation to relax was bound to get to me sooner or later.

I give Liss a small smile and begin to dig into my fish. When it first makes contact with my tongue, I feel a rush of flavor, and a slight urge to scold myself for waiting so long to try this. Whatever is done to the food we catch, it makes the fish taste great.

**Giffet Langman (D6)**

Aw nuts, commercials. They always seem to come one whenever something's getting good, and we were just about to get to the next Reapings.

I wonder how I looked when I volunteered! Maybe I'll have to wear makeup… I hope not, make up's for girls! Gross!

Anyway, what should I do now?

Gamba is having a word with the mentors, so I can't play with him.

Ess was fighting with Dahlia about something in the other train car. I made sure to run away from that fight! I only like watching fights on TV, and it isn't nearly as scary as them and their yelling!

So that means… I can talk with Krilvia, woohoo! She volunteered like me, I bet she loves the Games too! Plus she's sitting right in front of me!

She hasn't really been paying attention to the Reapings. She's just been sitting down, smiling at her food until she was done with it. Krilvia asks for a BIG steak or a BIG chicken, and starts cutting it up for fun. She's just started on her fifth dish. The other five have been cut up into itty-bitty pieces. She seems to enjoy it, but she said she 'likes things that are more alive.' Whatever that means.

"Krilvia!" I shout and she jerks slightly. Then she looks at me. She seems a little mad about being interrupted. "Are you excited for the Games like me? It's gonna be so much fun!"

Krilvia smiles at me like a shark, because her teeth kinda look sharp like that, and says, "Of course I'm looking forward to them. Why do you think I'm practicing my slicing?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm… because you want to be sure that you know how to cut meat?"

Krilvia chuckles "No, no, no. I'm practicing my knife skills for when I'm fighting a tribute. I want to make sure that I have a _very _good time while I'm there." Krilvia stands up and says, "You know, I have an idea of how the two of us could have a good time."

"Really? How?"

"You watch the Hunger Games, right? Do you know what torture is?"

"Oh yeah, it's when someone is hurt bad by someone else ri-waaah!" Kr.. Kril… Krilvia just tried to stab me! I moved over to the left quick making the knife get stuck in the seat, so I'm fine, but I'm starting to cry… that was scary!

Then, Krilvia gives me a wide grin and I quickly crawl back off my seat. Krilvia yanks the knife out and starts walking towards me in a slow stride. "Do you know why these train cars are good for tributes to discuss strategies with mentors?" I jerk me head left and right to say no, letting a few tears fly down to the carpets. "That's because they're soundproof, so no one can eavesdrop on the two of them. In fact I doubt anyone can even hear a twelve year old screaming."

What… what is she… oh no! I'm a twelve year old! Krilvia starts walking towards me slowly, spinning the knife in her hand. I run away in the opposite direction.

"No point in running, kiddo," I can hear her steps get faster! She's coming for me. I yank open the door to the next cart and scream,

"Heeeeeeelp!" but this one is empty too! Oh no, if only she wasn't standing in front of the door that led to where Ess and Dahlia were fighting, they'd save me!

I run to the door at the end of the hallway and try to yank it open, but this time it's not opening. Open, open, open! Please!

"It's no use you know." Krilvia is very happy for some reason

"Wh-why is this locked?"

"Why? That's a stupid question, I locked. I left the room five minutes before those stupid Reapings were about to stop and locked the door. I never go after anyone unless I know that I can kill them." She walks up to me and holds the knife to my throat. This can't be… wait… of course! I was so fooled!

"Hehe… hahahaha! You got me! You fooled me badly, haha! I thought I was really gonna die for a second, but you really acted well." My body relaxes and I give her a few applause. Krilvia looks annoyed and says

"Don't think I can go through with it?"

"Y-your just acting, aren't you?" My body tenses up when she puts the knife to my throat.

"Let's find out." Then she flicks her wrist and I shut my eyes…

…

…

…

I'm okay? I look up at Krilvia who points to the floor smiling. I look down to see the blade of the knife down there.

"I loosened the blade on the knife a little. I can't kill or hurt any of you until the Games start, but I can scare you."

"That was scary! I really thought that I was gonna die! Are you gonna do that in the arena?"

"Yes… but with a few slight differences, hehehe." Krilvia spins around and walks back to our cart. "If you need me, I'll be throwing one of my eyerings over the side of the train under the wheels since I'm only allowed to have one token. I can only imagine what'll happen to it. I bet it'll be bloody."

I shiver a little at what Krilvia says. The way she says it seems so real, as if the actually wants to see blood. I wonder what'll be different about her act? Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be great! She'll probably have everyone thinking that she's going to kill them.

**Azure Farrah (D8)**

I shift in my seat as I wait for the Reapings to happen. I'm feeling a bit nervous because I'm sitting in between two people I don't know. Chiffon and Cindia seem nice, but I prefer to be careful when making friends.

When you become friends with a person, you're trusting that person to be your friend. Like any other type, this kind of trust is something That should be earned. When I'm meeting new people, I try to get to know them, and if they seem nice enough, I slowly open myself up to them. That's usually how it works. When Tarou comes waltzing in with that goofy grin on his face, I couldn't be more relieved. All of this silence is too awkward.

"Hey Azure,"

"Hi Tarou, what's-" Tarou suddenly holds his hand up in front of my face.

"Let me stop you there, I have something important to tell you guys." Tarou puts on a serious look on his face that is really out of character for him. He's gotten Cindia and Chiffon's attention without a problem. What could he have to tell us?

"Don't eat the fruit on the table over there, you'll get scolded by Needle if you do. Also, they're made of wax."

"Did you eat them?"

"Wha- no! I mean, of course I knew they were wax, how could I not with Needle yelling at me about how the fruits were wax!" No need to overrexagerate, most of the time, Needle barely speaks above a whisper. The guy's a serous downer.

"So, did you actually figure it out, or did Needle tell you?"

"Yeah, he might've mentioned it after I started on a second apple but... shut up, okay! We have to watch the Reapings!" Me and Cindia burst out laughing at him while Tarou's face turns red. Chiffon doesn't really laugh or anything, but does ask,

"You didn't notice that the apple tasted like wax?"

"Well, I didn't know what wax tasted like. I just figured it was an acquired taste."

Cindia and I laughed even harder to this! Oh man, sometimes Tarou just seems like a pretty face, hahahaha!

The two of us struggle to halt our laughter as the next set of Reapings appears on screen. It's so hard why does Tarou have to be so funny, haha!

Ahem!

The first tribute called is one Saveria Azeleck. I've heard of her mother Cressa, and how she won her Games a while back. Another girl, whom I believe to be her sister, tries to stop her, but she doesn't allow it. It's sweet how she's protecting her sister like that, it really is.

She doesn't really look like much of a threat. I space out for a few minutes, missing the Reapings of the rest of the tributes from District 5, but my attention is caught when we get around to District 6.

Someone volunteering is completely crazy in a place like this, and yet it just happened. The girl, Krilvia Loress is a unique looking character. She's pretty, but something just seems familiar about her. She reminds me of a doll, but that contradicts the smile on her face. Dolls are hollow and void of emotion, but this girl seems more than happy to be a volunteer. Enthusiasm is not good. The reasons for any of it, in the case of the Hunger Games, is bound to get more than one person hurt.

The rest of the kids Reaped aren't very interesting. Though I do feel a tear run down my cheek when I see the child Giffet running up the stairs as if he's just won a prize. Poor kid…

I decide to give District 7 my full attention, since that place has a lot of manual labor needed for chopping down trees.

First Angela Rio. She seems like a more normal person, a very tall and thin girl. She is shocked to be Reaped and she walks up the stage mechanically, obviously being upset.

Annabeth Stone is a girl who has looks going for her, and confidence to boot. She steps up the stage wearing a beautiful white with a smile on her face, and it all seems very natural. It's never a good idea to judge a book by its cover, but what if the cover gives you hints about that book's story? Annabeths arms are muscular, showing that she is probably someone who does some kind of work, most likely cutting trees down. Plus she's got a scar on the right side of her face, so she has an idea of what pain is like.

Then there's Angus… I'll have to label him as "unknown." The only thing I can get from him is that he spends a lot of time outdoors considering he has sunburn. But he's scrawny, not muscular at all. Still, I can't know for sure that he's never touched an axe before, all I know is that he looks really… unique.

Then, another hot guy steps up stage. Cavet steps up stage looking around. Maybe it's just the glasses, but he seems pretty intelligent. I'm not really good at analyzing people, so I guess I'll just have to see how they are in training when we get to the Capitol.

Our Reapings and the commercials are coming up soon, so I decide to start a conversation with Cindia.

"So, Cindia, I love how your hair is so long and silky. I think you should try taking it out of that pony tail."

"Who me? Nah, it's get in my face whenever I'd get active. By the way, I love your outfit, did you out it together yourself?" Then the two of us get into a typical conversation about… well anything. Favorite foods, hobbies, clthes, hair. Tarou even joins in and recommends a few colors that would suit Cindia, which definitely would look great on her. It sounds a little odd that a boy would know anything about clothes, but when you live in the textile District, it makes sense.

"By the way, my name is Azure, and this is Tarou. It's a pleasure to meet you Cindia." The two of us shake hands.

"Likewise." Cindia goes silent for a second before blurting out, "Do you want to be allies!"

I'm a bit taken back by this. "Erm… you and me?"

"Well, I figured it could be the four of us. You, me, Tarou, and Chiffon. Please! I'm sure we have a better chance of winning if we stick together!"

Hmmm… an alliance between District 8's tributes sounds great! "Sure, with all of us staying together, we'll be able to at least two of us home!" I feel a spike of shock, and guilt for what I just said.

To think that I amable to say that at least half of us four are going to die…

"A-anyway, what do you think Chiffon?" Thanks Tarou, for changing the subject. He probably doesn't know why I'm upset, but at least he thought to change the subject.

"Oh the alliance. I'm afraid that I'll have to politely decline."

"I feel that way about it too! It'll be amazing!"

"Tarou."

"Will go through the Games, beating everyone going, "Ha!" and "Hiya!""

"Tarou, we're not ninja's and-"

"There's no way we can beat us, we are four strong and bonded by the Dist-"

"Tarou, he said no!" Tarou stops midsentence with his mouth still open. Then he puts on a surprised look and says.

"No? Why no? I-I mean, why not?"

"There was someone else that I was hoping I could join that I saw earlier. I hope you aren't upset by it or anything, I'd just rather join that alliance."

"How do you know that whoever it is is going to be in an alliance."

"I just do. I wish the three of you my best. If I don't make it out alive and one of you survives, could you tell my Dad I love him. I'll do the same for any of you should it happen and I somehow survive." His voice holds a hint of sympathy, but he is quite serious about what he's saying.

Don't count yourself out yet Chiffon, you've got a very level head, something that most people can only dream of having.

**Cohen Yokley (D10)**

"Stiff competition this year, huh guys?" Okay… no response this time…

"Check it out! They're selling authentic District bread as a way to get the Capitol people more in tune with us! Isn't that wizard?" Wait a minute… why'd I just say something like wizard, that just sounds gay. Then again, it fits the stupid ads pretty well. No one cares about how we live, just how we send food.

Still no reaction.

"Okay, guys, I've just gotta say it. You are the three most depressing people I've ever met."

Gel, Makenna, and Alyssa are sitting at a table lying their heads down giving off an air of depression. I've heard that people sometimes get this way right after getting Reaped, thinking that they'll die no matter what. It's called, 'post selection depression' and it's affected tributes in their Games. It usually wears off by the time someone gets to the Capitol, but I wish it would happen sometime soon. These guys are boring.

"Come on, look at you three! District 10's tributes, sitting around and moping, how is that gonna look. Would you be doin this if there was a camera projecting this to everyone in the country, including the competition?"

**"Yes…"** they answer simultaneously. Wait, I only heard two of them. Wait, I can see Gel moving!

"Well, Gel, I see that you're-" *slam*

So much for that thought. He fell asleep and the train was turning so he started to slide off the table. Which he did… and now he's on the floor… great…

I hear a door behind me get kicked open and I can see Tenter stumble in. Perfect, she should liven things up, she hates the quiet!

I expect her to start yelling and screaming at everyone to stand up and start talking, but instead she just sits down at the table, looking as depressed as the others. The only difference being how she's resting her head on her arm instead of setting her face flat on the table.

Alright, enough is enough.

"Hey you." I call an avox over. "I'd like some apple pie. Fresh please." The avox gives me a quick nod and walks to a button panel on a table adjacent to the one everyone is sitting at and enters a code. All of a sudden, a nice, hot, steaming pie pops out of the wall, and the avox scurries off. Why can't getting food normally be this easy?

I pick up the pie and set it right under her head.

"Want some pie Tenter?"

"No, I don't want any-" before she finishes her sentence, I smack her arm so that her head gives into gravity and her face goes straight into the pie! Makenna and Alyssa look up to see what's going on, and both start laughing when they see Tenter's pie covered face.

Not even Tenter's death glare can make me feel bad about this. What's the worst she can do? She can't hurt a tribute, so I'm completely safe. I stand corrected. This is very excrutiaring, especially for someone who just ate a ton of gourmet food. Gel, here, isn't exactly helping.

"Hey, Gelster."

"Mmm…"

"Do you think yo can eat that chocolate sundae somewhere else? Tenter knows I never had dessert, you eating it right in front of me is obviously meant to add to the torment."

"…No…"

"Come on, man. I thought we were bros."

"You don't know me. We're just two random people who are going to die."

"Man, you're negative. Look, if you'd just at least get rid of the sundae and say that you ate it, then that would mke this whole thing a lot more bearable. Who's going to tell? Me? The avoxes?"

"Sorry, dude, not taking the risk. I don't want to end up in your situation, or anything else Tenter may have planned for any unruly tribute."

In case you're wondering what kind of punishment I got, I'll give you a few hints. It involves a support beam, some rope, and a 180 degree rotation.

Still guessing?

Tenter tied me upside down to a support beam on this huge train and left me here alone. Like I said, this is uncomfortable, mainly because of how tight the rope is, and how not-right-side-up I am combined with my gourmet binge I mentioned.

Then she left Gel here as an unwilling accomplice, forced to eat a delicious chocolate sundae against his free will. The poor boy.

The executioner walks in, and I know what she expects to hear. It's hatrd not to when she tells you specifically what to say ten times.

"Hello Cohen, is there anything you have to say to me." I've made about ten jokes-yes, I've been counting, not like I have anything better to do-for that same statement since I was tied up, but this time I swallow my wits and tell her,

"Tenter, you are the most awesome mentor to ever live on the face of the planet, and I humbly apologize for introducing your face to that pie." I've said crazy things, but that has got to be the craziest of them all.

"Good boy. Gel, the Reapings are starting again. Leave Cohen with the rest of that sundae and lets watch them. Never know when you're gonna get someone dangerous." Gel pushes the sundae my way and waits for Tenter to untie me.

"Well, go! We don't have all day." Gel opens his mouth to say something, but doesn't bother. What's he so worried about? He's even mouthing "Sorry" to me.

I realize why he felt bad when Tenter walks out of the room, leaving me like this

"Hey! Are you for real? How do you expect meto watch the Reapings like this?" Luckily my words pierce Tenters thick skull and she comes running in going,

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," And running straight towards me... wait, running around me to turn on a TV to watch the Reapings. "There, now you can watch them without a problem. Enjoy your food!"

My mouth would have dropped if gravity was pulling it to the ground. How can anyone be that stupid?

"Tenter. Tenter, you can't be that much of a moron! Hey, don't lea- don't shut the- Tenter! This is _not_ what I meant! Ten-… oh screw it."

Forget it, it's not worth the hassle, I'll just have to grit my teeth and bear with these extremely poor living conditions until I get to sleep later tonight… provided that I'm not spending the night out here… well, at least I have an interesting story to tell.

Especially if I lose my lunch at a sharp turn… way to jynx yourself man…

**Jak Ramill (D13)**

**"Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Weeeeeeeeeeee! Weeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

My temper flares up and I shout, "Dammit, where the hell are my aspirin!" slamming my fist onto the table. Those two mental patients. I just want to ring their necks!

The ever-so-clever Aleecia decided that the train was a lot like a thing called a rollercoast, or something like that, only it's flat. Apparently, she's good at multitasking. She's making herself look like an imbessal, and giving me a migraine!

And how could I forget to add Karea into the mix? She decided to start shrieking in unison. It's stupidity in stereo!

An avox runs up to me and hands me a cup of water and two aspirin.

I pop the pills and tell it, "I'm gonna need more later on. On't be afraid to trile the nu7mber, I'm gona have to be seriously out of it to put up with this." The avox just stands there instead of going away. Considering how attentive it is, it probably needs to know if I need anything else. "I'm fine, no go away. I'm in a bad mood and I don't want to hit you without thinking."

At this, the avox jumps slightly and runs away. I'm glad that I could get my point across.

I hear the door slide open, but I don't need to look around to know who it is. I can see a doll with pins in its head fly by right beside my own. I also here very familiar footsteps. Wit and Siferila came back. Apparently she had to find Graisd to keep him out of trouble, she probably picked the kid up somewhere when he was fooling around with his doll.

But I don't hear Graisd's big, clunky feet stomping about, so I'm guessing that she was as successful at that as she is at anything physical.

"The last of the Reapings are back on, we need to watch them with or without Graisd."

"How do you lose a person? Aren't you paying attention to him, he's a grown man, not exactly someone you can miss."

"Graisd was trained in the art of surveillance, which involves silenc, something he is extremely skilled at. It isn't my fault I wasn't looking when he left."

"And yet, you're still partly to blame, since this is really the first anyone here has heard of that. Graisd's Games were a while ago, so no one else would know."

"Presumptuous, aren't we boy?" Siferila turns to face me, giving me the "honor" of actual eye contact. Siferila is very condieted. She thinks that if a person isn't worth talking to, she shouldn't bother to look that person in the eyes. "Let's hope that that's a trait that changes in the arena, it is one that is very likely to lead to your downfall."

Hmph, since she's actually looking at me, she knows that I'm someone to pay attention to. She'll probably ignore everyone else, I'm the only one here that can show that I've got something she actually likes, back bone.

After Wit gets his voodoo doll, the three of us look at the Reapings at the other end of the train, as far away from the two crazies riding with us. Siferila has to make sure that all of us are at least near a TV showing the Reapings.

District 10 appears first, and a little girl named Alyssa is the first person Reaped. She's small, thin, completely healthy… she spends at least some time outside, and considering all of the outdoor work people do in this District, with it being a place where livestock is bread, means she probably does some work outdoors.

After her, another girl, Makenna, the same age steps up and she doesn't seem like anyone particularly interesting. Not at first glance anyway…

Cohen seems like your average teenager too. His light brown hair contrasts with his dark brown eyes, but other than that, he looks fairly normal.

Then, the picture turns to static, and I hear a woman's voice saying that the feed from District 10 was cut off for some reason. Cut off my ass, someone probably screwed something up there. I just know someone's dead because of whatever went on there. I see a picture flash by of some depressed looking kid and then the next Reapings appear. Four more suckers for the bloodbath.

Next, The girl Bree steps onto stage, and seems sort of frantic about keeping her dress straight and crease free. She's probably a little obsessed with neatness or something.

Riley Rynne definitely has looks. She is seriously hot, and looks mean everything in the Capitol. Why else would they have those ridiculous body modifications on their body? Solely for fashion? Not likely.

Some dope volunteers for a little kid that would have been a surefire bloodbath. Not that he seems any better or anything. Bad move on your part Judah.

One of the few threats from the non-career District is Devonte Terrence. This guy has a lot ov muscles, meaning he probably doesn't need a weapon to take out some poor sap that has to fight him. With any luck, that won't be me.

I don't pay as much attention to the last two Districts. District 12 hardly ever wins the Games, the only reason I do pay attention is because of what one guy screams out loud when he's Reaped. Now that gets me a good laugh.

Since District 13 is up, I now have nothing to do. I dig into my pocket and pull out an old silver coin that I keep with me because of how lucky it is. It may not look very clean because it's so old, but that doesn't mean it doesn't work.

I walk down the car, and just as I walk past Karea and Aleecia, I feel the entire floor shift under me. No, it feels more like I'm getting thrown off the floor. I just barely catch myself on the table and shout "What the hell was that?" I look back to Siferila and Wit, both splayed on the floor. Siferila slowly rises, her face red with anger. She stands up, and starts stomping her way to the front car mumbling,

"I should have expected this, it was so obvious. How could I have not seen it coming? I'd kill him if I wasn't going to die from killing him."

It's safe to assume that Graisd somehow found his way into the train's control room, and messed with the breaks. Way to nearly get us killed.

I balance myself out, and watch as Karea gets into a shouting with herself match about eating a healthy dessert or a less than healthy one… no one cares about what you're saying to your friends inside your head.

Aleecia tries to stand up, but nearly loses her balance. For whatever reason, I decide to catch her and when she realizes that she fell against me, she looks up at me with a red face and say, "Th… thanks…"

But he head jerks up and she pushes me away and runs down the train pretending to be an airplane shouting, "Air to ground, ground to air ground to ground, air to whatever! We have an emergency! There are no more peanuts available for the passengers! This is not an emergency!"

I narrow my eyes and look at Aleecia carefully. For a second, just a split second, she wasn't acting crazy. She dropped her act in front of me. Interesting. I should keep a close eye on her, there may be other things that I could find out…


	21. Demonstration

**Bree Periglade (D11)**

"O…M…G!" I am in awe of what I see. My mouth is clamped over my jaw, and tears are running down my I... don't know what to say. Words cannot describe the pure, hygienic beauty that is before me.

"Hinj, am I dead! Have I risen into heaven before the Games even started?"

"Dead! Dead! Death! Is it coming! Does he want us!" Urgh, it's so annoying how he freaks out about things. And how his sentences are all detached and broken.

Wait, broken? When something is broken, then it's all over the place. When it's all over the place it makes a mess. And when it makes a mess, it isn't clean! How dare he make a mess out of a sentence! I am so tempted to march right back into the bathroom on the train, grab a bar of soap, and wash out his grammar-destroying mouth!

"Coming Bree?" Judah asks me. I stopped in the middle of a foyer to admire how clean the buildings that I can see through my window are. All of them so sleek and grime free, without even the smallest design out of place. Why can't I live here?

We've just arrived in the Capitol, and tomorrow is when everything starts. We spend the first two days prepping and doing the chariot rides, interviews, and then the three days of training.

We're heading up to our rooms and staying there for the rest of the day. The curfew is n about two hours, but unto then, tributes are free to do what they want.

Riley is heading up into her room, announcing that she wants to see the make up in it. She certainly isn't worried about all of the blood that will be shed

Meanwhile, Devonte and Judah are heading to the dining room. The two of them seem excited about the food. Boys and their stomachs.

As for me I wonder what should I do?

Everything in this place is completely spotless so I don't have anything to clean. I suppose I should go see if my living quarters are up to snuff.

I walk up to the elevator, and step inside. Just as I'm about to head up, an absolutely disgusting girl walks into the elevator! I don't mean for it to sound insulting, but the girl was filthy!

I think her name was Dia… she was from District 3… and she needs a bath! A few otherpeople walk into the elevator, and this forces Dia to get even closer to me!

As we're riding up, the worst possible thing that could happen to me, actually happens to me Someone bumps into Dia, causing her to bump into me with her arm. Her _filthy_ arm has spread grease all over the sleeve of my outfit!

I can feel my eyes go wide and my face heat up. Does she know how hard it is to keep something clean without people like her to mess it up? Does she!

Right now, I only care about two things, getting myself clean and killing this stupid girl! I can only clean myself because if I were to wrap my hands around her small throat I'll get grease on my hands, and I could also open up a cut on her and get blood on myself! That's even worse because it is torture getting blood off of clothes!

To my left, everyone else is backing off from me in the elevator. Good, getting this dirty is more than I can handle, I won't tolerate anyone doing more to me!

Including Dia, there's the tributes from 9 moved away to the other side of the elevator, except for one girl who looks at me slightly excited, the two boys from 6, and the tributes from 7. I don't care right now! All I want is to get clean! I need to be clean! Everything should be clean!

"You okay?" The dirty girl Dia has the nerve to talk to me, after doing this to me, and I glare back at her angrily and tell her,

"As a matter of fact, no I am not okay. In fact, I am doing terribly! Look at my arm! It's covered in your filth!"

Dia looks at it and nonchalantly goes, "Oh, yeah, that. Well, don't worry, it should only take an hour of scrubbing to get out."

"An hour to get clean!"

"Kidding." Oh thank God. Floor three comes up, and after Dia walks out she turns back to tell me,

"No, I wasn't kidding. Sorry." Before the elevator door shuts on her.

"What! Wait, no! Are you sure! There has to be a way to get this grime off of me sooner, there has to be!" I start slamming on the door screaming, and when the door opens again, I race out of the elevator and head to my room. Using the elevator is going to take far too long to get up to my room, I need to get there now. The stairs are the fastest way to my room.

I run up them like a crazy person, nearly knocking one person down the stairs, and breathe a sigh of relief as I reach the eleventh floor. Then I run into a room, head into my bathroom, grab some soap and a wash cloth, and start scrubbing away at my skin.

I can't have it dirty! It has to be clean! I'm supposed to clean things! It's what I need to do! It's what I was told!

…it's what they told me…

**Orion Greenleaf (D9)**

What the hell was that about? That girl Bree just flew off the handle because she got a little dirt on her, what's her deal?

By the time she had gotten off, everyone was pretty shocked by how she flipped out. The brat from 6 was even crying.

The four of us are on the ninth floor now getting ourselves settled into this overly comfortable setting.

I decide that a bit of conversation would be nice, so I think I'll try talking to… maybe Dreama. I knock on her door and she cracks the door open ever so slightly.

"What?"

"Rude, aren't we? I just wanted to talk."

"Well I don't." Then Dreama slams the door closed, and this gets me mad.

"What's your damage? I'm trying to talk to you and connect, and you're acting like a freak and locking yourself away!"

"Go away, I have no interest in you." Dreama shouts from behind the door. Well, so much for a conversation with her. Let's see… Ah, maybe Nimbus will be more open to chatting. He seems like he'll be pleasant to talk to as long as I keep the conversation away from him.

I knock on his door and instead of a weirdo cracking the door open, I get a weirdo practically kicking the door open. I don't exactly have a lot of options, I just want something to do. I can't play any sports or anything that could get me injured. I told the Peacekeepers that I'd do anything that I could to avoid something that could hurt me, but they just kept preaching about, "Better safe than sorry,"

I made sure to point out what a bunch of stupid pricks they were before politely spitting in the face of some woman Peacekeeper for telling me what to do. She looked livid and for a second I thought she may shoot me, but then I realized I'm sort of invincible.

Or I at least know that I don't have to worry about someone flipping out at me for voicing my opinion.

"Orion! Pal! Come in, come in!" I step into the room and it's decked out just like mine is. "How's it going? What do you think of my room? I wish I had longer than a few days left to sleep in here, otherwise I'd be able to personalize it."

"By personalize, do you mean put up a portrait of yourself? That doesn't seem impossible for you."

I get a blank stare at Nimbus, and I get ready for the usual. It usually starts off with 'What is that supposed to mean?' or 'Haha, good one!' Then I tell them how stupid or loud or arrogant they are, or whatever else is wrong with them before they either start yelling, pointing out my flaws, or attacking me.

I was really bored. Plus I had an interest in these two. Dreama, she's just off. That's all I know about her, but as long as that's it, I really don't care. Nimbus volunteered, I guess I may as well find out what he did it for. It should be a good way to kill time.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea… maybe I can get one made for me tonight!" I can't believe he's actually considering it.

"I didn't actually mean that. It was just a joke about how conceited you are."

"Does conceited mean devilishly handsome?"

"It means you care about yourself too much. Some would say self-absorbed too, I'm assuming you hear that a lot."

"Oh. You could be nicer about it, but I do enjoy talking about myself and looking at myself in mirrors," Nimbus glances backwards at what he just mentioned, adjusts his hair, and turns back to me, "so I am conceited, I suppose."

"Yes you are. And me being nicer about what I just said doesn't change it. It's the same no matter how I say it. I don't care if people yell at me, insult me, or even cry about it. People just annoy me because of how they usually react. I don't dislike you, but I don't like you very much. You seem nice, but odds are you'll kill a bunch of people. Unless I happen to be included, I won't give a rat's ass, whatever you want to do."

"Hey, you don't know anything about why I'm here." Nimbus starts to look a little angered

"Fine, I'll bite, why is it that you're here?"

"…Revenge…"

"Dumbass." Nimbus gives me a glare that's different from a norm one. This isn't one person glaring at another, this is a career, glaring at a lowly tribute.

"My brother, Matt, was a tribute and he had gotten killed by a Victor in District 12! Those Games... they weren't fair, everything was in my brother's favor, he should have won!"

"Whatever. Revenge is revenge, and that always just leads to another sin passed and an empty spot in the stomach of the person who got their precious revenge. I had an annoyingly spiteful friend break the leg of someone who broke his leg by accident. He got away with it, but his leg was still broken. Nothing had changed, he was just an idiot who injured another idiot."

"Quit acting like such a jackass!"

"I'm not. I'm being honest. You'll still be one brother short in your family, and that won't ever change."

Nimbus is glaring daggers at me, but I've seen worse death stares. I walk out of the room, slightly more interested in this exchange then I am in most others. Unfortunately, I need something else to do now. Damn, this is so stupid. I just want this to be over, and I can go back to sports afterwards.

**Meritxell Slavik (D3) **

"So… you really don't know anything about electronics?"

"No." I reply bluntly.

"Really? Nothing?"

"No."

"Not even making your own light bulbs, or wires? The bare basics?"

"I'm going to sound like an echo chamber if I answer that." I tell him in a slightly annoyed tone. I know he's not trying to be rude, but is Mazin really that surprised about a person not being good at something?

I'm still smart and good at other things. If he saw my writing skills, he'd know that they would make up for my lack of electrical knowledge.

"Well, _sorry_. It's just weird to meet someone who doesn't know about this kind of thing. That's like someone from District 4 not knowing how to swim, or someone from District 7 being clueless about trees."

"Everyone has different talents you know. Mine just aren't for our Districts trade. I write. It's my passion, and something I love to do."

"Are you going to make a career out of it?"

"Yes, of course. I intend to move out of District 3 and live in the Capitol as an author. That is my life's goal."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And if you're going to say how impossible it is, than shut it. I am good at writing, and wherever flaws my novels have, I intend to work through them."

"Well, I was going to say how unlikely that was, but not because of your skill as a writing. It's because the odds of us dying are very high." Reality hits me yet again, and I sigh sadly.

Soon, we'll be fighting for our lives in the arena, and we're going to need a strategy to get out alive. Mazin and I have decided that working together would be in both of our best interests. He has his aunt to return home to, and I have my Mom. We both _have _to survive this.

After getting to know Mazin, I realized the reason that he constantly scowls. He has nothing to do in life. Literally.

It turns out that Mazin's schoolwork has been the only thing that has kept him sane for the majority of his life. He had his electrical gadgets that he built from time to time to entertain himself, but otherwise, it can't be said that he had much of a life.

He's not good with people, and he's a pretty bad downer, but I want to be with him because… I don't know, I guess I kind of feel bad for him. Plus, he isn't really a bad person, just odd. He did bring up an interesting subject for us to talk about as well.

On the train, he asked me how the two of us were going to get allies. I just told him that it would be best not to try too hard with that because we may scare people away, but I honestly don't have a clue. You can never tell what a person is thinking, meaning that having an ally can be a huge risk. They can either increase your chances or living, or kill you all together.

Then again, going solo isn't an option, I'd feel guilty about abandoning Mazin after agreeing to team up with him.

Being alone can also be classified as a double-edged sword. You can't be betrayed by anyone, but if you're in a jam, you won't have anyone to help you out.

The two of us were walking up the stairs to our rooms to that we would have more time to talk before we get settled into our rooms for the night, but it looks like we had been talking longer then we thought. Somehow we accidentally made it all of the way to the twelfth floor. We don't actually notice the door until we hear an extremely memorable voice shouting.

"Jax, Kate, come on! If you go down that elevator-"

*Bing*

"You didn't! You didn't just go into that elevator! Assholes! If I die and you guys somehow survive, I am, going to haunt the shit out of one of you, both of you, or on the more likely chance that you both die, I'll just force you to watch this with me in the afterlife!"

I look at Mazin, and he tells me, "I think it's that guy Reaver. You know, the guy that shouted a big loud curse when he was Reaped." He tells me awkwardly. Even someone as antisocial as him knows that his outburst was… super weird.

"Maybe we should-" the door slamming open stoops me in midsentence. Lily passes between the two of us quickly, barely brushing up against our clothes.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" I peer into the hallway to see a clearly distraught boy kneeling onto the ground crying. Poor guy, I think I should try talking with him.

I run into the room quickly, with Mazin trying to stop me for some reason, and run up to him.

"Xell!" He growls. I just ignore him and run up to see what's wrong with the poor guy.

"Hey, stop crying, you're not a little kid." Reaver looks up at me with tear covered spectacles and holds his finger up, signaling that he needs a moment. He pulls out a tissue from his pocket and blows his running nose into it. Loud.

After I control the urge to groan 'Ewwwwww!' I ask him, "So what's up?"

Reaver isn't crying anymore, but he still looks down. He answers glumly, "Well… I needed those guys to help me with something really important… but as you can see, they all ran away…"

I look back at Mazin as Reaver keeps talking, and he's keeping his distance from him. I give him a stern glare, and as if I told him,

_Get over here and talk to this guy!_

He walks over and cautiously asks, "What do you need?"

"Yeah, maybe we can help!"

"Xell!" He shouts.

"Mazin!" I shout back.

"Reaver!" Reaver shou… okay, that was unnecessary. "So you two would be willing to lend me a hand! Really?"

"Sure, it's not like we have anything to do. Right Mazin?" I ask my District partner in a slightly darker tone. Mazin gives me his typical annoyed look that he has on most of the time.

"Sure, both of you, come to my room!" Reaver's mood changes from depressed to overjoyed as he rises from the floor to his feet. As he runs to his room, leaving the door open for us, I tell Mazin,

"I know you aren't one to spend time with people, but being nice to a person is the right thing to do."

"I don't see why we're helping this guy,"

"Because it's the right thing to do," I repeat to him, "Besides, if you want a more logical point of view for this, think of it in relationships to the competition. Do you really want to make enemies with anyone by ignoring them?"

Mazin shrugs his shoulders and says, "I guess, but something seems kind of off about Reaver. Why were those guys running out in such a hurry?"

"Guys, come on!" The two of us head to Reaver's room and are shocked by the sight we see. Reaver is sitting on the floor inside of a circle made of eight phones spread out. On TV is some sort of soap opera called Fading Nights. I doubt there's much depth to the writing because the title doesn't make sense. It's already dark at night, what could be fading?

"Well, come on!" Reaver pats a spot next to him inside the phone circle, and the two of us gingerly sit down. "You're just in time, it only started five minutes ago."

"What started?" Mazin asks.

"The Fading Nights marathon! They're hosting a telephone contest to win all sorts of free merchandise and I need to be the first to collect a letter and a number corresponding to where that letter goes in the phrase they're all supposed to come together to form! You need to call in, tell the person answering the secret word that was aired, and they'll let you know the letter and number. They're giving people a few chances to collect each letter. And this can happen anytie in the marathon, so we'll have to stay here the whole time!"

"…Oh, really, that sounds fun!" My fake enthusiasm is hollow and obvious, but Reaver doesn't take notice. Mazin asks,

"Why didn't the others want to put up with this?"

"Well, Kate said, 'It would be a complete waste of my time,' like she had anything better to do, and Jax went with the ridiculous excuse that he was blind, which he sort of is, but he still could have helped!"

"And Lily?" I ask

"She said that the show was terrible and really hated it, and didn't forget to note how they'd never send the prizes to a tribute. I don't see why, I was watching the last episode, and it made me burst into tears. It was the climax of the season, and even though I could only hear it, I was still upset about the cliffhanger that they left the viewers on. Plus, this place it used as a hotel for really rich people, I can just say that we're staying in another room that isn't one of the rooms used by the tributes. How will they know."

"…Wait, that show…That was why you screamed!" Mazin asks in a not-so-indoor voice,

"Yeah, why else?"

Mazin gives me a glare and I whisper to him, "Okay, being nice may not seem like it's worth it, but this'll all pay off in the end. Honest!"

_Welcome back to the Fading Nights marathon! For the next six hours you, the viewers, will be given the chance to win T-shits, DVD's, actual items seen in the show, and so much more!_

Six hours…

"Mazin, don't leave, okay?" Mazin glares at me, but his eyes soften and he gives me an irritated moan,

"Alright, fine. I'll suck it up and put up with the guy. Do you want him as an ally?"

"Maybe, I mean he may have some useful skills!"

"Guys, stop whispering and start calling, they said you have to be the fifty fourth caller to win and they just put up one of the secret words!"

Mazin is about to say something to me when I cut him off saying, "Don't say that this was a bad idea, otherwise I'll tell everyone about how you accidentally electrocuted yourself when you were younger."

"How did you know that?"

"I just do. I also know how embarrassing it is for someone who can do the, 'bare basics' of electronics and is from District 3." I'm not actually going to tell anyone, I don't even really tease people about secrets. But… I really don't want to hear Mazin say that this idea of mine was bad, mainly because he's probably right. "Juast bear with it, and pick up a phone. You'll feel good about helping regardless."

Mazin and I do as Reaver says and begin pounding the numbers on the telephones.

This is the start of an extremely weird friendship.

**Sommer Riley (D2)**

He's going to come. Teddy, that is I know that he's going to knock on my door, I'm going to answer it, he'll tell me how much he loves me, we'll kiss, fall in love, win the Hunger Games, and live our lives together happily ever after!

_Exactly as we hoped it would. Is there any other possibility?_

"Someone else could win."

_Ha! I'd like to see you lose Sommer! You don't have to worry about any guy beating you, you'll just be able to charm him into killing himself for you!_

"Oh, you give me too much credit. But it doesn't hurt to try it out. Good idea!"

_It's what I'm here for._ *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* _Oh, it's Teddy! Make sure you're ready to kiss him!_

"Of course I am. I put on lip gloss.. oh wait, I've been waiting three hours, I should reapply." After putting on more lip gloss and making sre that I look stunning, even in my pajamas, I run to the door and bury my face into my boyfriend's strong chest.

"Oh, it's so good to see you! I knew you'd come to your senses and fall in love with me!"

"Is that so?" Wait, this isn't Teddy's voice. His voice is much more rough, and this person's is more gentle. I look up to see the man from District 1 Jake Sage. I stagger back shocked and mildly upset. I'd be more upset, but I'm glad that such a hot guy was nice to me. Teddy would have just pushed me into a wall.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. I'm sort of sorry."

"It's fine, but why only sort of?"

"Well, I can't say that I mind hugging someone with your looks." I give Jake a flirtatious wink I need people to use in my arsenal, and this guy is someone I just _have_ to seduce.

He seems nice, plus it's cute to see someone so obviously good looking nervous about having a pretty girl, me, flirting with him.

"Oh-um, th-thanks. But… but well, isn't your b-b-boyfriend going to be upset?"

"Oh, no, I don't think he cares," I say giving the floor a downcast look, "Teddy hasn't realized how much he loves me yet, but he will soon."

_Yep, and then the two of you will win the Hunger Games,_

"And we'll be happy together for the rest of our lives!" I say dreamily,

"Oh, together forever. Great! I'm happy for you..." It doesn't really sound like it. I guess he's fallenin love with me. No surprise, a lot of guys do.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I'm off the market, really. I know that me and Teddy will finally be a couple after five years I can still remember when I first met him. He was younger with fairer skin and shorter hair, but still so good looking. I was walking by on the training grounds and he tapped me in the face while he was practicing close combat. I had a sword in my ahand, and I would have killed him but… he was so dreamy!" I shriek. Jake is paying close attention, but with plenty of surprise on his face. It's not a typical love story, but it's my love story!

_Yeah, just because he's got good looks and he's a nice personality, and you like him a little, doesn't give him the right to be upset about your first love._

"Yea- wait, I like him?"

"Who do you like? Do you mean Teddy?"

"Ah! Yes! That's what I meant, hahaha! Let me finish!" I can't believe I almost told a guy that I like him! I thought you were supposed to help me, why did you say that!

_Sorry, it slipped out! Just go on with your story like nothing happened, or he may realize that you like him!_

Yes-No! I don't! Stop it!

_They're your hormones, not mine! I can't control them! You've been silent for too long, just stop thinking and talk!_

"Anyway," I continue "I asked Teddy who he was, he told me his name and how he was annoyed at how my blood stained his shirt-"

"What! That's it! He didn't apologize!" Jake yells, clearly outraged.

"Well… no, but why-"

"What kind of jerk is Teddy anyway? If we weren't going to be in the career pack, I'd kill him right now!"

"Hey, you are not hurting the love of my life!"

"Love of your life? Sommer, he blatantly hit you in the face when you first met and didn't even care! When you tried to hug him, I saw how he knocked you away! He's terrible to you. If it were…" Jake's rant suddenly stops, and he looks to the ground. What was he going to say?

"If what?"

"I… it's nothing…"

"No, I want to hear it. What were you about to say?"

"Well… if it were me-"

Suddenly, Jake is stopped midsentence by the bald guy. His District partner… Zeke or something.

"Zeb, good to see you," The way he says it clearly means the opposite, "Do you need me?"

Zeke only nods and walks away Jake sighs and apologizes to me,

"Sorry, that's usually the closest thing to an answer I can get out of the guy He does his best to avoid talking… maybe he just doesn't like me…"

"Don't be silly, you're a nice guy. Plus you're cute, and very well-mannered unlike him." I look angrily at the baldy across the hall, staring back at me calmly. He flashes a grin my way, and quickly hides it again.

Ooooh, looks like another guy has a crush on me! I can use him too, even if he isn't as cool as Jake over here… wait, why am I thinking this! I love Teddy! Teddy is the man I'm going to marry!

_That's right! Just because Jake is nice to you, and he's sweet, and maybe even a little more handsome than Teddy doesn't mean a thing!_

Exactly, I can't feel anything for Jake! That would just be betraying Teddy and hurt him sooooooo much… right?

"Sommer," Jake looks at me seriously, "There's something I need to tell you. Could we meet somewhere… you know, private? Like, I don't know… Anywhere no one can see us! I need to tell you something in private…!"

I can feel my face heat up when he says that. Private! With me Alone! I wonder what he could mean… I'm almost scared to answer, and when I do, the words are caught in my throat for a moment,

"Y… Ye…. Yes..! Wherever you'd like!" Jake's face lights up, and mine gets even more red. He has such a lovely smile!

"Great! I'm afraid that I have to go now, I don't want Zeb to tell my sis anything."

"Tell her what?"

"Ack-Dammit! …Well, I told her that I'd meet all of the tributes on the second floor, but… I only wanted to see you…" Jake can only mumble the last part, but I'm still touched. To think that he'd lie to his own sister for me…!

"I have to go!" Jake runs away before I can stop him. After taking in my conversation with him, I shut my door and sit on my bed, trying to process it all.

The person I love is Teddy. I've felt this way for him for five years since I met him, but… could I feel the same way about someone else…? Jake is sweet and all, and he's actually nice to me… I don't know… Who should I be with?

**Head Peacekeeper Gora de Capitayd**

Shoxis leads the two of us down the hallway of the science floor in this building, which is very deep. The maniac still hasn't told me and Zray where he's taking us, but he does seem more tense then usual.

"Shoxis, I'm going to ask you once more. Where, in the name of Panem, are you taking us?"

"We're going to a place inside this building."

"No shit." I tell him, "Seriously, what's going on? You're clearly on edge, so something must have you feeling something other than your psychotic joy."

"Psychotic? I'd like to think that I'm rather calm. I mean, I managed to aintain the common sense to save myself from a muttation that charged out of its pen when I left it open by shooting an avox into it to distract it."

"You were laughing, that's hardly an aspect of being calm!"

"I laugh when I'm calming myself down. Also, when I'm excited for something, or someone pisses me off. Hahahaha- oh, by the way Zray, you just pissed me off." Suddenly, Shoxis presses onto the wall, and a circle lights up. Suddenly, a small door whips open on the wall opposite to Shoxis' and launches a shotgun at him, which he expertly catches and spins so that it's aimed at the two of us.

"And when I'm pissed, I feel like shooting someone! So who' it gonna be?" I raise my hand into the air top let this nutcase know that I don't plan on doing anything, but Zray pulls my arms down and just tells me,

"Relax, it's just a joke he likes to pull to scare people. Right, Shoxis?" Shoxis puts him gun down and mumbles,

"You never let me have any fun…" I walk up to the mad scientist and give him a swift punch to the face, knocking him to the right into the wall. While Shoxis is curing at me and screaming about why he can't go through walls, I pick up the shotgun he has.

Thank God, I only have to meet with this guy a few times every year, the guy is a walking migraine!

"Hey give that back!" I raise the gun over my head so that Shoxis can't reach it, and he's jumping up to grab the gun. This is one of those times being a 6'4" giant has paid off.

"Can I play?" I hear a young voice chirp from behind me.

"Kid, this is a real weapon. Go find a paddle ball or something and-Gaaaaaah!" Pain surges through my ankle causing me to drop to my knees! That little bastard kicked me! Hard!

"You little shit…!" I prepare my claws to rip the kid's face off, but all of a sudden someone pushes me onto the ground, stopping me from drawing any blood. I look up to see Zray looking down at me, seeming just as tense as Shoxis was. "What the hell Zray! He hit me! No one would have cared if one bratty kid died, in fact a lot would actually thank me!"

"Not if you kill me." I look at the kid hovering over me, and realize who he is. He has a charming look to him, a very cute looking kid, and he has black, jagged teeth, and short, inky black hair with several thin streaks of white in it.

Crap, I almost killed Akshuns Darkist, son of the current president Mandate Darkist.

"Killing me is considered high treason in the Capitol. And so is disobeying me, at least in my book." The brat's about as friendly as his father, and just as vicious too.

"Why are you here?"

"Didn't Shoxis tell you? My Daddy, for whatever reason, wanted you two to attend a demonstration for one of the mutts that we were thinking about putting into the Games."

"I was excited and wanted it to be a surprise."

Oh great, his Daddy's going to be there.

Mandate is a silent person, but just looking at him seems to give a person chills. A long time ago, his ancestor actually modified his DNA so that everyone in his family would have black sharp teeth and ink black hair with white streaks in it. The guy was sort of pompous and wanted to make sure that no one in his family could be compared to in any way, such as money, intelligence, and as I've obviously mentioned, looks.

And since his son is here, I can imagine that three other people just as pleasant as him are attending this little show as well.

The president himself, His oldest daughter Fantasy Darkist, and second oldest son Lyvn Darkist.

Fantasy is an extreme version of a spoiled brat. When she asks for something, she calculates how much time it takes to get it to her. Every second a person is late is another minute of torture that they've earned. That's just one of her tendencies.

Lyvn is more of a gangster than the son of an official. The kid sleeps with just about anything that looks good and breathes. Including victors that his Dad buys for him. The guy has been convicted for multiple crimes, such as murder, kidnapping, battery, among a long list. The only reason he isn't in jail is because… well, do the powerful have to succumb to the normal punishments of average people? The president controls who goes in and out of the jail, and he doesn't want his son in there.

Without another word, the three of us follow the little hell-raiser to where his precious Dad is. Shoxis is sure to pick up the unloaded shotgun that I dropped to the ground.

Akshuns probably takes after the president the most. The boy is an amazing leader, causing all sorts of incidents in a school where he doesn't have complete mental dominance of everyone there. He's very good at controlling people.

These incidents are always promptly covered up with the usual bribes, threats, and occasional assassinations of anyone stupid enough to tell the truth. The usual things in the Capitol.

When we get to the room, I was right. Zray cautiously takes a seat in a cushy chair, as do I. While we were told that it was because we were doing a good job, it's hard to remain calm when you're in the same room as the president of Panem, the same man who was willing to slit an opponent's throat and kill his children who witnessed the act in cold blood, just to reach the top.

Everyone in the room is ready for whatever is being shown, and right now, Shoxis is standing in front of a large monitor.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, what are we watching?" Suddenly, Shoxis knocks in the moniter three times, and the screen flickers on. Then a small door opens up and a mic drops from, the ceiling into Shoxis' hand. How the hell many secret panels does he have?

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Are you ready to be amazed! Today, you are all getting the once in a lifetime opportunity to watch my mutt in action… wait for it… a little longer… _before_ it enters the Games! Are you ready to rock!" He was answered with silence. If the president himself can handle this kind of stupidity, Shoxis has to be a genius at what he does.

"Alright, let's get started!" Shoxis runs into his own seat and the screen flickers on, showing a scared man in the typical Hunger Games uniform, obviously meant to resemble a tribute. I actually know the guy. His name is Samuel, and the guy is a derelict Peacekeeper. When a Peacekeeper is caught failing to do his duties too many times, they are given punishment. The severity of this one just happens to bea bit more extreme.

Samual is walking through a mountainous area, nothing particularly special about it at first glance. Samuel is running through the forest, hoping to find a way out of it. As he's running, he stops in his tracks when he hears a low voice call out to him,

"Where do you think you're going?" That must be the mutt, the very same mutt that I can here stomping towards Samuel right now. He tries to run away as fast as he can, and the mutt's charging after him. I hear rocks shattering, stones breaking, and all manner of earth getting kicked around.

"Do you honestly think you can escape me!" Samuel looks back to see the mutt, and a terrified expression is shown on his face. It obviously isn't friendly looking. "There is no hope for you! Stop and submit to your death!"

Samuel runs into a series of stone pillars and quickly dash into it. It's obvious he thinks that he'll be able to lose the mutt in there. He doesn't. I hear it crashing into the stone pillars and see a few of them nearly crush him, "Did you really expect this to stop me? Ha! I'm making this too easy for you!"

When Samuel runs into an area with playground equipment in it for some reason, I hear air being inhaled by whatever is chasing Samuel, and suddenly a huge fireball lands in front of Samuel, nearly crushing him. Samuel stops immediately, nearly falling onto his back, and tries to run to the left, but another fire ball blocks him. He tries again and again to run, but each time it ends with the same result, until a ring of fire is formed by the fireballs.

Samuel is looking panicked, and while he is trying to look for a place to run to, a large shadow covers him for a brief minute before moving a few feet in front of him. Then, we finally got to see what had been chasing him. As usual, Shoxis' mutts are very unique.

The creature was about ten feet tall, colored purple, with thick limbs covered in an armor plates imbedded in its skin, each detailed with a fire symbol colored white. On each hand were huge, sharp claws, and long nails jutted out from its feet. Its face was large, long, and even slightly pointed, with several spikes jutting out from the back of its head. Its teeth were sharp and looked like they could tear a person's skin right off of their bones with ease, growing out of a head with a mane of spikes sprouting from its head, which looks very similar to a demon of some sort. Its eyes were what stood out to me the most, however. They were both glaring at its latest victim with a look of extreme hatred. The lack of detail on the eyes proves how terrifying it would be to be looked at by them; there is no design. They are white and blank, yet they can somehow emit such fierce anger.

The mutt charged at Samuel, roaring and as Samuel managed to remain at bay, the creature started… laughing?

"Bahahaha! Look at you, running like a coward? I suppose that it's the only thing you can do, isn't it?" Samuel falters a little as he hears the mutt's taunts. I've heard about the kind of physical pain they can dish out, but taunting a person is entirely new to me.

The mutt smashed its fist into the ground, with Samuel barely dodging, screaming, "You enjoy getting away from things that bother you, don't you?" again, it smashes into the ground, and Samuel dodges, and the mutt says, "You felt similar when you were with your younger sister, didn't you?"

Samuel looks at the creature in shock, and this proves a fatal mistake. The mutt lands a fatal blow on him, removing a chunk of the left side of his torso. He falls to the ground, panting, and clutching what's left of his left stomach area.

"It's amazing, you thinking you deserve your life. You were a child when it happened. Your younger sister was walking with you, wanting to play with you. She just wanted to play with her big brother, but you got annoyed. You left her alone in a park, with fun things for her to play on, like these," so that's what the playground stuff is for, "And what happened when you came back for her? Was she there playing like you thought she would be? Was she still there!" Samuel is crying his eyes out and begging for his life at this point. The mental attacks being done on him by this mutt are impressive, it's like he's having his limbs twisted off.

And then, the mutation had had enough. It sucked in a large amount of air, and breathed it down at my former subordinate. His screaming was loud an inhuman, I can only imagine the kind of pain someone being burned alive can be in. Being burned alive, slowly, you can't breathe, you can only pray for the moment that it's all over. That moment comes when the man's cannon rang out, and it was over. The man I used to refer to as Samuel is now just a charred corpse.

The screen goes off, and I realize just how excited that fight made me. Sure, it was one-sided, but still, I couldn't stop wondering what would happen. My body is shaking, and my palms are sweating. It was… amazing…

"Impressive, Shoxis." Zray asks casually, as if he weren't impressed by the marvelous torment we just witnessed! "May I ask you a few questions about your creation."

"Shoot!"

"Is this the special one that you mention? Also, how did it get that get that information on the deceased?"

"No, he isn't, you'll have to wait until the Games start. And that kind of stuff can easily be found in the archives, we keep a lot of information on him. Well , what do you think. I'm debating between "Should I put this mutt in the Games?" and "Should I scrap this wonderful creation I spent a hole six weeks making?""

"What is its name?" The president… he actually spoke!

"A name… well, the boring staff I have just prefers to use serial numbers. To them, he's 06367, but to me, he's my creation, Firebrand!"

Interesting name… Firebrand… I can't wait to see you in these Games!


	22. Training Day 1

**Lily Maple (D12) **

I wake up to the screeching sound of my alarm, and somehow manage to muster up the energy to reach out and shut it off. Today is the day that I start my training, whatever it is that I'm going to be doing. I groggily drag myself out of bed, and put on a simple outfit laid out for me, a black pair of pants and a shirt.

I walk out of my room, and start walking to the dining room, soon joined by my District partners. I make sure that I'm a few steps ahead of them, I don't want anyone to be able t beat me to there. Reaver is too busy gushing about that crappy drama he enjoyed last night to notice and Jax can't actually see me. Kate is another story.

She quickens her pace a bit to match mine, and I pick mine up at the same time. It seems that I have some competition. Kate keeps trying to catch up to me, and I keep going faster until the two of us start running to the dining hall. She seems to be having fun, but that doesn't mean I'll let her win!

The two of us manage to leave the others in the dust, and in no time at all, I manage to make it to the doors and shove them open! First place!

…That's what I think at first until I see that my mentors and escort are hear calmly enjoying a delicious meal.

The three of them give me and Kate a questioning stare, but I don't say anything, slightly embarrassed about my competitive spirit getting the better of me.

"We… *Pant* were just… *Pant* having a little race… Phew." I nod and quickly slide into my seat, as does Kate. Reaver comes stumbling in, and it seems that he told Jax all of his fanboy rants. Now he seems mad at all of us,

"Hmph, you know, you two really missed out. Jay and Jbber had finally found out who their real child was, and the parents of their own child. What you wouldn't have seen coming is the fact that Jay's mother was the actual mother of their child and she had had an affair with Jabber's brother! Yeah, that's right, I just spoiled the ending of the last episode!"

"Yes, poor us, now there's no point in watching that or any episodes. Oh well, Iguess I'll just forget about watching any episodes before it, and after it since I doubt anything is going to be as good as that twist."

Reaver doesn't take kindly to my sarcasm and yells "Ith's a goof thow, thust tie id oud!" I'm assuming that's what 'It's a good show, just try it it,' sounds like when your face is stuffed with pancake.

"Hey Reaver," Kate say, "Where's Jax? He was walking with you down the hallway." Reaver drops his fork and knife and looks a little shocked,

"He's not sitting next to me."

"He is, he's just being really quiet." I tell Reaver,

"Oh, good, I was afraid I lost hi- Hey! He's not next to me!" I can't believe he thought I was serious.

"I can't believe it! I lost a _person!_ How the hell does someone lose a person! Plus he's a blind man, he could get hurt! *Gasp* Oh God dammit we passed by some window's earlier-what if he fell out of a window!" Reaver starts walking around and babbling about how bad this situation is. I don't really see how it's that bad, Jax is blind, but I'm sure he just got lost. Either that or he wanted to get away from Reaver and thought getting lost was worth the risk.

"Okay, okay, okay! Nobody panic… stay calm…"

"Reaver, there's nothing to worry abo-" Suddenly Reaver slaps Kate straight across the face and shouts,

"I said stay calm dammit! Stop panicking!"

"How the hell am I panicking when you're the one slapping me!"

"Knock it off!" Our mentor Brock shouts, "You're fighting for the same District, act like it,"

"This isn't the time for fighting, it's the time for searching! For all we know, Jax could be on a slave ship heading to some secret country that we don't know about! I'll take point, the rest of you follow my lead!" Reaver makes a dash into the hallway, and I can faintly hear some plates crash and Reaver shouting profanities.

"So much for the fine china,"

"I'm… going to go look for Jax too… just to calm Reaver down. Excuse me." Kate walks away from the table, and I stand up and take the elevator down to the training center.

The elevator stops a few times to pick up a few tributes taking it, and it's pretty full by the time I get there. I can't describe the feeling of sweet relief I feel when I get out of it. It's just annoying to be cramped up like that, I always had to do that when I needed to sit in between my two brothers, usually with them squishing me on purpose.

I walk into the room, and I'm shocked by what I see. There are dozens of different stations for me or anyone else to practice at, from weaponry to survival. This really depresses me I had been planning to go to just about every station and broaden my horizon, but there are way too many for me to choose from. Being prepared for anything is a must with the twist that we were told about.

If I am the least bit unprepared, then I could be killed on the spot by the "perks" that the Gamemakers have added to the arena.

I look around, and decide to do some work at the knot tying station. I might as well see how I do with that. Maybe I can learn about traps.

First off, I need a weapon that I can fight other tributes with. I'm not strong enough with a sword, or a mace, or any of those heavy weapons, so I need to choose something lightweight.

I spend the first hour trying to making a basic snare used for catching animals, hoping to move up to tributes, but it seems that knots aren't something I can use in these Games.

I seem to be the only person having trouble. Alyssa, the little girl from 10 seems to be doing better than I am with knots, and she's younger than me! That should be the other way around shouldn't it? The same goes for Twiff. She must have done some knot work back home, she's flying through all of the knots in the instruction book!

The only person who doesn't seem to be doing well is Wit. He's having as much trouble as I am tying up the strings and ropes. It would be a bit reassuring to know that I'm not the only one having issues with this, but since Wit's a little kid, this means I can tie knots as well as a twelve year old!

Maybe using rope for traps isn't the way for me to go, I can think of another way to use them that could be really useful… especially with this year's career pack!

All of the tributes from 1 and two are gathered together along with the two boys from District 4! Plus, rumors have been going around about Nimbus Blaire joining them, and there could be others tagging along. Right now, the Careers are ten strong, and I can only pray that no one else joins their little group.

I look back at my failed attempt at a trap, and decide that I should move onto another station. There must be _something_ around here that I can use…

**Saveria Azeleck (D5)**

I quickly take my throwing knife and toss it straight at the target. However, it only barely lands in the edge of the circles marked on it.

I decided that I would do what my mother did when she was Reaped. She told me about how learning to throw knives was the best thing that normal people can do. She did the same thing, but never went into detail, with good reason obviously.

Knives have been used as efficient weapons for hundreds of years, good for close combat, assassinations, and even keeping a distance from someone. This day and age, you only learn to throw a knife as a hobby, or if you're preparing for the Hunger Games.

I've been working for over an hour at this, and I still can't seem to get it quite right. I'd give up if the Careers didn't have someone that was just as good in knives. Alexandria from 2 flicked eight knives right in the middle like it was nothing, and I don't even mean reaching for another knife and throwing it! I mean holding the knives between her fingers and throwing them one at a time, very very fast.

But I can't give up. If my mother were here, she'd scold me for even considering a thought like that! I'd scold myself. This isn't rocket science, it's just flinging a thin piece of metal across a room. Plus, I'm doing it just like Alexandria did, so I should be able to improve.

Another knife is picked up, and another futile attempt to strike the center is made.

"Need a hand?" I turn to my left to see Makenna, the girl from District 10, giving me a friendly smile. I don't respond, and go straight back to trying to improve my aim. I tend to get very shy around people I first meet. Sometimes I don't even bother talking to them.

Even though I did give her the cold shoulder, I honestly hope that Makenna decides to help. Thankfully, a bit of unfriendliness doesn't scare her away.

"Here, let me see how you throw it," I give her a quick no and toss the knife, missing my mark yet again. "Well, let's see.. your form is pretty good, and you seem to be doing everything alright. I think I may have an idea of what's giving you issues." I give her a hopeful look, but Makenna remains silent.

"Sorry, but I can't talk to strangers. I'm afraid that I only chat with people that I know." Makenna holds her hand out and says, "Makenna Parsely, nice to meet you. You would be?" I let out a light chuckle before taking makenna's hand and whispering,

"...Saveria Azeleck…"

"Well then Saveria, do you by any chance have strong fingers?" I think for a second to fnd an answer to the strange questions. Me and Luna would always get rough with each other when we played, even now. She was a lot stronger, but I was always pretty good at keeping a rip on her,

I nod slightly and Makenna says, "Perfect, now we can fix your throwing! If only I could find a cure for your silence."

I giggle and talk back to her, "I'm only silent if I'm around people I don't like…" still slightly shy,

"Then I guess that that means you like me! Well, here's something else you'll like." Makenna picks up a knife and shows it to me, "This is how you were holding it, right?" She grabs the knive's thin handle by holding it with her index finger and thumb,

"Yeah, what about it?" Makenna tosses the blade so that it hits the middle of the target. "How…"

"I decided to start practicing with knives back home in case this ever happened to me. The way I'm throwing it is pretty natural because the way I hold it suits me. That isn't happening for you, Saveria, and I think I know a way we can fix that." Makenna takes another knife, places it into my hand, and folds it so that I am fully gripping the handle, as if I was holding something like a hammer.

"Try throwing it like this," She swings her right hand similar to how one would bring down an axe, "Instead of this," Then she swings her arm sideways, just like how I was when I imitated Alexandria,

I do as she says, and the knife finally hits the target! Well, it's not a perfect shot, but it's better than I had gotten before,

"Atta' girl! You just needed to try a style that suited you,"

"Yeah, thanks! I knew I'd get it eventually, but you were a big help Makenna! …Say… would you like to be allies?" Makenna is slightly surprised at my suggestion, but the surprise quickly turns to joy,

"Sure, thanks! I'd love to join you!" I smile back at Makenna, and start poking her brain to see if there is any other way that I can improve on my throwing.

Today was pretty good, I learned a few things about throwing knives, and I've even got an ally!

**Annabeth Stone (D7)**

_'Attention all tributes, please proceed to the cafeteria for you midday meal. Training will resume in one hour,'_

As the announcement ends, all of the tributes put down their weapons and start heading out of the room I let out a sigh of relief and drop my axe to the ground, letting my arms droop to look like I'm exhausted from the hard work

For a while, I've just been acting like a sweet, innocent girl that is so scared she can't even think straight I'm a good looking girl, and I've been able to use those looks to my advantage

I've been pretending to have a ton of trouble just lifting an axe let alone swinging it, and everyone thinks I'm just a pretty face. I decided that it would be typical for a girl from where I come from that hasn't worked a day in her life to go to an axe station to try and learn how to use one Everyone would think I was trying to copy what I had seen other people do. I have everyone fooled, even my District partner's here with me.

Angus has been pestering me with a steady stream of petty advice, and Cavet's been nice enough to try and show me how to hold an axe. When I said yes, I hoped that he'd wrap his strong arms around me, but he just shows me how to swing it in front of me I was a little disappointed, but I was glad that he was kind enough to show me, and I've been sure to thank them- Angus has been annoying, but he's just trying to help, in his own way.

The three of us pick up our trays and collect some food to eat before sitting down. When I'm about to take a bite out of some bread, Angus stops me and says, "Wait, you shouldn't just eat plain bread It'll be better if you put something on it. Like butter, or jam, or something. Don't you think?"

"It's fine, food is food. Are you putting something on your bread?" I didn't notice it before, but the three of us have gotten the same type of bread, the kind baked in District 7. Just like back home, you can smell the scent of pine stuck to it, and you can almost taste it. I don't see why Angus brought up putting something on it, the bread tastes great on its own.

"I'm gonna put some butter and jam on it! Why bother picking when you can have both. But not if you won't like. If you think you might want it, I'll let you take a bite. Don't be shy, it's no trouble."

"N-no thanks, I'll pass." Then Angus starts eating, and Cavet joins the conversation,

"Is it getting any easier for you to use that axe?" I lower my head and look slightly upset,

"Well… I'm starting to get used to it, but I'm still having trouble…"

"Hey, don't feel down. You'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah, totally! You just have to grip the axe with both hands if it's too heavy and the other way around. If you remember that, than you'll be able to use two axes at once as long as both are light! And make sure your hands aren't sweaty, otherwise, *woosh* there goes your weapon."

"Thanks Angus," for more remotely useful advice,

The three of us silently eat our meals for a few seconds, and take a look over to the careers, who seem relatively cheery. A lot of them seem almost ecstatic to enter the Games I also notice Nimbus Blaire approaching them as well,

"Hey, mind if I take a seat?" All of the Careers just stare at him for a moment, but they were probably hoping he'd join. I saw him showing off with some weapons, he was trying to catch their eyes, and from the response he gets, it obviously works. Nimbus is quickly welcomed as one of their own, and he takes his seat at the Career's table.

I'm a career by definition, as in 'someone who has spent time preparing for the Games,' but training wasn't my life or anything. Having weapons is completely illegal in every District except for any career Districts of course. I see a bit of favoritism right there.

A career pack, in my opinion, is the worst alliance you can join. No matter what, it's usually guaranteed that there are cold-hearted killers in the group, and even the careers with some empathy are dangerous The group spends most of the Games together, and by the end, everyone knows everyone else's skills, and then the group either seperates, reluctant to fight former allies, or they turn on each other. Either way, unless everyone else dies before you do, you're basically showcasing your skills and fighting style to all other careers with you, making them all extreme threats to you. Needless to say, it's a big risk, one that those raised as warriors clearly fail to see.

I look over to them, and notice a tall twelve year old approaching the table. Chiffon from 8 is walking towards them, like it's nothing. The group all eye the oddly calm child, and the youngest one, Avery, politely asks, "Hello there, Chiffon, may we help you with something?"

Chiffon stares at Avery for a moment, "Avery when I saw you on TV, I thought you were incredibly beautiful." Then he says the most forward thing you can think of, "I've fallen in love with you. May I be join your alliance so I can be with you?"

After that sentence is heard, you could hear a pin drop in the room. Everyone is silent and shocked, I am no exception. I drop my bread onto the floor, and sit as still as a statue, ans Angus nearly chokes on his bread, needing Cavet's drink to wash it down so he can swallow.

Messing with the careers is an age old taboo, ever since the first Hunger Games. The career pack was at all times avoided unless a person was invited to join, wanted to join, was very brave, or very arrogant. I can't tell what Chiffon is thinking. Sure, people that one career gets chummy with have joined before, but this kind of thing… I'm wondering if a rejection is the worst that Chiffon will get…

After a long silence, Avery says, "Sure, have a seat,"

"What!" Atherton's voice booms throughout the room, causing nearly everyone to jump up "You're letting this little shrimp join us! Are you insane? Not while I'm around!"

"Hey, what my sister says, goes. Do you know why that is Atherton?" Jake says calmly, "I'm in charge, not you. Sorry,"

"Who died and made you in charge?" Next, it's Teddy who's talking. I can see some tension forming early in the careers, and people taking sides.

Alexandria is siding with Atherton, along with Nimbus, but that's probably out of a safe fear that he'll go after anyone that disagrees with him.

Sommer is naturally for Teddy, and for some reason, Cobalt randomly takes his side to. Don't take sides when you don't care about something, idiot! At least not with dangerous people like this.

Jake's sister and the little girl Airian, who's eyes have started watering, are with Jake.

The only two that are smart enough not to get involved at all are Zeb and Austin.

After another moment of silence, Avery asks Chiffon, "So Chiffon how do you think you'll do in the bloodbath?" Then Jake has a look of realization and says,

"The bloodbath… Yeah, that'll be a test for him. Listen, if he's able to make it past the bloodbath, then he sticks with us. If he can avoid getting killed in that mass chaos, then we know he can be useful. If he doesn't make it, then he won't join, for obvious reasons." This satisfies Teddy, but Atherton still looks a bit on edge and excuses himself to the bathroom. What is it with that guy? He was scary enough when I first saw him on TV, but he just seems to be getting more and more hostile.

With the little power struggle over with, the careers sit down and get back to their meal, but I can sense a bit of tension in the group. It's obvious that the only reason they're together is so that they can use each other to win the Games. I know that they'll turn on each other the second one of them makes the first move. The only question is, who will die first?

**Wit Lore (D13)**

Urgh, weapon are just so useless! They can't be swung, they can't be thrown, they can't be used to injure anyone in any way! Everyone else can do it, but what about me? No.

Oh well, it isn't so bad if I don't have a weapon. In fact it's great if everyone _thinks _I don't because I have the most dangerous weapon anyone can think of.

Need a hint? It's a large mass of flesh located in my skull that coordinates my body's movements and something I wouldn't really be able to live without. If you haven't guessed yet, I'm talking about my brain you idiot!

I know things, dangerous things, things that could easily kill me, but because the things are in my head and not in someone else's they won't kill me at all. I will be a force to be reckoned with. Besides, as long as nobody actually watches me kill anyone, I can probably get enough pity from them to let me go with my cute boy act.

I look around me to see people getting _friendly_ with each other, making _alliances._

Disgusting, the lot of them.

I get back to work learning knots. I'm tired of trying with traps, traps are a weapon, and not the kind I need! If it's useless to me, like every person in this room, then there isn't a point in even approaching it.

I look around and observe one alliance working to learn how to use weaponry. The tributes from District 8, sans Chiffon, are actually doing fairly well. I still can't believe that idiot joined the careers. How dare they not approach me!

I mean, Chiffon did ask them directly, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't be more of an asset to them! One of them should come by right now just to apologize for waiting and let me join. Then I'd deny the invitation just to spite them for making me wait so long!

The alliance seems so strong, but there's been quite a bit of awkward silence between Tarou and Azure Probably because that dope Tarou told her he loved her during the interviews.

That was just so sweet… I hate sweets! Whether it's candy or this crap.

Every time they talk, there's this five hour long period of silence between them. Are you talking or not, make up your mind? They're emotions are going to be the end of them if they keep restraining them like this. Unfortunately, they have a pretty good little alliance going on, especially with their two other members.

Sparky Forks and Alyssa Ruth joined them earlier because Tarou is a freakin' nice guy. The idiot let himself get lit on fire, but somehow, Alyssa started apologizing for it just because it was her fire. The flame may have been hers, but th stupidity that got Tarou that burn is all his.

Anyway, Tarou said all was fine, Sparky helped him learn about flames just like he did with Alyssa, and then two more people got into an alliance with 8.

With weapon's, only the kids from 8 are useful on that front. Tarou's been learning to fight with a lightweight sword, and was getting pretty good with it.

Azure's has started working with crossbows and she's getting fairly good. Why is it that all of these worms can use a weapon, but I can't?

Lastly, Cindia has been exceling with close-combat, clearly having done exercises at home. However… where the hell did you go? I was analyzing you!

By the axe station? No!

By the fishing station? Nope!

By the archery station? Dammit, nothing!

Then I catch her walking out of the room having a rather interesting conversation with the tribute Jake Sage. I don't know what it is, but I doubt it's very friendly considering the way he wraps his hand around her hip, though I'm the only one who sees it, everyone else is too busy training. Urgh, more romance. I think I'm gonna be sick… it may actually work since both a guy and girl can leave, but it's still stupid to fall in love.

I go back to focusing on knots instead of looking at everyone around me. They'll find some way to irritate me, I just know it.

After this, I'm going to head to the balance station, and perhaps the environmental station. I may be walking on something like a broken bridge later on, plus it would be helpful to get an idea of how I would fare in different temperatures.

I can focus on destroying all opposition in the arena. I have quite a few plans in mind, and there is a large number of victims here to try them out on. This will be so awesome!

**Judah Redwood (D11)**

"How's it going with that huge axe Devonte?" Devonte looks back at me and gives me a gruff,

"Fine. And yourself? What have you been working with Judah?"

"Well, I've been trying to use these two weapons called sai, and I've gotten pretty good with them."

"Really? They actually give those out in the Games?" Devonte seems doubtful, and rightfully so. The only weapons that are really found at the cornucopia aren't weapon's unique like those. But that doesn't mean I can't get one.

"I can get a pair from some sponsors who like what I'm doing in there, just like you can get a scythe." Devonte has been trying to work with one of those big axes that have the long handles, even though they offer pretty much any kind of weapon you can train with here. The Capitol want's a huge variety of weapons for tributes to fight each other with, but they also want to make sure that they don't kill each other too quickly.

I don't think he didn't know about the usual weapons, more like he doubted he'd actually get enough sponsor money to be able to buy anything like it.

"Well, I think I'm going to keep at it with this axe. There's no guarantee I'll even do anything to earn me sponsor points."

"You'll do something big guy. Buck up." I give Devonte a friendly punch in the arm, and he gives one back just as kind, though much stronger and more likely to bruise. Man, he's strong.

I walk back to where the sai's are, and start using a pair of them to start stabbing away at the dummy, staying low as if I'm actually fighting someone. I have to admit, I'm not one for killing, but the idea of fighting people is kind of fun.

Avital was always worried about me getting seriously hurt fighting other kids. Or me hurting them. I accidentally broke a kids nose once, but that was just because he made fun of my girl. He really should have known better.

Man, I seriously miss being with Avital. At this time of day, the two of us would be sitting with each other, and enjoying a nice meal at lunch break before we had to get back to work. She cried so much when I decided to volunteer for that boy… I can't die on her!

I try increasing my speed to see if I can improve on how I use these two sai. If I don't get these as weapon's, then there's always the option of using two long knives.

"Excuse me." I hear a voice behind me and turn around to see Twiff standing behind me. "Do you know how to use that weapon?"

"Yeah, the sharp long parts are for cutting and stabbing, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but what about the short prong on each side?" Honestly, I thought they were just used for decoration.

"Aren't they just for decoration?"

"Don't you see putting decorations on a weapon pointless?"

"No, there's a specific use for them. Come on, let me show you." Twiff starts walking over to the sword station, but I decide that I should just focus on training on my own,

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine on my own."

"Why not?"

"I may not even get this weapon, so spending time learning any tricks to it could be a waste of my time."

"Trust me, it wouldn't be. In fact, it could save your life."

"Thank you, but no thank you."

"No, I insist. Now come!" Twiff grabs me by the collar and I swat her hand away, telling her,

"Look, no means no. I appreciate the help, but I don't need it."

"Yes you do, trust me. Besides, we're wasting time ust arguing, and I'm not going anywhere until you come with me." Twiff crosses her arms, and doesn't move from where she stands. Man, she's stubborn.

"Alright, fine, let's go." I follow her to the sword station, bringing my weapons with as Twiff tells me to, and she picks up a light looking sword.

"Okay, I'm going to try to cut you with this sword-"

"Wait, what?"

"Just listen, I'm going to _try_ cutting you, and you're going to catch the blade in between the prongs of your sai, got it? Then, when I tell you to, you're going to give the sai a quick, strong twist." I don't know what this girl is talking about, but she won't very well leave me be until I try out her little experiment.

I get into a fighting stance, and prepare myself for Twiff's sword as she raises it up. Then she brings it down, and just like she says, I catch it in the prongs,

"Now!" Then, I twist the sai hard, hard enough to get the sword out of Twiff's hand. Now I see, this is used for disarming people.

"I get it… thanks… how did you know?"

"I happened to glance at a step-by-step diagram in a book this girl with long brown hair as reading in the library eighty three day-" Twill stops mid-sentence and says, "a while ago."

Odd sentence. I'm about to thank her for the help when I notice something fly towards Twiffs head,

"Watch out, Twiff!" I hear a voice shout out. I give Twiff a rough push out of the projectile's path, and jump back, getting a small cut on my arm in the object's way. I look towards what was lodged in the wall and see that it's a kitchen knife… who the hell threw that?

I look at the direction it came from, which was the knife station, and see the career Alexandria looking at us with a knife still in her hand,

"Are you alright Judah?" Devonte comes running over to me, and sees the small cut on my arm, relieved that it wasn't anything really bad. He looks particularly upset at the career who just threw it. While I appreciate him getting angry for me, I'm slightly worried that he'll attempt to confront Alexandria for it.

Thankfully, Devonte isn't just all muscle, he knows that it's a bad idea to mess with the careers. He manages to take a deep breath and calm himself down. Unfortunately, a certain someone makes this rather difficult. After I help Twiff up, and see that she's fine, I hear a voice that I'm not particularly fond of.

"Do you really want to be with a weakling like those two Devonte?" Sommer Riley walks up to Devonte, swaying her hips slightly. Behind her is Atherton, chuckling yet still intimidating with his huge muscles, and Teddy, although, he only seems to care about using his sword on that dummy, "I mean, they could only notice a knife coming at them because somebody warned them. If it were one of us, we wouldn't need to be pushed out of the way. Why don't you join the Careers?"

I'm shocked by this, and so is Devonte, the surprise being very clear on his face.

"So what do you say? Do you agree? If not, well… I can't say I won't be able to prevent you from getting a few stab wounds," Atherton says. While he's still someone I wish I didn't have to e near, he seems just the slightest bit out of it because of some minor sweating.

"So what do you say big boy?" Sommer gently places a hand onto his face. Devonte remains silent for a moment before saying,

"I'm afraid that I'll have to politely decline. Thank you though." Good move Devonte. That's probably the best answer you can give, insulting them would have made you one of their biggest targets, and you've already got your strength and the fact that you've just turned down their invitation working against you.

"Oh… is that so…?" Sommer is shaking slightly, I can see that she isn't very happy, "Are you sure? If you do a good job, I'll be sure to reward to handsomely," Sommer gets closer to Devonte so that she's almost touching him, still with her hand on his face, but Devonte's answer remains the same,

"I appreciate it, but no thanks." Then Sommer glares at him, stepping back, then pulling her hand away from his face and slapping him.

""No Thank you"? You think that just blowing me off and saying that will make it like we never thought you were strong? If you aren't with us, you're against us, and I promise you that no one wants to be against the careers, especially not you three." Sommer walks away, completely livid, while Atherton looks ecstatic. This means that he can try killing Devonte sooner.

Both of them leave, and Devonte turns to us and asks, "You're alright?" Both Me and Twiff nod, and Devonte asks, "Look, can you two… hold your own in the arena?"

"You want me as an ally?" Twiff asks, very surprised.

"First, answer my question. Can you manage yourselves in the arena?"

Twiff nods yes, and I tell him, "I'm going to need some training, but yeah, I can. Mind if I ask why?"

Devonte tells us, "The careers are gunning for all three of us just because the two of you were here with me when I turned them down. I'm going to need help in case I go face to face with them, and you two are targets as well."

Devonte has a point, even though we only happened to be here, the careers would do anything to make him regret what he did.

"So, allies?" He asks. Both me and Twiff tell him,

"Allies," Things are looking up.

**Dreama Miane (D9)**

I sit down in my room in front of my door so that I don't have to yell loud when I tell anyone who isn't here to give me food to go away. The TV is in my line of sight, so I have a steady stream of carnage to keep me happy, found in recordings of past Hunger Games.

I've spent the whole training day inside of my room, and haven't left it since… except once. The only time I've opened my door today was to eat some of the food I got. I don't care what I eat as long as it keeps me alive. Food is just fuel for people.

Last night, I had the most wonderful dreams of me killing hundreds of different people with my new abilities that I could get from the twist from the Games. Everyone was shocked, and no one dares to speak of it again. Not me, now I just wish I could kill all the other days, hours, minutes and seconds standing between me and my life's dream.

I still recall President Blackist's announcement to the tribute's in precise detail,

_During the first rebellion, the thirteen District's used our own creations, different breeds of muttations, against the Capitol, yet still inevitably failed. Therefore, tributes will be given the abilities of different mutations, to prove that even with the use of a muttation's abilities, none can stand against the Capitol._

Later on, we were told how it would work, I've been so excited for it ever since! To have powers of mutts, and I mean any kind of mutts. The types of mutts the Capitol has stored away is rumored to count up to the thousands, I can only imagine the killer powers that I'll get!

In fact, I was actually rather impatient today, and went out earlier. My strategy was simply to stay in my room for the next three days and be unnoticed by other tributes. Hopefully even forgotten. I had actually done some training back home, so I know I can kill people. I've already imagined dozens of ways to watch people die.

If only that boy didn't get in the way. I tossed a knife that I left been given for my lunch at a girl, and shouted her name out so she could see it coming towards her. I wanted to see how she'd react to her death knowing about it when her heart was cut open and she was bleeding to death, but it got ruined. No one can trace it back to me, nobody saw me, they probably assumed someone at the knife station did it. I did toss a knife from a hallway that was really close to it. She'll die eventually, everyone here will die as long as I'm alive.

Part of me sort of wishes that I could have stayed in District 9. If I win, I'll be under Capitol surveillance, and killing people will be so difficult then.

I wonder what kind of serial killer I'd be then? Probably someone that just murders people indiscriminately, but then again, I may murder people that remind me of my mother. I kind of dislike her, but, in truth I don't really care about her. I guess I would have just killed anyone.

That's good, it's what I'm going to do in these Games.


	23. Training Day 2

**Austin Merril (D4)**

As soon as I'm conscious, I scramble out of bed and yank some clothes onto my body so that I'm prepared to train. I have to prove that I'm good enough to be a career. I'ver been worked so hard by my parents to train, but no matter what I'm never good enough. I can't afford to fail to meet someone's expectations now!

Yesterday, the careers met up and we all had to show what we could do. I worked wqith nearly everything I trained with, but I only got a "good." It was fake, I just know it. Even beating Cobalt in a swimming race doesn't say much about me, we're both careers, I just happened to be a little bit faster.

It was dumb, stupid luck that got me through yesterday, I can't rely on that today.

I look at myself in the mirror, and all I can say is that my Dad was right, I couldn't use my looks to my advantage.

I mean, I have muscles, and a tan, sandy blond hair, but I'm not good looking. I walk out of my room wearing a black pair of slacks and a short sleeve shirt that's a little tight on me and meet everyone for breakfast.

"About time you showed up, what took you? Serve me some food." No… no, I forgot to set the clock! I'm so stupid! Why can't I think straight?

"My bad Cobalt, it slipped my mind. Sorry."

"You shouldn't have to apologize Austin," Liss says, jumping into the conversation.

"After all, Cobalt is the one being rude. You just arrived here yourself, and why don't you get up and get your own meal?"

"Because, _Liss_, I asked him for it. I need food in order to function, so I have every right to ask for it. So make yourself useful." He's right, I can't stand around doing nothing all day.

"Sure, let me just-"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you common courtesy? At least let Austin serve himself. Also, it wouldn't kill you to say please, would it?"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear anything from some pathetic excuse of a career that won't even join the pack!" Cobalt stands up from his chair and walks away from the table, throwing his plate on the floor in a rage. "I've lost my appetite, I hope you're happy!" He yells at her,

"Delighted," Liss murmurs, and Zea giggles a little. Cobalt is too far away to be able to start a fight with her about anything. I decide to feed myself, hoping that the nutrients in this food will help me out today, somehow. I can't forget, I need to ask Avery for my token back later. I probably should have assumed she'd lose it since she's just a kid but I just couldn't say no to such a cute face… I'm so pathetic…

The three of us walk into the elevator, and I decide now is a good time to ask these two a question that has been gnawing at the back of my mind.

"How come you aren't joining the Careers?" I ask Liss and Zea. Neither seems surprised, it's obvious that they put some thought into this,

"Frankly, I'm not interested in them. Those animals are sure to try and kill a little girl like me the second I'm not looking. Besides, I doubt I'd get accepted. Avery is Jake's brother, that's why she joined, and Chiffon joined because of Avery. Besides," Zea gives Liss' hand a squeeze, "I enjoy Liss' company, more than I would theirs." Despite her mature speech, Zea is still cute. The way her and Liss are holding hands, it's almost like they're sisters. Sometimes I forget that she's only twelve.

"Well, I'm just not into the whole hunt down the tributes thing. I only trained because everyone else was doing it. Peer pressure, trying to get noticed, impress a few guys,"

Suddenly, Liss nudges up to me a little and asks, "Did I impress you at all, cutie?" It's funny how she's trying to tease me by saying that I'm someone worth impressing,

"Hehe, very funny," Liss and Zea looked a little bewildered by the way I took the joke,

"What's funny about that?" Zea asks

"Don't worry, I get it, it's a joke, a big, fat joke, right? Right! Hahaha! I get it!" My breathing increasing and I can feel my heart racing a little,

"Hey, are you alright Austin?" Liss seems worried, but there's no reason for it. I'm just a joke to laugh at!

"No, it's fine, you're totally right about that joke! I-i-it was spot on! I'm not handsome or good-looking at all!" I sputter panicked, "I mean, I can't compare to Jake or Teddy in looks, and Atherton is way stronger than me, Cobalt is a better swimmer, and even Avery can run faster than me!" I lean against the wall and slide down it. I can feel small tears forming in the corners of my eyes,

"Austin, what are you saying?" Liss and Zea are really confused. I showed them my fear and anxiety that I normally keep hidden away,

"I… I'm gonna die… this was a mistake… all of it…" Then, I do the weakest thing that anyone can think of, I start crying.

"I will never be good enough, I'm not like my brother Eric. He was strong, fast, and even better than me at fighting, he should have won… damn him…! Damn him for losing… damn him for dying on us… damn him for letting me be forced into this…!"

Then, I can feel soft arms wrapping around me. Liss and Zea are hugging me, saying, "It's okay, you'll be fine."

"But… but you know that's not true! I'm… I'm weak!"

"Shut up." Liss says, "Stop wallowing in your own self pity, that's true weakness. Listen to me Austin," Liss says, "You are a career, you have the best chance to win out of most of the other tributes."

"…B-but…"

"If you don't have any confidence in yourself, then you'll lose for sure. Just try your hardest, and hope for the best. We can't say for sure that you'll win, but if you don't, do you really want to just die knowing you've given up before anything has even started,"

Once again, Zea's maturity has me in awe.

… They're… right… I have to at least try… my parents don't want to lose another son, that's why I've been trained so hard… yet…

"Alright but… I don't know if I can kill… especially if it's…" I don't finish the sentence, but both of them know that I'm going to say I may not be able to kill them. The elevator goes silent for a moment, before Liss puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a kind look,

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone wants to win, and I won't hold it personally if you want to get home. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to bring some lucky girl home." Liss says as kind as she can, but I know that it isn't entirely true. Zea knows it, and doesn't agree with what Liss is saying.

Liss will be upset for dying, even if the person responsible for it is only trying to survive. She should be, I'd feel the same way.

The elevator dings, signaling that we made it to the main lobby and I spring up, wipe the tears from my eyes, and put on a casual friendly look. When the doors open to reveal that no one is there, I drop my fake expression and walk out.

"Listen Liss… Zea… the careers won't last forever. If I manage to survive everything at that point… do you think you'd like to be my allies?" I wince at what I just said. That was stupid, they'd never want to be with me,

"You make it sound like we won't meet." Liss' response shocks me. She… she really wants to fight with me… "But! In case something happens there's… one thing I've always wanted to do…" Liss says the last part of her sentence more quietly. Then, without notice, she kisses me full on the mouth, jumping and wrapping her arms around my neck so she can make it last.

Liss honestly has me shocked, and I'm afraid of what to do next. Do I kiss back? Do I push her away? I mean… I kind of actually like it but… I don't know if I should say anything, I might upset her.

When our lips separate, and she lets go, I can see a big blush that's obvious, despite her tanned skin. I can feel myself choking a little and quickly inhale air. I was so surprised that I forgot to breath.

"S-sorry, I... Ehehe… I mean I… Hehe… I've just always wanted to kiss a sweet guy like you!" Liss runs away, very embarrassed, constantly giggling.

I just stare at her with my mouth agape… I look towards Zea for answers, but she looks as surprised as I am. She brushes it off faster, as if that whole scene just made sense to her. Zea smirks at me and says, "Enjoyed it, did we?"

I'm about to ask what she means by that, when I realize that I might be blushing as well.

"What was…"

"Come on, isn't it obvious? She really likes you, and wanted to get to kiss you before you went into the arena. She was just shy and wasn't sure how to say it. Though, the way she did let you know how she felt was much bolder than I would have imagined." Zea starts walking away and calls to me, "Come on, we need to start training."

Was all that true? Does Liss really like me? And… do I feel the same about her? I… should I talk to her about it, I'll probably mess everything up if I do. Man.

Women. No matter their age, no matter how unique or normal they are, they are some of the few things that men will never be able to comprehend. Right now, I'm not feeling like an exception to that.

**Tarou Orai (D8)**

I thrust my blade into the dummies hear, and it stops moving. I'm training my skill with a sword in the targeting station. It's basically where they have dummies and targets that are constantly shifting around and moving, and you have to work on how you hit them. Honestly, I only thought this was useful to play with, especially how you can hold on to the bigger dummies and ride around the station!

…Of course, I've never actually tried that, it's just an educationated guess… I think. Anyway, Azure was right about this, I'm so lucky to have her… and I think she'd rather there was some space between us right now.

Honestly, I can't believe I said that I love Azure. I mean, me and her bro were close, and the two of us got along pretty well, but I never thought I'd ever be it love.

Not once did I assume that. I mean, I'd stare at Azure for a while, even when I'm walking, which led to a few minor accidents, but I thought I was just distracted.

And those times when I hugged her longer than I should have, I just thought it was the smell of her hair… I always loved the scent of strawberries she has, but I thought it was normal for a guy my age.

I wonder if that was why I was always so excited to help her pick out dresses and clothes to wear? It might explain why I always leaned _slightly_ more towards seeing her in a bikini than anything else.

I'll admit, those were slightly out of the ordinary, but are they obvious signs that I like her? Hardly.

I've finished up my training, so I think I'll walk around and see if there's anything else I can do.

Azure's at the archery station, looking great in her black skirt and short sleeves, and is doing great with her aim. Our eyes meet for a brief moment, and she quickly turns her head away. I'd better give her some time alone, at least for a little longer.

Maybe it'll just be good to go over some techniques with my sword at the station. I walk over there, and notice a few people are avoiding one person, Teddy from 2. That isn't nice, he might feel isolated from everyone. I should try giving him some company.

I pick up a fairly light sword and begin practicing a knife parrying technique I read about in one of the books, and say,

"Hey, what's up?" Teddy pauses for a moment, looks at me, and continues to practice away, hacking chunks of wood to pieces with a now slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Are you having fun?" Teddy could be shy, I bet I could get him out of his shell. Plus, careers love breaking things, don't they?

"No. Not now anyway." Teddy raises his voice at me. I hope I'm not bothering him.

"When will you start having fun?" Teddy stops mid-swing and looks straight at me, actually cracking a smile.

"When start killing people, that's when." He says. There isn't any sign of happiness or anger, or anything, just a plain, monotone voice making a statement.

"Erm… wh-why do you want to… you know…?" I'm kind of scared, but I shouldn't freak out about what he's saying, that would be rude.

"Because I do. Is there any other reason? What do you like to do?"

"Well…" I scratch my head, trying to come up with a few answers, "I guess one thing I like is trying on new clothes-"

"Why?"

"Huh?" Teddy holds his sword menacingly up to my face, looking seriously pissed! If he's trying to scare me, that's already done, I just hope he doesn't have anything else in mind!

"Tell me why you like it, or you die where you stand." He growls,

"Oh, um, well, I… because I… like it?" I shut my eyes, hoping for the worst, but nothing happens. I open them again to see the sword still pointed at my face.

"That's all?"

"W-well, yeah… I mean, I do it for practical reasons, like when I want to see how something looks on me, but I mainly do it because I have fun doing it."

Teddy glares at me, and lowers his sword, "And that's how I feel about killing."

"Wha…?"

"Killing people is something I enjoy doing. There's no particular reason to it, I just enjoy it." Teddy starts walking away, and just before he goes, he tells me one last thing, "Don't bother me again you annoying pest. Especially if you're wondering about whom I've killed before."

"Okay… bye." That was an odd conversation. Unfortunately, Teddy doesn't seem like the nicest guy, but I'm sure the conversation would have gotten better in time. If you're nie to people, they're nice to you back.

I just wish that being nice could help me win…

**Jake Sage (D1)**

"Get _off _me you bastard!" Cobalt shouts.

"Hey, if you don't like getting beaten, then don't come fighting me." Cobalt decided that it would be fun to show how good we are in close combat. A good idea, but it was really so he could show off how good he is. He did that and at the same time I showed how much better I am than him.

He barely got one punch in before I managed to grab his arm, twist it behind his back, and pin him to the ground.

I stand up, and Cobalt's growling about how he wasn't ready. What a joke.

"So, is there anything else you'd like to do? Maybe have some more swimming practice with Austin, I'm sure you'll do better-" Cobalt gives me a rather unpleasant stare and I stutter out an apology to him, "S-sorry, something else." I say, as if I forgot how Austin beat him in the water.

Even though I've been playing the nice guy, nice guys can still get people angry. I've been pretending to accidentally mention things that upset Cobalt just to get on his case a bit. I don't like him, so I'm not going to make an effort to make a personal connection to him, and that means being pretty impolite. Though as far as anyone else knows, it's just insensitive.

Back home, I had a ton of friends that I hung out with, but I didn't care about any of them, including a lot of ex-girlfriends that I had managed to calm down after dumping them. I was just experimenting to see how much I could make them think I actually cared about them.

When I volunteered, they thought I was a big ball of emotions and felt things like sadness. No, really, I'm just that good. They even made an effort to say goodbye to me the day before so that I wouldn't cry on TV and look weak.

After Cobalt walks away to learn about using a knife in close combat, I look around and start analyzing potential allies that I can be of use to me.

Jak Ramill is one person I'm interested in. Kids from 13 have old training fields to train in, it isn't uncommon to see volunteers from there, and right now he's the only person form there that might be good in a fight. I'll have Avery try and get him to join us later.

Orion Greenleaf is an athlete, and pretty hardcore considering how good he is with his speed on the track. Plus, he looks strong too. He's being overshadowed in speed by Dirk Crouch from 5. Might as well see how Alexandria can do in recruiting them sometime. She's one of the most civil careers, much better with people than half the group. If only she wasn't so… you know, nice.

I've been working on getting my own, personal allies, and I've already scooped up two, with more to join. I just wish that recruiting had gone better. So far, the only tributes from non-career Districts to join us were Chiffon and Nimbus, and even then the careers are short two trained tributes because of the girls from 4 skipping out on us.

I tried personally recruiting the kids from 7 myself, but somehow, Annabeth was immune to my charms! Because of that bitch, Angus and Cavet denied too, probably thinking that they can protect her. I had been hoping that they're use of axe's would become an asset to me. That's why I ignored Angela, she obviously hasn't worked in her own Districts trade.

Devonte was an unfortunate loss as well, I assumed he was a dumb muscle that would cave to a pretty girl like Sommer in no time. I'm going to need to reevaluate my opinion.

Speaking of Sommer, things have been working out great. Acting nice to her is all I need to do, hardly any charm, just playing the part of the handsome boy with a big heart and an even bigger crush. Every time I walk into a room and tell everyone "Hi," she gets completely red in the face, and asks if there's anything she can do for me. Let's try it out now, I have about five minutes to kill, and there's only ten more minutes until training is over anyway.

"Hey Sommer!" I shout Sommer jumps slightly at hearing my voice, and her cheeks flush. She takes a quick look at Teddy before practically sprinting over. There's definitely something wrong with a girl that's totally fallen for a guy that hates her and hits her. It's the opposite of an abusive relationship, she can break it off at any time. Hell, it's only in a relationship in Sommer's mind.

"Hi Jake! How are you doing?"

"Better, now that you're here," I give her a suggestive wink, and she turns even more red. "But, I do have a problem, and I need to talk with you about it right now,"

Sommer nods, waiting to listen, "In private. Come on, this way to the lunch room. No one is in there right now."

"Sure," Sommer follows me into the empty room, and I turn to face her.

"Sommer, about what I said to you when I met you at your room…"

"Yes?"

"Well… I meant to say something before I was interrupted so… here it is." Time to turn up the charm. I grab Sommer by her shoulders, and tell her very seriously, "Sommer Riley, the moment I saw you, the way you gracefully strode up those stairs, I knew I had to make you mine." Before she can say anything, I give her a quick kiss on the lips, but then cautiously backing my face away from hers, saying guiltily, "Sorry, I… I just-"

Then just as I predict, she kisses me back, and I do the same. We make out for a full minute before Sommer pushes herself away.

"What's wrong? Was there a problem with how we-"

"No! No,th-the kiss was fine… It's just that…" Teddy's still an obstacle? This girl is obsessed with him. Let's see if I can get her obsessed with me.

"You're still in love with him, I see…" Sommer opens her mouth to answer, but she seems very unsure about her answer. I have one that should satisfy her.

"Sommer,I'm not going to stop until I can call you my girlfriend. No matter what, I'll be in love with you, even as I die." Sommer is almost hypnotized by my words, "I'm going to make you a promise. As long as you stay with me in the arena, everything will be okay. I'll protect you." I give her a big smile, and Sommer is at a loss for words.

"You should head back, I'll meet with you later, okay?" Sommer stares at the ground and says, "…Okay," rather shyly, waking out of the room.

I'll have to do something about Teddy, then Sommer will become totally devoted to me.

I managed to do all of that, and I still have thirty seconds left to spare. I take a seat at an empty table, and wait. When five minutes have officially passed, I hear a cheery,

"Hello," Right on schedule. Cindia walks into the room, and runs up to me, giving me a really tight hug. I'm really lucky that there are so many girls with looks in these Games, I really wouldn't want to seduce someone ugly.

"Hey, babe, how's it going," I say, giving her a quick peck on the lips. I'm keeping the relationship with Cindia more casual than with Sommer.

"Oh, you know, things are working out well with my allies. Everyone is getting really good, and the five of us are getting along great! I just wish they could come home with us…" I promised Cindia that I would get the two of us out of the arena alive. Those few words got her hook, line, and sinker.

"Hey, it's alright. They would be happy for you. They understand that only two people can go home," I hold her close to me, trying to make her forget her troubles. Honestly, I'd just like to skip this meeting, but it's necessary to keep her in love with me.

"Yeah… so how have things been going with Sommer?" Cindia says, looking sad.

"Heh, you kidding? I've got her wrapped around my finger." Cindia thinks that Sommer is the person that I'm using. She isn't wrong, but what she doesn't know is that I'm using her too. Then I tell her one of the few things that are actually true, "Listen, you'll be out of that arena before you know it."

"Thanks, I… I'm sorry, I'm so scarred. I have my parents, and my brother to get back too… My friends are all really superficial and selfish, but they're still my friends, even if they can be annoying at times." She told me all about it.

Cindia is one of those girls on the top of the social hierarchy, but she has a mindset like those of a lower class. The best part about that is that a lot of those people are jerks, especially guys that try asking her out. I'm one of the best looking exceptions to those stuck up guys, that's what she says. She mentioned how lucky it was that I had gotten lost trying to find my sistr Avery, completely unaware that I went to that floor on purpose. It's almost sad that I can fool so many people. Not really though.

"Listen, Cindia, don't worry, things will work out," For me, "You'll be back home with everyone back home ready to see you," lowered into the ground, "Just lead your allies so that they stay close to me, more specifically so that you and I are as close as possible without letting anyone know we're a couple. As long as you stay with me in the arena, everything will be okay, I'll protect you,"

"Jake…" And then, we start making out. I've got time before we have to separate, but until then, this is a good way to have some fun, along with leading girls on.

While we're kissing, my eyes flicker open for a brief moment to see someone that I shouldn't be seeing. Again.

Zeb is standing across the room staring at me wearily, and our eyes lock. He doesn't say anything-big surprise-and just walks out of the room holding something silver.

First by Sommer's room and now here. Is he following me? Trying to see if he can find anything to blackmail me with? Whatever, he won't get the chance to ruin the alliances with Sommer and Cindia, or any others I'll make. However, I'll have to show him who's in charge, and why no one crosses me. And for his sake, I hope he gets the picture.

**Reaver Follun (D12)**

"Hey Xell, they offer hot fudge sundaes! _Real_ hot fudge sundaes! You know, my Dad tricked me into trying to turn fudge into a fuel and I melted a hole into my room's floor. And the living room ceiling. At the same time," Xell stares at me silently. "I know, it's baffling, I'm upstairs, trying to experiment, there's a hole in my room the next minute, and somehow I'm getting blamed for what happened downstairs. How the fuck does that work? I mean "hell"… yeah, much better, how the hell does that work?"

"…Um…okay. You never told me how training went… like I asked…"

"Oh, it's going good. You?"

"…Same."

"Great! So what do you think you'll get to eat?"

"Hmmm… maybe some of those square breads from back home. They're just like the ones my mom got me…" She misses home. And her Mom. I should try cheering her up.

"Hey, don't worry, it's alright, at least you have family that you can miss." I tell her, patting her on the shoulder.

"You don't have family?"

"No, I have two parents and a sister, I just don't miss them. You'd probably hate them if they were your parents."

"What… why not? You may not see them ever again, you can't say that you don't ever want to see them again!"

"You don't know my family…" I say darkly, and I wrap my arms around my body, trembling at the thought of them, "I mean… all of the things they do to me… my sister using my clothes for a bonfire to attract potential recruits as she calls them, m Mom accidentally killing my goldfish by making him dinner, my Dad with that fudge idea he… okay, I may hve gone a long with it out of my own free will, but he gave me the idea! Can't you see the evil of my family! They-"

"Hey!" Xell says quickly, "Maybe you were blamed for that um ceiling thing because the floor of your room was also you ceiling." I'm glad she has her mind off her Mom, but the way she says it, it's almost like Xell is trying to cha- wait!

"That's it! It all makes sense! Now my recurring nightmares about it will finally end! Thanks Xell, I could kiss you!"

"Please don't." Then all of a sudden, Mazin staggers pat us. I look into his eyes and they're kind of glassy. Almost dead, with wet streams going down from them, obviously from tears. "Mazin, is something wrong?" Xell asks, trying to get an answer out of him, even shaking him a little. I notice a piece of crumpled paper fall from his hand. I pick it up and open it up to see what it is. What about this little piece of paper could make someone so devastated?

_To Mazin Reniculous,_

_We regret to inform you that your Aunt Enila Reniculous has recently passed away. Her heart was too weak to sustain itself and gave out yesterday evening. You have our sincerest apologies, and a grave shall be set up next to hers in case you don't fare well. Happy Hunger Games._

Oh wow… that's… just so sad… what is wrong with these people? Can they be any more insensitive? His Aunt was the only family Mazin had left, and they tell him they picked out his cemetery plot and wish him luck in something he's probably going to die in…

Suddenly, the paper is snatched from my hand by Alexandria and read aloud. Sommer is standing right behind her as she reads it out loud, and she's covering her mouth, meaning that she's about to burst out laughing from the contents of the note. What a sicko.

"Hmph, so tragic." Alexandria tears up the note and I shout,

"What the hell!"

"Hm? Did you think I meant the news? No, I meant his reaction." Alexandria points to Mazin, who stares blankly at her, while Xell glares back,

"Oh, polite, aren't we?"

"What? It shouldn't come as much of a surprise. The woman was weak and frail, she was going to die sooner or later. She should have done him a favor and died earlier, at least he wouldn't have to take care of her then."

"Nice. I thought you were nice enough to know that it's in poor taste to speak ill of the dead. Remind me to joke about how the Bloody Mary died in such a bloody way if I attend your funeral. I think I'll dance to a tune on your grave while I'm at it."

"How did _you_ find out about that nickname."

"I get around." Alexandria frowns and looks at Sommer who just nods, and she turns back, continuing to insult the three of us. Meritxell's eyes widen, and she whispers something to me,

"This is a test. It's just to see if Alexandria can be mean, Sommer's probably the one who gave her some pointers,"

"So in other words, she" I point at Alexandria, "is getting a 'Being a bitch' 101 course from her," I then point to Sommer, and Xell glares at me harshly after I say… I suppose I shouldn't blurt out what the 'secret harvester' herself tells me secretly.

Alexandria looks angry, but also nervous. Sommer looks unfazed, and nudges Alexandria in the back. She then walks over to me and gives me a punch to the face, knocking my glasses to the floor.

"That's for the lack of respect." I rub my cheek, but it doesn't really hurt that badly. Odd, I guess Alexandria isn't very strong.

"Is that all? I mean, I could probably give a better punch, and I hardly do anything physical." Alexandria gets mad again saying,

"Is that so!" but before she can land a punch, a something hits her in the face. I listen to her stagger back. It's all a blur to me, until I pick up and put on my glasses, which lets me see what happened nice and clear.

Mazin just punched Alexandria in the face!

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing? Hitting her is like slapping a grizzly bear across the face-instant death!" I say, shocked and scared,

"She was being annoying, so I hit her to get her to be quiet." Then he launches another punch at the career. Oh man, shits about to go down!

**Alexandria**** Marie Daniells (D2)**

First, my left cheek was throbbing in pain, and now, as soon as Mazin pulls his fist away, my right cheek too. This runt is going to pay!

Sure, I was a little mean, but it was just for appearances. The girls I hang out with at school are like this by nature, it's just something that I'm doing on purpose. The difference is that I can stop whenever I want, it's just fun. Right now, I'm not feeling very polite.

I swing a left hook at Mazin, but he ducks and gives me a quick uppercut to the jaw. His punches aren't very painful, but he still has me worried because he's making me look bad. I'm very deadly with knives or any other weapon, but only with one, not without,

I keep trying to fight him, and focus only on his movements.

I throw a punch to his stomach, but Mazin slips away, and lets me have one in the right side of my face.

I try hitting him in the face, but he moves out of the way just before I can make contact and gives me a pretty painless blow to the gut. It's much more damaging to my reputation.

As I try dodging Mazin, I hear someone screaming and look past Mazin's shoulder to see what's going on,

"Oh God!" Sommer knocked Reaver to the ground and is holding him down with ease. This is about to get very painful for him.

Mazin hits me in the nose, managing to take advantage of my distraction. I regain focus on what I was doing as blood trickles from my nostrils.

I decide that I can afford to get into a little trouble and reach for a butter knife to end this guy with. Mazin is faster than I think, and smacks my hand away from the knife with his left while hitting me again with his right.

I hear a squeal of pain and take a look a Sommer shaking her fist with Reaver holding a dented lunch try. "The power of a lunch tray," Clever, he used it as a shield-Dammit, I forgot about Mazin again. He gives me one last blow before I decide that I have to end this. I stamp on his foot and push him back, causing him to lose his balance.

Then, I hold him down, and start hitting him back, making a big show for my allies to see. Then I hear a clank and looking at Reaver flailing around, actually managing to get Sommer off him. As I'm hit again, I watch them both get up, Reaver with blood coming out of his mouth, and Sommer with a bit coming off her head.

I snatch a knife from the table, and I bring it down on Mazin. Unfortunately, bringing it down doesn't do much good when I'm lifted by Devonte.

"Hey! Get off!"

"You fuck off, you started this!" Reaver shouts as Sommer is restrained by Peacekeepers. I am as well, and so is Mazin and Reaver.

"You're dead District 12! You hear me!"

"Hey, watch it! I already gave you a lunch tray to the head? Do you want, say, a lunch tray to the knee?"

"If a guy doesn't love me because of this head wound, I'll rip you apart! Do you hear me?" Sommer yells as we're dragged off.

"Please, I'm sure that there's plenty of different ways for you to attract guys, especially whenever you take your clothes and… um… something about a light switch, and it's not "on"."

"How dare you even assume that! I'll chew you up and spit you out!" Sommer shrieks in a serious rage. She's nearly strong enough to wriggle her way out of the Peacekeepers arm's, I'm a little worried about her getting herself into more trouble,

"Brighter! That's it." Sommer stops struggling looking confused, along with everyone else here. Even the Peacekeepers. "You know, take your clothes and make them brighter, use brighter colors to make you more noticeable. Like how you brighten up a room with a light switch? Haha, I don't even know where that came from, hahaha!"

Weird.

Anyway, the four of us are brought into private cells made for holding us until we cool off. I'm told that we have to spend an hour in hear for the minor injuries we gave each other. Most tributes would see that hour as vital to their survival, but I already know all of this, so it's pointless.

Instead of screaming like a banshee, the way Sommer has been to see Teddy or Jake, (she's shouting for both of them) I just sit down in a corner and hope that I was able to impress the careers.

After a few minutes, I here footsteps. I feel like a prisoner getting to see one of the few people that believes that they didn't commit a crime.

"Hey, are you alright?" I hear an unfamiliar voice and realize that it's Ess Vinisht from 6.

"What do you want?"

"Just to see how you were doing. Also, I wanted to know why a person would antagonize another into committing an act of violence." Not like I have anything

"Appearances. I thought that if I was mean then the careers would give me respect. It's not like it's new to me, I didn't usually act very nice to people I didn't have to back home."

"You shouldn't have gotten him started. Whenever people get emotional, things get physical."

"I happen to know that from experience. Where I come from, fights aren't uncommon. My parents had to choose a specific part of town to live in where hardly any other kids live in just to avoid having to see dead bodies every other day,"

Ess gasps and mutters how horrible it is, "This is why this should all be stopped…"

"What?"

"The Hunger Games of course."

"So, you're one of those Capitol haters?"

"Hmph, hardly. I'm well aware of what the Capitol does for the Districts, I'm just not a fan of violence. They've been cracking down, but attacks by the rebels have been getting more frequent. Did you hear about one of the latest incidents in District 10? In which three Peacekeepers-"

"Were found shot to death, and the Capitol gave them funerals and considered them-"

"heroes of Panem and their families were given donations as an apology to them, and a thank you for the Peacekeeper's efforts…" The two of us giggle, and banter on for a few minutes, and I actually find her company rather enjoyable. I hardly ever meet anyone that truly appreciates the Capitol's kindness like I do. She's a bright girl, and she's even mentioned how she's been getting okay with throwing knives. I wonder… maybe we could use yet another member of the group.

**Cade Klump (D3)**

After the bell for lunch rings, I walk back into the training room, trying to push the incident that just happened out of my mind. My idiot District partner Mazin just got into a fight with a career, along with his ally. Thank God that Devonte character helped him out, otherwise he may be dead.

I go back over to a station that has a rack full of staffs stacked up, ready for me to use and start assaulting the dummy in front of me.

Yesterday, I had been training until it felt like my arms were going to break. This is all a lot of hard work, but I have to work to win. For my friends and family back home, most importantly my sister.

I can't get that image out of my head. Marilynn's sad, crying face is the one thing I can't stand I hate it when she's sad, and I've never seen her that sad. Thankfully she didn't really have an idea of what was happening to me, she just thought I was going on a trip and not coming back for a while.

I need to keep training. I have to get back home. I will see my sister's smiling face again.

I have a talent that no one else here knows about. When I was at home, I always helped my Dad run his shop, but it wasn't an electronics shop. It was a medicine shop. I learned all about what different medicines can to heal you, and even what herbs you can use to make them. There's no way in hell I can lose.

The next time I strike my dummy, the staff I'm using actually breaks. I pick up another one and continue to fervently train.

I'm getting good, but I don't know if I'll be alright on my own. I've never bothered talking with people, but for once I'm hoping I can attract someone's attention with my skills.

"Hey," I hear a friendly voice, and I know what it means. I'm the only one here, meaning that this person has come to see me for an explicit reason. Knowing who it is and the people he's with, I can imagine what he wants,

"I'm Austin Merril, and I happened to notice you here," Things just got a lot better for me.

**Airian Knoven (D1)**

Right now, the only thing I'm not faking is the hard work I'm putting into using this knife on the dummy. This is a very realistic on, and a thick, red substance comes out whenever I cut it. And a lot of that substance has been pouring out. There was even more when I started using a small bow and arrow on it.

My weak girl act has been working perfectly, no one seems to even remember I'm here half the time. None of these coldhearted careers care about a crying little girl except for Jake and Avery.

They're so kind, but also so stupid. Getting they're trust was too easy, I didn't even ask to join the careers. I'll show my bastard brother Blaise! I bet he'll wet himself when I make my first kill, it'll be great!

I don't see why he was so against it. There's no way that I can die, I'm totally capable of doing whatever it takes to win. I love stealing people's hard earned stuff, and I'll have a blast hurting them. I remember how I had a bit of fun smacking that idiot around back home.

For some reason, I think I'll let him stay with me. I don't like him, but he's the only family I have right now. Of course if my darling kitty Jemma even has one strand of fur out of place, I'll gut him like a trout!

"Airian," I can feel Jake put a massive hand on my shoulder. It's not an exaggeration considering how tiny I am. Even though I'm twelve, 4"2' is way shorter than I'd like to be, "Come on, we've got some new members. Also, I have a few targets I'd like to discuss with everyone."

I walk over with Jake, looking towards the ground and looking scared. All of the careers have gathered, and right now, it looks like these are our final members.

Me, the Sage's, Zeb, Teddy, Atherton, Sommer, Alexandria (who were just released from they're punishment of no training) Cade, Cobalt, Austin, Dirk, Ess, Chiffon, and Nimbus. Fifteen tributes are making up the careers this year, the largest group ever.

"Alright, as you can see, Dirk, Cade, and Ess have just joined us, and I want everyone to give them a warm hello." Everyone says hi to them simultaneously, and then Jake moves on to those that are marked for death.

"Jake, what about the others who didn't join?"

"Oh yeah! Alright everyone, at the moment, there are three key players in this game that I want taken out, because they, and possibly anyone who has or may team up with them knows that they're being targeted. The three tributes that were unwilling to join us. Jak Ramill, Orion Greenleaf, and Devonte Terrence. Denying a career invitation is always dangerous, so they'll be totally expecting an attack from us towards them. Also, we're targeting the two deserters from 4."

"What!" Austin says, panicked. It seems he actually cares for what happens to them,

"Sorry man, it can't be helped. Those two are still careers themselves, and very dangerous. Even a child can kill. Take a look at my sister and my point is proven,"

"Ehehehe, oh Jake, stop, you're making me blush!" The two of us are the same age, yet she's the only child. She doesn't even understand what it means to take a life, it's just a game to her.

"Alright, if there's nothing else, everyone move out, and if there are any personal grudges being held," Jake's mainly talking to Sommer and Alexandria, "I'll ask that they wait, at least if you intend to focus only on them." How kind of him, basically giving those two a free pass to kill as long as the people they hate are there, they just can't be the only target.

Jake gives Austin a sad look and mouths 'I'm sorry' to him before the group disbands.

Then Jake ruffles my hair playfully before carrying Avery to the balance station. Even I think it's cute how close they are.

It's time for me to get back to training. After this, there's only one more day or training. After that is when I'll show everyone that I _deserve_ to be in the careers.


	24. Training Day 3

**Well, I'm finally caught up with everything! So, please read and review, I want to know what all of you thought of this chapter. Next chapter, the bloodbath happens! Look forward to it, and READ AND REVIEW!**

**Gel Dozer (D10)**

What. A. Pain.

Getting up on my own is annoying enough, but it doesn't get any better when Cohen wakes you up. I suspect him and Tenter are on better terms then before. The woman is strict, and hates it when someone isn't ready when she is.

She also gets upset if a person wakes up after her. Petty, much?

Anyway, she dared Cohen to wake me up in a way that would insure that it doesn't happen again. My genius District partner got the bright idea to dump a bucket of ice water on me.

Then he got even more creative and decided to change the ice water to syrup. I've never been more grateful to have running water.

Now that I'm nowhere near as sticky as I was an hour ago, I decide that I may as well head down to training. I have a bad feeling Tenter will get violent with me if I don't. I don't want a repeat of the apple pie incident.

"Hello, Gello!" Cohen walks up beside me without a care in the world.

"It's Gel. And why are you in such a good mood?"

"Any mood is a good mood to you, Gel-"

"Except for a bad mood," The two of us step onto the elevator and press the button to bring us to the ground floor. It continues to go up, however. Guess there's someone else who needs a ride.

"Well, yeah. Anyway, today is the day that we find another member of our alliance."

"We're not in an alliance."

"Sure we are. Anyway, is there anyone you'd like to team up with in particular or-"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Alright!" I hear a ding and the elevator doors open to reveal Bree Periglade. The eccentric neat freak steps gracefully into the elevator, her ginger staying perfectly pinned into place. It seems that she's practiced the way she walks so that it's… I don't know, classy. It's obvious that she's very serious about seeming graceful. Even the way she has her feet right next to each other shows that she's a tense person.

She smiles at us, but then it turns into a scowl, mixed with a glare. If that doesn't seem good enough, it gets even better. That look is directed at me.

"Pardon me," She asks in a less than civil tone, "But is there something wrong with this picture?"

"Um… no?" I'm probably going to regret responding to her as much as I'd regret ignoring her.

"No? You think it isn't completely obvious to me?" More than whatever it is is to me.

"What did you do Gelk?"

"I did nothing… therefore it's impossible for me to… what did you call me?"

"Your name. Gelk?"

"Okay, again, my name is Gel, and … where the Hell did you come up with Gelk? I mean Gelly and Gello are obviously from the snack, but… Gelk?"

"Well, have you ever heard of an elk? Since we live in a place full of animal's, I figured that it would be a cool nickname."

"We live in a place full of farm animals, as in animals to be eaten. Unless you're on an elk diet, that doesn't make sense. The only kind of deer are outside the District gate."

"Yeah well… what were you talking about Bree?" Was that argument even worth a subject change?

"Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I was just about to point out how _messy_ your hair is!" Bree dramatically… well, overdramatically points at me and my messed up hair.

"So I forgot to brush my hair. Sue me."

"Unfortunately I can't sue anyone for being messy, because of all the money involved, and how no lawyers would even consider the case," I'm not going to ask about why she seems so familiar with that. "So, I am going to ask that you brush your hair." Then Bree shoves a comb into me, nearly breaking the skin on my chest with it's teeth.

I groan and start combing. Anything to get this person off my back.

"Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Cohen." Cohen is very polite to the mess hating ginger, and she is in turn,

"Bree Periglade, at your service," Bree actually curtseys as she says 'hi.' She's trying a bit too hard to act all classy.

"So Bree, how have things been for you. Have you made any allies?"

"Unfortunately no. Everyone from my District says that I'm annoying. One person actually thinks I drink liquid soap. Soap tastes disgusting!" Bree shouts indignantly,

"Yeah, I didn't like the taste of soap either when I tried eating some."

"Ehehe, no, silly, I didn't eat it, I just got some in my mouth when I was taking a shower." What Bree doesn't know is that Cohen became famous in his school overnight for eating a whole bar of soap. An act truly worthy of celebrity status.

"Haha, right, right. Hey Bree, if there's no one else in mind, would you like to join us?" The 'us' in that sentence makes me jump and I drop the comb Bree gave me.

Bree's attention is on Cohen, meaning that I can get his attention without getting hers. I move behind her to guarantee I'm not seen and wave frantically to make sure he notices me. Then I shake my head back and forth very fast, trying to tell him how much I don't want to be with this person.

Cohen notices me, but because of his polite nature, he only adds onto his sentence with, "Of course, you don't have to join if you don't want to, we won't hold it against you."

"Are you kidding? I would love to join you!" With that, all of the energy leaves my legs, and I slouch onto the ground. Now _this_ is something worth being depressed about.

Bree notices me at last and asks, "What's wrong Gel?"

"Come on man, that's a little much isn't it? Oh Bree, I have something cool I wanted to show Gel, but I don't think he'd mind if I showed you."

"What is it?"

"I'm still here, you know…" I grumble,

"These!" I peer up and notice a rainbow of paint markers in Cohen's hand.

"Markers?"

"Not just any markers. They're really special! Pick one and you'll see why." Bree complies and goes,

"Hmmmmmmm," for a few seconds before deciding on, "White, it is void of any color at all, nice and neat. And it reminds me of the color of the countertop back home after I'm through cleaning it! Do you know when I'm done?"

"**When?" **Me and Cohen ask in unison.

"When I can see my reflection in it! Then I can see if there's a hair or two isn't correctly pinned."

"Okay… so pick white." Bree reaches for the white paint marker, but what happens next is something neither she nor I expected.

All of the markers explode in a rainbow of colors, all of them blending onto Bree's pale skin, and her poor, poor training clothes.

"Bahaha! Exploding pens times fifty! Pretty good right! Hahaha!" Bree doesn't say anything. She's just standing there, not even making a peep about the paint she's covered in…

I stand up, and look at her. Despite the abstract design that was just sprayed onto it, I can still see her face, and it's blank.

Then I hear a squeak from her, and then Bree starts shivering. This has the two of us a little unnerved. Is she angry? About to burst out laughing? Having a seizure? Then I her entire body's shaking increases until it's practically convulsing! Still trying to pick between seizure or rage, but either way it's not good for us!

Then we hear a moan coming from Bree's closed mouth, and the two of us back against the elevator door.

"Oh man, this doesn't look good! Gel, if we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know that you were a true friend!"

"Er… Cohen, even though you I'm not nearly as good a friend as you keep saying I am, and you caused this, I… guess you're a friend of mine…"

Then we close our eyes waiting for the inevitable, and we nearly have a heart attack apiece when we hear a thud. We open our eyes after a few minutes to see an unconscious Bree on the floor.

We simultaneously let out a sigh of release. It looks like the shock caused her to faint.

This girl really loves being clean.

"So… what now?" I ask Cohen. We just freaked our ally out and caused her to faint, I doubt she'll be interested in working with us. This is a bit of a relief to me, but Cohen comes up with an idea,

"We just need to tell her it was a dream."

"…Huh?"

"Tell her that it was all in her head and she had a bad nightmare. We'll say she bumped her head, passed out, and we'll make sure we're the first ones to see her in the infirmary so a doctor can't say otherwise." I'm actually impressed with Cohen, that's a pretty clever plan. But…

"Slight snag Cohen. The paint." I point at Bree's over-colored figure, "What are we gonna do about it?"

"Hmmm… well, washing it off ourselves is out of the question for several reasons."

"If you actually considered that an idea for even a second, I'd assume that you've been taking whiffs of that paint."

"No worries, I've got the perfect plan for that. We have our reliable mentor Tenter to fix that. Now help me carry her. I'd try doing it myself, but I'm not that strong."

"But neither am I." After a moment of silence, the elevator reaches the ground floor, and I quickly jab the button to take us back to the tenth floor.

Cohen tries thinking of a way to alleviate the issue with our physical weakness, but can't think of anything. And since we have to keep this a secret, we can't exactly ask anyone for help.

…Great…

"Hm… well… getting Bree out of here should at least be interesting…"

**Kate Lockheart (D12)**

I try my best to match the designs on the pamphlet to what I paint at the camouflage station. It's okay, but there's still some room for improvement.

"How's it going?" Jax calls out a few feet away at the knife station.

"Alright, how about you?"

"Pretty good." Yep, Jax is one of my allies in these stupid Games. The two of us started talking, and got along pretty well. I threw the idea of us working together out there and that's where our alliance started.

Jax's family owns a butcher shop, and despite his blindness, he can actually use a knife pretty well. He'll need a guide to help him anyway, and I also recruited two other people who are helping him right now.

Earlier today I asked the quiet girl from 3 Dia if she was interested, and she nodded yes. She doesn't talk much, but she can be pretty funny when she does. She actually taught me a little bit about wiring and electricity.

Then there's Violet Giambanco. She's a girl that came from one of the more comfortable lifestyles, so she isn't ready for these Games at all. She's been studying survival skills and trying to use a knife, but I mostly asked her out of pity.

Later, I'm planning to ask one last person if she'd like to be with us. I need to get as many allies as I can.

I notice one girl, Ess Vinisht, has been casting glances at me constantly and it's starting to bother me. It's obvious that she's here to observe me, because she hasn't been working on camouflage at all. She's just been holding her brush in the air.

I decide that she's being annoying and ask her, "What is it? I'm busy," without looking away from my work, emphasizing the focus I have on it.

"Um… well…"

"Spit it out, this is the last day I have for training and I need to stay focused on this."

"How should I put this… what's it like living in District 12?" I take a look at Ess for the first time so that our eyes meet, though I have to look a bit. This girl is really small for her age.

"What's it like? What do you mean? And why are you asking?"

"I want to know if the least favorite of all the Districts gets different treatment." The way she says it, it's almost as if she thinks that we deserve it.

Ever since Katniss Everdeen's attempted rebellion, District 12 has somehow been looked down on even more. Not only are we the poorest and weakest District in terms of tributes, but at this point the most hated.

We're second only to District 13, but they're getting off better than my District. They have a big workforce which keeps anyone from going poor. It really isn't fair, it's their fault that the Capitol is still ruling.

According to records in history class, someone that was once from District 13 used intel to lead Capitol soldiers to a hidden entrance where nuclear arms and such were traded many years ago. After that, District 13 fell, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, the president of 13 Coin, and anyone else who was considered guilty was shipped to the Capitol and never heard from again. Then the Districts just went back to work as if a rebellion never happened.

Frankly, asking me something like that pisses me off. It may not be as rich as 1 or as strong as 2, but it's still my home where I was born and raised. I manage to keep my cool, and respond calmly to her question.

"Well, in District 12, the population is among the smallest because of the difficulty people have in paying for food. People dying from starvation is a daily occurrence, and everyone is used to going hungry, and a lot of people pretend to be fine. Once, I was playing with a friend who seemed weak, but was just happy to be able to live as long as she did. The next day, my optimistic friend died."

Ess is listening intently, saddened, but intrigued.

"The work that most people have to do is in the mines, which is a daily torture from what I hear. People are constantly going deeper and deeper in the coal mines, banging into the cave walls for coal, carrying it out, and repeating the process for exactly twelve hours a day. The pay isn't good, and we've been desperate to find new coal sources, since our main one is nearly dried up. My Dad works as a merchant, so we manage to scrape by and I don't have to worry about something happening to him in those mines."

"…Interesting… you must be upset about rebelling." Her words sting again, and I'm not going to be Girl anymore.

"Regret rebelling? Why would I ever feel angry about what happened all those years ago?" I say in an unfriendly voice.

"Well, I understand how it was oh-so many years back and that you wouldn't have an opinion-"

"I have an opinion, I just want to know why you think I would be angry about rebelling?"

"Well, listen to your situation. People are dying everyday in your District, the workers are miserable, I can't see the good in rebelling against the Capitol. It's just stupid and pointless, especially with all of the good the Capitol does us."

"Actually, the only stupid and pointless thing I can hear is your rambling."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"If you aren't smart enough to understand that, then I rest my case."

"I know what it meant! I was just responding with a rhetorical question to express indignity. Why would you ever agree with rebellion?"

"Why? Let's see? I can't think of anything at the moment. Not because of the fact that children are Reaped every year to die in the Hunger Games."

"Well, I know that that isn't right but-"

"Could it be the fact that most people in non-Career Districts are constantly starving and working themselves to death while the people in the Capitol can eat and live without a care? No, that's impossible."

"But that can't be helped, it-"

"'It isn't the Capitol's fault it wastes so much food and resources on the most useless luxuries?' Is that what you were going to say, because wastefulness is the only thing that can't be helped with these people."

"How dare you!" Ess says, and for whatever reason, she's sincerely shocked. "You have some nerve biting the hand that feeds you! The Capitol didn't have to rebuild your disgusting little District, they did it out of kindness, and out of pity for you. All leaders of the Capitol have always had the best interest of everyone at hand. If you go along with the Capitol's laws, then you'll live a happy life. If you go against them, you are given proper punishment to ibnsure that you don't harm yourself or anyone you care about."

I laugh harshly at Ess, amazed at the brainwashing she must have been exposed to. "There are three things that you are wrong about. One, the Capitol does not have our best interest in heart, the people here only care about themselves. Two, District Twelve provides the lowest amount of supplies compared to any other District, and when it was rebuilt, everyone there was extremely hated for the rebellion. The only reason that makes sense is that it was remade so the Capitol can Reap tributes from it. Three, and most important, if what you say about the law is true, why is it," I look Ess straight in the eyes, "That such a law-abiding citizen such as yourself is going into the Hunger Games?"

Ess' jaw drops, and she points at me to make a retort. But no matter how hard she thinks, she can't think of anything to say back to me. Good, I don't want to hear anything else out of her Capitol worshipping mouth!

I turn back to the white canvas I'm practicing on, and continue to work on my camouflage skills, ignoring Ess' squirming about. Right now, I can't afford distractions, I can only focus on what's important…

**Chiffon Burrel (D8)**

"C'mon Chiffon, you can do it, just keep on working with that knife!"

Avery's encouragement has been a big help with my training. Plus, she's been teaching me how to use a knife, so now I think I may actually have a fighting chance.

I've been learning all sorts of interesting things from everyone here. Cade has taught me, Jake, and Avery how to make medicine from common plants in the wild, meaning now we can heal ourselves.

I've even been getting training from Teddy, even though he really hasn't really been helping me. I've just been observing some exercises that he's been doing, and copying him, which has helped me get a little bit stronger.

I want to impress Avery, so that means that I'm going to need to do a lot of work. I don't know what it is about her that I love about her… maybe it's just everything about her.

She's so sweet, and charming, and innocent, and beautiful… I shouldn't lose focus, but it's so hard when she's around me.

I think back to my Dad, wondering about what he told me about how he met mom. He was always vague about how she left and it just became me and him, I'm pretty sure that it was a separation or a divorce, an especially messy one since he's so upset about it. The man could be trapped in a burning clothes factory and he'd probably be making the best of it, laughing as he escaped certain death.

He mentioned that the best way that works is the direct approach, which he knows for sure. He actually tried every other approach you'd imagine, and a bunch you hopefully wouldn't, to try and ask her out before just plain asking her out.

I really lucked out with joining the careers. Even if I was older or had more physical advantages, I'd still be from District 8. We're on par with District 12 when it comes to victors because… well, even though kids usually go into the trade young, how many ways can you kill a person with knowledge about sewing a sweater? If it's not zero, than it's somehow less than zero.

I'm relieved that my District partners will have an easy time while they're in the Games. The best part is that they aren't a major target, Jake's not worried about them at all. I find it a bit odd considering how good they've been getting, but I shouldn't press my luck and ask about his decisions. I wouldn't want to be kicked out of the alliance.

"Watch where you're going!" The room goes silent as everyone hears Atherton screaming at Austin. The guy's been getting grouchier every day since he got here, and from what I'm told, he wasn't a very happy person to begin with.

Some careers think he's just getting impatient, but I think he may be feeling sick. He keeps excusing himself to go to the bathroom, I can't think of any other reason why.

"Hey, easy man." Austin holds his hands in front of him as part of a fighting stance. Atherton's easily the strongest tribute here, as well as the most unstable tribute.

Every time the guy enters a room, I can practically feel the tension in the air.

"Easy my ass! Don't go bumping into me unless you've got a problem! Do you have a problem?"

"No, absolutely nothing wrong. I don't want any trouble. I didn't mean to bump into you, I was looking around and got distracted, okay?" I can't tell if he's pretending to be calm, or not. I do know that he's sweating for a reason.

"Oh really, because I think you do have a problem." Then out of nowhere, Atherton shoves Austin back, and shouts, "If you've got a problem, just come up and say it to me! You freakin' coward!" Austin quickly agrees to avoid conflict with Atherton. Some would call it cowardice, but I know it's the smart thing to do with people like Atherton. I'm normally very calm with things, but I get very emotional in a fight, especially if someone could die.

A crazed tribute in a room full of weapons doesn't steady my pulse at all.

Thankfully, Atherton excuses himself, and yet again stomps off to the bathroom.

"Atherton really is dangerous, huh Chiffon?" Aery says, obviously scared. Then she runs to hug me and asks, "You'll keep me safe in case anything bad happens, right?" She says, whispering the message into my ear.

"Of course," I tell her smiling. Then, Avery gives me a quick peck on the cheek, and goes back to giving me pointers with knives. I really am a lucky guy.

**Atherton Desby (D2)**

As soon as the door behind me closes, I grip my stomach in pain and lock the door behind me. I don't want anyone to see me like this.

Dammit… why the hell did this have to happen!

Of all of the factors I could have forgotten, how could I have not remembered steroid withdrawal! I'm no genius, but even I should have remembered that.

A few hours I left District 2, I started feeling withdrawal symptoms, and I've been lashing out at people so no one notices. That and because it's such a huge pain!

First, it wasn't that bad, my legs would just felt a little shaky from time to time. But the next day, I could feel in in my arms, and now it's starting up out of no where in the rest of my body!

Not to mention how I just started getting cramps in my stomach. They only happen a few times, but each time could be fatal.

I take a look at my pale self in the mirror. I look pathetic… no! I won't lose this! I smash the mirror to pieces with my fist, leaving a cut on my knuckles.

I'm not losing these Games! It's impossible! I remember how my grandfather told me bedtime stories about them when I was just a little kid, and so did my Dad. I remember watching my bro Paolo winning his Games, and nearly dying on me. Me and my kid sister Carina were so proud, and we promised each other that we'd both win.

I look at the medal my brother was awarded that he gave me as my token. I was a jerk to him when I left, and I ignored everything he said about quitting my steroids every time he brought it up. I still don't get why, he got me started on them.

I'm used to the usual roid rage I get, and so is everyone else around me. Plus, he acts like I wouldn't kill people if I didn't have steroids in my system. Either way, I love killing people. It's just… so awesome.

I know I can win, I'm the strongest one here. But I can't afford to let the Games drag on. If I do, then my biggest danger could be the withdrawal symptoms. The solution is pretty obvious.

I just have to murder every one as fast and as brutally as possible. Even if I'm rushing, I should still enjoy the killing while I'm there, right?

**Zeb Rendley (D1)**

After listening to the instructions I was given, I carefully place the last branch on what might be my shelter for the night in the arena. I feel happy that I was actually able to complete it, but in all honesty, it looks pathetic. It could collapse at any minute.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Avery shouts, trying to look past me. Even when I'm kneeling down, I still dwarf her. I suppose she must be leaving Chiffon to his own training, he must be improving fast.

"Ooooooo, nice work Zeb!" Avery says, obviously trying to be polite, but I know she's a bit disappointed. So am I. "Let's see if it makes a good home for me," Avery crawls into my construct, and for a moment, all looks fine.

"Hey Zeb, this is actually pretty-Hyaaaaah!" Then, it all comes crashing down. Literally.

I sigh in annoyance over my failure. I have to get some serious training in, otherwise I could get kicked out of the careers. My mentor Radianna's training sessions have been sheer torture, but I have to show the career's that I'm learning new skills. Or maybe I should show them that I'm actually good with a knife.

I've never used my own knife as a weapon back home. The only thing I cut is a chunk of wood that I feel like widdling down. A good way to pass the time when there's nothing to do.

Avery stands up out of the wreck I produced and I help her out of it. Jake is the unnofficial leader of the group, and it'll be a good idea to get along well with his sister that he loves so much.

When I start walking away to a different section, Avery tugs on my sleeve looking embarrassed.

"Erm, Zeb…"Avery motions me to move closer to her, and I bend down so that she can whisper into my ear, "I need to go to the bathroom, can you take me?" I chuckle at her childishness, causing Avery to indignantly shout, "It's not funny!"

Just as she asks, I lead her down a hallway where the bathrooms are. It really is remarkable that a twelve year old would want to volunteer for the Games I'd ask why, but odds are, it's the same classic career answer: to win the Hunger Games and beat everyone.

While I think that being raised as a normal person is a disadvantage to me, I'm glad that I wasn't. If I was, I'd probably be solely interested in slaughtering every person in the arena I know I'll have to kill, but I'm not here for the sole purpose of killing.

Even though I didn't really have a say in the matter, since I'm here, I want to be able to experience the Games, see what happens to me, how I deal with those situations, and even watch my allies when I have time. Actually be in the Hunger Games instead of just imagining the scenario. Staying alive to return to my grandma goes without saying.

Now that I think about it, Jake and Avery seem like two people that would fair worst in these Games. Both are incredibly kind to everyone, and I doubt they could harm a fly. In all honesty, while I am suspicious of them, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm being paranoid

As we get closer to where we need to go, I stop short when I see one of my allies and another person together in a hall, and try to pull back so he doesn't see me, pushing Avery back, but he gets a glimpse when she lets out the faintest of squeels, rightfully surprised.

"Wh-" I cover Avery's mouth, to prevent her from talking and quickly drag her back down the hallway. She gets the idea that she should be quiet for now like I thought she would, and just walks silently along.

I saw my ally Jake kissing a female tribute, and although I haven't memorized her name, I know that she isn't Sommer Riley or Cindia Jodoin.

Seeing Jake sweet-talking Sommer and kissing that girl _and _Cindia, I have an idea of what's going on. Let's just say that when I see him flirting with a girl once, I can consider it bad timing. When I see it twice, there's something else going on. I have a good idea of what it is, but I have to play my cards right, otherwise it's all over.

**Karea Ayzed (D13)**

"Alright guy's let's show this bastard who's boss!"

Yeah, get ready to die you sick bastard! You thought you had us finished when you gunned us down on the moon, but what you didn't know was that we'd come back as a ghost to kill your ass! 

…*Pssst* Your turn!

_Huh-what? Oh yeah. Ehem, Prepare for battle, as we smash your head open like the watermelon it is! Okay where did you think of-_

"Prepare for battle space bastard! I smack this three eyed monster right in the skull, but it is a rather resilient opponent. Good, I was worried he wouldn't be a worthy opponent."

_Karea, you're narrating yourself again. You promised you'd break that habit, you were doing so well-_

Look at the way it's bending back up, it's preparing for a counter-strike! 

"Counter-strike this, bitch!" *Smack* "After delivering a very clever line, the great Karea landed yet another blow to the creature that turned her into a ghost of her former self."

_In my opinion, I think we should both just sit down and-_

Dude, your line is coming up!

_I am not saying-_

"Please! With sugar and sprinkles, and spices and guns and mortars and grenades, and snowmen and light bulbs on top!"

_Again with the light bulbs- fine! Prepare to face the might epic awesomeness that is Karea Ayzed, former intergalactic, space bounty hunting, creature saving, species destroying, robin hood-like, pirate life loving, warrior accountant- okay you know what no! Stop! Stop! Stoooop!_

"Something wrong?"

_"Yes something's wrong! Everything is wrong!"_

So the cake isn't a lie?

_SHUT UP! S-T-F-U!_

"Why are you yelling! Shouted Karea as her ally freake out like an weirdo."

_Why are you playing this stupid pretend game when you should be training!_

"This is training! I'm clearly fighting this alien scum-"

_Will you shut up with your stupid roleplaying! It's a dummy that you drew three eyes on! _

Same difference. He'll always be a vicious alien that killed us… in our hearts.

"Same difference? What do you mean? Asks Karea who is bewildered."

_Get over it, you can't keep getting distracted like this, there isn't much time left!_

Psh, there's plenty of time.

_We're going in tomorrow!_

"How is something different but the same? Come on, I'm not the one that's supposed to be ignored. Tell me!"

Well it's not like you've made a huge effort to prevent us from getting distracted.

_I have! You're both just _really _good at ignoring me!_

"Why won't anyone listen to me! Just stop it and answer me! Shouted Karea, as she knelt to the ground, ruffling her hair, and messing up her spikes!"

"Erm… I'll talk with you."

Hey, it's that girl! That goth girl! That… umm…

_Kate Lockheart._

No, that's not it.

_Ugh…_

"Yes, please! Tell me why! Why is it that something different can be the same!"

"Wha-hey! Let go of me! Stop crying all over my shirt!"

"I need to know! Waaaaah!"

"It doesn't, okay? Now get off me!"

"Alright, I'm off. Just as I thought, it doesn't make sense. In your… um…"

I think she's trying to say some sort of word…

_Well thanks for pointing out the obvious. 'Face' is what she means, but we don't have any._

"I think you're saying in my face. It completely makes sense since we were clearly arguing and I wasn't trying to have a decent conversation for you."

"No, it's not _your_ face, and the word itself doesn't fit the scenario. Says Karea the great, brushing off Kate's sarcasm."

_Wait, why is she talking with Karea?_

Yeah, why?

"Yeah, why?"

"Why what?"

_Karea, just talk to her. I don't like it when we make someone mad in a conversation and that happens generally in every conversation we have with anyone that's a person and not ignoring us._

"Fine! Why are you talking with me!"

"Why the hell are you getting so mad at me for? I just wanted to know if you'd join my alliance."

"An alliance? I don't know…"

Hmmm… I think we're too awesome for an alliance.

"That's a good point…"

"…I didn't say anything…"

_Karea, let me make myself very clear. If you don't take what is most lifely the only opportunity that anyone will even consider wanting to be with you out of their own free will, I will repeat the word that you hate most. Over an over again._

You wouldn't…!

_Try me._

"Okay, okay, let's all calm down now. Kate, what's your take on this."

_Kate… shit, I forgot she was here! Just say yes!_

"Yes!"

"You'll join? Oh… okay."

_Now shake her hand, and let her know what a pleasure this is._

"Yep, it's a pleasure to join you Kate! Where are we gonna have our first meeting with me!"

"Well… we're all gathered by the knife station…"

"I'll meet you there!"

Wow, the way that girl is walking away is the fastest I've ever seen anyone walk.

_This is wonderful! We've got friends watching our back! Isn't this great!_

"Yeah! I've actually become a member of the Freemason's! That's what that was about, right, I forgot while we were talking."

I thought we were joining an alliance.

_Oh God…_

**Devonte Terrence (D11)**

After putting the finishing touches on my device, I slide a small, dummy animal into the hole, and its neck is caught in the noose. I've just learned how to successfully make a basic snare. Not one of the most complicated traps, but they're very effective for catching food.

When I first came here, I knew that I had a good chance at winning, and right now things have been getting better.

I'm not all muscle, I'm a smart guy, and thanks to that, I've been picking up all sorts of things really quickly. I even know a lot about plants because I come from the agriculture District.

I have my allies… but I'm not really sure if I can trust them.

Judah seems like a nice kid and to be honest, I really do like him. He seems pretty genuine about getting home to see his girlfriend, but it makes me wonder how far he'd be willing to go…

And I'm not too sure about Twiff either. I was pretty reluctant about letting her join, it was really because I thought we could use an extra hand. It turns out that she is smart. With how she remembers all sorts of things, and the way she speeds through books, she's easily smarter than me.

Still, I can't help but feel that she's been hiding something.

I look over to the careers who are all getting along great as if they're lifelong friends. There's plenty of tension now and again, but all of them have the same determination to defeat anyone that stands in their way to victory. That's the glue keeping them together.

And they're all going to be after me… I can take one or two of them out on my own, but if I'm ambushed by a few of them, it's over for me.

That's mainly why I've actually been thinking about Twiff's idea of having a few other tributes join us.

I'm not too fond of having a big group knowing what I can do, they might consider jumping me too. Though I really don't have a choice. The career pack is made of fifteen members, and even if the numbers drop, the strongest ones are going to be the ones that survive.

I had better get some last minute training in with my long-axe.

As for alliances, I can't afford to have anyone that will hold the group back. That's why I decided that we'll decide who will join us after the bloodbath. If the tributes make it through that, then I'll consider letting them join.

Until then, we focus on surviving what's thrown at us.

**Cindia Jodoin (D8)**

The lunch bell rings and I walk away from the hand-to-hand combat station, grabbing a cloth to wipe some sweat off my forehead.

I take a quick glance at Jake, and nearly swoon when he takes off his sweated up shirt. I don't like gawking over guys but Jake is just so… hot. I look away before anyone notices me staring at him. I have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone for now, Jake said it would keep me from being made a target.

I honestly love him so much. It's only been two days, and we've gotten so close. He's just so sweet, that it's practically a fault.

Jake keeps talking about getting me home, then marrying me… having kids… why couldn't I have met someone like him back home?

"Hi, Cindia!" Tarou comes at my left, and Azure to my right. It's obvious that she's trying to avoid him, the two of them have just been so awkward around each other recently. "How's it going? Are you getting strong enough?"

"Hehe, you kidding? Anyone fighting me is finished!"

"I bet you could take on Superman." I giggle at Tarou's silliness. That joke was just so dumb it was funny. "You'll be like his kryptonite, he'll be totally weak against you!"

"Ahaha! Sure she will Tarou!" As Azure laughs, I can practically see Tarou's face light up. Just like any man in love, he's happy to see his girl smile.

The three of us grab a table and meet Sparky and Alyssa at the table.

Sparky has always been a bit of a problem child back home. His parents ignored him when he was younger, and he turned to fire as a way to entertain himself. I'd try to avoid a pyromaniac, but he knows all sorts of things about fire, and now, everyone has a basic understanding about ways to light it.

Alyssa is very… unique to say the least. She says she can speak to animal's, which I'm pretty skeptical about. Maybe she's great at training them, I listened to her whistling along with a few birds… okay, that's pretty unbelievable, but seriously, who can talk to animals.

After lunch, training is pretty uneventful. No more fighting, not more drama, everyone is too focused on training, just like me.

The hardest part of this will be killing someone. I'd never want to kill anyone, but Jake, he keeps telling me that I have to get someone in the bloodbath, otherwise… the one person I kill could be what stands between us and our life together…

I guess I can do it… I mean, it's to live, so no one will be upset at me for it, right? I'll just go after someone weak, that way the whole thing won't be too long…

Night before the Games

**Giffet Langman (D6)**

"Okay, you guys know the plan, right?" Gamba and I joined up with two new friends! It's great!

"No problem. We'll focus on gathering a few weapons, and you two focus on supplies."

"Right, then we'll meet up and leave as soon as we're together, right?"

"This is gonna be so fun!" Everyone stares at me for a moment, before Zea says,

"Yeah… fun, right." For some reason, no one likes talking about the movie. I'm the only one who isn't nervous about playing my part.

I thought that her and Liss would be the most excited since they're careers. They have so many people who act in the movies every year. I'm jealous, I wish I lived there too.

I met Zea when I was practicing learning about plants, and she really helped me out. I actually tried eating some yucky grass when she helped me know what kind of plants I can eat.

Then, Gamba and Liss started talking, and just like that, the four of us are working together!

"Well, we should be heading to bed now, it's getting late."

The four of us separate, and Gamba takes me up to my room.

I want to play and stay up past my bed time, but Gamba says I should go to bed.

I head into my room, and shut the light, but I just can't fall asleep!

This is all so amazing. I've been getting all sorts of free food and nice things, I've met so many people, I'm gonna be on TV, and so much more.

I wonder what kind of other movies I'll be in. I've always wanted to be a star, and this is where it all starts.

Instead of falling asleep right away, I start thinking of all of the things that I'll do when I'm rich and famous. I'm going to take my mommy and daddy on a big vacation in the Capitol, and show them all of the great things about it.

It'll be so great, I can't wait!

**Mazin Reniculous (D3)**

"Got any three's?" I ask Xell.

"Go fish." I pick a card out of the deck and place it in my hand. Meanwhile, Reaver is pacing around the room, holding his hand saying,

"We are fucked, we are fucked, we are so freaking fucked it's not even funny!"

I roll my eyes, "Reaver, just calm down and play some-"

"Calm down? Calm down! We just pissed off the careers, a small army of killers willing to do anything to win! And they want to kill us!"

"Reaver, listen, don't worry, we can take them."

Reaver's jaw just about drops to the floor after hearing what Xell said. I guess she hasn't explained the strategy "Is that a joke? We can't take them on! Even if it's one on one, that's like pitting a chicken against Colonel Sanders!"

"Dude, just shut up. It's not like we're weaklings, I proved that when we survived Alexandria. And you did the same against Sommer."

"Ugh, don't talk about her, that girl would have beaten me to death…"

"Look, the point is, even though there are people who have are more well equipped for these Games, and have other skills, everyone is just human. And everyone can be killed." I notice a dark tone in Xell's voice. It's obvious that she's looking forward to this the least.

"Got any seven's," she asks.

"Here you go." I tell her, handing her th card she asked for. Man, Xell is really good at this game.

Reaver seems to relax a bit because of how calm we are, but inside I'm nervous I now I pissed off someone dangerous, but I'm not regretting it. I put up with bullies in school enough, thankfully dodging them helped me with fighting.

Truth is, I don't care what happens to me in the arena. All of my family is gone, I have no friends, no family, nothing.

Well… I guess these two are pretty good company.

Reaver sits down next to me, and picks up a hand of cards. There's something I need to tell them, but… I'm probably going to regret it.

"Hey guy's"

"Yeah Mazin?"

"Wazzuuuuuuup?" I suppress the urge to smack Reaver, and get out what I need to say.

"Look… I need to say it. I'm scared of what'll happen in that arena. I could die tomorrow, I could die the next day, I could die net week. And it's a fact that that can happen to any one of us, so… well… you guy… you're… It's been great knowing you and you're the best friends I've ever had!"

I said it. It took a lot of effort, but I finally-

"Hahahahaha! What!"

"Hahaha! Are you really Mazin! Ahahahaha!"

"Oh, shut up! Do you know how hard it was to say that! And you jerks start laughing at me for no reason!" The two of them calm down, and I stand up to leave Zell's room, where we're all gathered. "I'm leaving. If you still want to laugh, do it while I'm-"

I feel a small body run up to hug me. I turn around to see Xell, looking up at me, with a few tears in her big blue eyes. Reaver's smiling at me too. What is this?

"We… we laughed because we never thought you'd be the one to say it… look, even though we've only met recently, I'm going to miss both of you a lot."

"Same here. The one time I luck out with friends, it's in this situation." Says Reaver.

"Look… we're sorry about laughing, that just isn't your style to get all soft."

"Erm… yeah I know…"

A bit of awkward silence fills the air before I suggest "Lets go back to playing cards. What do you guy's say?"

Both of them nod and the here of us sit in a circle, just talking like we have been for the past few days.

"Hey guy's a new episode of Fading Nights is on tonight. Can we-"

**"No,"** Me and Xell say simultaneously.

"Oh, come on!"

"Tell you what. If I get the next set of four cards, we do what I want," Xell suggests

"You're on!"

"Okay… got any… four's?" Reaver reluctantly hands her the card, and Xell places yet another set of four on her pile. "I win."

"What! No way!"

"Sorry, but that's that."

"I call bullshit on that!" I chuckle about Reaver's rant, when I realize that Xell was the one shuffling the cards. Maybe she shuffled them in her favor, so to speak.

After Reaver's rant, the two of us agree to watch his soap opera with him. We're feeling generous, and one more show won't be that bad.

Than a few other means of entertainment before everything begins…

Okay guy's, in case you don't remember, here are the current alliances. (Let me know if I'm missing anyone, okay?)

Careers: Jake Sage, Avery Sage, Airian Knoven, Zeb Rendley, Teddy Jameson, Atherton Desby, Sommer Riley, Alexandria Marie Daniells, Cade Klump, Cobalt Gernsey, Austin Merril, Dirk Crouch, Ess Vinisht, Chiffon Burrel, Nimbus Blaire

Non-Career Alliance 1: Cindia Jodoin, Tarou Orai, Azure Farrah, Alyssa Ruth, Sparky Forks

Non-Career Alliance 2: Angus Chowdry, Cavet Elxor, Annabeth Stone

Non-Career Alliance 3:Devonte Terrence, Judah Redwood, Twiff Lorie

Non-Career Alliance 4: Liss Mason, Giffet Langman, Gamba Leer, Zea Chrysler

Non-Career Alliance 5: Kate Lockheart, Jax Throner, Violet Giambanco, Dia Provella, Karea Ayzed

Non-Career Alliance 6: Gel Dozer, Bree Periglade, Cohen Yokley

Non-Career Alliance 7: Saveria Azeleck, Makenna Parsely

Alone:

Krilvia Loress

Angela Rio

Orion Greenleaf

Dreama Miane

Riley Rynne

Lily Maple

Wit Lore

Jak Ramill

Aleecia Grenwood


	25. The Bloodbath

**Well, after all this time, the Games are starting. Tell me what you think, and let me know about what you think of it, what characters you like most, anything you want. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Twiff Lorie (D9)**

My eyes snap open thirty-five seconds before the alarm sounds off. With the tension of this day, it was a miracle that I could sleep at all.

The alarm beeps, and I slam my hand down, looking at it. Six forty-five, this is the moment that I woke up for the Games.

My mentor knocks on the door and tells me to get ready, and I comply. I just put on a random outfit from my cabinet, and walk out with my fellow tributes to the platform that will lower me into the arena.

As I walk, I think about everything. Everything that I know, every fact that will help me through these Games, and most importantly, every scrap of knowledge I have on my competition.

I've been able to watch how well people do with certain weapon, how good they are at picking things up, helpful things that will keep me safe.

I've been trying to keep my photographic memory hidden. I needed to be completely sure to keep it a secret. If other people know about it, they'll consider me dangerous, turning my strength into a weakness.

I have several Hunger Games recorded that I've had to watch because of Capitol policies. I have ten Hunger Games recorded, and bits and pieces of several others as well. However, I tend to have the misfortune of occasionally flipping to a channel that's in the middle of the Hunger Games. Occasionally, I decide to look at the District Nine girl to see where she is in those Games, occasionally those that I don't know, despite knowing their fate. From what I've observed, the girl from District Nine has approxiametely a twenty-nine percent chance of getting out of the bloodbath.

That's a higher rate than most other non-career tributes, but it's really just a statistic, one that I made up no less.

In the end, I don't care what anyone says. Even if I were to tell myself that I wouldn't make it, I would just ignore myself and do whatever I can to win.

I am walked to the drop pad's with my District partner's.

Each has the feel of a specific type of person.

Nimbus' tension is obvious, I know the muscles in his neck are tighter than ever. Unlike other nervous tributes, there's a feeling of calmness, the kind people have when they have been training for something for a while and actually get to try it. The feel of a warrior.

Orion's footsteps are very coordinated, his steps precise but natural. That and his strength aren't from any type of training, but from experience in doing activities he enjoys over and over again. The feel of an athlete.

I see through Dreama. She's been avoiding attention, but I recall her excitement at the Reapings, despite how well hidden it was. I also have a blurred image of her running from the training room with a smile on her face She didn't want to be seen. She threw the knife that almost killed me. Dreama is holding in all of the ever-building joy in her body, just waiting to get started. The feel of a killer.

Then there's me. I have a good memory, but what am I? I only know a lot of information but my skill with weapons isn't the best.

Having a photographic memory gives a person the ability to hold an amazing wealth of knowledge, this is the first time I have this so many questions that I can't answer on my own. Questions I never even thought about until I was plunged into this situation.

What am I? What awaits me in the future? Will I be able to survive to see tomorrow? So much unanswered, and regrettably, these Games are the only thing that can tell me what the answers to these questions are.

**Alyssa Ruth (D10)**

I'm lowered into the arena slowly, and the countdown begins.

_"59… 58… 57…"_

I look around the arena frantically so that I know what I need to do. I can feel my heartbeat slowing down slightly as I get a good look at the arena. Or at least a part of it that I'm inside.

Everyone is inside of a massive tent. It has alternating stripes of colors, changing between a sickly yellow, and a disgusting red hue. I smile slightly, recognizing what I've only seen a handful of times.

I'm in a circus tent. I remember the days when my Dad and my brother's would walk in here, always excited to see some of the performances. Amazing acts were performed right in front of our eyes, some that seemed completely impossible. That was all so much fun to watch, but I'm not watching this time. I'm part of the act.

I look around to see several flaps held open by rope, and I notice one right behind me. That will be where I leave from.

The floor of this place… it isn't even a floor. I'm being suspended in the air by ropes tied together to make a makeshift floor. They're so thick, I bet they're impossible for anyone to cut through. I look ahead and soo that the ropes start to form holes that slowly get larger. I should try staying away and just wait for everyone near the outside of the bloodbath.

"Eyaaaa-" I hear a sharp shriek right before I notice a flash and an explosion goes off. I turn to where it came from and shudder as a few drops of liquid spatter onto me… blood… oh my God, a person just blew up!

I nearly fall over myself when I realize this, and I look around to see who it was. As I'm searching, I noticeAlexandria, in a state of shock… it must have been Ess.

A person is dead… I saw her just yesterday… talking, eating, training, laughing… living…

I inhale a deep breath of air and try to psyche myself up. I knew that this would be inevitable, I can't be afrid of dead… more like I can't keep my mind on it. I can barely watch a person getting killed… hopefully there will be animal's in the arena that I can get help from.

_"30… 29…28…"_

Not much time left. I take a look around to see what a few people near me are doing. Riley looks very confident and nonchalant about this whole thing. She trained with a sword, so she has good reason.

Next to her, Gel looks like he's going to fall asleep while he's standing. It's a wonder he hasn't fallen of his stand yet.

On my right is the worst person that I could have next to me, Atherton Desby. He keeps clenching and unclenching his fists, taking deep breaths like a bull getting ready to stampede at a red target. Then again, I think that's a bit mean to bull's…

Next to him, I notice Sparky who make eye contact with me. He was nice enough to team up with me, and we've been getting along pretty well. His eyes motion towards the cornucopia and he gives me a quick nod.

I turn and see what he means. A Vile is floating down in a gold parachute. The different color is to let tributes know that it isn't a sponsor gift. It's one of the few things that can't be bought in the Hunger Games.

Sparky wants to get it before anyone else can. It's risky, but I don't have time to talk him out of it. We're almost out of time. Alright…

_"3…"_

…here…

_"2…"_

…we…

_"1…"_

Go!

I start my sprint towards the cornucopia at full speed, and scarcely miss Atherton charging at me. He misses and I make the mistake of turing back to see where he went. I look just in time to watch smash Riley in the face with his fist, cracking several bones unison with her terrified screaming.

I would have fainted if I were watching at home, but I can't afford tht here. I turn away and do my best to ignore Atherton viciously beating the once beautiful girl to death. The Vile is in my sights, and me and Sparky are almost near it. No turning back now.

**Sommer Riley (D2)**

"Hahahaha!" I laugh out loud as I run across to the Cornucopia. I'm so excited about everything!

_This is all so amazing! I can't believe we get to be in the Hunger Games!_

"I know, right! Everything is just so exciting!"

In the past few days, I've confirmed something extremely obvious. Every guy is in love with me!

_Well, duh. How can a guy not be in love with you, it's unrealistic. I think there were even a few girls hoping you'd show some skin. Hint hint._

"Aha! I'm not that generous to just aaaaaaanybody!" As I swing a pack across my shoulder, ignoringAustin's staring at m, all because of my good looks, I suddenly feel a surge of rage. "If that was true than that little coal beetle from 12 would be right about me-I think-, and he can't be right! Only I can be right, and he has to be crazy!"

_Yeah, he's in love with you, how does questioning you make sense?_

"It doesn't! Graaaaagh this is so annoying! I need to freakin' cut someone!" I swiftly reach for a knife and sprint for the nearest person I can. I try stabbing her in the head, but instead of a lot of blood coming out of it, only a little trickles down, and she just topples back.

I get on top of her and stab her in the throat, but it doesn't cut!

"Stupid knife! Stupid Twelve! Stupid girl! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I smash the knife into her throat, but it just doesn't work no matter how many times I try it.

I just keep stabbing and stabbing, and the girl keeps screaming and coughing, struggling to stop me I'm much stronger than her. Her attempts are pointless.

After a few seconds, her struggling slows and I can tell she's dying. Her throat's collapsed from my knife hitting it… what the hell kind of knife is this!

_...Wait… Sommer, which end of the knife were you using?_

"What are you saying? I'm obviously… whoops, wrong end." I can't believe I held a knife backwards and stabbed a person with the dull end! I felt so angry… now I just feel so lame! I bet the other careers back home think I'm one of those beautiful ditz', but I was just angry. Plus, it doesn't really matter, this girl's dead either way.

For kicks and laughs I slash her throat properly and watch what little life is in her eyes fade away.

I turn around to hear a loud cry and turn to see that fire lover Sparkly on the floor… with a chunk of his neck missing…

_Sommer, stop focusing on pointless deaths! Where's Teddy? I know you may be in love with Jake, but you might also love him too._

"Oh, right, he's… fighting someone… and there's blood on his shirt!"

_Teddy must be injured! Sommer, look, there's a Vial floating down! And a sword! Grab both and save Teddy so he'll finally love you! _

**Teddy Jameson (D2)**

I swing my sword down, cutting this little harvester again. A few more drops of blood spatter onto my shirt, but it isn't enough. It's just a little, not enough to kill.

I need more blood.

This runt's starting to test my patience He's smaller than me, younger, and weaker, bbt he's determined. I attacked him thinking I'd get an easy kill, but he's wasting my time.

I swing my sword and he jumps back again, just like before. Then he sprints forward and manages to nick me with one of his knives before I punch him in the chest, forcing him away.

His injuries are small, but he's losing a lot of blood. It's obviously just a struggle for him to stand up. It's time for me to make my kill.

I charge forward, and just as I'm about to stab him, five long, thin white claws pierce through his chest, and he's lifted up. I jump back, prepared to fight whatever muttation this is I watch with disappointment as the light fades from I think his name wasJudah.

I was supposed to kill him, and when the body s tossed aside, I'm even more upset. Sommer killed him, just when I was about to.

"Teddy, don't worry, you're safe with me! See, look at the power the Vial gave me." Sommer holds up her freakish clawed hand with pride as it slowly retracts and her hand returns to normal.

I don't say anything. I only do what every fiber of my being has always told me to do to idiots: kill.

I try hitting her with my sword and she just dodges me screaming, "Teddy, wait, stop! You aren't supposed to kill me, you're supposed to love me!" She want's love? I'll give her the toughest love that anyone's ever seen.

I swing at her again, and she just block my sword with hers. After I make the same attempt at her again, she just says, "Teddy, I don't know what you're thinking, but I won't hurt you." I attack her again, and knock her sword out of her hand.

That's good, killing her will be easier. Slightly more disappointing, but still fun.

She's faster than me, but the spaces in the rope floor hinder her movement. She trips in one of them, and falls to the ground.

This is it, this is where I finally finish her All of those years of attention and annoyance, all of it is going to be paid back in full.

"Teddy, behind you!"

I spin around to see the small girl Dia from 3 trying to stab me in the back She's too late though, and I quickly jab my sword through her stomach.

Then, before I can even pull it out, I see my ally Jake sned his broad sword straight into her skull.

Why is it that everyone is stealing my kills?

I push the body off my sword, and get a hard punch in the face from Jake and fall on my back. And I mean hard, something I really wouldn't expect from him.

"What the He-!" Jake steps on my face as he walks past me to roughly lift Sommer to her feet.

"Everyone, kill as many people as you can, I don't care who. And try not to die." He says mechanically. I notice a warmth that was in his eyes gone. When he stepped on my face, did he even acknowledged me?

I'm trying to take in a few things at one time. Why did Sommer help me after all I've done for her? She actually saved my life… and Jake's sudden mood shift. He suddenly became so cold, and this guy is so nice it bugs me.

Unfortunately, I'm forced to scatter and look for anyone to kill. I'd rather not be around Jake, he… well I'm not scared, but… he gives me a bad feeling.

I need to get this off my mind. I look at my ally Cade running towards me.

"Hey, are you alright?" he stops in front of me, looking at the blood on my shirt, and waits for a response. I give him one.

I pierce his heart before he can even consider using that stupid staff of his.

I yank it out of him, and as he falls to the ground, I tell him, "No, I'm feeling confused, but thanks for letting me relieve some stress." Several more Vial's float down for the careers, and I move to gather them as I was told to by Jake. I have a feeling that disobedience isn't tolerated by Jake, and I may as well comply as long as I can kill.

The feeling of taking a person's life, knowing you can take away so much from people, knowing that I can do that is the most comforting thought I can think of.

**Aleecia Grenwood (D13)**

Everything going on around me can only be described in one word: chaos.

Everywhere I look, I can see tributes running in every direction. By now, over a quarteer have made it out of the Bloodbath, and soon I'll be one of them.

I search the area to observe what's going on with fights as I head towards a backpack, careful to avoid anyone that I can. Next to the pack I can see a spool of wire that would be prefect for me, along with a small knife. A long trek, but worth it.

I notice Azure shooting an arrow into Cavet's leg as Annabeth throws both axes n her hand, left first, then right, at both her and Tarou two of them. Since when is she so good? The pair doesn't get intjured, but the axes let Annabeth and Angus get a chance to help Cavet hobble away. The two from 8 decide that pursuing them would do more harm then good and run away themselves, seeming hesitant for some reason.

The Careers are having a field day, but not without their share of difficulties.

Cobalt is going at it with Orion who's freaking out and thrashing him He's panicked and unfocused, something I could use to my advantage, but Cobalt simply isn't as smart. He just keeps charging right at him, hoping for the best.

Devonte is barely avoiding throwing knives from Alexandria as he dashes away from the fighting. She has plenty of other targets as well, and runs off for someone else as I turn away.

I quickly grab the bag that's at my feet, ignoring the terrified yelling of Xell and Kate.

I intended to stay out of sight from everyone, but my plan is ruined when I'm tackled by somebody. It's Cindia Jodoin, and she looks ready to kill.

"I'm sorry." She says.

She wraps her hands around my neck and I try pulling them off desperately. Her grip only tightens and I start to panic. I've been planning for all sorts of scenarios, but I never expected that I'd get caught by anyone in the Bloodbath!

I let my grip relax and calm myself down as best as I can so I can think of a plan. Unfortunately, all I can think of is taking a stray knife and stabbing her in the hand.

Cindia clutches her arm in pain and I slip out from under her. I run my fastest, but Cindia is much faster than I am and tackles me to the ground. This time, she isn't as kind to me. Instead of apologizing to me, she coldly puts her right hand, the one covered in blood from her arm, over my face, covering my mouth and shutting my nose.

I lost my knife, so the only thing I can do is struggle to get her off. I start to panic again, I begin to lose consciousness and my struggling slows.

I'm dying. This is the last thing I planned for. I start wondering who I'd see if I were to die. Would I see my parents? Or would they be living carefree life somewhere, not ever realizing their daughter is dead?

Just as I'm about to pass out, I see a blurred image of something hitting Cindia in the face. I look to my side and my vision clears to reveal Cindia clutching her face in pain. As she stands up, I see that her nose badly broken.

She runs back in my direction, and I wince, thinking she's coming for me when she's actually going after the person behind me. She jumps over me and gets into a fist fight with… Jak?

Why is Jak here? He has blood on his shoe, and he's the only one here, it's obvious he saved my life by kicking Cindia in the face, but… why?

"Bitch!" Jak swings at Cindia, landing a good punch at her left cheek, and she screams in pain. She just hits him back, hard, shouting,

"Shut up! I _have _to do this! It's the only way I can be together with my boyfriend!" Whoever this boyfriend is, he's obviously got her deeply in love. There isn't any reasoning with a person so entranced by her horomones.

Cindia slugs Jak in the gut and he screams in pain, but powers on, ignoring his uncontrollable coughing. He grabs Cindia by her shoulder and forces her forward to his side as he smashes his knee into her gut.

This isn't good, neither seems to be giving out.

Cindia is the stronger of the two, and she's stronger than Jak, but he's obviously been training in fighting longer than her.

I reach out and finger a knife, considering what I should do. With my knife throwing skills I've gained, thank goodness I decided on getting a new hobby, I have three base options.

One, I can run away from the two of them and hope that they kill each other. If I avoid getting involved, that means that I have the least chance of getting harmed by either of them.

Two, I can use this knife to help Jak kill Cindia. Jak did save my life from her, but that might have been an accident. He may have been focused on eliminating the most dangerous competition first.

Three, I could grab this knife and a few others, and use them to kill both tributes. This way I'd have two kills at the beginning of these Games, and plenty of sponsors.

…Choice two it is. Jak is an intelligent person, and I dropped my act in front of him momentarily on the train. Even if he hadn't figured out I was acting, he'd still be suspicious, and would have used the knife that was near me to take care of one of his potential threats before quickly moving onto the next.

There's plenty of light in the tent, enough for me to reflect off my knife. I shine a small glare into his face and he realizes what I'm planning immediately.

"Jak, now!" I shout, and Jak forces Cindia into the path of my knife. The knife hits her in the back, and while it isn't an instant kill, it's still fatal.

Cindia turns to me in a rage, and Jak takes full advantage of this. He pushes her to the ground and yanks the knife out of her back, stabbing her with it again and again and again until she stops moving completely.

By the time Jak's done, his hands and legs are covered in blood, but he looks undaunted. The way you need to feel in this place. Jak runs over to me, and I instinctively enter a defensive stance.

Thankfully, he grabs me by the arm and yanks me away to one of the open flaps of the tent.

"Stay here, I'm going to get us supplies." Before he runs off, I need to check his logic for saving me. Logic is the most reliable thing for anything, it kept me alive until Jak helped me. How would keeping me alive be logical for him?

"Wait!"

"What!"

"What do you hope to gain?"

"I don't have time to go into detail, but acting crazy was dammed clever, and you were an amateurish actor when I looked close, meaning you thought of it on the fly. I hoped to gain an ally, and right now I hope to gain a few supplies and weapons that won't end up through my body! I need to go!" Jak runs off and I start thinking about his answer.

Every bit of it made sense and was perfectly logical. He went through a lot of work to keep me alive, confirming his statement.

Congratulations Jak, you wanted an ally, you've got one.

**Liss Mason (D4)**

Where are you? Where are all of you!

This is bad, I'm trying to get away from the Cornucopia searching for my allies, trying to get out as fast as possible. It may sound dumb, but leaving is easier said than done.

Getting near the Cornucopia is a balancing act, with no net to fall into. All that's down there is some weird black floor that comes alive. I know because I watched it happen.

Jake had gotten into a fight with Dirk, something about an ally, and Jake suddenly snapped. Sure, Dirk started shouting, but Jake didn't need to take a mace to his legs. I saw the way his face lit up whenever he ran, he loved doing it.

At least he didn't have to suffer a life without legs, Jake viciously kicked him in the side so hard he was pushed back a few times. That is until Dirk fell through one of the rope's holes into the black mass. As he got near, tentacles rose out of the floor and started working away at his body, breaking his bones, tearing his skin, destroying him in every conceivable way.

Jake just stared at the scene with satisfied eyes and walked away, switching from a mace to a broad sword.

I managed to get three bags from the Cornucopia slung over my back, but I don't know what's in them. The only things I know I have are two daggers in my hand.

I continue to slowly walk towards the other end, arms held out for balance. I'm almost there when I feel the rope shake a little. I look behind me to see who I thought was actually a kind hearted career, Jake, chopping the rope with his sword.

He must have made his way to the Cornucopia after I left, and now he's trying to send me plummeting to my death!

I try moving faster, but I can't do much with all of this weight from my bags on me. Then the rope snaps and gravity pulls me in the pit's direction.

I flail my hands around and grab onto the cut rope, barely managing to grab onto it, with only some rope burn in exchange for my life. I lose two packs, but one is better than none.

After climbing up the rope, I look back and see Jake's cold gaze. It sends a chill down my spine, and I run away as quick as possible. I had hoped to tellAustingoodbye one last time since we wouldn't see each other for a while, but that will have to wait.

I look around and see Gamba, Giffet, and Zea gathered with a few supplies of their own.

I feel a surge of happiness in my body, but it's quickly replaced by complete terror when I see someone charging at allies from behind.

"Guys, look out!" I try warning them, but all three can only give me a confused look before the tribute makes her move.

She leaps onto Gamba's back and runs her weapon, a glove covered in metal with small steal claws coming out of the fingertips, through his neck.

I scream "Run, Giffet! Run Zea!" Before placing a dagger in each hand and charging at the attacker. I'm a ways away, but Gamba is able to use the energy he has to clumsily try swinging a fist at Dreama. It's easily dodged, Gamba only gets his throat slashed again.

As he collapses to the ground, Giffet and Zea run straight past me as I charge at the girl. The smile she has on is only slightly less unnerving than Jake's gaze. At least she's responding emotionally to the fact that she killed some one. If only it wasn't the wrong kind of emotion!

The girl charges at me quickly, her small size making up for her speed, and tosses a throwing knife my way with her ungloved hand.

"Just die, it'll be fun!" What is wrong with her? She's nuts!

I sidestep it but the girl just cackles as I hear a "No!" behind me. I turn around to see that she had hoped that I dodged. That way the knife would have gone past me, and kept going, hitting Giffet in the skull. Then, the girl charges into me while my attention is diverted and I nearly fall back as she tries leaping onto me.

This is one of the few times I'm glad that I'm small, because I have better balance than someone really tall. If it was a giant she had leapt onto, the person would have lost their balance if they weren't prepared, and be at her mercy.

Instead, this girl is at my mercy, or a lack of it. I quickly grab her clawed hand and make a knuckle sandwich especially for this bitches throat.

"That was for attacking my friends!" I yell as she rolls away. She coughs violently, but it's like this girl is a killing machine. She's disregarding all of the pain in her body and focusing on killing me with... dammit, she just grabbed one of the Vile's!

"Oh no you don't!" I try stopping her, but the needle plungis into her skin and I can see her body shaking, and the girl wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Oh yes I do!" She says giggling. No choice now, I need to finish her before she can try anything! I run full speed ahead at this girl, but I realize the hard way tha I'm too late.

The girl whips her arms out to her side and screams as a strong gust of wind blows me away.I'm knocked onto the hard, floor-like rope, and hit my head hard. I feel something wet in my hair, and realized that I hit my head hard enough to draw blood.

I rush back into a fighting position, ready to fight against this girl and whatever weird powers she may have gotten.

Instead of coming at me, I can hear her violently coughing and gasping for air, as if she's being suffocated. What's going on with her?

"Liss!" Zea grabs my hand and tugs at it, "This is no time for gawking, take that pack you got and move, if we don't leave now, we're finished!"

I look at the girl who is putting so much effort into simply standing up. This could be my only chance to kill her… but our safety has to come first.

I follow Zea's orders and scoop up the pack before the two of us quickly dash out of this twisted tent.

I take a fleeting glance at the girl who looks back at me with a psychotic glare. Don't worry, we haven't seen the last of each other…

**Makenna Parsely (D10)**

I look around frantically for my ally Saveria. I'm worried that something's happened to her.

The two of us have gotten really close, and we've learned all sorts of things about each other. Things that we have in common, like how we both miss our families, to weaknesses, both emotional, and physical. The weakness of us both being small fourteen-year-olds is what has me nervous.

Both of u are small and frail. We've had pretty good lives, no training or bad pasts that made us stronger. We aren't wimps, but we certainly aren't hardcore. I'm probably the weakest of the two of us, since Saveria lost her father.

I scan the area, a sack with some food in my hand, and a belt with knives hanging off of it I was lucky enough to get this beauty by heading really close to the cornucopia. I thought I might die for a second with all of the careers trying to kill everyone.

"Hi!" I hear a voice, and it isn't Saveria's, like I had hope it would be. It's childish and high, like a little girl's. I turn around, expecting to see either little Zea or Avery behind my, but instead I see a girl that looks like she might be a possessed doll. Krilvia is waving at me cheerily.

She starts walking towards me, her huge eyes as wide as dinner plates, and starts babbling, "I'm so glad I could find someone! Everyone is so busy, I almost felt ignored!" this girl is able to make the cutest pout very scary. She starts walking towards me in a slow stride, and her pace gradually quickens.

I start panicking. This girl has had me scared since I firt got a look at her in training, there's just something wrong with her!

I use one knife on my belt and I quickly toss it at her, but Krilvia only reaches her hand out, and grabs the knife out of the air! How did she do that!

I toss another knife, and she just sways to the right to dodge it and continues to speed up her pace. I freak out and start tossing everything I've got at her Knife after knife is launched from my hands before she's running at me fast with the knife in her hand, shouting,

"Come on! Let's play!" and jamming her knife into my knee. S buckle to the ground, and fall back as I block Krilvia's blade for cutting my chest. Unfortunately, it cuts through bot my arms, over the skin. Why didn't she cut that hard?

"This will be fun, teehee!" How is it that someone who sounds so cute can be so terrifying? The way she slices through the layers of my skin without remorse is terrifying. All of my screaming, my pain, my blood, are just a source of entertainment to her.

She cuts through my arms, my legs, my torso, every part imaginable, giggling like a little girl.

Is this what I'd have to go through in the Games? Having to deal with horrible things like her? Tears forms in my eyes, and the terrible knife she had grabbed out of the air stops trailing through my flesh.

"Scared?" She asks. I only nod, scared, like she says. "Well, don't be, it will all be over soon! But how do _you _want to die Makenna?" I'm confused by her question, but the options I get tell me what she means. Do you want me to keep cutting through your skin, so that you'll eventually die of blood loss? Or would you like me to force all of it out of your heart at once with my knife? Or better yet, I can stop and watch you slowly wither away. Your choice!" Krilvia shouts as she digs the knife into my leg's bone.

After screaming in pain again, I just stop moving. I don't want to do anything, the pain will only get worse. Besides, even if I get away, where can I go? My leg is so badly injured that I'll barely be able to walk.

At that moment, I can't say anything. I'm too scared too. I can't do his… I can't handle this… I want to go home.. I want this to be over…

"Makenna!" I turn my head despite the pain in my cuts to see Saveria charging at the two of us, knife in hand. Krilvia rises up and looks at her with a big grin saying,

"Oh goody! A new playmate! I'd love to have some fun with you, but I need to get going." Saveria chucks the knife at Krilvia's skull, and she staggers back as her body falls flat onto her own back.

I think she's dead, but she was just avoiding the knife. She stands up and starts running away at full speed, which isn't very fast, and shouts, "Bye-bye!" waving her hand at Saveria.

She doesn't bother going after her, she kneels beside me frantic, worried about saving her friend. I have to help her, and there's only one way that I can do it.

"…I need… a knife."

"Okay, here Makenna, I'll go-" I don't let Saveria finish her sentence, I only do what I need to do.

While it may seem wrong, it's best for both of us. She won't have to worry about caring for an injured ally, and I won't have to deal with this pain or any other pain that I would have endured if I had done otherwise.

In a flash, I grab Saveria's hand and, with the blade held in it, stab myself in the heart. Saveria doesn't say anything, she stares at me silently, and I can feel myself slipping out of this terrible world. I'm too weak to say it, so I can only mouth 'I'm sorry' to my friend.

I only hope that you make it far in these wretched Games…

**Avery Sage (D1)**

"Hehehe" I giggle at all of the carnage going on. All of the death being caused is so much fun to watch, but I don't have the luxury of watching everything. Jake's already killed two people, and I promised myself that I'd be responsible for at least one person dying today.

I take long strides over the gaps in the rope at the cornucopia and do a balancing act over to the other side.

"Avery, wait up." I turn to see Chiffon carefully tiptoeing on the thick thread to join me. This kid was all too easy to manipulate. He's such a naïve kid it's almost sad. I can see why Jake seduces people and uses them, it's fun. Maybe when I get older I can do it more often.

Chiffon stumbles onto the platform and I run off to the cornucopia,

"Pick up anything that you think is useful," I tell him. No need to act all sweet to him anymore, that won't help me win.

I look into a backpack to see some very useful items for myself. I giggle childishly, and pick up one of a large set of tiny blades in the sack. Sure, killing will be more difficult with something small like this, but what's a game without its challenges?

I look around to see only a few people are left, besides the careers. Unfortunately, a few managed to get a few meager supplies from the cornucopia, but like I said, I enjoy challenges.

"Avery!" Jake shouts, "Move it, we need to make our plans! You two take care of that little insect over there and move it. Now."

I look at the child he's describing, and I must say, it's very accurate. I would have come up with something better, like dust mite or flea, but I guess insect will have to do.

I walk up to him with my small knife and ask him politely, "Hello there Wit, how are you this fine day?" Wit, who is kneeling on the ground, turns to face me with a small contraption in his hand.

"Oh, hey." He says in a bored voice, with a demeanor to match. As soon as he talks to me, he turns back quickly to continue working on some green, rugged gadget.

"You know, you aren't looking so well. You're looking very… alive." I hold up my knife menacingly, "How about I fix that?"

Chiffon grabs my shoulder saying, "Avery, let's just-" I smack his hand off my shoulder,

"No, we aren't playing nice. For one to win, others must lose, and you know what it means to lose here." Chiffon starts losing his composure and starts sweating. Either he's shocked that I can talk about killing so easily, or just afraid of what I'll do to this dumb kid.

Honestly, grow up. Just because you're a child doesn't mean you can stay innocent forever, you have to accept things like this. Not quiver in fear or tinker with toys.

"So, are you ready to die?" Wit stands up and turns back to me and for the first time, admiring his round green thing with pride… I swear I've seen something like that before… I also see that something's off with him. Earlier, his dark green eyes looked so innocent, and his ruffled brown hair made him look cute, something even I admitted. Now, he was smiling at me with eyes ridden with malice and his disshelved bangs made him look mad.

Wit begins to laugh a bit and asks, "Is that a rhetorical question? If not, I'd be happy to give you a response." Then his laughter slowly gets higher and higher, and Chiffon is starting to panic, but manages to hold it in.

Unfortunately, I'm not quite as good. I'm trembling so much that I'm having trouble keeping my balance. My knife almost slipped from my grasp a bit.

"What's up with you?" I ask, trying to be intimidating. Not quite as affective when I'm intimidated myself.

"Me? You say that as if I'm the one with the problem. I hate you, that's my problem. Eversince I've seen you, I have done nothing but hate you! The way you act so innocent when you are clearly a killer! Oh, I had my suspicions, but seeing you with that knife proves what I know!"

What is he talking about! I know some people were wary of an obvious killer, but I was playing the part of a dumb kid having fun doing a bad thing, a very unique one considering what I did. He has no real proof about what he said. I mean, he's right, but those are just his own theories, he's insane.

"And you!" He point to Chiffon, "I know you… burying everything… all of your hate for the world! In truth, you think you're like me, but I want everyone dead for reasons besides my own entertainment!"

I glance at Chiffon who just stares back at Wit confused. Great, I'm dealing with a grade "A" whack job.

"Enough, I'm tired of talking," I say with a lot of anger. I probably look like an actual child because of him. He'll live to regret that… well, he won't be regretting it in about thirty seconds.

"Alright, fair enough, gotta let the blood flow. I agree, good choice, a hand to your genius," Wit howls with laughter as he claps his hands. Was that supposed to be a joke?

It doesn't matter, I was waiting for a bit to see if he had anything up his sleeve, but he's just all talk. I take a step towards him, but Wit shouts,

"Wait! I just want to know your name!" My name? Fine.

"Avery Sage, nice to meet you Wit." I say sarcastically

"Likewise… Avery… such a lovely name…" Wit thrusts his hand back and as he flings it forward to throw the green device in it, he screams, "I'll be sure to admire it on your gravestone!" Damn, I shouldn't have let this draw out! I need to be more careful late on. For now, need to save myself from that…

"Dammit!" I shout. A lady shouldn't swear, but when she realizes that a grenade has just been hurled at her, she can make an exception! Let's put my acting skills to work. "Chiffon! Watch out!"

I run up to hug him, as if I was trying to protect him. As I thought he would, he decides to go against my 'desperate final act' and spins around, putting himself between me and the grenade.

As the explosion goes off, Chiffon gives me one last glance. All I do is smile at him, and say, "Sorry, no kiss," The last thing I see of Chiffon Burrel is his shocked expression as the explosion blows him up.

I'm thrown away as well, and I can feel the force pushing me up into the air. It sends me spinning, and I smack against the rope floor hard.

I try moving, but I'm pretty badly beaten up. There's a lot of blood on me, which nearly sends me into shock, but I can rest easy. It's all from Chiffon's corpse a few feet away from me.

I guess the explosion was meant to be kept small. Makes sense, the Gamemakers wouldn't want all of their tributes blown up at once.

I start to pass out, but I can't help but feel an amazing sense of accomplishment I survived an explosion, and a tribute is dead thanks to me. While Wit's explosion did him in, I'm the one who made him take the brunt of the blast.

I can see Wit in the distance, running away, cackling. One though runs through my mind as he retreats,

_Have as much fun as you can, little one. It'll be the last fun you ever have in your entire life…_

**Well, that was the bloodbath! I hope you all liked it! If you were hoping to see more mutt powers, don't worry, you'll see much more in time, hehehe! In case you hadn't guessed (I didn't mention it earlier because I wanted it to be a surprise) but the way a tribute gets a mutation power is by killing a tribute, and retrieving a Vial filled with a special serum that gives them their powers. Anyway, how were all of the deaths? Realistic? If you think I can improve in any way, let me know, I'm kind of new with death scenes. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Official list of deaths at the Bloodbath**

Name: Ess Vinisht, Cause of Death: Body blown apart by mines encircling her plate.

Name: Riley Rynne, Cause of Death: Trauma to multiple vital organs caused by Atherton Desby

Name: Sparky Forks, Cause of Death: TBA

Name: Violet Giambanco, Cause of Death: Major blood loss caused by a cut in her throat, made by Sommer Riley

Name: Dia Provella, Cause of Death: Broadsword of Jake Sage cutting into the tributes

brain

Name: TBA, Cause of Death: TBA

Name: Chiffon Burrel, Cause of Death: Blast force from a grenade thrown at him by Wit Lore,

Name:JudahRedwood Cause of Death: Shock caused by Sommer Riley's attack on him

Name: Cade Klump, Cause of Death: Heart pierced by Teddy Jameson

Name: Cindia Jodoin, Cause of Death: Multiple stab wounds to the back, caused by Jak Ramill

Name: Giffet Langman, Cause of Death: Knife thrown into the tribute's skull by Dreama Miane

Name: TBA, Cause of Death: TBA

Name: Makenna Parsely, Cause of Death: Suicide, brought on by the physical and emotional torture of Krilvia Loress.

Name: Dirk Crouch, Cause of Death: Torn apart in the arena's pit, kicked into it by Jake Sage.

Name: Gamba Leer, Cause of Death: Throat slashed by Dreama Miane


	26. Aftermath

**Here's the next chapter, read and review!**

* * *

**Cobalt Gernsey (D4)**

"Give it to me!" I try grabbing the Vial out of Jake's hand, but he just pulls it away.

"No." He says, packing some of them away. Then he hands one each to Atherton, Teddy, Nimbus, and of course himself leaving three left.

"Well why the hell do you guys get powers?"

"We were useful." Jake says,

"So was I!" I shout.

"Ehehe, no you weren't!" Sommer says, trying to hold back her laughter, "All you did was get into a big fight with Orion. You didn't even hurt him!" I growl at her, but she just laughs it off.

"This isn't fair, I want a power too! What about the extra three!"

"Two. My sister helped kill off that useless kid, and as soon as she wakes up, we'll give everyone their powers. And for those interested, I'll be deciding who gets one of the extras."

Jake swings his bag over his shoulder, the precious serum's in tow. "For now, we're going to see what we have at the cornucopia."

This is great, first I don't get to kill anyone, I can't get my power, I can't eat any of the food until later, this just keeps getting worse!

This was supposed to be fun, but everyone is so annoying. I know I'm supposed toi be a career, but if I had the choice, I'd ditch these losers the first second I had.

If I did, I'd probably get killed. We killed three members of our group who probably would have been useful, I doubt they'd mind a fourth dying by their hands.

I decide that I should arm myself. I step over to where our packs and start digging through them. There had better be a knife in here… yes! Perfect.

I take out a few knives and all of them have pretty cool designs. No point in picking one thing, I might as well pick all of them. I strap a knife-holster around my waist and pack four knives in it. There are three leftover… no way I'm leaving them. I'll just carry them around with me.

I look around to see how everyone is doing.

Jake is over at the cornucopia, and he dragged Zeb over there to find some more useful objects, food, whatever we might need.

Sommer is doing some sort of training or role playing or whatever with those freaky claws of hers. She's shouting at someone about how she's listening and to stop nagging her all of the time… I'm not gonna ask.

Teddy is just sitting around sulking and so is Airian. I can agree, waiting around is _so_ boring! I just want to get going already!

Austinis walking pacing around deep in thought. I bet he's worried about Zea and Liss. What a baby.

I take a seat and watch as the hovercrafts pick up the corpses littering the arena. One body catches my attention. Damn…

"Hey Austin! Why didn't anyone tell me thatAlexandriabought it!"Austin's head jerks up, and he stares at me.

"You didn't notice?"

"No I didn't notice, now tell me what happened."

"She attacked that guy Mazin, but she wanted to make it personal, so she decided on close combat…"

"Why not throw the knives?"

"She used them all trying to hit Devonte. She cut him a bit, but nothing life-threatening. Anyway, she fought with Mazin who had a knife on him too, but she almost managed to kill him. But then…" Austin puts on a slightly pained expression, but otherwise, he seems fine. Sort of.

"Then what?"

*Gulp* "That guy from twelve… he was over by the climbing station and he practiced with a grappling hook. He just wanted to help his friend and stop Alexandria by pulling her off… but the hook… it… it went into her neck and tore a huge gash in it…" Austin's hands are clenched and shaking. He's clearly upset by it.

I don't really like anyone here personally, but I am upset that she died. She was one of the more pleasant people in this group.

I walk over to where Avery is resting to check if she's alright. She's a career too, but who could be heartless enough not to be worried about a little kid? Other than half of the careers including her own brother. He wasn't the least bit concerned. It's a good thing that I can be a good samaritan when I feel like it.

Looking at her unnerves me. She's curled up into a tiny ball and she has the purest smile on her face. The disturbing part is the fact that she's sleeping so comfortably while she's covered in all of this blood, it doesn't seem to bother her. If it were me covered in that much blood, I'd be choking on the stench in five minutes.

I confirmed that she's fine, so I decide to step away slowly so I don't wake her up. But that idea is ruined when I fall backwards shouting from fear. With good reason too.

A strange mutt is standing in front of me, and about ten seconds ago, the only thing there was empty space.

**Angela Rio (D7)**

This arena is quite… interesting to say the least.

The passageway I took let me out at an underground tunnel that cosed up as soon as I left to keep me from backtracking.

Outside of the tent, I can see a wide array of things to do. There are all sorts of booths, rides, and activites, and I dare not give one of them a try. Risking myself is a bad idea, and I may get found by someone else if I'm not careful. Instead, I'm going to do the smart thing.

I'm heading into the forest.

At the entrance I came out of, I had two routes to take, walk into the seemingly peaceful park for some "fun and games" or hide inside of the thick, dense collection of trees where no one can see me. Considering the fact that I'm such a poor fighter, the latter choice seemed like the best option, at least for now.

There's no doubt I'll have to take part in destroying someone's life eventually, but I'd like to hold off on that for as long as possible.

For now, I should try to think about how many other tributes may have had the same idea that I did.

It's been a few hours since the bloodbath, and it's starting to get late. The anthem is going to be playing soon…

I wait for a few more minutes, and the anthem sounds revealing the faces of the deceased.

The first is surprising. Alexandria from two. She was softer than other careers, but still equally skilled.

Dia and Cade were killed as well. Dia was skilled with electronics, and Cade had joined the careers, I hadn't imagined that they'd get killed too.

Then Sparky, Violet, and Dirk's faces appear. They were determined as well, and Dirk was supposed to be protected as a member of the careers. It seems that no one in the arena is ever truly safe.

Than Cindia who was a strong fighter, and Chiffon who was tied to the hip with Avery come next.

After which, I see Riley's face, and then Judah. I shouldn't be so shocked, normal tributes like us always die…

Finally, Jax Throner's face appears, his eyes still pale because of his blindness. It's sad, but it's expected really, he was at too big a disadvantage to even think about winning.

With that the anthem ends. I was expecting a few more deaths from thirteen. A morbid thought, but most of their tributes didn't seem to have a chance at winning.

It truly is sad that so many have died all at once, but I have to stop feeling so bad. Human empathy gets you killed, I can't afford to let those feelings slow me down.

I walk towards the forest quietly, finding great comfort in the lack of light. There are some spots where the lesser amount of foliage lets you be seen, a place that I have to avoid.

I'm about to slip in deeper, but I stop when I notice yet another surprise. I'm usually the one doing the surprising, but I'll have to get used to this arena and stay on my toes.

In the distance, I was able too the tent in which so many had died already. The tents disgusting colors were very obvious in the sunlight. That's how it was before.

At the moment, it's currently a burning inferno, giving off a bright light. I can hear some sort of loud noise, like something crashing coming from the tent too.

That should be where the careers have stayed, they usually don't clear out from the cornucopia. That's good.

Despite the fact that people are most likely burning alive, I'm glad to know that those bloodthirsty fools are getting as much pain and misery as anyone else. Like I said, no one is safe in the arena, career or not.

**Cohen Yokley (D10)**

"Can we get cotton candy, Gelel?"

"No."

"Ice cream?"

"No."

"Hot dogs?"

"Yes."

"Really!"

"No." Aw man, Gelel can be such a buzzkill sometimes. Honestly. 'Don't eat that plant, it might be poisonous,' 'Don't go into the forest, there could be wild beasts in there,' 'Stop playing with that stick before you hit me with it,'

While the last part was justified considering the end result, Gelel is sucking the fun out of this. I'd like to enjoy myself a _little_ before things get all exciting and messy.

It's so annoying, we've been walking through a section of this park filled with FOOD STANDS! Filled with none other than JUNK FOOD! The best kind! Plus we don't even have any food, just a few weapons we managed to grab. Plus, in a game of survival, what's it matter if I guzzle down a bottle filled with soda or water?

You know, besides the dehydration that follows drinking soda.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to agree with Gelel here Cohen."

"It's just Gel."

"Hey, come on! Why are you taking his side?"

"Oh, I'm not taking sides Cohen, I just noticed the apparent lack of napkins at these food stands. There's no way that we could eat anything here without getting absolutely _filthy_." Bree says, with a look of disgust. Man, these two need to lighten up.

Here we are, with only a few weapons to our name and no food and we aren't eating anything around us? Really?

"Guys, if we don't eat anything, we're going to starve. I'm just trying to think of our well-beings."

"No Cohen, you're thinking of how much junk food you can stuff yourself with. If there were such a thing as vegetable stands, I doubt you'd be as ready to eat."

I held up my hands in defense to Gel, saying, "Alright, alright, I want to snack a little, but the fact remains that we have no food. And this stuf is gonna go bad in a few days, the cold stuff is already melting, and someone else may take some of the food as well."

I run over to a stand to grab a few ice cream cones that are already starting to turn to liquid.

I hand one to each of my buddies. Gel reluctantly agrees to a chocolate one, and I start eating away at a chocolate vanilla swirl. I try to hand a vanilla cone to Bree, but she just turns away,

"No napkins, no food. I am not letting myself get messy."

"Bree, is cleanliness really worth starving yourself?" I ask annoyed. Between the two of them, Gelel is the one who's more relaxed, oddly enough. Then again, a guy ould have a panic attack right next to Bree, and I'd still consider her more tense.

"Please Bree? Pretty please with ice cream on top?" I say, with my hands clasped over the cone to make myself look gracious.

"No, I'm afraid not, and no argument you can make will persuade me to do otherwise." Then she turns around to walk away.

Well, I can't let her go hungry, so I do the sensible thing. I grab her by the back of her shirt and pull her back. While she's flailing about, wondering what I'm doing, I tell her,

"Than you leave me no choice. A threat will have to do,"

"Oh dear, I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this Cohen," Gel says, annoyed, but not annoyed enough to stop me,

"You barbarian! You brute! How dare you even think of threatening me!"

"Oh I dare. In fact, if you don't eat this ice cream, than I'm going to dare myself to stuff it down your shirt."

"What! No! You can't! I won't let you!" Bree tries her best to twist around and hit me, but even though I'm weak, she's weaker. "Gelel-I mean Gel! Help! Please!"

"I would, but Cohen will probably stick that ice cream down my pants if I do."

"Yeah, I would, hehehe." Bree glares at both of us, and her face turns red from anger. That, or she's embarrassed that I'm holding so much power over her with an ice cream cone, "Come on, if you eat this, I won't force you to anything again. Promise,"

"Fine…" I let go of her shirt, and she snatches the ice cream out of my hand, carefully licking it, to prevent herself from getting any on her face.

The three of us take a seat to relax. After that craziness at the bloodbath, it feels great just to rest for a minute.

I've gotta admit, it's been hard to keep a smile on my face. Keeping the mood light with these two has helped though. We made it out, but now what? Should we hunt for tributes? Set up an ambush? All of those could go bad if we meet the wrong tribute, like Nimbus. That guy seems nice, but he can easily be as brutal as any career. He tossed a spear through Jax and yanked it out without even batting an eyebrow.

After we finish eating our snack, I decide to ask Gel and Bree's opinions.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Well… let's see… what can we all do?" Gel asks,

"I'm pretty fast… and I've got a good head on my shoulders, if I do say so myself. What can you guys do?"

"You're so modest… Well, I can dig a hole if I've got a shovel, and I've had to use it to keep wild dogs from sneaking into the fencing and trying to dig up dead bodies to eat."

Woah… morbid…

"Erm… what about you Bree?"

"Huh! Oh, um… I'm an expert cleaner."

"You don't say?" Gel sayts mockingly,

"Hey, I practiced with a knife in training FYI, and I know about natural poisons! On top of that, I'm faster than both of you combined!" Bree says… wait, she's still eating her ice cream?

"Hurry up!" I tell her, shoving the ice cream in her face. She screams and drops the ice cream cone, "Yeesh, dramatic much?"

"Not dramatic! This is a totally justified reaction! Look at my face! How am I supposed to get it clean without any napkins?"

"No need to scream. Here, I've got the perfect solution," I wipe her mouth off with my arm-which is totally clean-and wipe the ice crea off of my shirt. I've found that that is one of clothes more practical uses, besides wearing them, "There simple,"

Bree's eyes are wide with shock. For a moment, there's silence, and an odd feeling of déjà vu, and she slowly reaches into her pocket and slowly pulls out a knife, and I slowly prepare for any unforeseen circumstances I may have brought upon myself by slowly standing up and getting ready to run for my life,

"Bree… what're you doing with that knife?"

"I think she wanted to say how knife it was to meet you," Gel says. I'm glad that he's joking around more, bt I can't admire it much at the moment,

"I. Will. Kill. You."

Then I start panicking, "Okay, come on Bree, you got me, now just put the knife down and et's think about what we're going to do, hehehehe." She doesn't, "Gel, anything you'd like to _add_?"

He pauses, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you can outrun her, just try doing a full circle back here, and don't stop until Bree cools down."

"Gotcha'. Well, later Gel." I turn around sprinting, and Bree simply runs after me, knife in hand.

Kids, the moral of this story is, never mess with any neat freaks. Ever.

**Orion Greenleaf (D9)**

I walk through the park, doing my best to calm myself after getting assaulted by Cobalt. The bruises on my body ache and my jaw is throbbing from that career's fist.

I have to take deep breaths. Deep calming breathes. Whenever I played sports back home, I'd get injured quite often. It's annoyingly common for me to get a few nicks and bruises while I'm in the outfield, and I always have to focus on controlling my breat when I'm done.

While I'm playing, I'm able to ignore any pain that I'm feeling. Maybe it's because I'm focused on my game, or because of the adrenaline, I don't know. What I do know is that afterwards, I feel all of the pain afterwards, and pain is my worst fear. I actually went into shock once after I got a gash on my leg that hurt like hell.

Thankfully, I've been able to stay away from any potential conflict. I'll do it anytime I need to, injured or not, but it just isn't necessary. I've hardly seen anyone else ever since I got out of that collapsing cavern.

Well, I saw Lily sprint by me but I didn't bother with her. She was fast, and even if I even tried sprinting after her, she'd be in the forest she was heading towards before I even had a chance to get near her.

I've just been wandering around this weird park aimlessly, wondering if I should go on a ride. The rides don't seem to be set in any particular order, they're sort of random. And the ones I passed up probably couldn't be made that dangerous.

I went by a ferris wheel, a slide, bumber cars… maybe I'm overthinking this. I figured that these would be rigged, but I doubt they could do that much with something simple like those things.

I think I'll head into the next safe ride that I can find.

As I scan the area, I see a flash in the sky, and a silver parachute drops onto the ground in front of the entrance to a building. I run towards it, opening it up to reveal some painkillers.

Sweet relief, I guess I earned myself one or two sponsors.

I take a bottle of water out of my pack and down two pills, and look up at the building.

The House of Mirrors

Interesting… lets see… a house full of mirrors… I guess I should try this place out, there could be something good in it.

I step into the house, pushing the doors open, and they slam shut behind me.

No going back now, I can only go forward from here.

**Azure Farrah (D8)**

I let out a sigh as I trek along the drt road with Tarou. He's been staring at me worriedly ever since the Bloodbath when he should be worried about himself. He just seems… worn out, like me.

The two of us have been like this ever since the Bloodbath. We saw so much killing and we were almost responsible for causing more of it… I had al most killed someone.

I remember having cavet in my sights, knowing that I had to kill him. Going by logic, his death would have helped me out, eliminating a competitor and in other ways as well.

However, my conscience told me otherwise, and both conflicted, causing me to miss his heart and hit his leg. I still felt guilty afterwards for attempting.

I can't understand how anyone can be expected to do this without a second thought, but I envy the careers that can. This is just hunting to them, where humans are the livestock that are killed for sport.

If only I lacked their empathy, than this would be so much easier. I'd be a much worse person though, and I wouldn't care about what anyone thought of the bad things I did, but the important part is that I wouldn't care. Just not caring about people… I wish I could get to be like that and just make this whole thing so much simpler.

"Hey," Tarou says, resting a hand on my shoulder "You son't look so good, let's take a seat."

"No, I want to keep moving." I say, walking away from him. He's always been a very good friend, but I can't be bothered to be civil at the moment.

"Come on, you need to rest," Tarou grabs my arm this time, and I pull away, telling him,

"No I don't. What I need to do is keep moving, now come on." I start walking away, but when I notice someone missing from behind me, I turn around, "What are you doing?"

Tarou is sitting cross-legged in the middle of the path… that's it.

"Tarou, why are you sitting in the middle of the road?"

"You need to rest."

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Yeah I did." I give him a puzzled look, "I'm sitting down because you need to rest."

"And what makes you think I won't just walk away and leave you here?"

"You're too nice to do that." Tarou says with his dazzling smile… seriously,this guy can be really dumb and naïve… but he's right, I'm too nice to do that,

"Fine, you win…" I sit in front of him, annoyed, but inwardly, I'm relieved that I'm resting. My body is anyway, my mind is really anxious.

"So, wanna talk?" Tarou asks,

"About… you know, stuff." The casual attitude he has makes me feel slightly better, and I start to open up a little.

The two of us get into a lighthearted conversation about things back home. About our siblings andfamiliy, and the fun times we had together.

Than the conversation turns dark when we talk about our allies.

Sparky was a sweet kid whose parents usually ignored him back home, so he turned to fire to have fun. He was a little unstable, but he was just a little kid.

Seeing Cindia's face appear in the sky was the biggest shock of all. She was strong and she had a better shot at winning than either of us. If she couldn't win, how could we.

Noticing my slight misery, my mood brightened when Tarou brought up Alyssa.

Her face didn't appear! She's alive!

I'm so relieved to hear that she's okay that I nearly begin to cry. I hug Tarou, thanking him, and start wondering what Alyssa would do. She told me about her… unique talent of speaking with animals, so I'd imagine she'd try dtaying near an area where animals dwelled normally.

The forest.

This meant that as soon as we could, the two of us would need o head straight to the forest to search for her. I'm still wondering if she was injured by whoever killed Sparky…

Suddenly, I notice the voices of two tributes, and tell Tarou t move. We run to the end of the road and hide inside an empty tent.

The two of us spot two tributes in an alliance. A dangerous one.

I look at Tarou and nod at him, and he nods back sadly. I'm just as sad about the fact as he is, but it needs to be done.

When the time is right, we're going to attack these two. For now, we'll watch and wait, and hope that they can be overpowered.


	27. Entertainment

**Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Devonte Terrence (D11)**

"I'll never be able to get this tune out of my head…" Twiff says scowling,

Both of us are walking in a part of the circus, which I'm assuming is supposed to be a freak show, and it is definitely freaky.

There's all sorts of random objects lying around that could be used for… well, honestly, I don't know why anyone would make them. I'm assuming that they're in case we need weapons of our own considering how they're all in the basic shape of a bat with all sorts of decorative things on them that have no real practical use other than decoration. And don't get me started on the splotchy colors. A guy doesn't normally care about that sort of thing but… God, it looks like a rainbow threw up on them all.

All of the performers… I don't knowwhat to make of them. They're all people, tall and small, old and young, doing all sorts of acts outside, even trying to gain attention of the crowds, but… I can't see any of they're faces.

Or maybe I can, I don't have the slightest clue.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to forget if it ever ends!" The tune Twiff is referring to is the classic theme song that any circus is known and loved for that's been horribly corrupted. The beat is scratchy, constantly changing between a high pitch and a low one, and is just warped in so many ways.

Twiff tries covering her ears up and humming to herself to block ut the music. That quickly gets annoying, and I flick her in the head to get her to stop,

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"The loud humming was annoying." I tell her, watching one of the people we pass by shadowboxing... man, this place just gets weirder and weirder.

"Hey, I was trying to ignore the music-"

"Me too, but hearing you add to the suckiest symphony didn't help." Twiff glares at me angrily, "Besides, you were totally off key anyway," I tell her smiling, hoping the humor makes her happy,

Her expression softens slightly, but she still tries to look angry at me. I just return her look with a grin, one that would have probably been bigger if I could ignore the weird atmosphere here.

It might be easier if Judah was here, I got along with him better. They're both nice kids, but Judah was from my District so it was easier for us to relate. Between the three of us, I was the least engaged in conversations. I was afraid of getting close to him… the funny thing is, now that the danger of that is void, I just realized that I wanted to talk with him more than I wanted to distance myself from him. It just took me too long to realize it…

One of the kids running around with a toy airplane runs into Twiff, who stumbles back. Fortunately I manage to grab her hand and keep her from hitting the ground,

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She yells, but she is ignored. Just like all of the others, this one is the same.

It doesn't have a face.

All of the "people," and I use the term people lightly, don't have any eyes, ears, mouths, nothing. The only thing I see on all of their faces is a big "X," which I'm still trying to understand. What on earth does that letter mean?

Twiff gives up at yelling at the odd child, and goes to give it back it's toy plane, "Here, be more careful," but it doesn't listen. It just keeps searching the ground around it.

"I said here!" This time Twiff pushes the plane into its face, but even then it seems clueless.

"Alright Twiff, you say you're smart-smarter than me- so could you _please _fill me in on why we're getting completely ignored by these… things?" Twiff drops the toy plane on the ground, and the kid picks it up and eagerly runs off with it.

"Hmmm… well…I can't really say anything for sure-"

"So you don't know," I say. Snapping at people isn't what I normally do, but when I'm faced with an army of weirdo's and the world's worst song remix, I'm not in a very happy mood.

"I'm saying that I can't give you a definite answer. Though I have a few ideas, but do you think we could go somewhere less populated," She says, staring nervously at the people, some f them gathered around a fire juggler, and a few others swarming a knife thrower.

"Sure, no problem," That's what I say, but I know that it _is_ a problem because I don't see any obvious way of leaving this area very quickly. And even if I did, that might not help, these things could be all over for all I know,

"So, did you grab any weapons from the cornucopia?"

"Yeah, I got some throwing knives, you?"

"You're looking at it," I say, brandishing my long-handled axe, trying to give it a spin, but clumsily drop it. Twiff laughs at me, saying,

"Well didn't you look cool just now? Hehehe,"

"Shut up," I say, slightly annoyed. I reach down to grab my axe, but then all of a sudden a large hand grabs it. And I mean large, as in too big for a normal person's, and it's not one of the thing's either. They're all shaped like normal humans, and this hand has four digits on it, and it's clawed. The odd part is, it's inside of a leather glove,

"Hello, good sir, I can't help but notice that you've dropped this," The two of us freeze in shock at the mutt standing right in front of us. I can't tell if it's smiling at us or scowling. It could be both.

The mutt is standing at what could easily be seven feet tall. It's feet are strange, flat, seemingly just growing straight from the leg, sort of like the foot is just the end of it. The body of this mutt is thin, but that doesn't comfort me, this thing could have all sorts of powers. Its wardrobe… wait, why is it wearing clothes?

Anyway, it's wearing a red jacket, over a grey shirt covered in eyes, beign pants, and a red top hat. The strangest part is the things face.

The left side of its face is jutting out, like a lizards, with halves of a few horns on it's snout that get smaller at they get closer to its face. It's skin is covered in black, shiny scales, and it's mouth, which is in a large toothy grin, is in the center of its mouth. The right side of its face is just like the left, no difference in the features. However, it is different, mainly because that side is upside down, along with oss of the mutts features, it's mouth seemingly scowling. I can't describe the eyes, because both were hidden by an awkward pair of thick glasses that start normal over one eye, and radically bend to have the same position over the other eye,

"…problem?"

"Huh!" I accidentally shout, nearly jumping,

"I asked you if there was a problem, now is there?"

Me and Twiff are at a loss for words, and Twiff barely manages to spit out, "What… do you mean…?"

"What do I mean? Well, I could mean anything. The food, the air, the plants, the weather, color of the tents, the employees attitude for you, the fees of entering the park, the list of what I could mean goes on and on!"

Both of us are still confused, and the mutt gasps in surprise,

*Gasp* "Where are my manners? I'm terribly sorry, my name is Jinrall, and I am the parks owner, _and _I double as the ringleader of the lovely circus here! Have you been to it?"

'Yeah we've been to it, and we were almost killed there!' Is what I'd like to say… scream, but I keep my tongue in check and decide that I should answer his question. This thing could go off like a bomb if I surprise it.

"Yes we have, it was definitely something else." The thing's smile… or scowl grows wider and it practically screams,

"Wonderful! I'm glad to hear that! Ah, but, there's a minor-" Then I hear a ringing like a phone and, just like I thought, it was a phone. Jinrall reaches for his pocket, and takes it out,

"Yes… Uh-huh… the forest? Why would they… lost, maybe… okay…. Okay, look, I… I don't have time for this, just send DeRanger and Caroline after them!" Then he shuts the phone off, complaining about how hard it is to find good help these days.

"I'm afraid that this is where we part, but before I go, I need to make sure that everyone's properly entertained."

"Uh, there's no need to-" I'm interrupted by Jinrall's sharp whistle to the air.

All of a sudden, the people that were surrounding us, who were all off in their own world, have suddenly stopped moving. Then, the "X's" on their faces have suddenly become "O's".

Then, all at once, they begin moving in different directions, all of them grabbing some of the bat shaped objects on the ground, with a few taking real weapons. And a few surrounding us,

"Hey, what are you doing?" Twiff shouts,

"Providing entertainment! The whole point of going to an amusement park is to be able to have something to do, why are you so surprised! After all, who's park do you think this is, hahahaha!" Jinrall calmly walks away, leaving the two of us on our own,

Whose park… I get it, this is amusement for the mutts, and the viewers, and we're the entertainment.

I grip my axe, and Twiff takes out her knives, and she also grabs one of the things on the ground.

"Don't worry, I know how to use it,"

"I hope so," We're going to need as many weapons that we can get,

**Meritxell Slavik (D3)**

"Ow! Careful!"

"I'm sorry Mazin, but I'm not an expert at this." I tell my District partner as I bandage his wound closed again.

Mazin got into a pretty nasty fight wwth Alexandria earlier today, and he got his arm cut pretty badly, I'm just checking it to make sure it isn't getting infected. He's also got a few wounds pretty much everywhere on him, but it could have been worse. Thanks goodness Reaver was able to help him.

"Reaver, how's it going?" I ask him. Right now he's sitting by himself facing a tree, not responding to what I said.

I guess he just wants some time on his own, after all, he did just kill a person…

"Hey, Xell," Mazin asks, "Listen, we got into a pretty dangerous situation for our supplies, and I'd like to know about _everything_ we have," He says, staring at a small, flat box.

I smirk and say, "Oh, don't worry, I was planning on showing the both of you. Reaver, could you come over here?" Both of us wait for a response, but we're ignored again. I walk up and put my hand on Reaver's shoulder, "Listen Reaver, I know this whole thing is hard on you, it's not easy on any of us. I need you to come over here, so I can explain how I'm gonna help us tackle… Reaver?"

Reaver has been slumped over his bag, in front of a tree ever since we started resting in this forest two hours ago. Me and Mazin have been worried that he might be troubled since he sat down away from the both of us, but…

"Tell me that idiot isn't sleeping," Mazin says in a severly annoyed voice, a tone which I respond with,

"I would, but you know me Mazin, honesty is the best policy. _Right _Reaver?" I say loud, but his eyes don't open up. "Reaver! Reaver, get up!" I shake him around, shouting his name, but no response. He did mention that he had trouble sleeping last night. "Mazin, can you help me wake-"

Before I can finish my sentence, a rock flies at Reaver, courtesy of Mazin, and hits him in the back of the head.

"Aaauuugh! What happened! Are we under attack!" He shouts, jumping up, I just cross my arms and say,

"No, but Mazin is bound to hit you again if you keep falling asleep on us like that,"

"Mazin hit me! Why Mazin , why!" Reaver shouts,

"Because all of this time that I spent worrying about you, you were off dreaming about whatever goes on in that empty skull of yours,"

"You were worried? Awww, Mazin I'm touched- Gaaah!" Mazin throws another rock at Reaver, but this time he dodges it, "I am not a target!"

"Guys, focus okay? We need to decide who we'll be going after first." Reaver stops screaming, and him, along with Mazin, give me shocked expressions, "Well… you know, it needs to be done, I mean…" Telling these two that they have to kill is a lot more difficult for me than it sounded. "Look, we'll talk about it while we're walking. I'd like to see if we can't leave this forest, I'm getting a bad vibe from it."

Both Mazin and Reaver comply and the three of us begin moving. Mazin looks around, as if he's searching for something, and I walk up to Reaver to see if he's alright,

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Reaver looks at me, and says,

"Actually yeah, but couldn't you have controlled Mazin. He seems a bit pissed this fine evening when he's better off than a lot of people. It's just an arm, if he wins he can get a super cool robot arm with lasers and-"

"Reaver, that's not what I meant, and frankly, Mazin had every right to be mad at you, we were sitting around for an hour because you ignored us, that's how long we waited for you to feel up to walking,"

"Oh, is that so!" Reaver stops and bends down so that hour foreheads are against each other and starts barking questions at me, "Why didn't you come and check on me!"

"We thought you wanted to be alone,"

"How come you didn't think it was strange that I was ignoring you!"

"We did, but nothing is normal about you," Reaver grits his teeth at this, but goes on,

"Yeah well… maybe you just wanted to steal from me! My backpack is feeling lighter, I bet you two were plotting to steal from me and leave me for dead,"

"Yes, obviously we did, and thanks you for reminding us of the last part of leaving you for dead, we totally forgot about that. And that wasn't anywhere in our discussion, do you even remember what we were talking about?"

"Of course I do!" Reaver scrathes his head and starts trying to come up with a proper answer, "It was… was… something that you need to explain to Mazin, he's completely clueless," Reaver runs and wraps his arm around Mazin's neck, "Isn't that right, Mazy boy?"

Mazin just ignores him and keeps looking at the forest, while I tell Reaver, "I wanted to know how you were doing after killing someone." Reaver jumps a little, but keeps his cool, and takes a moment to think before answering me,

"To be honest, I regret doing it… well to an extent."

"An extent?"

"Yeah, I mean… Alexandria would have killed Mazin, without a second thought, and she would have gotten both of us if she had been given the chance. I feel bad about killing someone, but remember, it's not like this is a saint I was killing, it was a person who was all but willing to do what I did to her, and it wouldn't have been an accident." Reaver say, his arms still around a mildly interested Mazin

I'm in amazement myself at Reaver's maturity towards this situation. It's hard to believe, but I guess he can be serious too,

"Hey, what's that…?" I turn to see what Reaver's talking about, and I see a flash of silver slowly dropping to the earth, "It's a sponsor gift!"

"Do you think it's for us? Let's see-"

"I'm getting it first! Fuck yeah!" Reaver quickly runs forwards, nearly knocking Mazin onto the ground. Thankfully, I'm there to give him a helping hand while our favorite weirdo runs off to the gift like a badmouthed little kid running towards hi birthday presents.

If he ever asks, I think I'll begin making a list to tell him _all_ of the reasons that we don't take him seriously,

Me and Mazin run up to try and catch up to Reaver. Since Mazin is kind enough to slow down so that I'm not left behind, I decide to ask him something,

"Are you looking for something Mazin?"

"Hm?" Mazin glances back quickly,

"Well, you've been scanning the woods for the past few minutes, is there something worrying you?"

"I don't know… have you ever had the feeling that someone's been watching you?"

"No, but that does remind me of this story Reaver told me about how his sister had started stalking him after she saw him talking with a Peacekeeper. It was actually tryin to get her out of trouble because she has tampered with some Peacekeeper uniforms when they were being washed and made them a little too pink then they were supposed to be. Thankfully she got off without a hitch since it was only seen as a juvenile prank and the uniforms could be bleached,"

"Hehehe, and then, for the last six months, Reaver though he had a monster under his bed when it was just his crazy sister," Both of us chuckle at our friends misfortune for a moment, before Mazin says,

"Listen, like you said, let's get out of here." I nod towards Mazin. Looks like I made the right call with where we should go.

"Hey, check me out bitches!" Reaver shouts from behind some brush where the sponsor gift landed. seriously, he needs to stop swearing, though what he has on is impressive.

Reaver is wearing a sash around his chest, and all over it are oval shaped things strapped to it.

"Hey, nice.. think I could try it on?" Mazin asks,

"Sorry, this sponsor gift was made for me, but if you can help me with organizing our food into what we're going to be eating for the next few days, I'll be happy to hand you a few of these really cool… grey things."

Mazin opens his mouth to ask about why, but I put my hand over it. We do like Reaver, honestly, but even though his stories can be funny, his ten minute complaining about his family back home is far from it, "Sure, no problem, now let's get going."

I say, but then I stop talking from shock. I can hear Mazin suck in some air and hold it in, but I don't dare turn to face him.

Just behind Reaver, I saw a large creature's movement. None of us were able to notice it before, because of how it's body blended into the woods. It's legs are long and thick, with skin covered in indentations to make them look like trees. Those legs led to a large foliage covered body making it look like a tall tree. It has several long arms randomly growing out of its body with the same pattern on it's legs and sharp points at the ends instead of hands to remember branches. It also has a massive mouth on its torso, that opens up like a double door.

I know because that same creature is slowly bending down, opening its huge jaw to bite down on an unsuspecting Reaver, facing away fom it and towards us,

"Oh oh oh! Wait! Let me try out one of these bad boys! I wanna try coming up with a good one-liner like in the movies!" Reaver, fumbling with his sash to get one of the oval's off, is completely oblivious to the monster slowly approaching it, and doesn't see how scared either of us are.

I can feel my pulse increasing with every heartbeat, my skin becoming drenched in my sweat, my breathing getting more and more shallow, and my heart feeling as if it's about to burst out of its chest.

This thing is obviously being cautious about harming our prey, it's shaking a lot obviously excited to kill. This creature isn't necessarily intelligent, but it at least has the instincts of a hunting animal.

"R… Rea…. ver…" Mazin barely manages to squeak out. While Mazin's voice restrains his voice, it strengthens mine as the creature gets close enough to kill Reaver, and I scream,

"Reaver, behind you!" Reaver spins around, and jumps back screaming,

"Fuck!" throwing the oval into the creature mouth as it slams shut. He falls backwards and starts crawling away, and the two of us quickly move to help him. The two of us are stopped in our tracks by the mutts arms that pierce the ground right in front of us. That thing is growling, and intent on killing all of us. It brings all of its other arms down on Reaver as he screams, trying to shield himself with his arms.

But then all of a sudden, smoke sprays out of the creature's closed mouth through the small spaces, and it springs back letting loose a gut-wrenching roar. It's mouth opens large and wide releasing a huge pillar of smoke and the monsters arms start to dig at whatever's inside of it, as it spits out blood from inside of it,

"Are those bombs?" Mazin looks curiously at the grey ovals as all of us carefully but quickly back away from the mutt.

No, bombs would have made an explosion, and that didn't seem to happen. The creatures insides would be destroyed, or its mouth would have probably been blown open. But it's clawing its own insides out, and there's the watery green substance that it probably it's blood, so they have to be capable of some damage sort of damage… I think I get it!

"Reaver, those are smoke bombs strapped to you."

"Smoke bombs?"

"Yes, smoke bombs. I think they're designed to go off when they receive a strong impact, or in this case sufficient pressure. It landed inside that mutts mouth, and probably got crushed inside of it." I explain, as we run.

The mutt lets out a roar as it chases us, managing to ignore the pain it's in,

"Smoke bombs are used by ninja's to make quick escapes and shit! How can gas hurt anyone like that?"

"It's probably corrosive, strong enough to melt the insides of whoever breathes it in, but probably not enough to instantly kill them," I say, glancing back to see green blood pouring out of the creatures mouth. I really can't say for sure, but it looks like it's a safe bet.

The mutt has started chasing after us, and while it's much slower, the huge strides it takes make up for it. We can only hope that this lumbering monstrosity doesn't catch up to us.

The three of us run through the woods, stepping over rocks and routes, running through bushes, ducking tree branches, everything we need to do to maintain a good distance between us and this mutt.

After a minute, which feels like an hour, of running, Mazin asks, "How the hell do we get away from this thing, it's not stopping!"

I try thinking of a sufficient answer, but I'm currently drawing a blank. Come on, think! What could get this stupid mutt off our tails!

Suddenly, the stomping coming from behind us gets less loud, and I look back to see the creature turning away from us.

"What…?" Mazin's question reflects how I'm feeling about this.

The mutt just suddenly turned around… did it think we weren't worth it? Could there have been more valuable prey?

No, that thing isn't designed to think, it's only purpose is to kill anything it can. Mutts don't usually have capabilities of coherent thought, it's barely ever happened. The closest thing to that is the capability of a basic strategy.

So what? Could it be another tribute hat it's chasing.

I look at my teammates, to see if they're alright, but Looking at Mazin, I can tell that there's a problem. I realize what it is, and why the mutt turned away from us simultaneously.

Reaver's not here, he went towards that mutt and is luring it away.

"Reaver!" I scream, running to where the mutts going, but I'm pulled back by Mazin with his good arm, "Let me go, I have to help Reaver, I can't let him die!"

"Just hold still dammit! We can't just go charging in there!"

"And why the hell not! Don't you care?" I say, slapping him straight across the face. Mazin, rubs his face, takes a deep breath, and give me a very angry glare,

"Yes, I do care Xell. Yes I want to go after him Xell, but we can't because it won' end well for any of us. If we manage to catch up to him, what are we going to do then? That mutt will see us, we'll run away, and be back to square one. The only thing we can do," Mazin takes a very deep breath of air to calm himself, then lets it all out, "Is meet up with him later,"

I can feel my eyes brimming with tears, "But… why…? Reaver wouldn't… he can't even consider doing something so… so stupid!"

"Well… I don't think it was stupidity that made him lure the monster away from us, it's probably the result of a botched plan."

"P…plan?" I wipe away the tears pouring from my eyes, and listen to Mazin,

"It's pretty simple, considering Reaver is fairly intelligent, he wouldn't go running at that mutt," Mazin pulls something out of his pocket, "without something that could convince him he had a chance against it. In fact, knowing him, this probably made him think he was invincible and made him do something very dangerous."

The thing in Mazin's hand…! It's a Vial!

"But…! How…!"

"I found it on the ground. Remember how Reaver killed Alexandria? When she died, Reaver must have gotten this vial from her afterwards and didn't get a chance to tell us,"

This Vial is empty… I see, Reaver injected himself, got some sort of power, and ran at the mutt to take it on, but something went wrong…

"What kind of power do you think he got?" Mazin shakes his head,

"I couldn't say, it could be anything, but all I know is that it wasn't enough to beat that mutt. Xell, we should be able to meet up with Reaver again, but we need to figure out where he's heading."

Where he's heading… wait…

"Mazin, that mutts following Reaver, so that means that since we can see it from the trees. Can you give me a lift?" I point to one of the lowest branches,

"Probably not,"

"Shut up and hold still," I climb up on Mazin's shoulder, and reach for the branch that's just out of my reach, "A little higher…"

"I can't…! You're too heavy…!"

"Say that again, and I'll step on your head," I say, jokingly, trying to release a bit of my stress,

I manage to grab the branch, and barely pull myself up. Thankfully the branches are pretty close together, because staying inside all day writing isn't much of a workout.

I get close enough to the top to see the mutts moving leaves, and manage to get an idea of where it's going based on its path,

"The amusement park! Reaver's heading to the amusement park! We can meet him there!"

"What about the mutt?"

"Don't worry, it's acting sort of like an animal, so it'll probably stay in its natural habitat, this forest. Besides, Reaver should be able to find a place to hide in there,"

"Sounds good to me! There's a rope in your bag, use it to climb down!" I reach into my bag, and start tying it to the branch.

Just hang on Reaver, we're coming!

**Angus Chowdry (D7)**

"Cavet, just be quiet for now, we can't afford to be found." Annabeth whspers harshly to our injured ally. Gotta say, Annabeth shifting from a nervous and carefree girl to a tough fighter was a pretty big surprise, but I'm not complaining about it. She's actually a pretty good leader.

When Cavet got injured, all I could do was panic, but Annabeth managed to shake me back to my senses. That's not to say she wasn't shaken up, just more focused, even now…

The here of us have managed to hide out inside of a large space underneath a tree in the woods made by the roots, with the opening covered up by some long grass over it. It's small and cramped, but I'm not complaining with all of the mutts out there.

While we were trying to treat Cavet's wound, he noticed something black moving around, and the three of us managed to grab some supplies before we got out of the opening we were in.

I told Annabeth that getting our things would be a good idea, because our stuff can be stolen if it's out there and nobody is watching it, but she just kind of rushed into this hiding thing.

Outside, there are about six mutts searching our campsite, probably looking for us. They aren't being thorough though.

If I could, I'd really like to tell them that they should check in the trees in case we were in there, but if I did then they might notice this space below one of the trees.

That would obviously be very bad for us.

"Hey Annabeth," I whisper,

"What?"

"What are we going to do? I think we should find a way to get into more comfortable positions while we're thinking of how to get out of this situation,"

"Angus… ow… I don't think there's anything we can do. There are six mutts out there and they've been wandering around for a while. Plus, they're constantly checking the same spots over and over. They're either too stupid to think that we' might be somewhere else, or they could just be patient and think we might be coming back."

I look at the mutts outside… I should have given whoever designed them a few pointers.

Their bodies are all jagged and sharp. Not really pointy, more like they almost look mechanical from that and the metal sheen on them. Then again, they could be robots… in which case I should be advising the designer of a proper paint job for them.

Their eyes are in need f the most change. Seriously, no one's eyes are black like that.

When something cracks, all three of them stop moving, and stare at the tree the noise came from.

Our tree.

"Guys, I think they're looking at us!"

"What! How, we were so quiet!"

"I heard something snap, did anyone snap a root?"

"Of course I didn't, Cavet! Angus?"

"Well, no it wasn't me, and both of you make sure not too make too much noise. They're already suspicious of this tree, doing that will let them know we're here for sure,"

"Um… Angus, won't they come investigate the tree anyway? Then they'd know we were here."

"Yeah well… um… I guess so, but I thought it would be good to know, you know?" I sputter nervously,

Suddenly, the tree above the three of us shakes and all of us jump.

I look outside to see the mutts feet near the tree. Oh no, they're actually punching the tree!

"Okay, listen guys, when we see them, that's when we need to fight, okay?"

"Yeah, no shit…" Annabeth grumbles, tough as always. At least she's trying, but her voice is still shaking,

Unfortunately, we've only got two axes that we can use for fighting, meaning that Cavet won't be able to defend himself, and in the worst case scenario… I _really _don't want to think about that!

The pounding on the tree continues, and then, suddenly it stops. We wait a moment for more, but no one comes. I look out of the opening to see two of the mutts have two shattered arms. And I mean I can see bits of their arms on the ground everywhere. Hitting the tree must have been pretty damaging to them. I also see the third one slowly walking away from us, and for a moment I think it's giving with the other two soon to follow.

Unfortunately, it turns around, and as itstarts bending it's legs, I realize what it's doing.

The mutt pushes off of the ground it's hardest with it's feet and begins charging at the tree. It slams into the tree with so much force, I'm afraid that that was all it needed. Then I hear glass shatter, and a girl scream.

I turn to Annabeth, but she just nods no. It wasn't her, so who?

I hear a light thud, and footstep of a person running away. I look out to see the mutts running away… running after someone in the tree.

Damn, that was too close, I was sure that we were finished there for a second.

"Guys, I have good news and bad news. The good news is the mutts have disappeared."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news… well… with the positions we're in, getting out of here is gonna be kind of difficult, to say the least,"

As the three of us slowly struggle and crawl out of the hole, I decide that all of the strain isn't so bad. I know I'd pick this over having to deal with a pack of mutts.

**Twiff Lorie (D9)**

"Twiff, are you sure about this!" Devonte screams as he smashes an orange, twisted bat into one of the mutts heads. A crack appears and from it, a gush of black liquid sprays out. Both of us have been pretty much covered by it.

Despite how similar they are to humans, their faces and bodies are to us, they're not human. These things don't need much to finish them off, just a strong enough smash, or getting their skin pierced, and whatever's inside of them comes out immediately, leaving empty husks.

"Devonte, I am going this way with or without you! As long as we can make it there, then things should be looking up!"

Devonte and I were fighting a pretty big crowd just a few minutes ago, and he had to drop his axe because it was too heavy and it couldn't be used enough. Right now, were running through the maze of tents here trying to find a building that we should be able to use to hide in, and we're both watching eachother pretty well. He's been using that weirdly shaped orange bat, and as for me, I-

"Watch out!" I shout as two more of the mutts come running out. Devontestabs one of them in the chest, causing the liquid to spurt out, but he isn't able to get the other one.

I, however, uncoil the chain in my hand and let It loose on that thing's cheek. It only opens up a few small holes, which the mutt manages to cover up, but while it's distracted, Devonte smashes it's neck with his bat, causing blood to spew out of the other side. Either these things are really fragile, or Devonte is just that strong.

To be honest, I didn't think I'd be able to ever use a chain in real life. I've only seen it done occasionally in movies and by kids messing around with them. I managed to memorize how I need toposition and angle my arm in order to aim, and my hits using it have been sloppy, but from where I hit that mutt, I'm improving with practice. Though for the most part I've been pretty good with knives,

"Twiff, up ahead!" I see three of the humanoid mutts up ahead running towards us. I take the same number of knives, and consecutively toss one into each of the mutts, one in the chest, another in the head, and the last in the stomach. The pressure of the liquid in them, forces the knives out as fast as they went in, and the three mutts fall to the ground dead.

Then, without warning, one of the mutts slams into Devonte, causing him to drop his bat, and slugs him across the jaw. It's wearing metal plated gloves, making its fists much more dangerous.

This isn't good, those things may seem brittle, but you need something sharp, or hard to break their skin! I think there's another way to beat it but… this had better work!

As the mutt begins to strike Devonte again, I observe it's legs, and from the way it's stomping down, it's about to launch a straightforward punch into Devonte's chest, which would knock him down.

I've seen people fighting on the Hunger Games and sadly I can remember all sorts of ways they fight. I also recall the ways people move when they're doing something, so I can predict what they're going to do.

"Devonte! Dodge to the left, and grab its arm!" Devonte listens to what I say, thanks to a bit of a mutual trust the two of us have made, "Now punch it in the face and let go!" he listens again, and the creature it knocked to the ground. "Quick! Crush its head with your heel!" I scream, and Devonte complies again. He brings his foot down and the creature flails about to get up, but it isn't given a chance. The foot comes down on it again and again and again, and after about ten stomps, a black liquid starts seeping. Devonte lifts his foot one last time, crushing the skull which breaks apart, splattering the black ooze inside of it everywhere.

Normally, I'd feel terrible if this was a real person, but in the end, none of them are real. None of them are human.

Devonte gives me a confused look, probably wondering how I was able to come up with s way to beat that thing in a split second, and he knows it's was more then sheer intelligence.

"Later, now let's move, I saw one place that looked pretty big. We seem to have lost them, so if we hide out in there, we should be safe for a while. Come on."

Devonte hesitates for a moment, but nods "Okay," and we both run towards the place that I described without stopping.

As I see it in the distance, I think of how safe the two of us should be for now. It looks like we've hit a pretty lucky break.

**Airian Knoven (D1)**

Those stupid… things! They seriously attacked us right after we were nearly burned alive!

Honestly, hardly anyone was in the mood to fight, but the careers didn't actually have a problem. For pretty much everyone here, they were all okay… except for me…

When we were mobbed by those human… mutt… things, everyone managed to pull their weight but me. Bratty Cobalt ribbed beat them all down with his fists, the non-career nimbus was an expert with his own sword, even puny Avery managed to hold her own!

At the moment, no matter how much I hate to admit it, I'm the weakest one here… meaning that I'll be the first to be picked off by these guys.

I slowly rise out of my sleeping bag, and look around, and listen for noise. Everyone around me seems to be asleep, so I should be able to move.

After the chaos that went on today everyone was exhausted, and we were at least granted the luxury of a good night's rest.

It gets kind of annoying listening to some of these guys complain about have a few cuts and bruises, these people wouldn't survive out here for a day if they didn't get proper training. Even then, none of them can understand things like going hungry.

Living in the streets has prepared me for this, along with stops at the local training center.

I need these idiots like I need my stupid brother.

I carefully slip out of my sleeping bag and tip-toe over to the pile of supplies we're keeping between all of us. Jake came up with that way of sleeping to make it tough for any sneaky tributes to sneak past us in our sleep and steal our stuff.

If only you had considered one of your own trying to steal from you.

I pick up a backpack and slowly step out of the camp. As I begin to walk away, I hear the gravel making up the road I was forced to sleep on crunching, and slowly look towards them. In the darkness, I can see a human figure runaway in the direction opposite to mine.

A tribute! Perfect! I can finally kill someone!

I run into the tents that person goes through, using the sound of the person's breathing to keep me on track. I stumble a few times, but manage to keep my balance.

I'm gonna catch you! You can't run forever!

The chase goes on through empty tents, over a few wooden structures, down some tunnels, with all of the running this guy is making me do, I must have ran through half of the arena. Eventually we get inside of particularly long tunnel lit up with bright, but concentrated lights, leaving what's illuminated as bright circles.

Then, all of a sudden, I hear a thud, and before I know it, I'm tripping over someone that's on the ground themselves. This moron must have tripped on something.

As I pick myself up, I hear the person talking,

"…oh… *sniff* … *Hic*" Oh goody, looks like the baby's gonna cry- "Blaargh!" oh gross, she barfed! Or he, I really don't care.

As soon as he's done losing his lunch, the person scampers off, and I get back up to chase him again! But right after that, my foot slips in… oh gross…

No time for that, I need to chase that tribute! I step out of the barf and start running again, but after a few step, something grabs onto my leg and tosses me about twenty feet away. I land hard, the concrete in the tunnel scraping against my back. I stand up, ignoring the bleeding from my scrapes to see who… or more appropriately what just attacked me.

Running towards me, I see a mutt, but a rather unique one. It's body has a metallic color on it, and it looks like some sort of robot, the ones with the square bodies and arms that you usually imagine in the future, and black eyes.

Where did it come from? I'll show it what happens when it messes with Airian Knoven!

I take out a knife and charge towards the thing, attempting to stab its face, but I only get knocked away, and slammed into the wall. I try again, but this time, it uses a side kick, to send me flying into the opposite wall.

I lose my knife which clatters to the ground. As I try picking it up, the mutt stomps on the knife, snapping it into several pieces, and I back into the wall, in fear. As it looks down at me, I cuss myself out.

Dammit Airian, you stupid idiot! Why didn't you run when you had the chance! Now I have no idea what'll happen.

For a few seconds, the mutt just stares at me, and for a second I think it's going to let me go.

I was so wrong.

The mutt quickly reaches down, grabbing my face, and lifting me up. I shriek in fear, trying to pry the hand off to no avail.

"Noooo! Stop this! You can't kill me! You _can't_-" It ignores my pleas and smashes the back of my head against the wall. I scream in pain, but it doesn't stop. The blow wasn't enough to kill me, I'm raised back, and my head is slammed agains the wall again.

This is done over and over, each blow consistently increasing in pain. As the time passes, I slowly begin to lose the feeling in my body, and everything starts to go numb. I don't know if it's from head trauma or blood loss from my head.

I'm lifted back one last time and dealt the final blow against the wall. I hear a loud crunch and feel a sharp pain in my head… my skulls been shattered.

After that, I'm thrown away by the creature like trash, and left staring up at one of the lights. In my peripheral vision I can see a pool of blood forming next to my head.

I… I'm really dying… well, there's at least one good thing about dying like this… it isn't… dark…

I've… heard that when you're dying… you fade into darkness…

I just have to stare… stare into these lights a little bit longer… and I'll never have to see that darkness… ever…

* * *

**And with that, the first day has ended!**

**I hope you everyone liked it! Please read and review! I want to get feedback on the mutts I made!**


	28. Playtime

**Heres the next chapter you guy's, read and review!**

* * *

**Kate Lockheart (D12)**

My eyes quickly open and I jump up from the ground that I'm sleeping on. My breathing id heavy, and I'm sweating… I was having a nightmare.

The nightmare started with me and my Dad, Mom, and my little brother all sitting together at a table, back when I was younger. The four of us were laughing, talking, eating, just being a close family. Closer than what I remember, or would ever feel, because it was just an image I seemed to watch as a bystander. I was standing next to the table, watching everyone, but it was strangely eerie. I couldn't hear anything anyone said, not even the younger version of myself. I started talking to get everyones attention, which turned to screaming. I think I may have been doing that in my sleep because of how sore my throat was. That was creepy, but then it got worse.

I decided to try getting their attention by shaking one of them, which I did, the younger version of me, and it worked. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one that she had seen. It was the mouth of a mutation that I had seen stomping in the forest yesterday, covered in leaves, opening up, ready to devour me. Both parts of its mouth shut closed, swallowing both me and my younger self. Instead of going into its stomach, we were sent hurdling into a chasm of spikes. I tried holding onto my younger self trying to comfort her and then… nothing. All I remember is hearing a cannon go off, which I though was mine.

"Scream much?" I hear my ally Karea say, though I do use the term ally lightly. Between the three people I chose to rely on in these games, she is the only person who managed to survive. I know I'm probably being pretty ungrateful, but I wouldn't have minded that we get separated somehow. I'd never wish death on the girl, but she's been sticking to me like glue ever since the bloodbath happened. She sure won't _ever_ admit it, but Karea is pretty interested in companionship, as far as I can tell.

"You heard?" is all I say,

"It's be a miracle if I didn't! I-" she pauses for a second and says, "_No_, a miracle is something more realistic than that, like what I said, and candy storms raining all over the lands for an entire day! And by lands, I mean over my home. And by and entire day, I mean forever. And by candy, I mean candy." I try saying something when she screams "Shut up! I meant to say that before you interrupted me! "

This is exactly what I mean. This girl hears voices in her head, and is clearly unstable. I constantly ask myself "Kate, why don't you do the sensible, logical, intelligent thing and ditch her?"

This is when I'm reminded that I'm not a heartless person that can abandon or hurt anyone I don't like. It'd weigh on my conscious if I left her.

I also remember that she can be as much of a dangerous enemy as she is a valuable ally. Karea's muscles aren't for show, I've seen her tear chunks off of a training dummy without hardly any effort with a bat in hand. Even if she isn't armed now she's still dangerous, and mentally unstable.

I've got my own edges too. I've gotten great with a combat knife, and to be honest, I can outsmart Karea six ways from Sunday. I could probably make it on my own, but unfortunately, the smart thing is to stay with her. While I may be more intelligent and stable, she is way more dangerous, and can do plenty of damage to anyone, and I'd rather that it wasn't me.

"Karea!" I shout, to get her attention,

"No need to shout, I'm not deaf." I take a deep breath, and tell Karea why I was screaming,

"Listen… I just had a nightmare, a really bad one, where I was swallowed up by a mutt and eaten, and I heard a cannon go off-"

"Oh, you hear it too?"

"Thank you for interrupting me Ka… wait, what?"

"That wasn't part of the dream. Either someone got a hold of some reallystrong fireworks and was blowing them up _like a baws!_ I'm pretty sure someone kicked the bucket smack-dab in the middle of everyone's beauty sleep… hey, do those clouds look like cotton candy or popcorn? I'm not sure."

"Erm… whatever you like best." So someone really did die last night… I try thinking of someone that I might be worried about, and Reaver and Lily flash through my mind. We got along pretty well, and they're both nice, I'd hate it if anything happened to them…

"Hey Kate, what should we do first! There are rides… no I won't throw up on them, thers food… of course I'm going to stuff as much as I can down my… I don't see how… oh, really? Oh _really?_" As Karea begins to have a fight inside of her head, I look around the area to see if there's anything that can be useful to us.

We somehow wandered into a place that's mainly full of booths for us to win prizes at. There's rarely anything useful in any of them, a bunch of stuffed animals, some plastic jewelry, but I spotted a few supplies offered here and there, and I only managed to grab a sack of jerky and a knife. It's worth a look.

"Hey Karea, come on, I know where we're going." I turn around and wait to hear Karea's footsteps letting me know that she's following, but I don't hear anything. Big surprise, "Karea?" I ask, turning around,

"Kate!" She says, spinning and stumbling around, "I found something really cool! Take a look!"

"Karea, are you sure? We can't spend too much time in one place." I start walking towards her.

Karea trips on her own feet, and screams, "Owwwww!" Into the dirt, pointing up to something particularly valuable in one booth modeled after those that require you to knock over bottle stacked on top of each other, only they weren't. They were on hovering platforms, moving really fast and random, According to this booth, the number you hit determines the prize you get. There are about thirty bottles floating around, and only one prize it worth those thirty bottles.

A single baseball bat. Interesting.

"I thought it would be good to have. I look way cooler with a bat." Karea yells with her face in the ground.

I take a minute to think about trusting Karea with a bat…

…

…

…Maybe I'll hold onto it until she needs it. If I can win it that is.

**Zeb Rendley (D1)**

As I roll up my blanket and stuff it back into my bag, Jake gives orders to everyone.

"Alright, we're going to be splitting up into groups to search for tributes in the area. When we start, we're all going to meet up three hour from now," Jake looks around, and sees a ferris wheel "Over there." Jake goes on about how everyone should be careful using their powers that they received, and such, but doesn't even bother to mention Airian's death.

I won't fault him for not missing her. For the most part, she was distant to pretty much everyone here. Everyone was surprised to see her missing, and a few people were actually sad that she was gone. We all heard the cannon that went off, so most assume that she's dead. I'm slightly hopeful though.

Jake hasn't even bothered showing anything even relatively similar to concern. He just told everyone to pack up quickly so that we could get down to business.

He really hasn't been very kind to anyone in the arena, just cold. Even his own sister.

"Alright, I'm going to tell everyone what groups they're in, so listen up. I'll be with Sommer and Zeb, Avery, you can be with Atherton and Teddy, and lastly, Nimbus, you go with Cobalt and Austin. Now if there are no more questions-"

"Hold it!" Atherton shouts, and Jake winces. He's like me, a person good at manipulating people, but Atherton is someone you have to appeal to in order to get him to do what you want. With a sharp temper, and the fact that he can take anyone, including Jake, in a fight.

He isn't intelligent, but Atherton wants to be leader, and Jake isn't willing to give up his spot at the top. Saying that he's going to be difficult is an understatement.

"What is it Atherton?" Jake says calmly, looking him straight in the eyes,

"Why should you get to choose who does what?" Atherton says, "Shouldn't I get a say in where I want to go?"

Jake pauses for a minute, thinking of an answer, whereas I start coming up with an idea, "Well, do you have any problems with who you're paired up with at the moment?" Atherton grits his teeth, waiting a bit too long to answer with,

"Well… nothing, but you could at least ask me before you pair me up with someone." In other words, he just wanted to make a reason to oppose Jake. Pointless for him, but I think I can make use of his efforts.

"Actually, Jake, I have a minor issue." I say, surprising everyone. I'm not a fan of conversation, "Would it be alright if I was paired with Atherton and Avery?"

"And why do you want to be paired with them?"

"Well, it's mainly for Avery's sake. I'm just slightly concerned for her safety, aren't you? I'd just feel better if I was there to guard her."

Jake looks at his sister, then back at me and says, "If she couldn't take care of herself, I'd be with her."

Or, either way, you don't care at all, "Well, just to end my own worries, how about I switch positions with Teddy."

Jake gives me a cold stare and says, "Are you sure about that? I think it ould be best if we stuck with the groups I set up, just to keep things-"

"Hey, come on, didn't you just say that I had a say in who I could pair up with? Would it be the same or this guy... Zeb? "

I nod, reassuring Atherton that he got my name right.

I take a look at Jake who, for the first time since we came into the arena, is showing emotion.

Anger, though only slightly shown.

Like I suspected, Jake wants to try secluding Sommer so he can get closer to her. I was probably chosen because of my quiet nature, and would be the least likely hindrance. Then again, Teddy, Sommer'sother love interest, is possibly the worst person to have along with him.

"Fine, whatever! Just move out!" Jake shouts to everyone, signaling for them to move.

Jake, Teddy, and Sommer head into the forest while Nimbus, Austin, and Cobalt walk off to some sort of house we noticed in the distance from our camp.

Avery, Atherton, and I walk away into the park to inspect some rides and tents for tributes or, possibly some supplies.

I stick close to Avery, keeping an eye on her, just like I said I would, and glance back at Jake.

Sorry to make things difficult for you, but honestly, how easy did you think this would be?

**Alyssa Ruth (D10)**

I feel myself wake up, moving around slightly to feel the grass underneath me that I slept on, but I don't move or open my eyes. I don't want to do any of that at all don't want to do anything at all.

Last night I kept hoping that all of this was just a terrible dream and that I'd be able to wake up in my own bed and get started on my chores for the day. I've known that this is all just my terrible reality, but who doesn't wish for the best when they're experiencing the worst?

I open my eyes and take in the scenery around me. I fell asleep in between a bunch of trees close together. I'm smaller than most people here, so I figured it could keep me mostly safe. Last night, I didn't care, I just wanted to end one of the worst days of my life.

Yesterday I learned about the vile's that we were taught about and found out that it releases an animal in all of us…

Well, technically, humans are animals, just smart enough to look down on them. Sometimes, thinking about how people look down on animals makes me realize that life may have been better if we had just remained animals and never tried separating from nature.

Things would be simpler after all, an animal's daily schedule just consists of getting food, preparing shelter, going to the bathroom, it' just so basic compared to all of the complications of human lives.

The greatest irony is how the lives of the rich, people who almost always look down on people when they have the most issues. Cheating, suicide, warped views on the world, many are just absolute failures of what a personality should be.

We should all just go back to nature, everything would be great. We wouldn't be fighting over possessions, there wouldn't be any, we wouldn't need to lie to each other, surviving together would require trust, and we wouldn't need to kill each other because… because…

My eye start filling up with tears when I start thinking about how surviving could mean killing those who aren't useful, even abandoning them would be just the same.

Killing is just in the nature of animals. It's in the nature of humans.

So… that makes it okay... it's not my fault that I… that I kild Sparky, it's just who I am. I'm supped to kill to survive, others will killed so others can survive…

I begin crying, as I stare up at the deep blue sky, encompassed by beautifully green foliage that just seems so much duller than it would have to the old me.

My tears aren't those of fear, but happiness... I killed him because I needed to, right?

It's okay even though he was my friend , isn't it?

It has to be... please, it has to be…

I smile up to the sky as I cry… I'm happy that I know this. Happy that I can kill. I'm doing what I've always wanted to do…

That's why I have to kill… isn't it everyone's right to fight for their life?

**Wit Lore (D13)**

"The Hunger Game. The Hunger Games... something about it just doesn't sit well with me." I say to myself as I walk through the amusement park, which isn't very amusing at all. I've only been able to smash some bugs and spiders, yes there's a difference, and stomp a toad into the dirt, but no people.

Disappointing.

"I mean, I know that that's to illustrate the point that you need food and you could go hungry, but seriously, who dies of hunger in these games." I say, stopping to ponder this. "It should be called The Bloody Games, or… the Games of Death… or… wait! The Bloody Death Games! You're all idiots for not thinking of it sooner! A twelve year old just thought of that incredible name! Twelve! Idiots!" I scream, as I point into the sky where I'm forty percent sure there's a camera, and kicking a stone away.

It rolls on the dirt in the woods that I'm stuck in, stopping as it bumps into an exposed root of a tree.

For the last two days, I've been lost in the woods. That's right, lost.

I haven't been feeling terrified in the woods.

I haven't been getting chased in the woods.

I haven't been wiring any more explosives in the woods.

And I am _so_ bored it hurts. Literally. I'm actually getting a headache because of how stupid this all is. The only interesting things to happen to me were a bit of comic relief, thanks to some nitwit getting chased by a tree monster that happened to run right past me. I was behind some bushes, so he probably didn't see me. Then again, he probably would have been more focused on the giant monster chasing him.

There were some interesting plants as well, and by interesting, I mean menacing. When you go really deep into this forest, the trees slowly get more jagged, and the leaves become sharper, and not just in looks, not to mention massive thorns in bushes and pointed grass. Without my shoes, my feet would have had more holes in them than a block of swiss cheese

I couldn't get a good look at it, but it was more real than the monster my dumb colleagues in grade school think is in their closets. I've staked out my closet for days with a ton of kitchen knives ready to cut up that monster! What a letdown!

I continue to kick the same stone over and over again, constantly hearing the muddled thumping it makes against the ground, and the tapping against the wood I like to pretend it's alive and that it's begging me for mercy.

I giggle and step down on the rock, "No, you aren't getting any mercy… but I will give you a special gift for being brave enough to try asking me… or more likely stupid enough to beg me."

'_What… what would that be?_' I pretend the stone is saying that, very afraid as all minerals should feel towards me, and respond with a big kick that sends the stone airborne,

"You get to fly for the first time in your life! Have fun landing, hahahaha-" my laughter over the stones folly stops as I hear a tap different than what I've been hearing as of late.

Not one caused by the earth beneath me or the forest around me, both of which I should get around to either burning or blowing up, but the sound made when a rock hits concrete!

"A road! An actual manmade road! That means that I can get out of these rotten woods and out into the park!" As I run, I spite mother nature by stomping on top of any plants that I can, "Eat it Mother Nature! That's right, humans like me know how better off we'd be without you, and all of the trouble you bring! You can't keep me trapped!"

As soon as I run out, I look up at the sun and the warmth on my face… stupid sun, always so bright and annoying. This is why I'm an indoor person. Still, it's better than having all of those wretched weeds surrounding me. Look back at the forest, condescending, and shout, "You see, you and your pitiful plants can do naught to stop me! I will survive! Take that Mother-"

"Hehehe," I freeze when I hear someone giggling to my right a few feet away. I grit my teeth and start grinding them together, turning my head slowly as I shake with anger, letting my rage show towards the person laughing at me, with that bubbly grin on her face.

Yes, she was laughing at me.

No, seriously, this bitch has the nerve to laugh at _me. _Me! Wit Lore! How dare she! People should be crying in anguish at the sheer sight of me, not laughing at me as if they're getting amusement at my threats to all things natural on the planet!

"Pray tell," I say, turning to face her as calmly as possible. As calm as anyone who has just been insulted by a mouth breather such as this can be at least. As I go on, she just keeps giggling in the same stupid tone only a dumb blonde like her can manage, "What is so funny? Was there a funeral that got ruined, and I missed it?" My eye begins to twitch… I have to give her credit, it's rare that I'm able to want to kill someone as much as her,

Suddenly she drops the happy look, cuts off her laughter, and puts on a bored expression, "A funeral?"

"Yes, a place where people are mourning the dead! Ruining something like that with something like an attack or maybe a maniac starts attacking people or something. It would be so painful and terrible, adding insult to injury to the people experiencing something terrible like that right after losing a loved one. You can't see the beauty in it because you don't view the world the way I can, otherwise known as the right way." Some of my anger fizzles out as I explain it, and I imagine a few scenarios for what I just said,

"Would people die?" The girl asks. I'm a bit surprised by her response. Normally people gasp in horror, stagger back in shock, cover their hands with their mouth, glare at me for saying such 'terrible' things, etcetera, when I tell them my own opinions on things like that, I never get a response as calm as that,

"Well… maybe, either way, it would be a huge tragedy, and many would be miserable. It really depends on what happens."

"But… would people _die_? Yes or no?" I pinch the bridge of my nose, and grumble under my breath,

"Oh my God, if it'll shut you up," Then I yell at her, "Yes! Yes people will die!" All of a sudden, her face lights up and she gives off a smile that looks as bright as the sun,

"Oh boy, that's great! I wonder how it might happen!" She starts walking from left to right, playing with her hands as she voices different ways things might happen with deaths at a funeral,

"Maybe a knife wielding maniac'll come and stab everyone!" She holds one hand up and pretends to stab it with her other hand, the hand getting stabbed flinching each time and eventually going limp, "Or what if there's an incident at a zoo and a wild tiger got loose and ran out from some bushes it was hiding in and mauled someone!" She takes one hand and grips the wrist of her other arm, shaking it around wildly, "Or, the dead guy's famil;y was all involved in some sort of bad thing and they were all gunned down then and there!" She makes one hand take the shape of a gun, and holds the other up, 'shooting' at it and flinching her other hand each time,

After a bit more of her ranting, the girl burst's out laughing, and for some reason, I join in eith her. The things she described were all hilarious!

We both just stand there laughing for a few minutes and after a while, we both stop. Unfortunately, I have a smile on my face, and it's actually genuine. This is one of the first times I've actually liked a person.

"Hehe, you're funny, what's your name?"

I respond in an abnormally polite way, "My name is Wit, and yours is?"

"Dreama! Well, Wit, it's a pleasure to kill you!"

"You too Dreama… wait, you said kill, right?" Dreama responds by taking out a bloody glove with claws on it, and a knife for her unclawed hand, and then nods, smiling, "I see… well, you can only kill me if I don't kill you first!" I begin running full speed away from this awesome girl as fast as I possibly can while she chases after me, and begin heading for some tents.

It looks like I'm about to play some games with my new friend.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think in your reviews :)


End file.
